


Harmaan sävyjä

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - 50 Shades of Grey Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Contract, Drama, Eka kerta, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Romance, Seikkailua, Sopimus, Suomi | Finnish, Taiaton AU, siirappia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: eli Harry Potter goesFifty Shades of GreyKöyhä opiskelija Draco Malfoy joutuu sattuman kautta haastattelemaan Harry Potteria, Britannian rikkainta sijoittajaa. Haastattelusta seuraa jotain, mitä kumpikaan heistä ei osannut odottaa. Ovatko he valmiita kohtaaman sen minkä elämä heidän eteensä heittää?Juoni mukaileeFifty Shadesiavaikka siellä onkin paljon tuttuja elementtejä myös Pottereista. Luvassa paljon seksiä ja vähän muutakin!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hieman taustaa tälle tarinalle. Kaikki sai alkunsa eräänä päivänä lokakuussa 2018 kun olin lenkillä ja Spotify soitti _Fifty Shades Freed_ -soundtrackia. Mietin, että kuinka näin hyvään musiikkiin on voitu tehdä niin köyhä ja huono leffa. Seuraava ajatus olikin, että onkohan kukaan koskaan kirjoittanut H/D:tä tällä samalla asetelmalla? Nopea haku Googlesta ja AO3:sta kertoi ettei ole, ainakaan sellaista joka tyydyttäisi tämän ficcarin tarpeet ;) Joten tuumasta toimeen! Näin syntyi siis ajatus tästä tarinasta. Marraskuun NaNoWriMo tarjosi oivan mahdollisuuden työstää tarinan ensimmäinen versio valmiiksi.
> 
> Vaikka tässä mennään hyvin pitkälti _Fifty Shadesin_ hengessä, tarkoitus ei ole ollut kuitenkaan kopioida tuota tarinaa aivan kirjaimellisesti. Ne, joille kyseinen kirjasarja/elokuvat ovat tuttuja tulevat huomaamaan jossain vaiheessa myös eroja noihin teoksiin. En tahtonut lähteä parodioimaan alkuperäistä teosta, vaikka siihen olisikin ollut loistavat edellytykset. Toivon kuitenkin, että olen pystynyt säilyttämään jotain tunnistettavaa molemmista universumeista ja lopputulos miellyttää! Tahdon muistuttaa, että tämä on taiaton AU Potter-universumista, mistä olen kuitenkin poiminut kaikki hahmot tähän tarinaan ja ehkä jonkun juonenkäänteenkin.
> 
> Sen verran täytyy vielä sanoa tämän ficin ikärajasta että tässä tulee olemaan seksiä enemmän kuin yhdessäkään ficissäni aikaisemmin. Se ei ehkä yllätä niitä, joille alkuperäistarina on tuttu. Lisäksi tahdon muistuttaa, ettei tämän ficin S/M-maailma välttämättä vastaa oikeaa sadomasokistista seksiaktia vaan on osin päässäni rakentunut mielikuva. Jokaisen luvun alussa tulee olemaan varoitukset mikäli luku niitä vaatii. Tagit ja hahmogalleria täsmentyvät tarinan edetessä etten spoilaa ketään :)

**1\. luku**  
  
"Kiitos muru, olet paras", Pansy Parkinson sanoi ja aivasti varmaan sadannen kerran sinä aamuna.  
"Minä en kyllä ymmärrä, miksi et voi vain sopia uutta aikaa haastattelulle?" Draco nurisi ja katsoi flunssan kourissa sohvalla makaavaa parasta ystäväänsä ja kämppäkaveriaan.  
"Siksi", Pansy pyöritti silmiään, "ettei herra Potterilla ole  _aikaa_  ja oli suorastaan ihme, että sain sovittua edes tämän tapaamisen. Joten ole kiltti, Draco, äläkä mokaa tätä. Minun maineeni on vaakalaudalla ja jos homma kusee, niin päätoimittaja ei anna minun kirjoittaa enää ikinä yhtään mitään meidän lehteen."  
"Minä lupaan", Draco sanoi vaikka irvistikin sisäisesti, hän ei todellakaan ollut paras tyyppi tähän hommaan.  
"Kiitos! Oletko muuten aivan varma, että haluat laittaa juuri tuon kravatin?" Pansy katseli arvosteleva katse silmissään Dracon asuvalintaa.  
"Olen, tämä on paras krakani, kiitos vain", automaattisesti Draco oikaisi ryhtiään.  
"En minä tarkoittanut sitä niin", Pansy kiirehti heti korjaamaan sanojaan. "Mutta herra Potter on hyvin tarkka omasta ulkonäöstään ja ajattelin, että ehkä..."  
"Minä en ole menossa iskemään tätä sinun herra Potteriasi, vaan menen tekemään sen kirotun haastattelun hänestä – sinun puolestasi, jos saan muistuttaa."  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on", Pansy nosti kätensä antautumisen merkiksi. "Mene nyt ennen kuin myöhästyt! Ja kiitos vielä!"  
"Ole hyvä", Draco kumarsi hieman ivallisesti ennen kuin sulki oven kiinni perässään ja lähti harppomaan kohden juna-asemaa. Hänen ei todellakaan paranisi myöhästyä.  
  
Istuessaan junassa matkalla kohden Lontoota Draco hypisteli Pansyn lainaamaa nauhuria sekä kysymysliuskaa käsissään. Hänen täytyi olla hullu suostuessaan tähän, sillä eihän hän tiennyt mitään journalismista, se ei ollut hänen alansa, ei todellakaan. Hän opiskeli nyt neljättä vuotta arkkitehtuuria ja hän oli tottunut hahmottamaan rakennusten ääriviivoja ja niiden sisältöjä. Hän ei tiennyt kirjoittamisesta ja toimittamisesta mitään. Mutta Pansy oli hänen paras ystävänsä, oli ollut jo heidän ensimmäisestä koulupäivästään alkaen vuosia, vuosia sitten, joten hänen oli pakko auttaa tätä. Oli todella kurjaa, että Pansy oli sairastunut juuri nyt, tämän tärkeän haastattelun alla. Draco tiesi kyllä ystävänsä tähtäävän korkealle, ja tämä toivoi työskentelevänsä vielä jonain päivänä jossain Britannian merkittävimmistä sanomalehdistä. Totta kai Draco auttaisi ystäväänsä siinä missä pystyisi.  
  
Juna kolisi Paddingtonin asemalle ja Draco kiirehti vaihtamaan Lontoon metron keltaiseen linjaan, joka kiidätti hänet kohden Cityä ja Harry Potterin mahtavaa liikerakennusta. Draco ei tiennyt herra Potterista oikeastaan mitään. Pansy oli prepannut häntä pikaisesti aamulla, että Potter oli yksi nuorimpia ja menestyneempiä brittinuorukaisia koskaan. Tämän omaisuus oli tähtitieteellinen, minkä lisäksi Potter oli mukana tukemassa useaa eri hyväntekeväisyysjärjestöä. Lisäksi Potterilla oli jonkinlaiset siteet Oxfordin yliopistoon, mistä syystä Pansy olikin saanut sovittua haastattelun yliopiston omaan lehteen.  
  
Metroasemalla Draco pyöri hetken ennen kuin hoksasi mihin suuntaan hänen täytyisi lähetä, hän ei käynyt Lontoossa kovin usein sillä Oxford tarjosi kaiken mitä hän kaipasi. Eikä Lontoon City etenkään ollut hänelle tuttua seutua. Kadut olivat täynnä siististi pukeutuneita miehiä sekä kynähameissa ja korkeissa korkokengissä sipsuttavia naisia, monilla yllään tyylikkäät jakut ja käsivarrella keikkui joko aito muotilaukku tai tyylikäs kopio. Dracolla oli olo, ettei hän sopinut joukkoon hieman nuhjaantuneessa puvussaan, joka oli kuitenkin hänen parhaansa. Mutta Pansyn pyyntö oli tullut niin nopealla aikataululla, ettei Dracolla ollut aikaa lainata siistimpää vaatetta muualta. Sitä paitsi eihän hän ollut täällä itsensä vuoksi vaan edustamassa Pansya, eikä Potter varmasti vilkaisisi häneen kahta kertaa. Reippain askelein Draco otti suunnan kohden lasiseinäistä rakennusta jonka uumenissa häntä odottaisi tuo mystinen Harry Potter.  
  


~ * ~

  
"Minulla, tai siis ystävälläni Pansy Parkinsonilla on sovittu tapaaminen herra Potterin kanssa", Draco selvitti komealle nuorukaiselle, joka päivysti kahdennenkymmenennen kerroksen aulan tiskin takana.  
"Aivan", nuorukainen naputteli tietokonettaan ja hymyili sitten Dracolle tyypillistä asiakaspalveluhymyä. "Tätä tietä, olkaa hyvä."  
  
Kaikkialla oli siistiä ja kliinistä, ja uteliaana Draco katseli ympärilleen. Hänen ammattimainen katseensa huomasi, että sisustus oli pelkistetty mutta äärimmäisen kallis. Luultavasti joku Lontoon huippusisustajista oli käynyt luomassa ilmeen toimistoon. Aulan nuorukainen pysähtyi erään oven eteen ja avasi sen koputtamatta.  
  
"Herra Potter, kello kahden tapaaminen."  
  
Nuorukainen avasi ovea suuremmaksi ja viittasi Dracoa astumaan sisään. Juuri kun Draco oli sisällä ja ovi oli sulkeutunut hänen takanaan, hän kompastui maton kulmaan ja lensi pitkin pituuttaan mahalleen lattialle.  
  
"Neiti Parkinson?" syvä ääni kuului jostain Dracon yläpuolelta ja hän räpiköi kiireesti pystyyn.  
"Minä olen neiti Malfoy", Draco kiirehti sanomaan ja punastui sitten hiusrajaansa myöten. "Tarkoitan siis herra Malfoy. Anteeksi, sir."  
  
Hermostuneena Draco pyyhki pölyjään vaatteistaan eikä uskaltanut katsoa edessään olevan miehen silmiin vaan tuijotti tämän kiiltäviä mustia kenkiä kuin ne olisivat olleet mielenkiintoisinta koko maailmassa.  
  
"Herra Malfoy?" Potterin matala ääni sai kylmät väreet juoksemaan pitkin Dracon selkärankaa ja hän värähti hieman äänen ansiosta.  
"Niin, neiti Parkinson sairastui ja minä tulin hänen sijastaan tekemään haastattelun. Jos se vain sopii, sir?" Draco uskalsi viimein kohottaa hieman katsettaan ja hänestä tuntui kun joku olisi iskenyt häneltä ilmat pihalle.  
  
Miksi ihmeessä hän ei ollut googlettanut Harry Potteria ennen tapaamista? Tämä oli jotain aivan muuta kuin Draco oli odottanut. Potterin harmaa puku oli selvästi tehty mittatilaustyönä. Se istui täydellisesti tämän leveillä hartioilla ja laskeutui siististi kapealle lantiolle. Potterin tummat hiukset olivat sen näköiset kuin tämä olisi juuri noussut sängystä täydellisen panon jälkeen, ja syvän vihreät silmät tuikkivat huvittuneina pyöreäsankaisten silmälasien takana.  
  
"Sir?" Potterin äänessä oli huvittuneisuutta.  
"Anteeksi", Draco painoi jälleen päänsä ja puri itseään alahuuleen. Tämä ei mennyt lainkaan niin kuin piti.  
  
Sitten Draco päätti ryhdistäytyä ja veti syvään henkeä. Hänen täytyi yrittää, ellei muuten niin Pansyn vuoksi.  
  
"Neiti Parkinson on hyvä ystäväni, ja hän sairastui ikävään flunssaan mutta ei tahtonut kuitenkaan peruuttaa tapaamista, sillä ymmärrettävästi aikataulunne on kiireinen ja uuden ajan sopiminen olisi ollut varmasti hankalaa. Niinpä hän pyysi minua tulemaan. Minulla on hänen laatimansa kysymykset ja nauhuri, ja jos sopii, niin neiti Parkinson kirjoittaa haastattelun puhtaaksi."  
  
Potter oli kuunnellut Dracoa toinen kulmakarva hieman koholla nojaten rennosti massiiviseen työpöytäänsä, joka oli todennäköisesti mahonkia tai jotain muuta hienoa ja kallista puuta.  
  
"Niin, ja minun nimeni on Draco Malfoy", Draco kiirehti vielä lisäämään ja ojensi typeränä kättään.  
  
"Harry Potter", kädenpuristus oli luja ja lämmin ja se oli viedä Dracolta jalat alta. Mikä ihme häntä oikein vaivasi?  
  
Äkkiä Draco tajusi, että Potter tuijotti häntä edelleen huvittunut katse silmissään, ja vasta silloin Draco ymmärsi päästää irti tämän kädestä, jota puristi edelleen lumoutuneena. Pieni hymy suupielessään Potter osoitti Dracolle tuolia mihin istuutua. Helpottuneena Draco lähes lysähti tuoliin ja huokaisi syvään.  
  
_Nyt ryhdistäydy piru vie! Tämä on tärkeää Pansylle ja sinä_  et  _mokaa tätä_. Draco sulki silmänsä, huokaisi vielä kerran rauhoittaakseen itseään, avasi silmänsä ja taitteli auki Pansyn kysymyslistan.  
  
”Voimmeko aloittaa?” Draco kysyi mahdollisimman tyynellä äänellä, hän pystyisi kyllä tähän.  
”Heti kun olet valmis”, Potter nyökkäsi ja jäi odottamaan Dracon ensimmäistä kysymystä edelleen selvästi huvittuneen oloisena. Draco toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että Pansyn kysymykset olisivat helppoja ja yksinkertaisia ymmärtää.  
  
"Krhm", Draco selvitti kurkkuaan. "Olette poikkeuksellisen nuori omistaaksenne näin valtavan bisnesimperiumin. Mikä on menestyksenne salaisuus?"  
"Oletko tosissasi?" Potterin äänessä kuulsi selvä turhautuneisuus ja Draco kohotti katseensa.  
"Anteeksi, Pansy on laatinut kysymykset, minä vain - "  
"Elämäntarinani löytyy kyllä internetistä, ettekö ole tehnyt taustatöitänne herra Malfoy?" Potter keskeytti Dracon napakalla äänellä ja Draco nielaisi.  
  
Tämä oli ollut virhe, yksi helvetin iso virhe ja Pansy tulisi murhaamaan hänet. Draco puraisi jälleen alahuultaan ja mietti, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.  
  
"Hyvä on", Potter huokaisi yllättäen ja Draco nosti katseensa. Potterin silmissä näkyi jotain, mistä Draco ei aivan saanut kiinni, mutta hänen vastassaan muljahti vihreiden silmien porautuessa häneen, Dracosta tuntui kuin ne olisivat nähneet hänen sieluunsa saakka.  
  
"Olen saanut suuren osan omaisuudesta perintönä. Vanhempani kuolivat kun olin vuoden ikäinen, minkä jälkeen minut on kasvattanut kummisetäni. Hän on opettanut minulle sijoittamista ja liike-elämän saloja ja kai minulla on myös jokin luontainen taipumus haistaa sijoitusmarkkinat. Olemme sijoittaneet myös ristiin toistemme yrityksiin, sillä hän hallinnoi oman sukunsa suurta omaisuutta. Olet ehkä kuullut Musta Enterprisesta?"  
  
Mykkänä Draco pystyi vain nyökkäämään. Totta kai hän tiesi Mustan suvun, sillä hän oli itsekin kaukaista sukua kuuluisalle Sirius Mustalle, joka oli siis nähtävästi Harry Potterin kummisetä. Miksi Pansy ei ollut varoittanut häntä? Tämä ei mennyt lainkaan hyvin, Draco puri jälleen huultaan ja kuuli Potterin henkäisevän terävästi.  
  
"Seuraava kysymys", ääni oli tiukka.  
"Aivan, selvä - " Draco rapisteli papereitaan. "Tuota, minkälaisen neuvon antaisitte nuorille, jotka haaveilevat pääsevänsä sijoitusalalle?"  
"Onko sinulla yhtään oikeaa kysymystä?" Potter huokaisi pettyneenä ja Draco skannasi silmillään kysymyslistaa paniikin sykkiessä hänen sisällään.  
"On, kyllä, hetki. Tässä: oletteko homo?"  
  
_Mitä vittua, Pansy?_  Draco tunsi, kuinka hänen poskensa lehahtivat tulipunaisiksi ja hän nosti säikähtäneen katseensa Potteriin, joka tuijotti häntä ilmeettömästi takaisin.  
  
"Anteeksi", Draco änkytti. "Kuten sanoin, Pansy on tehnyt kysymykset ja minä vain - "  
  
Ovi avautui yllättäen ja Dracon ääni haipui pois.  
  
"Teidän seuraava tapaamisenne alkaa pian", aulan nuorukainen sanoi ovelta.  
"Peru se", Potter sanoi irrottamatta katsettaan Dracosta. "Me emme ole vielä valmiita."  
"Hyvä on herra Potter", nuorukainen sulki oven.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen, ja Draco pureskeli jälleen huultaan täysin tietoisena siitä, että hän oli tällä hetkellä ehkä maailmankaikkeuden idiootein ihminen. Miksei hän ollut tutustunut kysymyspaperiin etukäteen? Hänellähän oli ollut koko junamatka aikaa. Henkisesti Draco löi itseään raskaalla moukarilla päähänsä. Oli ihme, ettei Potter ollut kutsunut vielä turvamiehiä viemään Dracoa pois.  
  
"Kyllä", Potter sanoi lopulta ja Draco katsoi häntä yllättyneenä.  
"Anteeksi?" Draco oli hukannut keskustelun punaisen langan.  
"Vastaus kysymykseesi, kyllä, minä olen homo", Potter sanoi. "Tai ehkä luokittelen itseni kuitenkin biseksuaaliksi."  
"Aivan", Draco nielaisi.  
"Mutta en ymmärrä, mitä tekemistä sillä on tämän haastattelun kanssa", Potter risti kätensä rinnalleen ja kohotti leukaansa.  
"Niin, olet oikeassa. Minä poistan kysymyksen, tietenkin", Draco ryhtyi räpeltämään nauhurin kanssa kelatakseen äskeisen kohdan yli.  
  
"Entä sinä, herra Malfoy?" Potter kysyi.  
"Mitä minusta?" Draco katsahti säikähtäneenä ylös.  
"Jos minä jaan itsestäni henkilökohtaisia tietoja, niin eikö olisi reilua, että sinäkin kertoisit jotain itsestäsi. Vaikkapa juuri tuon seksuaalisen suuntautumisesi tai - "  
"Minä olen homo", Draco möläytti ja punastui jälleen kerran.  
"Tai mitä opiskelet?" Potter päätti Dracon äsken keskeyttämän lauseen kiinnittämättä huomiota mitään huomiota Dracon sanoihin.  
  
Hölmistyneenä Draco tuijotti Potteria. Hän oli aivan pyörällä päästään, että mitä oli tapahtumassa ja miksi. Hänenhän oli pitänyt esittää kysymyksiä.  
  
"Minä opiskelen arkkitehtuuria", Draco huomasi sanovansa.  
"Oletko erikoistunut johonkin?" Potterin äänessä oli aitoa kiinnostusta.  
"En ole vielä päättänyt", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Tiedäthän, että meillä on erittäin hyvä harjoitteluohjelma, ja etusijalla ovat tietenkin Oxfordin yliopiston opiskelijat", Potter totesi.  
"En usko, että sopisin tänne", Draco hymähti hieman vaivaantuneena.  
  
Se, että hän oli vaatimattomista oloista lähtöisin, vaivasi häntä harvoin, mutta istuessaan täällä, kaiken tämän loiston keskellä, Draco ajatteli pitkästä aikaa, mitä olisi tapahtunut, ellei hänen perheensä olisi menettänyt koko omaisuuttaan vuosia sitten. Hänen isänsä oli ollut nuori ja typerä ja sijoittanut väärään yritykseen koko heidän omaisuutensa. Sitten kun tuo naamiaisasuja valmistava yritys oli mennyt konkurssiin, heidän kaikki rahansa olivat hävinneet kuin tuhka tuuleen, Draco oli oppinut pienestä pitäen, kuinka tulla toimeen vähällä ja osasi arvostaa jokaista pientäkin ylellistä asiaa elämässään.  
  
"Minä voisin hyvin kuvitella sinut työskentelemään tänne meille", Potter kallisti päätään ja katseli Draco tarkkaavaisesti ja jälleen kerran Draco värisi tutkivan katseen alla.  
"Ai, niinkö?" Draco änkytti.  
”Kyllä, mutta ymmärrän myös sinun kantasi. Yrityksemme osaa olla myös haastava ja vaativa”, Potterin katse porautui syvälle Dracon silmiin aivan kuin tämä olisi etsinyt jotain eikä Draco tiennyt, kuinka vastata siihen.  
  
Sitten Potter yllättäen suoristautui ja ojensi kätensä Dracolle, joka nousi hämmentyneenä tuolista.  
  
"Oli miellyttävää tutustua herra Malfoy", Potter kätteli Dracoa.  
"Kiitos samoin", Draco vastasi hämmästyneenä ja räpytteli silmiään.  
"Onnea opintoihisi, uskon että löydät vielä paikkasi", Potter sanoi ja viittasi Dracoa kohden ovea.  
  
Häkeltyneenä Potterin käytöksestä Draco asteli ovelle ja tunsi, kuinka Potterin käsi häälyi aivan hänen alaselkänsä kohdalla koskettamatta kuitenkaan Dracoa. Hissien luona Potter painoi nappia, ja he odottivat vaitonaisina hissin saapumista. Kun tuttu kilahdus kuului ja hissin ovet avautuivat, Draco tunsi viimein Potterin käden laskeutuvan alaselälleen kuin työntääkseen hänet sisälle hissiin. Hänen sydämensä jysähti ja hengitys salpautui hetkeksi kurkkuun. Potterin käsi tuntui polttavan puvuntakin kankaan läpi, ja Draco tunsi väreiden kulkevan pitkin kroppaansa. Sitten hetki oli ohi ja Draco astui hissiin.  
  
"Miellyttävää päivänjakoa - " Potter nyökkäsi ja lisäsi kuin puolivahingossa: "Draco."  
"Harry", Draco henkäisi juuri kun hissin ovet liukuivat kiinni.  
  
Ulkona Draco huomasi, että oli unohtanut kysymyspaperinsa ylös. Onneksi hänellä oli kuitenkin nauhurinsa, vaikka tuskin siitä olisi mitään iloa, sillä Potter ei ollut vastannut kunnolla yhteenkään kysymykseen, joten Dracolla ei ollut mitään ajatusta, mitä Pansy hänelle sanoisi. Luultavasti tämä murhaisi hänet, ja se olisi aivan oikein Dracolle. Hän tiesi mokanneensa ja pahasti.  
  
Huokaisten raskaasti Draco lähti suunnistamaan kohden metroasemaa. Ehkä olisi sittenkin armollisinta, että Pansy tappaisi hänet, sillä Dracolla ei ollut mitään käsitystä, mitä juuri äsken oli tapahtunut. Potterin silmät ja niiden intensiivinen katse saivat Dracossa aikaan erittäin levottomia tunteita, eikä hän tiennyt miten hänen pitäisi käsitellä niitä. Tai sitten siitä oli aivan liian pitkä aika, kun kukaan oli kiinnittänyt Dracoon minkäänlaista huomiota. Se, että tuo kiinnostus ja huomio tulivat juuri Harry Potterin kaltaiselta ihmiseltä, sai Dracon sydämen hakkaamaan kiivaasti ja perhosparven lepattamaan hänen vatsassaan. Dracolla oli olo, että hän oli hetkeksi kurkottanut kohden aurinkoa ja polttanut sormensa, tai mahdollisesti jopa sydämensä, pahan kerran. Harry Potterin kaltaiset eivät olleet Draco Malfoyn tasoisia varten, sen Draco tiesi paremmin kuin hyvin.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**2\. luku**  
  
  
"Sinä - olet - paras!" Pansy huudahti heti kun Draco avasi ulko-oven ja astui sisälle asuntoon.  
"Mi- mitä?" Draco katsoi hölmistyneenä Pansya, joka istui koneensa ääressä nenä punaisena niistämisestä mutta silmät loistaen innosta.  
"Nämä vastaukset ovat täydellisiä!" Pansy kääntyi koneensa puoleen. "Herra Potter on vastannut jokaiseen kysymykseen täsmällisesti ja selkeästi. Tästä on ihan superhelppoa editoida koko juttu. Ihanaa kun tajusit ehdottaa hänelle tätä niin minun ei tarvitse litteroida haastattelua nauhalta!"  
"Minä mitä? Siis häh?" Draco kysyi edelleen hämmästyneenä.  
  
Oliko Pansylla kuumetta vai mitä tämä sekoili? Dracohan oli mokannut lahjakkaasti koko haastattelun suuren ja kuuluisan Harry Potterin kanssa ja Pansyn pitäisi olla raivoissaan ja heilutella vähintään lihakirvestä ja olla valmis kuohitsemaan Draco. Mutta tuossa nainen istui, naputti haltioituneena läppäriään ja niiskutti nenäänsä posket punaisina ja suu leveässä virneessä.  
  
"Siis laittoiko Potter sinulle postia?" Draco kysyi varovaisesti kun ei tiennyt kuinka olisi lähestynyt aihetta.  
"Joo", Pansy pyörähti tuolillaan ja virnisteli Dracolle. "Teidän tapaamisenne oli ollut oikein onnistunut ja hän oli tyytyväinen siitä, että lähetin sinut tuuraamaan eikä tapaamista tarvinnut siirtää. Joten jään sinulle velkaa! Hoidit homman kotiin täydellisesti, muru."  
  
Ymmärrys levisi jossain Dracon aivojen sopukoissa. Jostain ihmeen syystä Harry Potter oli päättänyt olla kertomatta Dracon epäonnistumisesta vaan oli sen sijaan vastannut Pansyn kysymyksiin sähköpostin välityksellä.  
  
"Vastasiko hän kaikkiin kysymyksiin? Siis ihan kaikkiin?" Draco painotti tarkoituksella viimeistä sanaa ja sai Pansyn nauramaan.  
"Hahaa, tiedän mitä tarkoitat. Ja ei, hän ei vastannut  _siihen_  kysymykseen, totesi vain ettei haastattelu koske hänen yksityisasioitaan, kiitos vain."  
"Se ei ollut reilu temppu", Draco sanoi nenäänsä nyrpistäen.  
"Tiedän, anteeksi muru", mutta Pansyn katse ei ollut lainkaan pahoitteleva tai anteeksipyytävä ja Draco tuhahti. ”Mutta olisit tutustunut kysymyksiin etukäteen, sinulla oli koko junamatka aikaa.”  
"Tuota, sanoiko hän mitään muuta?" Draco sivuutti Pansyn huomautuksen, uteliaisuuden kuitenkin poreillessa sisällään.  
"Ei, muuta kuin että toivottaa meille menestystä opinnoissamme", Pansy hymyili ja kääntyi jälleen koneensa puoleen.  
  
Hitaasti Draco asteli Pansyn selän taakse lukemaan Potterin lähettämiä vastauksia. Nopealla silmäyksellä katsottuna teksti näytti asialliselta ja selkeältä. Draco värähti kun hän kuvitteli mielessään, kuinka Potter oli löytänyt hänen toimistoon unohtamansa kysymyslistan, avannut sen ja istunut suuren pöytänsä taakse lukemaan sitä. Draco pystyi näkemään sielunsa silmin Potterin pitkät sormet naputtamassa pöytää tämän miettimässä mitä tehdä. Se, että Potter oli pelastanut Dracon tällä tavalla, oli kieltämättä pieni yllätys, sillä Dracolla oli olo, että hän oli nolannut itsensä täysin.  
  
Mutta sitten se tosiasia, ettei Potter ollut vastannut  _siihen_  kysymykseen. Draco hypisteli nauhuria, joka hänellä oli edelleen käsissään. Hänen täytyisi tuhota nauha ennen kuin Pansy saisi sen käsiinsä. Jostain syystä Potter oli tahtonut jakaa tiedon vain Dracon kanssa, eikä hän voinut kuolemakseenkaan ymmärtää miksi. Draco päätti, että tuon salaisuuden hän säilyttäisi vaikka mikä olisi. Ajatus siitä, että hän tiesi Potterista jotain, mitä lehteä lukevat ihmiset eivät koskaan tulisi tietämään, sai Dracon hymyilemään itsekseen.  
  
"Miksi herra Potterista ei ole yhtään kunnon kuvaa missään", Pansy mutisi havahduttaen Dracon mietteistään.  
"Eikö?" Draco hämmästyi ja katseli näyttöä, millä oli monta pientä kuvaa Potterista.  
"Nämä ovat olleet jo kaikissa lehdessä, mutta minä haluaisin jotain uutta", Pansyn äänessä oli valittava nuotti kun hän klikkaili kuvia isommiksi sulkien ne sitten pettyneenä.  
"No, sinun täytyy sitten pyytää häneltä kuva. Ehkä hän lähettää sen sinulle, kun kerran suostui vastaamaan kysymyksiinkin sähköpostin välityksellä", Draco naurahti ja kääntyi kohden omaa huonettaan.  
  
Kuvien katsominen oli aiheuttanut pientä levottomuutta Dracon sisällä. Hänen sydämensä tykytti ja rintaa puristi, hän oli varmasti tulossa hulluksi. Vaikka Potter olikin sanonut olevansa kiinnostunut myös miehistä, se ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut, että tämä olisi kiinnostunut nimenomaan Dracosta. Sillä ei sen näköinen mies kuin Potter oli, voinut olla kiinnostunut Dracosta, joka oli puolestaan niin tavallinen kuin olla ja voi.  
  
Oman huoneensa suojassa, piilossa Pansyn katseilta, Draco pysähtyi katsomaan itseään kunnolla peilistä. Hän ei voinut olla vertaamatta Potteriin, joka oli Dracon mielestä aivan tajuttoman miehekäs ja komea, kun taas Draco itsen oli vain laiha, edelleen lähes pojanvartaloinen luikku. Draco heilautti platinan vaaleaa tukkaansa peilin edessä ja katsoi, kuinka hänen suortuvansa asettuivat takaisin molemmin puolin hänen kasvojaan. Hiukset ylsivät kyllä kiinni, mutta Draco tykkäsi pitää niitä auki. Hän sipaisi suortuvat nopeilla liikkeillä korviensa taakse. Hänen kasvonsa olivat suipot ja silmät jäänharmaat, eivät oikein minkään väriset, ainakaan Dracon itsensä mielestä, vaikka hän salaa toivoikin, että ne olisivat ennemmin siniset kuin tällaiset hailakat. Joten Potter ei varmasti nähnyt hänessä yhtään mitään. Draco pureskeli jälleen alahuultaan, tapa joka Pansyn mukaan kertoi epävarmuudesta. Joten ehkä Dracon oli vain parempi unohtaa koko typerä hetken huuma, jota hän oli tuntenut Potterin toimistossa, ja ennen kaikkea se hetki ja tunne, kun he olivat olleet poistumassa hisseille.  
  
Huokaisten Draco kääntyi pois peilin edestä ja päätti vakaasti keskittyä tulevaan. Harry Potter ei vaikuttanut, eikä tulisi vaikuttamaan hänen tulevaisuuteensa millään tavalla. Potter eli aivan eri maailmassa kuin Draco, eikä heillä ollut mitään yhteistä eikä tulisi koskaan olemaan. Vaikka Potter oli äärettömän kuuma pakkaus ei Dracolla olisi koskaan mahdollisuuksia mieheen. Tällä riitti varmasti nuoria ja kauniita miehiä ja naisia viihdyttämään itseään. Eikä Draco sitä paitsi ollut edes tottunut sellaiseen. Hänen kokemuksensa seurustelun saralta rajoittuivat muutamiin treffeihin ja joihinkin satunnaisiin tuttavuuksiin klubeilla tai yökerhoissa, mutta hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut oikeaa poikaystävää, vaikka oli hän toki haaveillut sellaisesta. Harry Potter ei tosin vaikuttanut olevan kovin hyvää poikaystäväainesta. Tässä oli kuitenkin jotain, mikä kiehtoi Dracoa ja hetken ajan hän antoi itselleen luvan haaveilla ennen kuin ravisteli haavekuvat mielestään ja hengitti muutaman kerran syvään, ennen kuin päätti palata Pansyn luo keittääkseen tälle kupin parantavaa teetä.  
  


~ * ~

  
Seuraavana päivänä Draco suuntasi aamuluentojensa jälkeen kohden työpaikkaansa, Oxfordin toiseksi suurinta rautakauppaa. Hän työskenteli normaalisti siellä vain kesäisin ja viikonloppuisin, mutta tätä syksynä kaupan omistaja, Mundungus Fletcher oli pyytänyt Dracoa tekemään myös muutamia arkipäivän vuoroja. Onneksi Dracon lukujärjestys oli väljä, sillä heille oli varattu reilusti aikaa kirjoittaa kanditutkielmansa, joten hän pystyi sanomaan ylimääräiselle rahalle kyllä. Tarpeeseen se tulisikin, etenkin jos Draco saisi harjoittelupaikan Lontoosta, missä kaikki oli paljon kalliimpaa.  
  
Kaupalla hän vaihtoi työasunsa ylleen ja suuntasi myymälän puolelle. Susan Bones näytti olevan myös vuorossa tänään, ja tämä mittasi vanhemmanpuoleiselle naisasiakkaalle hyttysverkkoa silmiään pyöritellen, Dracoa hymyilytti. Susan oli mukava työkaveri, aina iloinen ja jaksoi hankaliakin asiakkaita. Draco ihaili naisen asiakaspalveluasennetta. Tiskin takana puolestaan rahasti parasta aikaa Dracon ehkä parhain työkaveri Blaise Zabini, jonka kanssa Draco heitti silloin tällöin pientä flirttiä. Tosin Blaise paini aivan eri sarjassa kiinnittääkseen Dracoon oikeasti huomiota, mutta pikkuinen silmäpeli työpäivän lomassa piristi heitä molempia.  
  
"Hei komistus", Blaise sanoikin ensitöikseen nähdessään Dracon.  
"Hei itsellesi", Draco pyöräytti taas silmiään mutta hymyili kuitenkin sisäisesti, Blaisen kehut hivelivät kieltämättä hänen itsetuntoaan, vaikka hän tiesikin, ettei hänellä olisi koskaan oikeasti mahdollisuutta olla tumman ja komean miehen kumppanina.  
"Suunnitelmia viikonlopulle?" Blaise kyseli rennosti ja pakkasi asiakkaan ostoksia paperipussiin.  
"Ei erikoisia", Draco vastasi kun asiakas oli kiittänyt ja poistunut.  
  
"Malfoy!" herra Fletcherin ääni kuului kauempaa ja Draco kääntyi pomonsa puoleen.  
"Niin?"  
"Mene laputtamaan poranterät, haluan ne alennukseen ensi viikolla", Fletcher määräsi ja Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
Blaise virnisti kun Draco nappasi hinnoittelukoneen mukaansa ja suuntasi täpötäysien hyllyjen väliin. Vaikka pomon komenteleva äänensävy ärsyttikin joskus, tänään Draco oli kuitenkin enemmän kuin kiitollinen että sai paeta hyllyjen väliin piiloon. Toki hän nautti asiakkaiden palvelemisesta, mutta herra Potter oli saanut hänen ajatuksensa hetkellisesti pois tasapainosta, joten hän tarvitsisi hieman aikaa kasata jälleen itsensä ja ’aivot narikkaan’ -tekeminen eli tässä tapauksessa hinnoittelu toimi siinä erinomaisesti.  
  
Lisäksi aamulla, ennen heidän lähtöään kampukselle, Pansy oli puhunut, että he voisivat mennä huomenna käymään eräällä klubilla. Pansyn ystävän, Millicentin, bändi tulisi sinne soittamaan ja nainen oli kutsunut Pansyn ystävineen katsomaan keikkaa, tämä kuulosti erinomaiselta Dracon mielestä, ainakin hän saisi jotain muuta ajateltavaa kuin Potterin. Millicent soitti bändissä rumpuja ja Draco tiesi, että kitaristi Cedric oli varsin kuumaa katseltavaa, joten hän oli suostunut mielellään, kun Pansy oli pyytänyt häntä mukaan. Olisi hyvä saada muuta tekemistä koko tämän Potter-sotkun jälkeen. Totta kai Draco tiesi, ettei tulisi tapaamaan miestä enää koskaan, he elivät aivan eri piireissä ja yhteiskuntaluokissa. Joten oli parempi unohtaa Potter mahdollisimman pian ja lakata haaveilemasta tämän lihaksikkaasta vartalosta vasten Dracon omaa, sillä niin ei tulisi koskaan tapahtumaan.  
  
"Malfoy!" Fletcherin ääni keskeytti Dracon mietteet ja hän säpsähti aivan kun olisi jäänyt kiinni itse teosta.  
"Niin?" Draco kysyi varovasti ja katsoi, oliko hän jotenkin onnistunut mokaamaan niinkin yksinkertaisen homman, kuin poranterien hinnoittelun kanssa.  
"Sinulle on asiakas hyllyvälissä kuusi", Fletcherin ääni kuului käytävän päästä ja Draco kohotti ihmeissään kulmiaan.  
  
Yleensä asiakkaat eivät kyselleet nimellä myyjien perään vaan olivat tyytyväisiä jos ylipäänsä saivat kiinni heistä ketään. Se, että joku kysyi erityisesti Dracoa, saattoi tietää vain, että kyseessä oli joko Pansy, tai sitten hänen toinen hyvä ystävänsä Colin, johon Draco oli tutustunut eräällä sisustamisen kurssilla. Colin harrasti valokuvausta ja opiskeli somistajaksi. He olivat löytäneet pian yhteisen sävelen ja heistä oli tullut hyvät ystävät. Hymy kohosi Dracon huulille kun hän lähti kohden hyllyväliä. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Colinia hetkeen, sillä Draco ei uskonut että Pansy olisi vaivautunut kaupalle asti. Ehkä Colin tahtoisi myös lähteä klubille?  
  
Käännyttyään kuitenkin kulman ympäri Draco seisahtui ja tuijotti miestä, joka seisoi kädet farkkujen taskuissa ja tarkasteli kiinnostuneena ruuvimeisseleitä. Se ei ollut Colin, vaan Harry Potter. Luultavasti Draco oli henkäissyt ääneen, sillä Potterin pää kääntyi ja hän hymyili Dracolle aurinkoisesti.  
  
"Hei", Potter sanoi ja hetken Draco pystyi vain tuijottamaan.  
"He-hei", Draco sai kuitenkin änkytettyä.  
  
Hetken aikaa he vain seisoivat käytävällä ja tuijottivat toisiaan. Potter oli juuri niin komea kuin Draco oli muistanutkin. Vaikka tämä olikin tällä kertaa pukeutunut rennosti kulutettuihin farkkuihin ja nahkatakkiin, joka oli luultavasti maksanut enemmän kuin Draco tienasi kolmessa kuukaudessa, tämä oli silti erittäin kuuma pakkaus. Draco nielaisi ja puraisi huultaan. Samassa Potterin katse iskeytyi Dracon silmistä hänen huuliinsa ja Draco nielaisi uudelleen. Tuntui kuin katse olisi polttanut reiän Dracon ihoon.  
  
"Kuinka voin auttaa?" Draco koitti koota itsensä kuuman katseen alla ja ainakin yrittää käyttäytyä ammattimaisesti.  
"Minä tarvitsisin varmaan joitain tarvikkeita?" Potter sanoi äänessään kysyvä nuotti ja tämän katse palasi takaisin Dracon silmiin, vihreät silmät tuikkivat kun Draco nyökkäsi.  
"Hyvä on, mitä sinä tarvitset?"  
"Hmm - nippusiteitä?" Potterin ääni oli kysyvä aivan kun tämä olisi halunnut varmistaa Dracolta oliko vastaus oikea.  
"Hyvä on", Draco sanoi ja kääntyi. "Ne löytyvät täältä."  
  
He kävelivät peräkkäin pitkin rautakaupan käytäviä, ja Draco pystyi tuntemaan selässään Potterin katseen. Päästyään oikean hyllyn luo Draco pysähtyi ja osoitti koukuissa riippuvia pusseja.  
  
"Meillä on erimittaisia nippusiteitä. Onko sinulle mielessäsi joku tietty?" Draco koetti pitää äänensä ammattimaisena vaikka se olikin vaikeaa, kun hän katseli Potterin sormeilevan pitkillä sormillaan nippusidepusseja.  
"Otan nämä", Potter valitsi yhden pussin pienen harkinnan jälkeen ja otti sen käteensä.  
"Hyvä on, entä tarvitsetko muuta?" Draco kysyi.  
"Köyttä?" Potter katsoi Dracoa taas kuin ei olisi ollut varma, oliko hänen vastauksensa oikea.  
"No sitten olet oikeassa paikassa", Draco koitti vitsailla ja lähti johdattamaan ehkä omituisinta asiakastaan pitkään aikaan kohden oikeaa hyllyväliä.  
  
"Meillä on eri paksuisia köysiä. Mihin tarkoitukseen tarvitset sitä?" Draco otti käteensä yhden köyden ja liu'utti sitä sormiensa välissä. Se oli punaista nylonköyttä jonka paksuus oli parin millin luokkaa ja oli ohuimpia köysiä heidän valikoimissaan. Se tuntui liukuvan Dracon sormien välissä kevyesti ja hän huomasi Potterin tuijottavan hänen puuhiaan. Nopeasti Draco laski irti köydestä ja tarttui sen sijaan mittatikkuun, jolla saisi mitattua oikean määrän köyttä.  
  
"Otan neljä metriä tuota punaista", Potter sanoi ja osoitti Dracon juuri äsken hipelöimää köyttä.  
"Neljä metriä, selvä", Draco ryhtyi mittamaan köyttä, joka oli oikeastaan lähes narua.  
  
Näppärästi Draco kieräytti Potterin köyden pakettiin ja ojensi miehelle.  
  
"Sinähän olet kätevä käsistäsi", Potter sanoi hymyillen ottaessaan köyden vastaan.  
"Kuuluu ammattiin", Draco kohautti olkiaan ja punastui. "Entä muuta?"  
"Mitä suosittelisit?" Potter heitti vastakysymyksen.  
"Ai tuollaiselle tee-se-itse-miehelle", Draco naurahti hieman mutta vakavoitui kun Potter ei yhtynyt nauruun. "Eh - tarvitsetko vaikka - teippiä?"  
"Hyvä idea", Potter hymyili jälleen ja Draco lähti jälleen näyttämään tietä kohden oikeaa hyllyä.  
  
Kun he olivat viimein saaneet valittua oikean teipin Potterille, tämä ilmoitti olevansa valmis, eikä tarvitsisi muuta vaikka Draco ei voinut alun perinkään ymmärtää, mihin Potter hankkimiaan tuotteita tulisi koskaan tarvitsemaan. Niinpä Draco johdatti heidät kassalle, joka oli sillä hetkellä onneksi tyhjänä. Ehkä Blaise mennyt tauolle, vaikka yleensä tämä päivysti aina jossain kassan lähettyvillä. Se ei Dracoa haitannut, vaan hän ryhtyi naputtelemaan Potterin ostoksia kassakoneeseen. Oli oikeastaan helpottavaa kun kukaan työkaveri ei nähnyt, että Harry Potter vieraili heidän rautakaupassaan.  
  
"Pansy oli pettynyt kuviin, joita löysi sinusta netistä", Draco sanoi vain sanoakseen jotain kun hiljaisuus heidän välillään oli venymässä liian pitkäksi. "Hän haluaisi artikkeliin jonkun uuden ja tuoreen kuvan."  
"Sellainen onnistuu kyllä", Potter sanoi yllättäen ja Draco kohotti katseensa.  
"Todellako?"  
"Kyllä, olen ensi yön täällä Oxfordissa, sillä minulla on illalla kokous yliopiston johtokunnan kanssa. Joten voimme ottaa kuvat aamulla, jos se sopii teille?" Potter sanoi.  
"Ky-kyllä, uskoisin että se sopii", Draco sanoi ja ajatteli että hän voisi mainiosti lintsata aamun luennoilta.  
"Hienoa, olen Old Bankissa yötä. Tulkaa sinne aamulla yhdeksältä. Kai teillä on joku kuvaaja?" Potter kysyi.  
"Joo, on meillä", Draco sanoi ja päätti soittaa Colinille tauolta.  
  
"Hei, tarvitsetko apua?" Blaise ilmestyi juuri sillä hetkellä Dracon taakse ja laski kätensä Dracon olalle.  
"Ei kiitos, pärjään kyllä", Draco hymyili mutta Blaise ei hievahtanutkaan mikä ihmetytti hieman Dracoa.  
  
Katse Blaisessa, Potter ojensi luottokorttinsa, kultaisen American Expressin, jonka Draco höyläsi laitteessa. Sillä välin, kun Draco näppäili vielä kassakonetta, hän vilkuili Potteria ja Blaisea, jotka tuijottivat toisiaan, eikä Draco ollut aivan varma kuinka tulkita tilannetta. Tuntui kuitenkin kuin miesten välillä olisi ollut menossa jotain, mistä Draco ei aivan saanut kiinni.  
  
"Kuitti ole hyvä", Draco sanoi ja vihdoin Potter katsoi jälleen häntä.  
"Kiitos", Potterin hymyili Dracolle ja tämän sormet olivat lämpimät kun ne hipaisivat Dracon sormia hänen ottaessaan korttinsa ja kuittinsa. "Tässä on käyntikorttini, jos tulee muutoksia. Huomisen suhteen siis."  
"Ahaa, hyvä on. Ja tervetuloa uudelleen, jos tarvitset vielä jotain", Draco sanoi ja oli lyödä itseään, mitä hittoa hän oikein höpötti, eihän Potterin kaltaiset ihmiset koskaan edes käyneet itse ostoksilla.  
"Tulen varmasti", Potter sanoi hymyillen nyt leveästi. "Huomiseen… Draco."  
  
Sitten Potter otti ostoksensa ja kääntyi pois. Draco tuijotti miehen leveitä hartioita ja farkkujen verhoamaan takamusta tämän kävellessä ulos kaupasta hypistellen samalla sormiensa välissä kiiltävää käyntikorttia. Ikkunasta Draco näki, kuinka Potter ojensi ostoksensa tummatukkaiselle miehelle, joka avasi hänelle autonoven ja Potter istahti takapenkille. Tummatukkainen mies kiersi sen sijaan kuljettajan paikalle ja heitti Potterin ostokset huolettomasti toiselle etuistuimelle. Autonkuljettaja, Dracon mielessä välähti ja hän nielaisi. He painivat todellakin niin eri sarjassa Potterin kanssa.  
  
"Mitä tuo oli?" Blaisen kysymys havahdutti Dracon takaisin todellisuuteen.  
"Mitä?"  
"Kuka tuo tyyppi oli?" Blaisen katse oli kiinnostunut kun hän seurasi Potterin mustan auton lipumista pois näkyvistä.  
"Hän on - eräs jota haastattelin Pansyn puolesta", Draco sanoi ja lisäsi: ”minä käyn tauolla jos sopii.”  
  
Blaise katseli edelleen ikkunasta ulos, mutta nyökkäsi ja Draco kääntyi poistuakseen tiskin takaa. Hänen pitäisi laittaa viesti Pansylle sekä soittaa Colinille huomisesta. Toivottavasti kummallakaan ei olisi aamusta menoa.  
  
Hymyillen Draco suuntasi kohden taukotiloja. Siellä hän kaivoi puhelimen kaapistaan, Pansy hyppäisi kattoon riemusta kuullessaan uutiset. Perhoset lepattivat Dracon vatsassa kun hän vain ajatteli huomista. Hän näkisi jälleen Potterin, sillä hän aikoi ehdottomasti olla mukana kuvauksissa, olihan hän tehnyt oman osansa Pansyn haastattelun eteen. Puhelimen hälyttäessä Draco työnsi Potterin käyntikortin lompakkoonsa talteen vaikka ei uskonutkaan koskaan tarvitsevansa sitä. Aina sai kuitenkin haaveilla, vaikka Draco ei ollutkaan aivan varma, mitä hänen haaveensa oikeastaan olivat.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. luku**  
  
  
Hotelli Old Bankin aula oli juuri niin pramea kuin viiden tähden hotellin aulan kuuluikin olla. Draco katseli ympärilleen ja mietti minkälaista olisi elää tällaista elämää joka päivä: yöpyä hienoissa hotelleissa, syödä Michelin-tähdillä palkituissa ravintoloissa ja shoppailla aina pelkkiä merkkituotteita. Kaikki se oli Dracolle saavuttamatonta, mutta Potterille se tuntui olevan arkipäivää.  
  
"Muru", Pansy nyhjäisi Dracoa hihasta. "Tuolta hän tulee."  
  
Todellakin, Potter asteli hissien luota varmoin askelein, rentona kun omistaisi koko paikan. Ja mistä Draco tiesi vaikka omistaisikin. Tänään Potter oli pukeutunut tummanharmaaseen pukuun, joka nuoli hänen vartaloaan niin, että Dracon oli hetken vaikea hengittää.  
  
"Neiti Parkinson, oletan", Potter ojensi kätensä Pansylle joka tarttui siihen ahnaasti.  
"Mukava tavata viimeinkin, herra Potter", Pansy kujersi ja Draco olisi tahtonut pyöritellä silmiään, mutta hillitsi kuitenkin itsensä. Pansyn innokkuus oli aavistuksen verran liian tyrkkyä, mutta onneksi Potter vain hymyili kohteliaasti.  
"Ilo on minun puolellani", Potter sanoi syvällä äänellään ja Draco tunsi väreitä sisällään, sillä tuntui kuin Potterin ääni olisi iskenyt suoraan Dracon mielihyväkeskukseen. "Menemmekö? Ymmärsin, että kuvaajanne odottaa jo?" Potter kysyi ja lähti vastausta odottamatta johdattamaan heitä käytävää pitkin kohden neuvotteluhuonetta, minne oli väliaikaisesti rakennettu kuvausstudio.  
  
Pientä kateutta tuntien Draco katseli kuinka itsevarmasti Potter käyttäytyi heidän päästyään huoneeseen. Hän jutteli Colinille sujuvasti, aivan kuin he olisivat vanhoja ystäviä ja Potter olisi päivittäin tämän kuvattavana. Mutta sitten Draco tuli ajatelleeksi, että ehkä tämä oli Potterille arkipäivää. Ei nyt ehkä muotokuvien ottaminen, mutta uusien ihmisten tapaaminen, bisnesneuvottelut ja kaikki sellainen. Potter oli selvästi hyvä siinä, hän otti tilan ja ihmiset haltuunsa ja sai nähtävästi sen mitä halusi.  
  
Draco puolestaan tiesi olevansa kömpelö ja jännittynyt uusissa tilanteissa. Olihan sen nähnyt eilenkin kuinka hän oli kompuroinut Potterin työhuoneen lattialle ja nolannut itsensä perusteellisesti. Hänestä ei saanut sulavakäytöksistä bisnesneuvottelijaa tekemälläkään. Draco tykkäsi muutoinkin työskennellä yksin ja siksi hän olikin hakeutunut alalle, missä hän saisi työskennellä pitkälti omissa oloissaan. Tietenkin hän tiesi, ettei hän voisi lukkiutua minnekään kammioon loppuelämäkseen, mutta esillä olo ja itsensä markkinointi eivät olleet hänen juttujaan.  
  
Viimein Colin oli saanut loputkin säädöt valmiiksi ja Potter asettui kuvattavaksi. Pansy hiipi Dracon rinnalle katselemaan kuinka Potter poseerasi kameralle hymyillen niukasti mutta olemus kuitenkin rentona toinen käsi housuntaskussa.  
  
"Hän on aivan mielettömän kuuma, eikö olekin?" Pansy kuiskutti Dracon korvaan.  
"Mmmhh", Draco mumisi haluamatta tunnustaa Pansylle, kuinka Potter sai perhoset lentelemään hänen vatsassaan.  
"Minä  _niin_  panisin häntä", Pansy jatkoi supinaansa. "Harmi vain kun hän ei vastannut, että kummasta sukupuolesta hän pitää. Tai ehkä hän pitää molemmista?"  
"Nngh", Draco puri alahuultaan estääkseen hermostuneen naurahduksen pääsyn suustaan. Hän ei todellakaan paljastaisi Pansylle, kuinka oikeassa tämä oli arvailuidensa kanssa.  
"Mutta katso nyt miten hän tuijottaa sinua, aivan kuin hän tulisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä tänne, riisuisi sinut ja ottaisi sinut tässä ja nyt", Pansy kuiski Dracon korvaan ja Draco tunsi jonkin muunkin kuin punan nousevan kropassaan.  
"Hitto Pans, ole hiljaa", Draco suhahti takaisin.  
  
Hetken aikaa he seisoivat hiljaa ja katselivat Colinin työskentelyä. Pansy oli antanut tälle aikaisemmin tarkat ohjeet, minkälaisia kuvia halusi lehteen ja Draco arvasi, että Colin ottaisi varmasti muutaman kuvan omaan käyttöönsäkin. Draco tiesi, että Colin haaveili oman näyttelyn pystyttämisestä ja oli työstänyt kuvia jo pitkään sitä varten. Jos hän saisi esille yhden kuvan kuuluisasta Harry Potterista, näyttely voisi saada jopa hieman laajempaa huomiota.  
  
"Kuule, minä luulen että hän haluaa sinua ihan oikeasti", Pansy totesi jonkin ajan päästä, ja kaikki ilkikurisuus oli kadonnut hänen äänestään.  
"Luuletko?" Dracoa ärsytti kuinka hänen äänensä kuulosti niin toiveikkaalta.  
"No todellakin! Luoja, hänhän syö sinua silmillään", Pansy naurahti ja Draco tunsi mielihyvän aallon lyövän sisällään.  
  
Voisiko olla niin, että Potter olisi todella kiinnostunut Dracosta? Draco katseli tummaa miestä joka vilkuili vähän väliä hänen suuntaansa. No, liian varmaksi ei kannattanut heittäytyä sillä eihän Potter ollut edes tehnyt mitään avausta hänen suuntaansa.  
  
Vaikka Draco olisi kyllä mielellään ottanut vastaan jonkinlaisen vihjeen Potterilta. Ainakin hän oli viime yönä nähnyt varsin mielenkiintoista unta, jossa hän oli ollut Potterin kanssa kahden eikä heillä kummallakaan ollut liikaa vaatteita yllään. Draco oli herännyt aamulla kivikovana ja hänellä oli kestänyt hetken ennen kuin hänen jyskyttävä sydämensä oli tasoittunut. Lisäksi oli vaadittu vielä pitkä, kuuma suihku ennen kuin Draco oli ajatellut pystyvänsä kohtaamaan Potterin tänään.  
  
Sitten Dracon mieleen palautuivat hänen eiliset mietteensä. He painivat aivan eri sarjassa Potterin kanssa. Draco oli aivan tavallinen nuorimies, joka teki töitä opintojensa ohella, kun Potter taas teki työkseen rahaa, paljon rahaa. Lisäksi Potter oli ehkä maailmankaikkeuden komein uros kun Draco puolestaan oli vain keskinkertaisen näköinen tusinanaama. Ehkä Dracolla oli likaa naamassa tai sepalus auki, ja Potter tuijotti häntä sen vuoksi. Varovasti Draco kokeili housujaan, mutta ainakin vetoketju oli onneksi kiinni.  
  
"Valmista", Colin sanoi yllättäen ja Draco hätkähti mietteistään takaisin hotelli Old Bankin kokoushuoneeseen.  
"Kiitos Colin", Pansy kiirehti miesten luo. "Tuhannet kiitokset sinulle herra Potter, tämä oli todella ystävällistä."  
"Tietenkin, oli ilo auttaa", Potter vastasi Pansylle mutta tuijotti koko ajan syvän vihreillä silmillään Dracoa.  
  
Kylmät ja kuumat väreet kulkivat Dracon iholla tuijotuksen alla. Viimein Potter toivotti hyvät päivänjatkot Pansylle ja astui Dracon luo, joka lähes tärisi odotuksesta. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi, mutta koko Potterin olemus huusi Dracolle, että tämä tahtoi häneltä jotain.  
  
"Herra Malfoy", Potterin syvä ääni hiveli Dracon korvia.  
"Herra Potter", Draco lähes kuiskasi nimen.  
"Haluaisitko lähteä kahville? Tiedän hyvän paikan aivan tästä läheltä", Potterin ehdotus yllätti Dracon täysin ja hän näki Pansyn nyökyttelevän innoissaan Potterin selän takana. Tietenkin hän oli odottanut jotain, mutta kutsu kahville vaikutti silti yllättävältä. Aivan kun Potter olisi pyytänyt häntä juuri treffeille.  
"Öh - eiköhän se onnistu", Draco nieleskeli, mutta sitten Colin oli yllättäen heidän vierellään.  
"Draco", Colinin ääni oli pehmeä kun tämä kosketti Dracon kättä ja hymyili hänelle aurinkoisesti vilkaisten kuitenkin samalla syrjäsilmällä Potteria. "Nähdäänkö me illalla?"  
"Tietenkin", Draco vastasi automaattisesti ja huomasi Potterin nostavan toista kulmaansa ja kallistavan päätään hieman kysyvänä ja nopeasti Draco kiirehti selittämään: "Meidän tutuilla on keikka illalla yhdellä klubilla ja olemme menossa kuuntelemaan sitä. Haluaisitko tulla mukaan?"  
  
Tuijottaen Potteria suoraan silmiin Draco huomasi kuitenkin sivusilmällä Colinin ilmeen venähtävän hieman. Potter kuitenkin naurahti kevyesti ja pudisti päätään.  
  
"Kiitos kutsusta, mutta palaan vielä tänään Lontooseen." Vaikka sanat olivat kepeät, niiden äänensävy sai Dracon jälleen värähtämään. Tuntui kuin Potter olisi tahtonut sanoa jotain aivan muuta.  
  
Lievä pettymys humahti Dracon läpi, mutta hän yritti säilyttää pokkansa. Häntä häiritsi kun hän ei osannut tulkita Potterin piiloviestiä. Colin sen sijaan hymyili leveästi aivan kun olisi voittanut ensimmäisen palkinnon kilpailussa josta Dracolla ei ollut mitään hajua.  
  
"Mutta menemmekö?" Potter tarttui Dracoa kyynärpäästä ja lähti vastausta odottamatta johdattamaan häntä varsin määrätietoisesti kohden ovea.  
  


~ * ~

  
Kahvila oli viihtyisä ja Draco lähti varaamaan heille pöytää Potterin jäädessä tiskille tilaamaan heidän juomiaan. Istuessaan ja odottaessaan Draco katseli salaa Potteria, joka puolestaan vilkuili myös tuon tuosta hänen suuntaansa, vaikka kahvilan myyjätyttö yrittikin kiinnittää Potterin huomion flirttailevalla hymyllä. Dracon sydän lepatti levottomasti ja hän ymmärsi, että oli kovaa vauhtia ihastumassa Potteriin, ellei hän sitten jo ollut kaulaansa myöten miehen pauloissa.  
  
"Moccachino", Potter laski suklaisen kahvin Dracon eteen, hänellä itsellään näytti olevan perinteinen musta kahvi tai sitten se oli trendikkäästi americano.  
"Kiitos", Draco mumisi ja sekoitti juomaansa varovasti pitkällä lusikalla.  
"No, kerro jotain itsestäsi", Potter sanoi rennosti ja katseli kiinnostuneena Dracoa.  
"Itsestäni? Sinä haluat puhua  _minusta_ ", Draco yllättyi. Miksi ihmeessä Potter tahtoi tietää jotain hänestä? Luulisi, että mies tahtoisi puhua vain itsestään ja mahdollisesti omaisuudestaan. Dracon käsityksen mukaan rikkaat ja kuuluisat toimivat niin.  
  
"Kerro vaikka perheestäsi", Potter sanoi eikä näyttänyt välittävän Dracon hämmästyksestä.  
"Siinä ei ole paljon kertomista", Draco aloitti ja maisteli varovasti kahviaan, se oli täydellistä. "Vanhempani erosivat kun oli aivan pieni."  _Heti konkurssin jälkeen_ , Draco täydensi mielessään. "Äitini meni pian uusiin naimisiin ja muutti uuden miehensä kanssa Yhdysvaltoihin." Nott oli ollut mukana samassa bisneksessä Dracon isän kanssa ja menettänyt myös kaikki rahansa tuossa kohtalokkaassa konkurssissa. "Joten isäni kasvatti minut sitten yksin", Draco lopetti.  
  
"Eikö hän sitten mennyt uusiin naimisiin?" Potter tuntui olevan aidosti kiinnostunut asiasta.  
"Ei, sillä hän ei usko romantiikkaan", Draco tuhahti.  
"Entä sinä? Uskotko sinä onnellisiin loppuihin?" jokin välähti Potterin silmissä.  
"Tietenkin", Draco vastasi välittömästi. "Totta kai minä toivon, ja myös uskon, löytäväni elämänkumppanin jonka kanssa saan viettää koko loppuelämäni yhdessä."  
  
Jokin Potterin olemuksessa muuttui. Tämän aikaisempi rentous oli kadonnut ja tilalle oli tullut pingottuneisuus. Hetken Dracosta tuntui kun hän olisi pettänyt Potterin odotukset jollain tavalla vaikka ei voinut ymmärtää kuinka.  
  
"Onko sinulla sitten poikaystävää tällä hetkellä?" vaikka Potterin ääni oli neutraali, Draco sävähti kysymystä aivan kuin se olisi ollut piiskansivallus.  
"Ei, ei minulla ole", hän vastasi kuitenkin nostaen samalla hieman leukaansa.  
"Entä tuo äskeinen valokuvaaja? Colinko hänen nimensä nyt oli?" Potterin suupielessä näkyi kireä juonne, vaikka sanat olivatkin kiusoittelevan kepeät.  
"Colin? Ei, hän on vain hyvä ystävä. Meidän välillämme ei ole koskaan ollut mitään", Draco puolustautui vaikka tiesikin, että Colin kyllä haluaisi hänen kanssaan jotain enemmän. Sen tämä oli joskus tunnustanut humalassa, mutta he eivät olleet koskaan palanneet asiaan, sillä Draco epäili Colinin unohtaneen koko jutun. Hänellä itsellään ei ainakaan ollut pienintäkään kiinnostusta ryhtyä Colinin kanssa mihinkään vakavampaan, heidän ystävyytensä riitti Dracolle erinomaisesti.  
  
"Entä se hauskannäköinen poika työpaikaltasi?" Potterin ääni vaikutti nyt pakotetun rauhalliselta.  
"Blaise?" Draco pärskähti tahtomattaan. "Hän on aivan liian komea minulle. Eikä hän sitä paitsi haluaisi varmaankaan mitään vakavampaa. Enkä minä halua olla mikään yhden yön juttu."  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen kun Potter tarkasteli Dracoa tutkivasti. Viimein tummahiuksinen mies huokaisi ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, aivan kuin kootakseen voimia.  
  
"Kuule Draco", Potter aloitti ja Draco tunsi kylmien väreiden juoksevan pitkin selkäänsä, miehen äänensävy ei luvannut hyvää. "Minä en ole mikään mukava mies ja siksi sinun kannattaisikin pysyä minusta kaukana."  
  
"Mutta - ", Draco aloitti, mutta Potter oli jo noussut seisomaan, vaikka Dracon kahvista oli vielä yksi kolmasosa jäljellä.  
"Tule, saatan sinut ulos", Potter totesi lähes tylysti katsomatta Dracoa silmiin ja osoittaen kahvilan ovea selittämättä yhtään enempää.  
  
"Sinä olet kyllä outo", Draco mumisi hiljaa noustessaan pöydästä, mutta nähtävästi Potter kuuli hänen sanansa, sillä tämän suupieli nytkähti.  
"Et osaa edes arvata", Potter sanoi hiljaa Dracon korvaan ohjatessaan tätä kohden ovea.  
  
Ulkona Draco veti raikasta ilmaa sisäänsä ja mietti mitä ihmettä äsken oli oikein tapahtunut. Hän päänsä oli hieman pyörällä eikä hän tiennyt mitä hän olisi pitänyt ajatella kaikesta. Dracosta tuntui kuin matto olisi äkkiä vedetty hänen jalkojensa alta ja hän makaisi maassa rähmällään tämän edessä, noin kuvainnollisesti sanottuna tietenkin. Todellisuudessa Draco seisoi vakaasti jalkakäytävällä ja katseli ohi ajavia autoja.  
  
"Oletko sinä aina tällainen?" Draco kysyi haastavasti ja koitti tavoittaa Potterin katsetta heidän lähtiessä kävelemään kohden hotelli Old Bankia.  
"Minkälainen?" Potter väisti edelleen Dracon katsetta tuijottaen tiukasti eteensä ja työntäen kätensä housujensa taskuihin.  
"Määräilevä ja pomotteleva?" Draco ehdotti hieman sarkastisesti.  
"Olen tottunut saamaan tahtoni läpi", Potter totesi tyynesti aivan kuin se selittäisi kaiken.  
"Ymmärrän", Draco tuhahti ja astahti tuohtuneena suojatielle tunteiden velloessa hänen sisällään, missään ei ollut mitään järkeä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt lainkaan Potterin poukkoilevaa käytöstä.  
  
Samassa Draco tunsi, kuinka joku kiskaisi häntä rajusti taaksepäin, ja juuri silloin polkupyörälähetti sujahti aivan hänen nenänsä edestä täydessä vauhdissa aurinkolasit silmillä ja kuulokkeet korvissaan.  
  
"Varovasti", Potter sanoi aivan Dracon korvan juuressa, ja miehen lämmin hengitys kutitti Dracon kaulalla saaden aikaan kuumien väreiden aallon Dracon sisällä.  
  
Kaiken ollessa yhtenä sekavana pyörremyrskynä Dracon sisällä, hän pyörähti ympäri aikomuksenaan läksyttää Potteria tämän omituisesta käytöksestä. Mutta Draco huomasikin tuijottavansa syvälle toisen miehen vihreisiin silmiin. Sanat kuolivat Dracon huulille kun hän tunsi kuinka Potterin kädet kietoutuivat automaattisesti hänen vyötärönsä ympärille. Tasapainottaakseen itsensä Draco kohotti vaistomaisesti kätensä ja tarttui Potterin lihaksikkaisiin käsivarsiin. Heidän nenänsä lähes koskettivat, ja Draco haistoi äsken juodun kahvin Potterin hengityksestä.  
  
"Minä - ", Draco ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, sillä ainoa mitä hän olisi halunnut tehdä oli suudella Potterin hieman raollaan olevia huulia.  
"Sinun silmissäsi kimaltaa harmaan sävyjä", Potter kuiskasi ennen kuin astui askeleen taaksepäin päästäen samalla irti Dracosta.  
  
Pettyneenä Draco nielaisi ja imaisi alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin. Potterin silmissä leimahti ja tämän käsi nytkähti hieman aivan kuin olisi tahtonut tarttua uudelleen Dracon lantioon ja vetää itseään vasten. Hetken Draco kuvitteli, että Potter suutelisi häntä siinä keskellä katua kaikkien katsellessa. Sen sijaan mies ojensikin vain kätensä ja lähti johdattamaan Dracoa takaisin kohden hotelli Old Bankia.  
  
Hämmentyneenä Draco huomasi seuraavansa Potteria vaikka hänen mielessään myllersi tuhat kysymystä ja hänen ihollaan kihelmöi vielä äskeisen jäljiltä. Juuri tällä hetkellä hän olisi tehnyt mitä tahansa jos Potter olisi vain suudellut häntä. Dracosta tuntui kuin hänen jokainen solunsa olisi huutanut miehen kosketusta, mutta ei kyennyt muuhun kuin tyytymään kohtaloonsa ja kävelemään Potterin rinnalla.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**4\. luku**  
  
  
Klubilla oli mukavan hämyisää kun Draco, Pansy ja Colin saapuivat sinne. Draco oli ollut aivan sekaisin tullessaan kotiin kahvilta, sillä hän ei voinut kuollakseenkaan ymmärtää Potteria. Ensin tämä vei Dracolta jalat alta, tuijotti, hymyili ja antoi ymmärtää olevansa jopa kiinnostunut, mutta seuraavassa hetkessä mies ilmoitti, ettei hänestä saanutkaan minkäänlaista seuraa ja Dracon olisi syytä pysytellä kaukana. Kummallisen ristiriitainen tapaus koko tyyppi ja pyöriteltyään asiaa mielessään koko päivän, Draco oli vakaasti päättänyt unohtaa miehen.  
  
Silti Dracon sisällä kihelmöi ajatus siitä, kuinka lähellä hän oli ollut Potteria sen lyhyen hetken ajan heidän seisoessaan kadulla nenät lähes koskettaen toisiaan. Ja kuinka lähellä oli ollut, ettei hän olisi suudellut Potteria. Onneksi hän ei ollut ehtinyt nolaamaan itseään vaan tilanne oli rauennut Potterin perääntyessä itse ja jättäen Dracon huohottamaan paikoilleen.  
  
Tietenkin Dracon mielessä pyörivät edelleen Potterin sanat hänen silmiensä väristä. Kyllähän Draco tiesi, etteivät hänen silmänsä olleet juuri minkään väriset. Ne olivat hailakat ja lähes harmaat, tylsät, kuten joku satunnainen tuttavuus oli joskus todennut Dracolle. Miksi Potter oli sitten sanonut, että niissä oli sävyjä. Mitä tämä mahtoi edes tarkoittaa sillä?  
  
Turha oli kuitenkaan spekuloida asiaa, jolle Draco ei itse mahtaisi yhtään mitään. Tänä iltana Draco aikoi kuitenkin unohtaa niin Potterin kuin tämän typerät puheet sekä tämän ehdottoman timmin vartalon, joka hiipi kuin varkain Dracon mieleen kun hän sitä vähiten odotti. Tänään hän aikoisi nauttia ystäviensä seurasta ja vilkuilla ehkä vähän Cedric Diggoryn kuumaa vartaloa. Jos oikein hyvin kävisi, hän saattaisi löytää jopa jonkun jolta saada nopea käteenveto klubin miestenhuoneessa. Draco ei yleensä harrastanut tällaisia yhden hetken juttuja, kuten hän tiesi monien Lontoolaisten homojen harrastavan, mutta viime päivät olivat kuormittaneet häntä laidasta laitaan. Olisi ehkä vain hyvä katkaista viimeisetkin siteet Potteriin tällä tavalla, nollata pää ja koettaa aloittaa puhtaalta pöydältä seuraavana aamuna.  
  
"Kippis maailman parhaalle murulle!" Pansy huudahti katkaisten Dracon mietteet ja kohotti shottilasiaan.  
  
Draco kilautti oman lasinsa Pansyn lasia vasten ja toisti saman Colinille ennen kuin kaatoi juoman kurkustaan alas. Väkevä viina poltteli hetken Dracon suussa, mutta pian alkoholin lämpö lähti leviämään vatsalaukusta muualle elimistöön, ja Draco tunsi viimein rentoutuvansa hieman.  
  
"Nyt bailataan!" Pansy hihkui ja veti sekä Dracon että Colinin perässään tanssilattialle.  
  
He tanssivat Millicentin rumpujen tahtiin ja Draco yritti löytää kitaristi Cedricistä muuta ajateltavaa, mutta eräät vihreät silmät puskivat väkisinkin hänen mieleensä. Lisäksi Cedric tuntui olevan enemmän kiinnostunut laulaja Cho Changista kuin yleisöstään, joten lopulta Draco päätti antaa olla ja keskittyä nauttimaan rytmistä ja liikkeestä.  
  


~ * ~

  
Ilta jatkui oluttuoppien ja shottien kilistelyllä ja tanssilla. Millicentin bändi oli soittanut ensimmäisen settinsä ja palaisi lavalle vielä myöhemmin uudelleen, vaikka Draco ei enää ollutkaan kovin kiinnostunut esiintymisestä. Hän ei kyennyt rentoutumaan vaikka kuinka koetti.  
  
Kaikesta yrityksestään huolimatta Draco ei pystynyt unohtamaan Potteria. Asiassa ei myöskään auttanut Pansy, joka muistutti jokaisessa käänteessä, kuinka Draco oli pelastanut haastattelun sekä onnistunut saamaan Potterilta vielä uudet kuvat yliopistolehden numeroon. Colin näytti välillä siltä, että tämän täytyi pusertaa todella että hänen hymynsä näyttäisi aidolta. Eikä Draco voinut vaatia Pansya tukkimaan suutaan, sillä silloin tämä olisi ollut tietenkin haukkana vaatimassa tietää, mitä oli oikein tapahtunut.  
  
Ehkä se juuri olikin ongelmana, ettei Draco tiennyt, mitä oli tapahtunut vai oliko tapahtunut mitään. Sen hän sentään tunnusti itselleen, että oli ihastunut Potteriin. Mutta kukapa ei olisi ollut! Mies oli tajuttoman hyvännäköinen ja seksikäs. Potterilla oli niin ulkonäköä kuin käytöstapoja, eikä tämä ollut sillä tavalla ylimielinen kuin monet rikkaat olivat. Piirre, mikä oli todella yllättänyt Dracon.  
  
Tosin Potterin ongelmat olivat toisaalla. Tämä oli hyvin määräilevä, ja Dracosta tuntui, ettei Potter yksinkertaisesti tiennyt, mitä sana 'ei' tarkoitti vaikka käyttikin sitä itse Dracoon.  _Hemmetti kun kaiken piti olla niin monimutkaista_ , Draco pohti seisoessaan baaritiskillä.  
  
Oli hänen vuoronsa tilata heille kierros, joten nyt hän odotteli että baarimikko tulisi ottamaan hänen tilauksensa. Miettiessään Potteria Draco sormeili samalla lompakkoaan ja hänen sormensa sattuivat johonkin terävään. Hämmästyneenä Draco veti esiin käyntikortin, sen saman jonka Potter oli antanut hänelle vasta eilen. Kuinka siitä saattoi olla niin lyhyt aika? Dracosta tuntui, kuin viimeinen vuorokausi olisi kestänyt yhden pienen ikuisuuden.  
  
Pyöriteltyään hetken korttia sormissaan, Draco sai tyhmänrohkean idean. Ennen kuin hän ehti katua, hän veti matkapuhelimensa farkkujensa taskusta ja poisti näppäinlukituksen. Sitten hän naputteli nopeasti viestin ja painoi  _lähetä_  ennen kuin ehti katua. Kun viesti oli lähtenyt, Draco jäi tuijottamaan kirjoittamiaan sanoja hymyillen itsekseen.  
  
Draco (23:41): Minun silmäni ovat siniset eivätkä harmaat, kiitos vain herra Kaikkitietävä Pomottaja.  
  
Sitten baarimikko oli hänen kohdallaan, joten Draco työnsi puhelimensa takaisin taskuunsa ja tilasi heille uudet juomat.  
  
Saatuaan taiteiltua heidän lasinsa pöytään muiden luo, Draco tunsi puhelimen värisevän taskussaan.  
  
Potter (23:46): Niissä näkyy harmaan kaikki sävyt. Terveisin HP.  
  
Draco tuhahti ja ryhtyi saman tien näppäilemään vastausta.  
  
Draco (23:47): Tuskin! Senkin määräilevä herra "En ole mukava mies".  
  
Potter (23:47): Oletko sinä humalassa?  
  
Draco ei voinut estää pientä tirskahdusta lukiessaan Potterin sanat. Oliko hän humalassa? No ehkä hieman, olivathan he aloittaneet jo hyvissä ajoin ennen kuin bändi oli aloittanut soittamaan.  
  
Draco (23:48): Mitä siitä vaikka olisinkin? Se ei taida olla sinun ongelmasi.  
  
Potter (23:48): Missä sinä olet?  
  
Draco (23:50): Oxfordissa tietenkin senkin tyhmä lontoolainen.  
  
Potter (23:50): Missä baarissa?  
  
Draco (23:53): En muista tämän nimeä. Mitä väliä. Sinähän sanoit ettet pääse tälle keikalle.  
  
Potter (23:53): Minä tulen hakemaan sinut.  
  
Draco (23:54): MITÄ?!  
  
Draco (23:57): Et ole tosissasi.  
  
Hetken Draco tuijotti puhelintaan, mutta Potter ei vastannut mitään. Hermostuneena Draco pureskeli alahuultaan ja mietti, olikohan hän mennyt sittenkin liian pitkälle. Ehkä olisi ollut vain viisaampaa työntää käyntikortti lähimpään roskikseen eikä lähteä pelleilemään. Sillä niin tai näin, Potter oli kuitenkin yksi Britannian, ellei jopa Euroopan rikkaimmista alle kolmekymppisistä.  
  
Minuutit kuluivat, mutta Dracon puhelin pysyi mykkänä. Lopulta Draco ei enää kestänyt vaan laittoi uuden viestin.  
  
Draco (00:06): Potter?  
  
Ei vastausta tälläkään kertaa. Kulmat kurtussa Draco odotti vastausta ja vilkuili samalla ympärilleen hermostuneena. Voisiko Potter löytää tämän paikan? Tuskinpa, ja klubeja Oxfordissa riitti, kiitos lukemattomien yliopisto-opiskelijoiden. Viimein Draco päätti lähettää vielä yhden viestin, viimeisen, ja sitten hän antaisi olla.  
  
Draco (00:13): Ethän sinä edes tiedä missä minä olen kun en tiedä sitä itsekään!  
  
Draco tuijotti vielä hetken puhelintaan viimeisen viestin jälkeen, mutta Potter ei edelleenkään vastannut. Ja miksi olisikaan, tämä oli varmasti Lontoossa tyytyväisenä omassa kodissaan ja tahtoi vain hämätä Dracoa. Niinpä Draco työnsi puhelimen takaisin taskuunsa ja nousi hieman horjuvin jaloin seisomaan.  
  
"Oletko sinä menossa jonnekin?" Pansy kysyi.  
"Joo, käyn ottamassa vähän happea ulkona. Täällä on aika huono ilma", Draco sanoi. Huone pyöri hieman hänen silmissään, sillä hän oli juonut viimeiset juomat nopeaan tahtiin samalla kun oli kirjoittanut viestejään Potterille.  
"Tule pian takaisin, bändi jatkaa kohta", Colin sanoi hymyillen ja koitti iskeä kömpelösti Dracolle silmää.  
"Joo, joo", Draco mumisi ja lähti työntymään ihmismassan läpi kohden ulko-ovea.  
  
Pihalla raitis ilma löi vasten Dracon kasvoja, ja hän veti sitä kiitollisena sisäänsä. Ehkä hän oli sittenkin juonut muutaman liikaa, mutta hän oli halunnut vain unohtaa Potterin. Ja mitä hän oli sitten mennyt tekemään, laittanut miehelle viestiä. Olipa todella fiksua käytöstä. Draco värähti hieman ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen, hän ei ollut ottanut takkiaan ja ulkona oli tosiaan hieman viileää. Jännitys oli äsken saanut hänen pulssinsa lyömään tiheämmin eikä hän ollut huomannut juovansa niin nopeaan tahtiin. Nyt se tuntui kostautuvan, sillä Dracon päässä pyöri edelleen ja hänellä oli etova olo. Ehkä olisi viisainta lähteä kotiin.  
  
"Draco", tumma ääni kuului Dracon takaa ja hän pyörähti ympäri vain kohdatakseen Potterin vihaiset kasvot.  
"Sinä sitten löysit minut", Draco totesi typerästi ja räpytteli silmiään.  
"Tietenkin löysin", Potter sanoi nyt hieman pehmeämmin ja astui askeleen lähemmäs Dracoa.  
"No, kivat sinulle sitten", Draco kohautti olkiaan, hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa tai tehdä.  
"Kyllä, kivat minulle. Ja nyt me voimme lähteä", Potter ilmoitti ja tarttui Dracoa kädestä.  
"Anteeksi nyt vain herra minä-määrään-kaikesta, mutta minä en lähde minnekään, etenkään sinun kanssasi", Draco kimpaantui ja kiskaisi kätensä irti niin että oli horjahtaa.  
  
Ellei Potter olisi napannut häntä salamana vyötäröltä (jälleen kerran), Draco olisi luultavasti löytänyt itsensä maasta istumasta. Samassa Dracosta tuntui kuin hänen sisuskalunsa kääntyisivät ympäri ja hän ehti juuri kääntyä poispäin Potterista ennen kuin oksennus ryöpsähti ulos hänen suustaan.  
  
"Hienoa", Potter kuului mutisevan Dracon takana, mutta tämä ei jaksanut välittää, sillä kaikki hänen illan aikana juomansa neste päätti poistua hänen elimistöstään yhdellä kertaa.  
  
Etäisesti Draco tunsi, kuinka Potter piti hänestä edelleen kiinni ja kun Draco oli viimein valmis, hänen käteensä työnnettiin puhdas nenäliina.  
  
"Minusta tuntuu, että sinä olet todellakin valmis lähtemään kotiin", Potter mumisi kun Draco oli lopettanut oksentamisen.  
"Mutta Pansy - ", Draco aloitti huolissaan ja pyyhki suutaan.  
"Ron hoitaa hänet", Potter totesi ja lähti taluttamaan Dracoa kohden mustaa autoa, jonka vieressä seisoi Dracon aikaisemminkin näkemä tummatukkainen autonkuljettaja.  
  
"Minun takkini on - ", Draco yritti edelleen.  
"Ron hoitaa senkin", Potter sanoi tyynesti ja avasi Dracolle autonoven.  
"Kuka on Ron?" Draco kysyi ihmetellen kiivetessään autoon.  
"Minun paras ystäväni ja melkein kuin veljeni", Potter sanoi istuessaan Dracon viereen vetäen oven kiinni.  
  
Kun auton moottori hyrähti käyntiin, Draco tunsi silmäluomiensa painuvan kiinni. Ehkä hän nukkuisi ihan pienet torkut ennen kuin he olisivat kotona. Unen ja valveen rajamailla Draco muisti, että hänen kotiavaimensa olivat takin taskussa, mutta hän oli liian väsynyt sanoakseen sitä ääneen. Oli oikeastaan onni, että Potter oli sittenkin löytänyt hänet, sillä ei Draco olisi jaksanut kävellä kotiinsa, ei tässä kunnossa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Valo ja kolina herättivät Dracon. Hän hieroi unisena silmiään ja hautasi päänsä uudelleen syvälle pehmeään tyynyyn. Vuodevaatteiden tuoksu oli taivaallinen ja ne tuntuivat syntisen hyviltä ja viileiltä Dracon paljasta ihoa vasten.  
  
Siinä samassa Draco ponkaisi istumaan vuoteessa ja tuijotti ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut omassa huoneessaan, eikä hän ollut Pansyn huoneessa, mikä olisi ollut toinen looginen vaihtoehto. Samassa Draco huomasi Potterin joka seisoi huoneen ovella ja katseli häntä. Miehen paita oli hiestä märkä ja tällä oli juoksukengät jalassaan.  
  
"Huomenta", Potter nyökkäsi Dracolle ja astui peremmälle huoneeseen antaen oven painua kiinni takanaan.  
"Hu-huomenta?" Dracon ääni oli käheä ja hänen kurkkuunsa sattui. Samassa hän muisti, että oli lähes oksentanut eilen Potterin päälle ja hän punastui.  
  
"Ota särkylääkettä, aamiainen tulee pian", Potter kehotti nyökkäämällä yöpöydän suuntaan jolla oli pullollinen vettä ja särkylääkeliuska.  
  
Kiitollisena Draco nappasi ne käteensä ja heitti kerralla kaksi tablettia suuhunsa huuhtoen ne juuri sopivan viileällä vedellä alas.  
  
"Tuota, missä minä olen?" Draco uskaltautui kysymään otettuaan vielä muutaman rohkaisevan kulauksen vettä saadakseen kuivan kurkkunsa toimimaan paremmin.  
"Minun sviitissäni hotelli Old Bankissa", Potter sanoi tullen seisomaan vuoteen viereen.  
"Olemmeko me edelleen Oxfordissa?" Draco hämmästyi.  
"Kyllä, eilinen kokoukseni venyi sen verran myöhälle, että päätin jäädä vielä yhdeksi yöksi. Mikä osoittautui viisaaksi ratkaisuksi", Potter nyökkäsi kohden Dracoa, joka tajusi olevansa puolialasti toisen edessä ja kiirehti kietomaan lakanaa paremmin ylleen.  
"Hetkinen", Draco aloitti, "sinäkö riisuit minut?"  
"Minulla ei ollut juurikaan vaihtoehtoja, sillä vaatteesi olivat, kuinka sen nyt sanoisin, hieman likaiset", Potter sanoi toinen kulmakarva hieman koholla ja Draco tunsi punastuvansa kaulaansa myöten.  
  
Samassa ovelta kuului koputus ja Potter kääntyi avaamaan ovea. Sisään työnnettiin tarjoiluvaunu, jolla oli kasapäin erilaisia ruokia.  
  
"En tiennyt mistä pidät, joten tilasin vähän kaikkea", Potter viittasi ruokiin. "Sitä paitsi sinun täytyy syödä, olet aivan liian laiha."  
"Mitä?" Draco ähkäisi ja sitten paniikki nousi hänen sisällään. "Emme kai me - ? Harrastimmeko me - ?"  
"Seksiä", Potter täydensi lauseen virnistäen, ja kuuma aalto humahti Dracon läpi.  
  
"Ei, emme harrastaneet", Potter sanoi kun oli hetken aikaa katsellut tutkivasti Dracon kasvoja. "Minä en harrasta nekrofiliaa."  
"Hurmaavaa", Draco mumisi nolona.  
"Mutta nyt sinun täytyy syödä", Potter totesi ja ryhtyi kokoamaan lautaselle erilaisia ruokia.  
"Missä sinä nukuit?" Draco kysyi yllättäen.  
"Siinä, sinun vieressäsi", Potter osoitti voiveitsellä Dracon vieressä mytyssä olevia vuodevaatteita. "Mielenkiintoinen kokemus, etten sanoisi."  
  
Draco tunsi punastuvansa taas kerran, sillä hän ei tiennyt, mitä Potter tarkoitti sanoillaan. Ei kai Draco ollut tehnyt mitään tyhmää yön aikana? Kuten kuorsannut tai puhunut unissaan. Toivottavasti hän ei ollut sentään lähennellyt Potteria, sillä niinkin oli joskus käynyt. Ainakin Pansy oli joskus valittanut siitä, että Draco oli lähennellyt tätä jos he olivat joskus joutuneet nukkumaan samassa sängyssä.  
  
"Minä en ehkä oikein ymmärrä", Draco aloitti ottaessaan lautasen vastaan Potterilta koettaen ajatella jotain muuta kuin sitä, että olisi nukkunut viime yönä Potterin sylissä.  
"Mitä sinä et ymmärrä?" Potter kysyi yllättävän lempeästi.  
"Ensin sinä käsket minun pysyä poissa, sitten sinä haet minut yökerhosta, tuot hotellihuoneeseesi ja väität ettei mitään tapahtunut", lievä paniikki kupli Dracon sisällä ja hän kuulosteli oloaan, oliko hänelle sittenkin tehty jotain vastoin hänen tahtoaan.  
  
Huokaisten Potter istuutui sängynlaidalle ja nappasi viinirypäleen Dracon lautaselta nakaten sen rennosti suuhunsa.  
  
"Ole rauhassa, mitään ei tapahtunut, minä vakuutan", Potter katsoi vakaasti Dracoa syvälle silmiin. "Minä olen periaatteen mies, enkä minä tee mitään ennen sopimusta."  
"Sopimusta?" Draco kysyi hämmästyneenä.  
"Minä selitän sen sinulle myöhemmin, mutta syö nyt, minä menen suihkuun", Potter sanoi ja kiskoi samassa paitansa päänsä yli paljastaen lihaksikkaan yläkroppansa Dracolle.  
  
Croissant jäi puolitiehen kun Draco jäi katselemaan Potterin lihaksia, ennen kuin tämä hävisi kylpyhuoneen ovesta ja Draco kuuli veden valuvan. Vasta sitten hän työnsi rapean leipomuksen suuhunsa ja mietti, miksi hän ei ymmärtänyt mistään mitään.  
  


~ * ~

  
"Neville hankki sinulle vaatteita, toivottavasti ne sopivat", Potter osoitti sängyllä olevaa paperipussia kun Draco saapui suihkusta pyyhkeeseen kietoutuneena.  
"Kiitos", Draco sanoi hämillään. "Kuka on Neville?"  
"Autonkuljettajani", Potterin ääni oli poissaoleva.  
"Ahaa", Draco totesi.  
  
Mutta Potter ei sanonut enää mitään, istui vain tietokoneensa ääressä otsa keskittyneessä rypyssä. Draco avasi pussin ja veti esiin tummat Dieselin farkut sekä vaalean Polon puseron. Pussin pohjalla oli Hugo Bossin alushousut ja sukat. Ottaen vaatteet käteensä Draco palasi kylpyhuoneeseen, mutta Potter ei edes nostanut katsettaan.  
  
Vedettyään alushousut jalkaansa Draco pysähtyi katselemaan itseään peilistä. Ehkä hän oli hieman laiha, mutta eivät hänen kylkiluunsa sentään törröttäneet. Lihaksia hänellä ei ollut lainkaan, sillä urheilu ei vain koskaan ollut ollut hänen juttunsa. Olkiaan kohauttaen Draco lainasi Potterin deodoranttia ja veti syvään sen lämmintä tuoksua, jossa oli häivähdys jotain maustetta jota Draco ei tunnistanut. Sitten hän huuhteli hampaansa käyttäen sormeaan hammasharjana, onneksi Potterilla oli suuvettä ja Draco purskutteli sitä hyvän aikaa suussaan.  
  
Kun hän oli viimein valmis, hän avasi oven ja astui takaisin hotellihuoneen puolelle. Likaiset vaatteensa hän sulloi paperipussiin ja katseli vielä ympärilleen oliko unohtanut jotain. Lompakko ja puhelin olivat tallessa, mutta vasta nyt Draco muisti, että takki oli jäänyt klubille. Toivottavasti Pansy olisi kotona ja olisi tajunnut ottaa Dracon takin mukaansa, muutoin hän ei pääsisi sisälle.  
  
"Minä taidan olla valmis", Draco sanoi hiljaa katseltuaan hetken Potterin työskentelyä. "Oli mukava - "  
"Minäkin olen valmis aivan kohta", Potter keskeytti Dracon nostamatta kuitenkaan katsettaan läppärin näytöstä.  
  
Sitten Potter yllättäen sulki koneensa ja kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa. Katse oli vakaa.  
  
"Kuule", Potter aloitti ja Draco suoristi ryhtinsä valmiina ottamaan vastaan uuden 'pysy minusta kaukana' -puheen, mutta Potterin sanat yllättivätkin hänet: "Minä en pysty jättämään sinua rauhaan, mutta en myöskään harrasta romantiikkaa. Joten me taidamme olla eräänlaisessa pattitilanteessa."  
  
Epävarmana Draco hymähti hieman, sillä hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä Potter oikeastaan tarkoitti. Draco puraisi alahuultaan ja katseli lattiaa, kunnes huomasi yllättäen Potterin seisovan edessään.  
  
"Jos sinä olisit minun, tietäisit ettet tekisi tuota", Potter kohotti kättään kuin koskeakseen Dracoa mutta vetäytyi viime hetkellä. "Mutta minä en koske sinuun ennen sopimusta."  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään, Potter mainitsi jo toisen kerran sopimuksen.  
"Tulen hakemaan sinut illalla, sopiiko kuudelta?" Potter vain totesi ja Dracon nyökättyä kääntyi ovelle. "Saatan sinut alas, Neville vie sinut kotiisi."  
  
Hämmentyneenä jälleen kerran Draco seurasi Potteria. Hissiä odottaessa Draco ei voinut olla vilkuilematta Potterin profiilia ja ihailla tämän komeita piirteitä. Mies oli täynnä ristiriitaisia viestejä. Hissi kilahti ja ovet avautuivat, Potter johdatti Dracon sisälle ja mietteissään Draco mutristi huuliaan. Mitähän Potter oli tarkoittanut illalla ja sopimuksella? Miksi tämä ei voinut selittää asioita saman tien? Dracosta olisi ollut paljon mukavampaa, jos hän olisi tiennyt, mitä Potter oikeastaan halusi hänestä. Oliko heillä illalla treffit vai mitä oikeastaan oli tekeillä. Draco puri alahuultaan ja katseli, kuinka hissin ovet liukuivat kiinni.  
  
"Paskat sopimuksesta", Potter sanoi äkkiä ja samassa Draco tunsi miehen vartalon painautuvan vasten omaansa.  
  
Dracon selkä painautui vasten hissin seinää samalla kun Potterin keho lukitsi sen paikoilleen. Potterin suu oli lämmin sen painuessa Dracon suuta vasten ja vaistomaisesti Draco voihkaisi tämän huulia vasten. Potterin kädet tarttuivat Dracon ranteisiin ja lukitsivat ne hänen sivuilleen niin ettei Draco päässyt liikkumaan. Huulet olivat pehmeät ja kosteat hyväillessään Dracon puoliavointa suuta. Suudelma oli ahnas ja kiihkeä, eikä Draco ehtinyt siihen edes kunnolla mukaan kun hissi pysähtyi yllättäen ja Potter laski hänestä irti aivan yhtä nopeasti kuin oli häneen tarttunutkin.  
  
Numeronäyttö osoitti kolmatta kerrosta kun ovet avautuivat, ja hissiin astui mies ja nainen. Nämä nyökkäsivät heille, mutta Draco ei pystynyt reagoimaan tervehdykseen, sillä hänen huuliaan kihelmöi edelleen Potterin suudelman jäljiltä. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja syrjäsilmällä hän vilkaisi Potteria, jonka huulilla kareili pieni hymy. Draco olisi halunnut suudella miestä uudelleen.  
  
  


* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. luku**  
  
  
Soittaessaan oman asuntonsa ovikelloa Draco tunsi olonsa hieman epätodelliseksi. Matka hotellilta hänen asunnolleen oli sujunut hiljaisuudessa, Neville oli ollut hiljaa, mistä Draco oli kiitollinen sillä hän ei tiennyt, mitä hän olisi sanonut Potterin alaiselle. Oven takaa kuului askeleita ja lukon rapinaa ennen kuin Pansy avasi oven pelkkään pyyhkeeseen kietoutuneena.  
  
"Draco! Missä sinä olet ollut?" Pansy huudahti, mutta Draco kuuli tämän äänestä ettei nainen ollut oikeasti kiinnostunut.  
  
Se sijaan Pansy pyörähti ympäri ja katosi omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Sieltä kuului vaimeaa puhetta ja pian punatukkainen mies ilmestyi olohuoneen puolelle kiskoen puseroa päänsä yli.  
  
"Hei, sinä olet varmaan Draco", punatukkainen hymyili ja ojensi kättään. "Ron Weasley, olen Harryn ystävä."  
"Draco Malfoy", Draco puristi kättä ja katseli miehen kaulalla komeilevaa fritsua, mikä oli varmasti Pansyn aikaansaannosta.  
"Harry on puhunut sinusta", Ron sanoi ja hymyili ystävällisesti.  
"Onko?" Draco yllättyi aidosti.  
  
Hän ei ollut kuvitellut että Potter olisi puhunut hänestä kenellekään. Sillä eihän Dracossa ollut mitään puhumista. He olivat tavanneet muutaman kerran, eikä Draco ollut osannut olla oikein edukseen kertaakaan.  
  
"Kyllä, hän kertoi kuinka tupsahdit eräänä päivänä hänen toimistoonsa ja sekoitit hänen päänsä. Muta älä kerro tätä hänelle", Ron virnisti.  
  
 _Niinpä tietysti_ , Draco ajatteli. Tietenkin Potter oli kertonut kuinka Draco oli kompuroinut tämän edessä ja maannut pitkin pituuttaan toimiston lattialla. Muisto sai Dracon punastumaan ja hän huokaisi syvään.  
  
"Sinä olet siis hänen paras ystävänsä?" Draco vaihtoi puheenaihetta.  
"Oikeastaan hän on lähestulkoon veli minulle. Olemme saman ikäisiä ja hän vietti lapsuudessaan pitkiä aikoja meillä aina kun hänen kummisetänsä matkusti töidensä perässä milloin missäkin päin maailmaa, joten olemme käytännössä kasvaneet yhdessä. Lisäksi kävimme samaa sisäoppilaitosta", Ron selitti iloisesti.  
"Aivan", Draco totesi vain sanoakseen jotain.  
  
"Noin", Pansy ilmestyi huoneestaan vaatteet yllään. "Mistä minä jäin paitsi?"  
"Et varmaan mistään oleellisesta", Draco sanoi.  
"Olitko sinä siis Potterin kanssa?" Pansy kysyi suoraan ja Draco punastui ja vilkaisi Ronia sivusilmällä, mutta tämä ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan Pansyn suorasukaisuudesta.  
"Minä tiedän kyllä, että Harry on bi", Ron nosti kätensä pystyyn kuin viestiäkseen, etteivät hänen ystävänsä asiat kiinnostaneet häntä, vaikka Draco näki kyllä kiinnostuksen pilkahduksen tämän sinisissä silmissä.  
  
Miettien, mitä sanoisi, Draco pureskeli jälleen alahuultaan kunnes muisti, mitä Potter oli siitä sanonut ja punastui taas.  
  
"Sinä siis  _olit_  hänen kanssaan!" Pansy huudahti innoissaan tulkiten Dracon käytöksen väärin.  
"Ei, en ollut", Draco kiirehti korjaamaan. "Tai siis olin hänen hotellillaan, mutta me vain nukuimme."  
"Nukuitte?" Pansy ihmetteli.  
"Niin, kun tuota - ", Draco mutristi taas suutaan miettien miten oikeastaan ilmaisisi asian. "Olin ehkä vähän liian humalassa - hmm - muuhun toimintaan."  
"Aaaaa", Pansyn ääni oli tietävä ja tämä iski silmää.  
  
Huokaisten Draco pudisti päätään ja suuntasi kohden omaa huonettaan. Hänellä ei olisi voimia ryhtyä selittämään tilannetta Pansylle, ei etenkään kun Ron seisoi vieressä kuunnellen innokkaasti.  
  
"Minä nukun päiväunet", hän huikkasi olkansa yli. "Koittakaa olla ihmisiksi!"  
  
Oven kolahtaessa kiinni Draco kuuli Pansyn huokaavaan ja huokauksen tukahtuvan nähtävästi Ronin huuliin. Onneksi hänellä olisi korvatulpat sillä hän todella kaipasi unta edellisen illan juhlimisen jälkeen. Lisäksi Dracon vatsassa lepattivat perhoset kun hän vain ajattelikin tulevaa iltaa. Mitä Potterilla mahtoi olla mielessään? Ja olivatko kyseessä treffit vai jotain muuta? Draco ei ollut aivan varma, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella tulevasta illasta, mutta viisainta olisi kuitenkin kerätä voimia sillä pelkkä Potterin läheisyys sai hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan kiivaasti.  
  


~ * ~

  
Hieman ennen kuutta Draco käveli levottomasti edes takaisin asunnossaan. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tämän illan aikana tapahtuisi, ja mitä Potter oikein tahtoi hänestä? Ajatus sai Dracon sekaisin jännityksestä. Hississä vaihdettu lyhyt suudelma oli kummitellut koko päivän hänen mielessään ja hän oli elänyt sen kerran toisensa jälkeen uudestaan ja uudestaan.  
  
Potterin huulet olivat olleet kuumat ja kosteat kun ne olivat ahmineet Dracon suuta. Tämän vartalo oli tuntunut voimakkaalta Dracon hennompaa vasten ja perhoset olivat leijailleet jossain Dracon vatsanpohjassa kun Potter oli puristanut Dracon ranteita pitäen hänet tiukasti paikoillaan.  
  
Onneksi Draco sai oli asunnossa yksin, sillä Pansy ja Ron olivat lähteneet jossain vaiheessa iltapäivää ulos eivätkä olleet vielä palanneet. Se helpotti Dracoa, sillä hän oli vaihtanut vaatteitaan varmaan viisi kertaa ennen kuin oli päätynyt Potterilta saamiinsa farkkuihin (kai hän voisi käyttää niitä vielä hetken, vai olettiko Potter että hän palauttaisi vaatteet jo tänään?) sekä erääseen lempipaitaansa. Onneksi Pansy ja Ron olivat tuoneet hänen takkinsa klubilta eilen, joten nyt hänellä olisi ainakin kotiavaimet.  
  
Ulkoa kuului moottorin murinaa ja Draco asteli ikkunaan katselemaan mikä siellä piti meteliä. Katua pitkin lipui sulavalinjainen moottoripyörä joka pysähtyi heidän talonsa eteen. Kuski nousi ylös ja riisui kypäränsä. Draco henkäisi, sillä kypärän alta paljastui Potterin tumma tukka joka oli niin seksikkäästi sekaisin, että Draco olisi tahtonut työntää sormensa sen sekaan.  
  
Hetken päästä ovikello soi ja Draco hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ennen kuin avasi oven.  
  
"Hei Draco", Potter sanoi hymyillen.  
"Potter", Draco äännähti hiljaa.  
"Etkö voisi kutsua minua Harryksi", Potterin ilme oli vakava ja Draco nielaisi.  
"Tietenkin. Harry."  
  
Leveä hymy puhkesi Potterin - Harryn, huulille hänen kuullessaan nimensä Dracon lausumana.  
  
"Oletko valmis?" Harry kysyi ja ojensi kypärää Dracolle.  
"Minne me menemme?" Draco kysyi miettien, oliko hänellä sopivat vaatteet moottoripyöräilyyn.  
"Lontooseen, minun luokseni", Harry sanoi ja viittasi Dracon mukaansa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Matka Lontooseen sujui nopeasti, sillä Harry ei piitannut kovin tarkasti nopeusrajoituksista. Lisäksi pyörällä pääsi puikkelehtimaan kätevästi muun liikenteen seassa. Draco ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ollut moottoripyörän kyydissä, mutta alkujännityksen jälkeen hän rentoutui ja oppi jopa nauttimaan kyydistä.  
  
Lisäksi matkamukavuutta lisäsi huimasti se, että Draco oli saanut kietoa kätensä Harryn vyötärön ympärille ja nojata tämän leveää selkää vasten. Siinä mielessä matka päättyi aivan liian nopeasti, kun Harry kääntyi yllättäen ja ajoi luiskaa pitkin autotalliin.  
  
"Perillä", Harry riisui kypäränsä ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan Dracoa olkansa yli.  
"Kiitos kyydistä", Draco nousi hieman kankeasti pyörän selästä ja koetti avata kypäräänsä jonka Harry oli kiinnittänyt ennen heidän lähtöään.  
"Anna minä autan", Harry sanoi ja hetkessä tämän lämpimät sormet olivat Dracon kaulalla aiheuttaen hänelle ylimääräisiä sydämentykytyksiä.  
  
Näppärästi Harry avasi kypärän ja Draco pääsi vetämään sen pois päästään. Hänestä tuntui kun hänen hiuksensa olisivat epäjärjestyksessä, mutta Harry ei tuntunut huomaavan mitään vaan lähti kävelemään kohden hissiä.  
  
Matkalla ylös he olivat hiljaa vaikka Draco vilkuili jälleen kerran salaa Harryn profiilia. Hänellä ei ollut mitään ajatusta mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi, mutta hän luotti että Harry tietäisi mitä tekisi. Salaa Draco toivoi, että he voisivat ehkä suudella uudelleen ja ajatus sai väkisin hymyn hänen huulilleen.  
  
"Mitä mietit?" Harry kysyi yllättäen pehmeällä äänellä, pieni tietäväinen virne suupielessään.  
"E-en mitään. Erikoista", Draco änkytti nolona ja käänsi katseensa, hän ei saisi ajatella Harryn suutelemista, ei ennen kuin hän tietäisi, mitä Harry hänestä tahtoi ja miksi tämä oli tuonut Dracon tänne.  
  
Hissi kilahti, he olivat perillä ylimmässä kerroksessa. Hissin ovet avautuivat suoraan avaraan asuntoon ja Draco henkäisi yllättyneenä.  
  
"Tervetuloa", Harry sanoi ja heitti avaimensa pöydälle ja laski kypäränsä niiden viereen. "Voit jättää kypäräsi tähän."  
  
Hämmentyneenä Draco katseli ympärilleen. Olohuone oli valtava ja sieltä oli näkymä yli koko Lontoon. Harry erotti London Eyen Thamesin varrella sekä monta muuta tuttua maamerkkiä vaikka ei osannutkaan paikantaa, että missä kaupunginosassa he tarkalleen ottaen olivat. Talo oli kuitenkin korkea pilvenpiirtäjä ja Harry näytti hallinnoivan sen ylintä kerrosta.  
  
"Wau", Draco henkäisi astellessaan ikkunaan ihailemaan maisemaa.  
"Onko sinulla nälkä? Rosmerta on valmistanut pastasalaattia", Harry kysyi ja kun Draco kääntyi katsomaan, hän näki Harryn seisovan keittiösaarekkeen luona.  
"Rosmerta?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään.  
"Kotiapulaiseni", Harry selitti ja viittasi Dracoa lähemmäs. "Hän on loistava kokki."  
"Selvä", Draco sanoi ja mietti, ettei hänellä olisi ikinä varaa omaan kotiapulaiseen, Harry oli käsittämättömän rikas.  
  
Rennosti Harry nosteli jääkaapista kulhoja saarekkeelle Dracon katsellessa ja miettiessä pitäisikö hän tarjota apuaan. Harry sai kattauksen kuitenkin nopeasti valmiiksi ja viittasi Dracon istumaan. Harry kaatoi korkeajalkaisiin laseihin punaviiniä ja kehotti Dracoa ottamaan itselleen ruokaa.  
  
He aterioivat hetken aikaa hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja Draco mietti, että olikohan sittenkin ollut virhe tulla Harryn asunnolle. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä tänään tulisi tapahtumaan ja se jännitti häntä. Halusiko Harry harrastaa seksiä hänen kanssaan vai mitä tämän mielessä liikkui? Pitäisikö Dracon itsensä ottaa asia puheeksi vai odottaa, että Harry sanoisi jotain? Ennen kuin Draco ehti pidemmälle ajatustensa kanssa, Harry puhkesi puhumaan.  
  
"Toivoisin kovasti, että suostuisit sopimukseen kanssani, sillä olet ehdottomasti hurmaavin olento jonka olen koskaan tavannut."  
"Ai", Draco sanoi tuntien itsensä tyhmäksi, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä mitä Potter tarkoitti sopimuksella.  
"Olen yrittänyt keksiä riittävän hyvää perustelua itselleni, että pysyisin sinusta kaukana, mutta en ole vielä onnistunut", Harry virnisti ja iski silmää, Dracon läpi humahti kuuma aalto.  
"Eli rakastelemmeko me siis tänään?" Draco kysyi käheällä äänellä, hänen vatsassaan lämmitti jokin muukin kuin puoli lasia viiniä.  
"Ei", Harryn katse oli yllättäen vakava ja pettymys humahti Dracon lävitse, mutta Harry jatkoi: "meidän pitää tehdä muutama asia selväksi. Ensinnäkin, kuten sanoin jo aikaisemmin, minä en harrasta romanttisia suhteita. Siitä syystä minä en myöskään rakastele vaan panen. Kovaa."  
  
Draco nielaisi ja katsoi Harrya suurin silmin. Aivan näin suoraa puhetta hän ei ollut odottanut.  
  
"Minä näytän sinulle, tule", Harry nousi ja lähti johdattamaan Dracoa syvemmälle asuntoon.  
  
Hermostuneena Draco seurasi, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä mikä häntä odottaisi. Harryn sanat olivat saaneet hänen sydämensä jyskyttämään lujaa.  
  
”Tämä kaikki liittyy sopimukseen”, Harry sanoi olkansa yli Dracolle.  
”Mikä tämä sopimus-juttu oikein on?” Draco kysyi ihmeissään katsellen samalla ympärilleen Harryn asuntoa.  
”Minä laadin kaikkien kumppaneideni kanssa kirjallisen sopimuksen, ymmärrät kyllä kohta miksi”, Harry totesi salaperäisesti ja käveli eteenpäin ohittaen suljettuja ovia.  
”Hmm”, Draco mumisi niin hiljaa, ettei Harry voinut kuulla häntä, sillä hänellä oli omat epäilyksensä siitä, oliko Harry ehkä hieman vinksahtanut ellei tämä luottanut kumppaneihinsa. Draco ei ollut koskaan kuullut, että kukaan olisi laatinut muuta virallista sopimusta kuin korkeintaan avioehtoon liittyvän.  
  
Toisaalta Draco tiesi, että rikkailla oli omat oikkunsa. Koko Harryn asunto huusi vaurautta, sen Draco olisi oivaltanut ilman yliopiston sisustuskurssejakin. Asunnon tyylissä oli paljon samaa kuin Harryn toimistossa, sävy oli vain asteen verran lämpimämpi vaikka kokonaisuus olikin varsin askeettinen. Äkkiä Harry pysähtyi erään oven eteen ja kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa.  
  
"Tämän oven takana on minun leikkihuoneeni", Harryn ääni oli tasainen, ilmeetön.  
"Sinun - mikä?" Draco katsoi ihmeissään Harrya. Pelleilikö tämä vai mitä vedätystä tämä oikein oli?  
"Kun allekirjoitat sopimuksen, kaikki mitä tämän oven takana tapahtuu jää vain ja ainoastaan meidän kahden väliseksi. Tänään minä kuitenkin näytän sinulle, mitä tulen sinulle sopimuksessa tarjoamaan", Harry sanoi ja käänsi kahvaa.  
  
Huone oli suuri. Draco astui sisään ihmeissään, sillä hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä olisi odottanut, ehkä kaikkea muuta kuin sitä mikä nyt levittäytyi hänen silmiensä edessään. Huoneen väritys oli sekoitus tummaa puuta, verenpunaista ja ripaus kultaa, sitä hallitsi valtava pylvässänky missä oli myös jonkunlainen katos. Seinillä oli niin erinäisiä hyllyjä, naulakoita täynnä tavaraa kuin jonkinlaisia ristikoita. Katosta roikkui renkaita ja köysiä, ja myös seinillä oli siellä täällä renkaita.  
  
"Mi-mitä?" Draco katseli ympärilleen.  
"Kun tulet tähän huoneeseen, sinun paikkasi on tässä, oven vieressä. Odotat minua tässä polvillasi, eikä sinulla ole lupa puhua ennen kuin puhuttelen sinua. Sittenkin vastaat vain kyllä tai ei, sekä lisäät loppuun joko herra tai sir, kumpaa koet paremmaksi käyttää", sanat olivat täysin käsittämättömiä ja Draco tuijotti Harrya silmät suurina.  
"Mikä tämä paikka on?" Draco kysyi hiljaa.  
"Tämä on paikka, missä minä harrastan seksiä", Harry totesi yksinkertaisesti ja Draco sulki silmänsä. Hän ei ollut varma näkikö hän unta.  
  
"Kirjaamme sopimukseen tarkasti kaiken mihin olet valmis ja mitä voimme tehdä, voit luottaa siihen että noudatamme täysin sinun tahtoasi. En pakota sinua mihinkään mitä et halua", Harry jatkoi ja Draco katseli ympärilleen.  
  
Vasta nyt hän hahmotti naulakoissa roikkuvat kahleet, ruoskat ja köydet. Kummallinen väristys kulki Dracon lävitse ja hän nielaisi. Tätä Harry oli siis tarkoittanut sopimuksella, ja nyt Draco myös ymmärsi, miksi tuo sopimus tuntui olevan niin tärkeä Harrylle. Jos ihmiset vain saisivat tietää, minkälaisia harrastuksia Harry Potterilla olisi niin siitä riittäisi puhetta vielä ensi vuosisadallakin. Toki Dracon omat kokemukset ja mielikuvitus oli varsin rajallinen näiden asioiden suhteen, eikä hänellä ollut kovin paljon kokemustakaan. Mutta ajatus siitä, että Harry tahtoi hänet tähän huoneeseen, sai väristykset kulkemaan pitkin Dracon ihoa.  
  
"Teetkö sinä siis - minulle? Vai - ", Dracolla ei ollut sanoja kysyä järjellisiä kysymyksiä.  
"Minä olen herra, ja sinä olet palvelija. Oletko sinä koskaan kokeillut sidontaa?" Harry kysyi ja sormeili erästä hapsuruoskaa ja Dracosta tuntui kuin Harry olisi tahtonut käyttää sitä heti häneen.  
"Ei, en ole kokeillut", Draco sai kuitenkin sanottua.  
"Hyvä on", Harry oli selvästi vastaukseen tyytyväinen. "Onko jotain mitä sinä haluaisit kysyä? Tai osaatko jo suoraan sanoa, onko jotain mihin et suostu missään nimessä?"  
  
Hitaasti Draco pyöritti päätään.  
  
"Ei se mitään, me käymme kyllä sopimuksen tarkkaan läpi ennen kuin aloitamme", Harry sanoi ja osoitti Dracolle ovea merkiksi poistua huoneesta.  
  
Vaitonaisena Draco seurasi Harrya takaisin keittiöön ja mietti mihin kaninkoloon hän oli oikein tipahtanut. Oliko Harry Potterilla todellakin oma huone vain ja ainoastaan seksiä varten? Draco ei ollut koskaan ennen kuullut sellaisesta.  
  
"Olisin iloinen, jos voisit kertoa hieman siitä mistä tykkäät sängyssä. Onko jokin tietty asento mieluinen tai onko jotain mistä pidät aivan erityisesti. Voimme kirjata ne sopimukseen mikäli haluat", Harry sanoi selvästi kiinnostuneena kuulemaan Dracon vastauksen kaataessaan lisää viiniä heidän laseihinsa.  
"Minä en oikein tiedä", Draco sanoi tarttuen lasiinsa ja katsellessaan punaista nestettä edelleen hieman hämmentyneenä äsken näkemästään.  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Harry rypisti otsaansa ottaessaan siemauksen omasta lasistaan.  
"Tuota, minä en ole ollut koskaan kenenkään kanssa sängyssä", Draco pureskeli huultaan ja vältti katsomasta Harrya silmiin.  
"Anteeksi kuinka?" Harry puuskahti.  
"En minä kuitenkaan aivan kokematon ole", Draco kiirehti vakuuttamaan, olisi kamalaa jos Harry heittäisi hänet nyt ulos vain sen takia, ettei hän ollut riittävän kokenut. "Ja minä kyllä opin nopeasti. Ja suostun kyllä varmaan siihen sopimukseenkin."  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen ja viimein Draco uskalsi vilkaista Harrya silmäkulmastaan. Tämä hieroi toisella kädellään otsaansa ja näytti selvästi miettivältä.  
  
"Ja minä näytin sinulle leikkihuoneen", Harry mumisi kuin itsekseen.  
"Kyllä minä olen harrastanut seksiä", Draco sanoi nopeasti. "Olen ottanut suihin ja minulta on otettu, ja on ollut käteenvetoja ja semmoista. Mutta ei koskaan sängyssä vaan yleensä jossain miestenhuoneessa tai kujalla tai puistossa, tiedäthän."  
"Oletko sinä ollut koskaan anaaliyhdynnässä?" Harryn ääni oli vakaa kun tämä katsoi Dracoa syvälle silmiin.  
"No en, mutta olen minä itse - ", Draco puraisi huultaan ja Harry pudisteli päätään.  
  
Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan syvälle silmiin ja Draco oli aivan varma, että seuraavaksi Harry käskisi hänen häipyä. Hän ei voisi koskaan olla Harrylle sellainen kumppani, minkälaisen tämä tahtoi vuoteeseensa. Ajatus sai Dracon surulliseksi ja hän räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään. Mitä ikinä tapahtuisikin tai mitä Harry sanoisikin hänelle, Draco ei osoittaisi kuinka paljon tämän sanat satuttaisivat Dracoa.  
  
Viimein Harry huokaisi, ei raskaasti, vaan sillä tavalla kuin tämä olisi käynyt mielessään pitkän ajatusprosessin ja tullut viimein tyydyttävään johtopäätökseen. Hidas hymy kohosi Harryn huulille kun tämä katsoi Dracoa ja nyökkäsi aivan kuin varmistaakseen itseltään että oli tekemässä oikeaa päätöstä.  
  
"Minä luulen, että meidän täytyy korjata tuo tilanne", Harry totesi tyynesti ja nousi seisomaan.  
"Anteeksi kuinka?" Draco katsoi hämmästyneenä edessään seisovaa miestä.  
"Vaikka lupasin, etten koske sinuun ennen sopimusta, teen tällä kertaa poikkeuksen", Harry hymyili. "Sillä minä ihan totta haluan nähdä sinut polvillasi leikkihuoneessani."  
  
Sitten Harry tarttui Dracoa kädestä ja lähti johdattamaan tätä päinvastaiseen suuntaan missä leikkihuone oli sijainnut. Perhoset lepattivat Dracon vatsassa kun hän seurasi Harrya, ilta oli juuri muuttunut erittäin, erittäin mielenkiintoiseksi.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä kappaleessa päästään viimein _itse asiaan_ eli ikärajan mukaista materiaalia tiedossa ihan koko luvun verran!

**6\. luku**  
  
  
Makuuhuone oli jättimäinen aivan kuten oli sitä hallitseva sänkykin. Harry oli pysähtynyt hetkeksi ovelle ja säätänyt valaistusta mukavan himmeäksi. Draco katseli jännittyneenä ympärilleen ja odotti, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Äskeinen leikkihuoneen esittely oli jo painumassa hyvää vauhtia jonnekin taka-alalle hänen ajatuksissaan ja pintaan pyrki jännitys. Draco tiesi olevansa aika kokematon, mutta hän oli silti enemmän kuin valmis. Hän oli ollut puolikovana aina siitä saakka kun he olivat saapuneet Harryn asuntoon.  
  
"Sinä olet vastustamaton", Harry sanoi Dracon takana ja tämä tunsi äkkiä kädet ympärillään.   
  
Kosteat huulet vaelsivat Dracon niskassa eikä hän pystynyt vastaamaan mitään järkevää. Ehkä Harry ei odottanutkaan sitä, sillä tämä työnsi kätensä Dracon puseronhelman alle ja ryhtyi vetämään vaatetta Dracon päältä.  
  
”En voi käsittää, että olet siinä”, Harry mumisi painaen pieniä suukkoja Dracon kaulalle.  
”Miksi?” Draco kysyi käheällä äänellä ja nojasi hieman taaksepäin tunteakseen Harryn voimakkaan vartalon omaansa vasten.  
"Luulisi sinun joutuvan hätistelemään miehiä ympäriltäsi", Harryn mumina tukahtui Dracon korvan taakse missä Harryn kieli lipaisi herkkää ihoa.  
”E-eih… ”, vastaus tuli huokauksena Dracon suusta.  
”Kun tulit toimistooni sinä päivänä, ajattelin että olet täydellinen palvelija. Ja sitten sinä sanoit, ettei sinulla ole minkäänlaista kokemusta. En voi uskoa sitä”, Harryn kädet sivelivät nyt Dracon vyötäröä lempein liikkein. ”Et tiedä mitä kaikkea tahtoisin tehdä sinulle, sinun kanssasi.”  
  
Väristys kulki Dracon lävitse Harryn sanojen johdosta. Oli aivan mieletöntä seisoa tässä ja tuntea Harryn kädet ympärillään ja huulet ihollaan. Vaikka Draco oli toivonutkin jotain tapahtuvaksi, niin tämä ylitti kyllä hänen odotuksensa roimasti.  
  
"Sinulla on uskomattoman kauniit piirteet", Harry mumisi vasten Dracon olkapäätä ja Draco tunsi, kuinka huulet liukuivat hänen ihollaan saaden aikaan lisää uskomatonta kihelmöintiä. "Olen miettinyt kaikki nämä päivät, miltä sinä näyttäisit jos saisin sinut leikkihuoneeseeni. Mutta sen aika tulee vielä, keskitytään nyt tärkeämpiin asioihin."  
  
Sen sanottuaan Harry työnsi Dracon lempeästi sängylle selälleen ja kiskoi oman paitansa pois ennen kuin laskeutui Dracon viereen kyljelleen. Saman tien Harryn kädet olivat joka puolella Dracon vartalolla ja huulet vaelsivat solisluulta kohden rintakehää, eikä Draco voinut muuta kuin antautua nauttimaan. Hänen sisällään lepatti ja hän mietti, että tämmöistäkö se oli oikeasti, seksi. Ne muutamat hätäiset kerrat jossain syrjässä, piilossa muiden katseilta eivät olleet mitään tämän rinnalla, eikä Harry edes koskettanut vielä Dracon kovaa vauhtia kovettuvaa elintä.  
  
"Minä en ole mikään kiltti mies", Harry mumisi Dracon ihoa vasten.  
"Ei sinun tarvitsekaan olla", Draco sai sanottua, ennen kuin Harryn suu löysi kovettuneen nännin Dracon rintakehältä ja Draco selkä kaartui nautinnosta.  
"Mutta minä tahdon tehdä tämän hyvin", Harry sanoi laskettuaan herkän nipukan suustaan. "Joten sinun täytyy sanoa, jos teen jotain, mikä ei tunnu hyvältä."  
"En usko, että sitä vaaraa on", Draco huohotti ja kohotti lantiotaan, hän kaipasi kosketusta ja toivoi Harryn ymmärtävän vihjeen.  
"Mmmmhh", Harry mumisi ja laski viimein kätensä Dracon farkkujen peittämän kovuuden päälle ja Draco huokaisi tyytyväisenä.  
  
Hetken päästä Draco huomasi olevansa alastomana Harryn sängyllä. Hänen koko kehonsa huusi ja odotti kosketusta, mutta Harry oli kääntynyt selin ja penkoi jotain yöpöytänsä laatikosta. Sitten tumma mies nousi ja riisui myös omat vaatteensa ennen kuin palasi Dracon vierelle ja siveli hitain liikkein Dracon vatsaa kiertäen kuitenkin kriittisimmät paikat. Draco koetti pysyä mahdollisimman liikkumattomana, sillä hän ei tahtonut vaikuttaa yli-innokkaalta vaikka hänen sydämensä jyskytti niin, että Harryn oli pakko kuulla se.  
  
Sitten Harry kiersi viimeinkin kätensä Dracon kovuuden ympärille ja veti ensimmäisen kerran. Tunne oli mieletön ja Draco sulki silmänsä samalla kuin huokaisi nautinnosta. Kuin huomaamattaan hänen lantionsa alkoi myötäillä Harryn liikkeitä, ja uusi hiljainen voihkaus purkautui hänen suustaan.  
  
Jokin kuitenkin havahdutti Dracon nautinnon keskeltä. Hän tunsi jotain kovaa ja isoa painautuvan reittään vasten ja Dracon silmät revähtivät auki. Oliko tuo? Kyllä! Draco käänsi päätään ja katsoi kuinka Harry hieroi lantiotaan hitaasti vasten Dracon reittä. Kuinka tuo elin tulisi koskaan mahtumaan hänen sisälleen? Pienoinen paniikki oli vallata Dracon mielen ja hän jännittyi.  
  
"Shhh, kaikki on hyvin", Harryn lempeä ääni tyynnytteli Dracon korvan juuressa, ennen kuin huulet hamusivat herkkää korvanlehteä.  
"Mutta - ", Draco mietti pitäisikö hänen sanoa, ettei hän ollut valmis, ettei hän sittenkään pystynyt tähän.  
"Me emme tee mitään sellaista mitä et tahdo tehdä", Harry hyväili edelleen Dracon erektiota kiusoittelevan hitain liikkein. "Mutta voin sanoa, että olen aika hyvä tässä."  
"Hy-hyvä on", Draco myöntyi, sillä Harryn kädet ja huulet tuntuivat käsittämättömän hyviltä hänen ihollaan. Ehkä hän voisi kokeilla, ja Harry lopettaisi varmasti heti jos Draco sitä pyytäisi.  
  
Yllättäen Harry nousi ja levitti Dracon jalkoja asettuen niiden väliin hyvään asentoon. Lievä jännitys palasi Dracon mieleen, mutta hän rentoutui ja Harry jatkoi hänen hyväilyään nyt kaksin käsin ennen kuin kumartui yllättäen ja otti Dracon syvälle suuhunsa. Harryn suu oli lämmin ja kostea ja Draco huokaisi. Ja kyllä, Harry oli tässä todellakin todella, todella hyvä, sillä parempaa suihinottoa Draco ei ollut koskaan saanut. Harry osasi imeä juuri oikealla teholla, ottaa sopivan syvälle ja käyttää kieltään juuri oikein. Draco tunsi vajoavansa syvemmälle pehmeisiin petivaatteisiin mitä pidempään Harry työskenteli hänen kovuudellaan.  
  
Samalla kun Draco oli syvällä Harryn suussa, hän tunsi kuinka pehmeät sormet hyväilivät hänen sisäreisiään ja lähestyivät pakaroita. Jännitys palasi Dracon sisälle, mutta hän päätti rentoutua, sillä ei sormi tai kaksi vielä tehnyt kipeää. Vaikka Draco ei ollut koskaan ollutkaan kenenkään kanssa sängyssä niin kyllä hän tiesi miltä tuntui pari kolme sormea hänen sisällään. Lisäksi Harry oli luvannut, etteivät he tekisi mitään mitä Draco ei haluaisi, ja Draco oli päättänyt luottaa siihen.  
  
Kun sormi pyörähti ensimmäisen kerran Dracon kuuman aukon yli, hän henkäisi, sillä se oli jotain aivan muuta kuin hän oli odottanut. Ihoa kihelmöi ja vaistomaisesti hän levitti enemmän jakojaan, sillä luoja että se oli tuntunut hyvältä. Harry päästi hänet hetkeksi suustaan ja kumartui poimimaan jotain kauempaa sängyltä. Sitten suu palasi lämpimänä ja sormet liukkaina ja Draco tunsi taas rentoutuvansa.  
  
Sormet hyväilivät ja kiusoittelivat. Ne liukuivat aukon yli mutta eivät työntyneet sisään ja lopulta Draco kohotti turhautuneena lantiotaan. Silloin Harryn sormenpää pysähtyi hieromaan hieman pidemmäksi aikaa juuri oikeaan kohtaan ja Draco koitti saada sen sisäänsä pelkällä tahdonvoimalla.  
  
Viimein Harry lopetti suihinoton kokonaan ja keskittyi vain hieromaan liukastetta Dracon aukolle. Ja sitten vihdoin sormi työntyi hänen sisäänsä, ei kokonaan mutta juuri sen verran että se sai Dracon haukkomaan henkeään.  
  
Tietenkin hän oli tehnyt tämän itselleen monta kertaa, mutta nyt kun sen teki joku muu, tunne oli aivan uskomaton. Draco olisi halunnut kehrätä tyytyväisenä, sillä niin hyvältä Harryn pitkä sormi tuntui kun se hyväili häntä hitain ja varmoin liikkein, työntyi vähitellen syvemmälle ja syvemmälle. Draco tunsi avautuvansa rauhallisessa käsittelyssä ja mietti, voisiko hän pyytää Harrya ottamaan hänet takaisin suuhunsa.  
  
Sen sijaan Harry kohottautuikin hieman niin että yletti suutelamaan Dracoa ensimmäisen kerran kunnolla. Humahdus kulki Dracon lävitse hänen upotessaan pehmeään suudelmaan. Vaistomaisesti Draco kietoi kätensä Harryn hartioiden ympärille ja veti tätä lähemmäs itseään samalla kun hän puski lantiotaan Harryn sormea vasten. Nautinto vyöryi aaltoina Dracon ylitse eikä hän tiennyt miten päin hänen pitäisi olla, sillä kaikki tuntui niin käsittämättömän hyvältä.  
  
Yllättäen tuntemus muuttui kun Harryn sormi kosketti jotain Dracon sisällä. Pienet sähköiskun kaltaiset impulssit sykkivät Dracon alavatsassa ja levisivät sieltä joka puolelle kiihottunutta kehoa.  
  
"Lisää", Draco huohotti puristaen edelleen Harrya itseään vasten.  
  
Toinen liukas sormi työntyi Dracon sisälle, ja hänellä kesti hetken totutella uudelleen tunteeseen. Harry kuitenkin suuteli häntä niin, että epämukava olo haihtui pian ja lämpö levisi uudelleen hänen sisällään. Siten sormet löysivät jälleen tuon maagisen pisteen ja Draco voihkaisi Harryn suuhun.  
  
"Mikä se on?" Draco pakotti itsensä kysymään.  
"Eturauhanen", Harry mumisi ennen kuin sulki jälleen Dracon suun omallaan.  
  
Kyllähän Draco oli kuullut eturauhasesta ja tiesi toki, että se oli täynnä hermoja. Sitä hieromalla saattoi saada uskomattoman orgasmin. Mutta Draco ei ollut koskaan löytänyt omaansa koettaessaan etsiä sitä omilla sormillaan. Harry oli todella taitava kun tiesi tarkalleen, miten ja mistä koskettaa Dracoa.  
  
Sormien pumppaava liike jatkui Dracon sisällä samalla kun Harry suuteli häntä kiihkeästi. Ihoa kihelmöi ja Dracon erektio sykki nyt entistä vaativampana hänen jalkojensa välissä, joten Draco tarttui siihen itse ja ryhtyi hyväilemään itseään.  
  
"Mmmmh, ei näin, vaan näin", Harry vetäytyi suudelmasta ja ohjasi Dracon käden omalle kovuudelleen.  
  
Koskettaessaan ensimmäisen kerran Harryn silkkisen pehmeää elintä Draco huokaisi. Se tuntui lähes yhtä hyvältä kuin sormet hänen sisällään. Pieni epävarmuus nousi kuitenkin Dracon sisällä, osaisiko hän koskettaa oikein? Tuottaisiko hän yhtä paljon nautintoa Harrylle, kuin tämä tuotti hänelle?  
  
Sitten Draco päätti olla välittämättä asiasta ja antoi vaistojensa ohjata kättään. Hän hyväili sormillaan pitkän ja paksun kalun vartta, kiersi sormensa sen ympärille ja puristi saaden Harryn vavahtamaan nautinnosta. Varmuus palasi Dracoon ja hän ryhtyi pumppaamaan kädellään, ensin hitaasti mutta mukautti liikkeensä viimein Harryn sormien rytmiin niin että tuntui kuin he olisivat olleet yksi ja sama olento.  
  
Pian ei ollut muuta kuin heidän huohotuksensa ja nautinto joka puristi heitä otteissaan. Draco ajautui yhä syvemmälle kiihkeään himon aaltoja nostavaan pyörteeseen. Ehkä hän räjähtäisi pian ellei saisi jotain enemmän? Draco tunsi aukkonsa sykkivän avonaisena ja rentona Harryn sormien kosketuksesta. Harryn erektio hänen kädessään tuntui liukkaalta ja liukui Dracon sormissa vaivatta. Uskaltaisikohan hän?  
  
"Minä haluan sinut sisälleni", Draco kuiskasi hiljaa suudelmien lomasta.  
"Oletko varma?" Harry kysyi tummalla äänellä.  
"Olen", Draco nyökkäsi ja katseli kuinka Harry tutki hänen kasvojaan katseellaan.  
"Hyvä on, kokeillaan", Harry myöntyi ja vetäytyi kauemmas.  
  
Välittömästi Dracolle tuli kylmä vaikka hänen ihollaan kimmelsi hikipisaroita ja hänen hengityksensä oli nopeaa kuin hän olisi juuri juossut portaat ylös. Mutta Harry ei mennyt kauas, kurkotti vain liukasteen ja jotain muuta käteensä.  
  
Uteliain silmin Draco katseli kuinka Harry pujotti kondomin paikoilleen erektionsa päälle ja liukasti sen sitten reilulla määrällä liukastetta. Sen jälkeen Harry sormeili vielä hieman lisää liukastetta Dracon aukolle, ennen kuin asetteli hänen jalkojaan parempaan asentoon.  
  
"Onko näin hyvä?" Harry kysyi ja katsoi Dracoa syvälle silmiin.  
"Kyllä, luulisin", Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
Sitten Harry tarttui itseensä ja lähti työntämään kalunsa päätä Dracon sisälle. Vaikka Draco oli varautunut siihen, että erektio olisi huomattavasti suurempi kuin Harryn sormet, sen koko yllätti hänet joka tapauksessa.  
  
"Rentoudu", Harry sanoi ja hyväili samalla toisella kädellään Dracon kalua joka uhkasi veltostua jännityksestä. "Tehdään tämä hitaasti."  
  
Luottaen Harryn sanoihin Draco sulki silmänsä ja koetti rentoutua. Hän yritti hakea äskeisin haluntunteen uudelleen sisälleen ja kuulosteli, miltä Harryn käsi tuntui hänen kovuudellaan. Sormet pyörittelivät taitavasti pitkin sen vartta ja pian Draco löysi jälleen saman rentoutuneen mielentilan kuin äsken.  
  
"Juuri noin", Harryn ääni mumisi hiljaa ja Draco tunsi kuinka tämä työntyi hieman syvemmälle. "Nauti siitä, ajattele miten hyvältä se tuntuu, kuinka se hieroo sinua."  
  
Koettaen tehdä kuten Harry sanoi, Draco antoi mielensä tyhjentyä ja kehonsa ottaa vastaan täysin uuden tuntemuksen. Vaikka Harry ei ollut kuin vasta hieman Dracon sisällä, tämä liikutteli kuitenkin itseään edestakaisin niin, että Draco tunsi herkkien hermojen reagoivan kosketukseen. Harryn lantio pyöri taitavasti eikä Draco mahtanut mitään sille, että voihkaisi halusta ja tarttui Harryn lantiosta tiukasti vetäen tätä hieman syvemmälle sisäänsä.  
  
Tuntui, että Harry antoi Dracon määrätä tahdin ja se sopi Dracolle hyvin. Vähä vähältä Draco tunsi avautuvansa uudelleen ja täyttyvänsä Harryn suuresta elimestä. Tunne oli uskomaton, etenkin kun Harryn kalun pää osui Dracon eturauhaseen ja Draco kirahti nautinnosta. Sitten Harry oli kokonaan hänen sisällään ja Draco avasi silmänsä.  
  
Huoneen hämäryydessä Draco näki kuinka Harryn vihreät silmät kiiluivat ja tämä hengitti raskaasti. Miehen oli selvästi vaikea hillitä itseään ja Draco puri huultaan epävarmana siitä, oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärin.  
  
"Älä - älä tee noin", Harry pyysi hengästyneenä sulkien silmänsä.  
  
Nopeasti Draco päästi huulen hampaiden välistään ja nosti kätensä silittämään Harryn poskea. Tämä nojautui kosketusta vasten ja hetken he pysyivät aivan liikkumattomina. Draco tahtoi sanoa Harrylle, että kaikki oli hyvin ja hän luotti siihen, ettei Harry satuttaisi häntä.  
  
"Voinko minä jo liikkua?" Harry kysyi viimein.  
"Etköhän", Draco sanoi epävarmana.  
  
Liike oli aluksi hidasta, kokeilevaa ja kun Draco rentoutui, Harry lisäsi hieman nopeutta. Koko ajan Harry hyväili myös Dracon jälleen täydessä valmiudessa olevaa erektiota, kunnes Draco haukkoi henkeään. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuvitellut sen olevan  _tällaista_ , näin kiihkeää ja näin kokonaisvaltaista. Tämä oli jotain muuta kuin hätäinen käteenveto tai nopea suihinotto jossain miestenhuoneen wc-kopissa. Tämä oli jotain mistä Draco nautti niin, että hänen selkänsä kaareutui ja irtosi patjasta hänen koettaessaan päästä lähemmäs Harrya.  
  
"Uskomattoman tiukka", Harryn huohotus kutitti Dracon korvassa.  
"Mmmh", Draco hymisi ja nautti Harryn jokaisesta kosketuksesta ja liikkeestä, kunnes kaikki tuntui olevan liikaa.  
  
Mielihyvä kiertyi jonnekin Dracon alavatsaan ja sykki siellä vaativana. Draco puristi vaistomaisesti Harrya tiukemmin ja toivoi, että voisi porautua tämän ihon alle.  
  
"Minä tulen kohta", Draco vaikeroi ja tunsi Harryn lisäävän saman tien niin lantionsa kuin kätensäkin liikettä.  
  
"Älä lopeta!" Draco puri poskeensa sillä nyt lämmin aalto pyrki ulos hänen sisältään ja hän tunsi paineen sykkivän aivan reunalla.  
  
Sitten Harry lisäsi kätensä liikkeeseen pienen puristuksen aivan loppuun ja Draco tunsi räjähtävänsä. Orgasmi vyöryi hänen ylitseen hyökyaaltona ja hukutti hänet alleen. Hän tunsi vartalonsa kouristelevan ja sykkivän Harryn puristaessa häntä tiukasti. Liike hänen sisällään jatkui kuitenkin kunnes Harrykin jännittyi ja Draco tunsi Harryn elimen värisevän sisällään.  
  
"Luoja", Harry huohotti ja painoi otsansa Dracon otsaa vasten.  
"Niinpä", Draco henkäisi ja koitti tasata hengitystään.  
"Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Harryn ääni huolehti ja tämä lähti vetäytymään kauemmas.  
"Älä mene", Draco hätääntyi ja kiersi kätensä Harryn ympärille. "Minä olen ihan kunnossa, anna minulle vielä hetki."  
  
Sitten Draco sulki silmänsä ja kuulosteli sisällään vellovia tuntemuksia. Hänellä oli täydellisen tyydytetty ja raukea olo eikä hän tahtonut mitään muuta kuin nukahtaa tähän.  
  
"Saanko jäädä tähän vielä hetkeksi?" Draco kysyi varovasti, sillä hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä Harry hänestä tahtoi seksin jälkeen. Ehkä tämä toivoi Dracon poistuvan mahdollisimman pian.  
"Tietenkin", Harry sanoi kuitenkin ja tämän huulet suutelivat lempeästi Dracon poskea kun tämä viimein vetäytyi hieman kauemmas ja Draco tunsi elimen liukuvan ulos sisältään.  
  
Hetken aikaa Harry puuhasi jotain, kunnes kiersi kätensä jälleen Dracon ympärille ja veti peiton heidän ylleen. Osaamatta ajatella mitään, Draco antoi silmiensä painua kiinni ja pian hän oli unessa. Viimeinen mitä hän tunsi ennen kuin uni otti vallan hänestä, oli Harryn huulet niskassaan ja tämän jykevä rinta painuneena vasten Dracon selkää.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**7\. luku**  
  
  
Kuumuus ympäröi Dracoa joka puolelta ja hän oli aivan hikinen. Unen ja valveen rajamailta hän tunsi jonkun kiertyneen ympärilleen muratin lailla. Tuon jonkun oli pakko olla Harry, ja Draco ei voinut estää hymyä nousemasta huulilleen.  
  
Antaen kehonsa heräillä hiljalleen Draco kuulosteli oloaan. Sen lisäksi, että hänellä oli kuuma, hän oli myös hyvin hellänä tietyistä paikoista. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut, sillä nautinto, joka oli säryt aiheuttanut, oli ehdottomasti kaiken sen arvoista. Draco ei saattanut uskoa, että hän oli edellisenä iltana menettänyt neitsyytensä Harry Potterille! Sen lisäksi, että kyseessä oli ollut juuri Harry, tämä oli kohdellut Dracoa hellästi ja huomaavaisesti pitäen tarkasti huolen, että Draco varmasti nautti. Se ei ollut lainkaan mielikuva, mikä Dracolla oli Harryn kaltaisista rikkaista ihmisistä. Yleensä nämä tahtoivat ajaa vain omaa etuaan eivätkä tahtoneet antaa mitään takaisin. Se, että Harry oli erilainen, sai Dracon hymyilemään leveästi, ehkä hän pystyisi puolestaan antamaan Harrylle jotain mitä tämä ei ehkä odottaisi?  
  
Varoen herättämästä Harrya Draco nousi sängystä ja ryhtyi etsimään lattialta vaatteitaan. Hän löysi alushousunsa, mutta päätti poimia puserokseen Harryn eilisen valkoisen kauluspaidan. Se roikkui hieman hänen yllään, sillä Harry oli huomattavasti rotevampi kuin hän. Tässä asussa Draco lähti makuuhuoneesta ja suuntasi kohden keittiötä.  
  


~ * ~

  
Vatkatessaan munia kulhossa Draco hyräili radiosta tulevan kappaleen mukaan.  
  
" _Ta- ta- touch me like you doooo_ ", Dracon hiljainen ääni kaikui keittiössä.  
"Yes I do", syvä ääni sanoi Dracon takaa ja hän hätkähti käännähtäen nopeasti ympäri niin, että kulhossa oleva munakas oli hetken vaarassa päätyä lattialle pannun sijaan.  
  
Virnistelevä Harry nojaili keittiön saarekkeeseen ja katseli Dracoa tuikkivilla silmillään.  
  
"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus säikyttää", Harry suoristautui. "Näytät vain niin käsittämättömän seksikkäältä tuossa puserossani."  
"Ai, kiitos", Draco hämmentyi ja puraisi huultaan.  
"Älä - tee - noin!"  
  
Nopealla liikkeellä Harry oli kiertänyt saarekkeen ja seisoi nyt aivan Dracon edessä. Samassa Harryn huulet painuivat Dracon huulille ahmien häntä kiihkeästi ja Draco joutui tekemään kaikkensa pitääkseen kulhon sisällön siellä minne se kuului. Suudelma syveni ja Draco voihkaisi halusta Harryn suuhun. Hänen elimensä alkoi vähitellen kovettua ja Draco puski lantiotaan eteenpäin.  
  
"Mmmm, ei vielä", Harry sanoi ja vetäytyi hieman. "Syödään ensin."  
"Niin, aivan. Syödään", Draco sanoi ja palautti ajatuksensa takaisin siihen, mitä oli ollut tekemässä eli heidän aamupalaansa.  
  
Pannu oli sopivan lämmin ja Draco kaatoi munakkaan siihen Harryn palatessa takaisin saarekkeen luo ryhtyen kattamaan astioita pöytään. Toisiaan vilkuillen ja hymyillen he valmistavat aamiaisen loppuun yhdessä. Lämmin tunne levisi Dracon sisällä kun hän mietti, kuinka ihanaa olisi, jos heillä voisi olla aina tämmöisiä aamuna. Mutta ongelma oli, että Harry asui Lontoossa ja Draco Oxfordissa, ja vaikka hänen harjoittelujaksonsa alkaisikin muutaman kuukauden päästä, hän ei ollut vielä saanut harjoittelupaikkaa. Ja se taas saattaisi olla vaikka Aberdeenissa hänen tuurinsa mukaan. Mutta sitten Draco kielsi itseään kiirehtimästä asioiden edelle, eihän hän tiennyt, mitä Harry oikeastaan tahtoi. Tietenkin Draco toivoi, ettei kyseessä olisi mikään yhdenyönjuttu, mutta tuskin Harry oli ensimmäisenä pyytämässä Dracoa muutamaan yhteenkään. Parasta olisi odottaa ja katsoa kuinka tilanne kehittyisi. Draco ottaisi avosylin vastaan kaiken, mitä Harry hänelle antaisi.  
  
Aamupalan aikana he vaihtoivat muutamia sanoja brexitistä, joka kuohutti uudelleen. Kansanäänestyksestä oli aikaa ja parlamentti kävi nyt tiukkaa vääntöä lopullisesta erosta. Pääministeri pysyi tiukasti kanssaan ja jopa uuden kansanäänestyksen mahdollisuutta oli vilauteltu uutisissa. Harry selvitti Dracolle omaa näkökulmaansa ja mitä EU:sta eroaminen merkitsi hänen hallinnoimisensa yritysten kannalta. Draco kuunteli tarkkaavaisena ja nyökytteli, hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut asian tätä puolta ja huomasi, kuinka vähän hän oikeastaan oli miettinyt EU-eron seurauksia. Hän ei ollut viitsinyt edes äänestää, sillä ei ollut kokenut asian liikuttavan itseään millään tavalla. Hänen elämänsä oli Britanniassa ei Euroopassa. Mutta kuunnellessaan Harrya, Draco pohti ensimmäisen kerran minkälaista olisi matkustaa ja nähdä uusia paikkoja. Harryn kertomukset työ- ja lomamatkoistaan eripuolille maailmaa saivat Dracon haaveilemaan.  
  
Kun astiat oli korjattu pöydästä, Harry veti Dracon lähelleen.  
  
"Nyt minä haluan viedä sinut pesulle", Harry mumisi Dracon huulia vasten ja humahdus löi Dracon läpi.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Dracon onnistui vastata, vaikka hänen hengityksensä tuntui juuttuneen jonnekin pallean tienoille.  
  
Äkkiä jostain kuului kilahdus ja Draco hätkähti. Sitten eteisestä kuului puhetta.  
  
"Harry!" miehen ääni huhuili ja samassa pitkähiuksinen mies astui näkyviin hymyillen aurinkoisesti.  
"Hitto", Harry mumisi, katsoi anteeksipyytävästi Dracoa kunnes kääntyi miehen puoleen laskematta kuitenkaan irti Dracon lantiosta. "Hei Sirius!"  
"Ai, sinulla onkin seuraa", Siriukseksi kutsuttu mies sanoi, mutta ei näyttänyt olevan lainkaan pahoillaan.  
"Remus", Harry nyökkäsi Siriuksen taakse ilmestyneelle miehelle.  
"Minähän sanoin, että meidän olisi pitänyt soittaa", Remus sanoi vaikka loikin kiinnostuneen katseen Dracoon.  
  
Vasta siinä vaiheessa Draco muisti, ettei hänellä ollut yllään muuta kuin alushousunsa sekä Harryn kauluspaita. Hän veti paitaa tiukemmin ympärilleen ja mietti olisiko epäkohteliasta poistua paikalta ennen esittäytymistä. Harry kuitenkin ratkaisi asian hänen puolestaan irrottaen otteensa Dracosta ja viitaten kahden tuntemattoman miehen suuntaan.  
  
"Draco, tässä on kummisetäni Sirius Musta", innokkaasti Sirius työnsi kätensä Dracolle joka tarttui siihen epäröiden. "Ja tässä on hänen aviomiehensä Remus Lupin." Draco kätteli myös Remusta joka hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, tämä tässä on Draco Malfoy", Harry totesi eikä selittänyt Dracon asemaa sen enempää.  
  
"Erittäin mukava tutustua herra Malfoy", Sirius sanoi ja katseli Dracoa avoimen hyväksyvästi. "Olen iloinen huomatessani, että Harry on viimein löytänyt itselleen sopivaa seuraa."  
"Emme me ole - ", Draco aloitti, mutta Remus keskeytti hänet.  
"Me olemme onnellisia, että Harrylla on viimein joku."  
"Ai", Draco sanoi hämmästyneenä ja vilkaisi Harrya joka vain pyöritteli silmiään.  
"Teillä oli varmaan jotain asiaakin, vai tulitteko te vain kohteliaisuudesta tervehtimään minua?" Harry kysyi.  
"Olin ajatellut, että olisimme voineet mennä brunssille, mutta ehkä jonkun toisen kerran", Sirius sanoi katsellen edelleen Dracoa, joka tunsi olonsa vaivautuneeksi tutkivan katseen alla.  
"Kyllä te voitte mennä, minun on joka tapauksessa lähdettävä pian kotiin, minulla on sovittuja menoja", Draco selitti ja lähti hivuttautumaan kohden makuuhuonetta.  
"Ei missään nimessä", Remus torjui Dracon sanat. "Me ehdimme kyllä toistekin brunssille Harryn kanssa. Pitäkää te hauskaa, me vanhukset voimme mennä shoppailemaan vaikka Harrodsille, vai mitä Sirius."  
"Mmmh", Sirius vastasi ja irrotti viimein katseensa Dracosta joka huokaisi hieman helpottuneena, Siriuksen silmät olivat tuntuneet porautuvan syvälle Dracon ihon alle. "Niin tietenkin. Harrodsille."  
"Kuulostaapa hyvältä", Harry sanoi hivuttautuen Dracon viereen ottaen uudelleen kiinni tämän lantiosta.  
"Tulkaa huomenna lounaalle", Sirius sanoi kun Remus lähti johdattamaan häntä kohden ovea.  
"Katsotaan", Harry mumisi.  
"Tai päivälliselle", Sirius jatkoi ja katsoi vielä kerran Dracoa. "Hän on hot."  
  
Ehkä Dracon ei ollut tarkoitus kuulla kovaa kuiskattuja sanoja, mutta ne saivat hänet punastumaan hiusrajaansa myöten.  
  
"Pitäkää hauskaa!" Harry huusi miesten perään kun nämä viimein katosivat eteiseen.  
"Kuin myös", kuului Siriuksen hilpeä ääni ja muksahdus kun Remus luultavasti pukkasi miestään kylkeen. "Auts. Tuo sattui."  
"Sen pitikin sattua", Remuksen ääni oli tyyni.  
  
Hissi kilahti jälleen ja pian asunnossa oli taas hiljaista.  
  
"No niin, mihin me jäimmekään?" Harry kysyi ja kääntyi taas Dracon puoleen.  
"Tuota, he olivat siis sinun - ", Draco jätti lauseen roikkumaan ja käänsi päätään kun Harry yritti hamuilla hänen huuliaan.  
"Kyllä, minun kasvatti-isäni", Harry huokaisi pettyneenä kun Draco väisti.  
"Minä luulen, etteivät he tykänneet minusta", Draco sanoi epävarmasti ja mietti Sirius Mustan tummia silmiä, jotka olivat selvästi arvioineet Dracoa.  
"Mitä?" Harry ähkäisi. "Hehän palvoivat sinua ensisilmäyksestä alkaen."  
"Mutta - ", Draco ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.  
  
"Kuule, sinä olet ensimmäinen poikakaveri tai ylipäätään kukaan kenet he ovat nähneet", Harry sanoi ja hipaisi lempeästi Dracon poskea.  
"Entä -?" Dracon katse liukui leikkihuoneen suuntaan ja Harry huokaisi.  
"Minähän sanoin, etten harrasta romantiikkaa. Minulla ei ole koskaan ollut yhtään romanttista suhdetta kenenkään kanssa. Kaikki seksisuhteeni ovat perustuneet molemminpuoliseen sopimukseen, enkä minä ole tietenkään esitellyt heitä Siriukselle ja Remukselle. Se on sellainen osa elämääni, mikä ei kuulu heille", Harry selitti.  
"Ai", Draco sanoi eikä tiennyt mitä ajatella.  
  
"Tämä kaikki on minullekin aivan uutta, enkä tiedä mitä minun pitäisi tehdä. En tiedä osaanko tätä, mutta toivoisin, että voisit suostua sopimukseen kanssani", Harry haroi hiuksiaan epävarmana.  
"Mutta se olisi sitten pelkkää seksiä?" Draco kysyi.  
"Niin", Harry myönsi. "Mutta todella, todella hyvää seksiä."  
"Mutta ei elokuvissa käyntiä? Tai illallisia? Ei ystävänpäiväkortteja tai yllätyksiä?" Draco kysyi ja pettymys velloi hänen sisällään.  
  
Viime yö oli ollut aivan uskomaton, eikä hän haluaisi kaiken päättyvän näin. Mutta hän ei tiennyt pystyisikö hän siihen, mitä Harry häneltä pyysi.  
  
"Niin", Harry sanoi ja jatkoi hitaasti: "mutta minä voin harkita joitain muutoksia sopimukseen, jos saan sinut sillä tavoin allekirjoittamaan sen."  
"Minä en taida olla sopiva sellaiseen", Draco sanoi katkerasti, hän ei pystyisi koskaan tarjoamaan Harrylle sellaista villiä seksiä, mihin tämä oli leikkihuoneen perusteella tottunut.  
"Anna minulle mahdollisuus", Harry sanoi yllättävän anovalla äänellä. "Sinä olisit täydellinen palvelija, luota minuun."  
"Enpä tiedä", Draco oli edelleen epävarma.  
"Saat lukea sopimuksen ja teemme siihen kaikki tarvittavat muutokset. Et joudu tekemään mitään mitä et halua, aivan kuten eilen illalla", Harry sanoi ja piti Dracon kasvoja käsiensä välissä.  
  
Miettivänä Draco rypisti otsaansa. Osa hänestä tahtoi kokeilla, mitä Harrylla olisi tarjottavana, osa hänestä oli taas kauhuissaan siitä, mitä oli eilen nähnyt leikkihuoneessa. Mitä niillä kaikilla köysillä ja ruoskilla oikein tehtiin? Toisaalta eilinen oli ollut aivan uskomaton, ja Draco oli nauttinut Harryn kosketuksesta täysin rinnoin. Sitten puna kohosi jälleen Dracon poskille, kun hän muisti, kuinka hän oli anellut Harrya, kuinka hän oli huohottanut hyvää oloaan tämän suuhun ja tahtonut lisää, enemmän.  
  
"Mutta ennen kuin puhumme lisää sopimuksesta, minä vien sinut pesulle", Harry suuteli Dracoa varsin tosissaan ja lähti johdattamaan tätä kohden makuuhuonettaan.  
  
Harryn kylpyhuone oli samassa linjassa muunkin asunnon kanssa. Se oli suuri ja pramea mutta samalla hyvin pelkistetty. Yhdellä seinällä oleva amme oli valtava ja siihen mahtui helposti kaksi ihmistä. Harry laittoi veden valumaan ja keskittyi hetkeksi tarkastelemaan hylyllä olevia pulloa. Sitten hän valitsi yhden ja valutti ammeeseen hyvältä tuoksuvaa ainetta, veteen ilmestyi pian kylpyvaahtoa.  
  
"Tule", Harry ojensi kätensä ja veti Dracon lähelleen. "Ymmärräthän sinä, että tämä kaikki on minullekin aivan uutta."  
"Ai onko?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään.  
"Tietenkin on", Harry naurahti. "Minähän en harrasta romansseja, muistathan? Joten en ole koskaan käynyt kenenkään kanssa vaahtokylvyssä. Oletko sinä?"  
  
Mykkänä Draco pudisti päätään. Eikö Harry ollut todellakaan koskaan seurustellut kenenkään kanssa? Luulisi, että hän olisi yksi tavoitelluimmista poikamiehistä Lontoossa eikä pelkästään valtavan omaisuutensa vuoksi vain myös komean ulkonäkönsä ansiosta.  
  
”Miksi sinä et ole seurustellut?” Draco kuuli itsensä kysyvän.  
”En tiedä”, Harry huokaisi. ”Se ei ole vain tuntunut olevan minun juttuni. Ehkä en ole pystynyt luottamaan keneenkään koskaan riittävän paljon.”  
”Sen sijaan sinä teet sopimuksia?” Draco pohti ääneen.  
”Se on ollut selkeää”, Harry kohautti hieman olkapäitään. ”Kumpikin osapuoli on tiennyt mistä siinä on ollut kyse. Ei ylimääräistä hössötystä tai muuta turhaa.”  
”Etkö sinä kaipaa läheisyyttä?” Draco kysyi.  
”En kai, seksi on riittänyt hyvin, ainakin tähän asti”, Harry sanoi ja veti Dracon lähemmäs itseään. ”Tosin enää en tiedä riittääkö se, etenkään sinun kanssasi. Tuntuu omituiselta, että tahdon pitää sinua lähelläni, että tahdon suudella sinua ja hyväillä sinua. Luulen, että sopimukseen täytyy kirjata erillinen pykälä pelkkää suutelemista varten.”  
  
Kiusoittelevan suudelman myötä Draco huomasi menettävänsä ainoat vaatekappaleensa Harryn riisuessa hänet hitaasti mutta määrätietoisesti. Draco tunsi sulavansa Harryn huulia vasten ja otti vastaan intohimoiset suudelmat ja ahneet kosketukset. Hetken päästä Harry veti omat housunsa alas ja t-paidan päänsä yli. Harryn alaston vartalo tuntui kuumalta Dracon ihoa vasten, ja hän painautui lähemmäs nauttien kosketuksesta. Draco ei ollut koskaan osannut edes haaveilla mistään tämmöisestä, ja nyt hän aikoi nauttia tästä kaikesta niin kauan kuin tätä kestäisi. Ehkä hän oli Tuhkimo joka huomaisi seuraavana aamuna, että kurpitsavaunut ovat palautuneet ennalleen ja hän palaisi takaisin omaan elämäänsä Oxfordiin. Elämään, joka oli täynnä opintoja, rautakauppaa ja satunnaisia miehiä klubeilla.  
  
Mutta Draco tiesi, ettei tuo tulisi enää koskaan riittämään hänelle. Ei nyt kun hän oli saanut maistaa pienen palan jotain muuta. Ei häntä viehättänyt Harryn omaisuus tai tämän valtava asunto, päinvastoin, hän oli jopa vaivaantunut kaiken tämän loiston keskellä. Mutta se intohimo ja kipinä, joka heidän välillään oli riehunut edellisenä iltana, oli jotain mistä Draco ei haluaisi luopua enää mistään hinnasta. Tunne siitä, että Harry sai hänet halusta sekaisin, oli huimaava ja jotain sellaista mitä Draco ei ollut koskaan ennen elämässään kokenut. Ei tulisi olemaan helppoa päästää irti sellaisesta.  
  
"Tule", Harry veti Dracon lempeästi perässään ammeeseen, joka oli puolillaan vaahtoavaa vettä.  
  
Hitaasti Draco upposi lämpimään veteen Harrya vastapäätä. Hetken aikaa he kumpikin vain nautiskelivat vedestä, ja Draco antoi lihastensa rentoutua. Vasta nyt hän huomasi kuinka jäykkänä hän oli, nähtävästi kaikki uusi oli jännittänyt sen verran että hän oli onnistunut saamaan lihaksensa jumiin. Hitaasti Draco pyöritteli päätään ja hartioitaan koettaen avata jumiutuneita paikkojaan.  
  
"Haluatko että hieron sinua?" Harry kysyi hiljaa ja Draco avasi silmänsä.  
  
Huomaamattaan hän oli sulkenut ne ja nyt hän katseli Harrya joka katsoi takaisin kiinteästi. Harryn silmissä ei näkynyt mitään, mistä Draco olisi voinut päätellä, mitä tämä oikeasti ajatteli tällä hetkellä. Harryn tarjous oli kuitenkin houkutteleva ja sanomatta mitään Draco käänsi selkänsä Harrylle ja liukui sopivalle etäisyydelle niin että Harry sai laskettua kätensä hänen hartioilleen.  
  
Käsien liikkeet olivat pehmeitä ja lempeitä, Harry ennemmin silitti kuin hieroi, mutta Draco ei oikeastaan edes välittänyt. Hänelle oli tärkeää, että Harry ylipäänsä kosketti häntä sillä se tuntui taivaalliselta. Kukaan ei ollut aikaisemmin antanut Dracolle näin paljon huomiota ja hän halusi nauttia siitä.  
  
Kun Harryn kädet kiertyivät Dracon rinnan ympärille ja vetivät lähemmäs, Draco huokaisi tuntiessaan Harryn leveän rinnan selkäänsä vasten. Harry antoi edelleen käsiensä vaeltaa Dracon vartalolla, tosin nyt yhä alempana ja alempana niin, että Draco tunsi kiihottuvansa vähitellen. Harryn otteet olivat lempeän päättäväisiä ja kun tämä kietoi sormensa Dracon puolikovan elimen ympärille, Draco ei voinut muuta kuin tukahduttaa huokauksen.  
  
Pehmeät huulet painuivat Dracon niskaan, kun Harry suuteli hänen ihoaan näykkien sitä välillä. Kädet hivelivät Dracoa niin, että hän oli pian kovana kuin kivi. Eikä Harry lopettanut kiusoittelevaa hyväilyään ennen kuin Draco kiemurteli tämän sylissä niin, että vesi loiskui ammeen laitoja vasten.  
  
"Tule minulle", Harry kuiskasi Dracon korvaan ja puristi tiukasti Dracon kalua. "Minä haluan tuntea sinut."  
  
Haukkoen ilmaa Draco tunsi Harryn erektion painavan ja hierovan alaselkäänsä. Harryn toinen käsi hyväili Dracon rinnalla kovettunutta nänniä puristaen sen peukalon ja etusormen väliin samalla kun toinen käsi hieroi Dracon kovuutta vaativalla otteella. Dracon sisällä aaltoili mielihyvä ja hän tiesi olevansa aivan reunalla. Tahtoen kuitenkin pitkittää hetkeä vielä hitusen, Draco puri huultaan ja koetti olla ajattelematta, kuinka ihanalta Harry tuntui hänen ympärilleen kietoutuneena. Se ei kuitenkaan auttanut vaan Draco tunsi paiskautuvansa reunan yli. Hän laukesi rajusti vavisten Harryn käteen puristaen rystyset valkoisina ammeen reunaa.  
  
"Mmmmh", Harry hymisi selvästi tyytyväisenä Dracon korvaan hyväillen nyt huomattavasti hellemmin Dracon kovuutta.  
"Niinpä", Dracon onnistui sanoa, hän nojasi täydellä painollaan, täysin rentona Harryn rintaa vasten.  
"Mennään suihkuun", Harry sanoi annettuaan Dracolle hetken tasata hengitystään, nyökäten Draco nousi ammeesta Harryn seuratessa.  
  
Suihkussa Harry jatkoi Dracon hyväilyä pesemällä kylpyvaahdon pois hänen vartaloltaan. Sitten Draco päätti ohjat omiin käsiinsä ja hän toisti saman Harrylle, varoen kuitenkin koskemasta tämän edelleen kovana seisovaa elintä. Kun kaikki vaahto oli poissa, Draco painoi Harryn selän seinää vasten ja pudottautui polvilleen tämän eteen.  
  
Draco tiesi, ettei hän ollut niin hyvä ottamaan suihin kuin Harry, mutta hän tahtoi edes yrittää. Varovasti Draco sulki suunsa Harryn kalun pään ympärille, pyöritti kieltään sen ympäri ja imaisi kokeilevasti. Harry henkäisi terävästi ja Draco tunsi, kuinka Harry työnsi sormensa hänen hiustensa sekaan.  
  
Käyttäen käsiään ja suutaan niin hyvin kuin osasi Draco koitti tyydyttää Harryn parhaan kykynsä mukaan. Ehkä hän teki jotain oikein, sillä Harryn lantio puski hänen suutaan vasten ja sormet puristivat märkiä hiuksia. Katsoessaan ylös Harryn kasvoihin Draco huomasi tämän tuijottavan takaisin vihreillä silmillään suu hieman raollaan.  
  
"Luoja miltä sinä näytät siinä polvillasi suusi täynnä minua", Harry henkäisi ja tiukensi otettaan Dracon hiuksista. "Olet aivan täydellinen."  
  
Tyytyväisenä siihen, että osasi miellyttää Harrya Draco koetti nielaista Harryn hieman syvemmälle ja sai palkakseen tyytyväisen huokauksen. Hetken päästä Harryn hengitys muuttui tiheämmäksi ja tämän elin koveni jos mahdollista vieläkin kovemmaksi.  
  
"Minä tulen", Harry varoitti, mutta Draco ei tehnyt elettäkään vetäytyäkseen.  
  
Kun ensimmäiset lämpimät roiskeet iskeytyivät Dracon kitalakeen, hän hymisi tyytyväisenä. Niellen kaiken Draco piti Harryn suussaan niin pitkään kunnes oli varma, että oli imenyt tämän kuiviin. Sitten hän nousi ja katseli Harryn raukeita kasvoja ilon kupliessa hänen sisällään, hän oli pystynyt tyydyttämään Harryn ja se tuntui mahtavalta.  
  
"Sinä olet uskomaton", Harry mumisi. "Tule tänne."  
  
Lempeästi Harry veti Dracon itseensä kiinni ja painoi huulensa Dracon huulille. Harry mumisi hyväksyvästi, kun tämän kieli seikkaili Dracon suussa ja maistoi siellä äskeisen laukeamisen. Dracosta tuntui uskomattomalta, että joku tahtoi suudella häntä suihinoton jälkeen, mutta ei valittanut. Harry oli lyhyessä ajassa onnistunut opettamaan Dracolle paljon ja Draco saattoi vain toivoa, että lisää olisi tiedossa.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muutamia huomioita tässä vaiheessa tarinaa.
> 
> Ensinnäkin tämän ficin pituus on kasvanut kahdella luvulla, kokonaispituus on siis 25 lukua plus epilogi. Editointi on loppusuoralla, joten julkaisutahti tulee pysymään samana (tiistai ja perjantai). Mutta huomasin siis, että siellä oli muutama juttu mitkä vaativat hieman enemmän huomiota, joten katsoin parhaaksi jakaa lukuja.
> 
> Ja sitten toiseksi, Harryn hahmo ei ole tässä niin traumatisoitunut kun alkuperäinen Christian Grey. Tämä siksi, etten ole koskaan ymmärtänyt Greyn traumaa ja rajoituksia, joten päätin etten tahdo kirjoittaa niitä myöskään Harrylle. Hänellä tulee toki olemaan omat ongelmansa tässä tarinassa. Tämä oli hyvä huomio **Neiti Syksy** ltä tuolla **FinFanFunin** puolella, kiitos! Itselleni se oli selvä juttu mutta tosiaan on lukijoita joille alkuperäinen 50SoG on myös tuttu ja teette vertailua mikä on luonnollista ja sallittua!
> 
> Kolmanneksi vielä, että tässä kohtaa tämän tarinan juonikuvio lähtee poikkeamaan aluperäisestä tarinasta. Toki tässä tulee olemaan paljon tuttuja elemnettejä sekä tapahtumia tuota _Fifty Shadesin_ -maailmasta, mutta on siellä uuttakin, osin oman mielikuvitukseni tuotetta, osin lainauksia muualta, näette sitten :D

**8\. luku**  
  
  
Suihkun jälkeen Draco seisoi Harryn makuuhuoneessa pelkkä pyyhe ympärillään. Harry oli kadonnut valtavaan vaatehuoneeseen etsimään Dracolle sopivia vaatteita. Hetken päästä tämä palasi ja ojensi Dracolle parin puhtaita alushousuja ja sukkia sekä t-paidan.  
  
"Sinun täytyy varmaan käydä ostamassa itsellesi jotain", Harry totesi kun Draco veti vaatteita ylleen.  
"Minun pitäisi ehkä lähteä", Draco sanoi hieman epävarmasti.  
"Onko sinulla sitten jotain menoja?" Harry kysyi.  
"Ei, mutta ajattelin, että ehkä sinulla on", Draco vastasi.  
"Minun täytyy kyllä hoitaa muutama työasia, mutta muuten olen täysin vapaa tänään", Harry vastasi ja kumartui suutelemaan Dracoa. Kiertäen kätensä Harryn ympärille Draco suli suudelmaan.  
  
"Miltä kuulostaisi, jos sinä kävisit ostamassa itsellesi hieman vaatteita sillä aikaa kun minä teen töitä. Sen jälkeen voimme tilata vaikka kiinalaista, ja illalla minä haluan näyttää sinulle jotain?" Harryn ehdotus kuulosti kieltämättä houkuttelevalta, mutta Dracolla ei ollut tällä hetkellä riittävästi rahaa lähteä shoppailemaan täysin uutta vaatekertaa itselleen.  
"Hmmm", Draco koetti voittaa aikaa hieroen nenäänsä Harryn leukaan, sillä hän ei missään nimessä tahtonut torjua Harryn ehdotusta suoralta kädeltä, hän todella tahtoi viettää aikaa Harryn kanssa, mutta ei tahtonut myöskään tunnustaa tälle heikkoa rahatilannettaan.  
"Kuule, tehdäänkö niin, että minä soitan Deanille ja pyydän häntä auttamaan sinua valinnoissa. Hän työskentelee Debenhamsilla, mistä löytyy ihan perusvaatteita", Harry innostui ja vetäytyi kauemmas etsien puhelintaan.  
"Mutta - ", Draco puri huultaan, hänen olisi pakko sanoa rahasta.  
"Minulla on siellä tili ja sanon Deanille, että laittaa ostokset sinne", Harry sanoi.  
"En minä voi käyttää sinun rahojasi!" Draco huudahti ja Harry katsoi häntä hämmästyneenä.  
"Miksi et?" Harry oli aidosti ihmeissään.  
"Koska se ei ole oikein", Draco sanoi.  
  
Hetken aikaa Harry katsoi Dracoa ilmeettömästi. Sitten hän äkkiä kaappasi Dracon takaisin syliinsä ja suuteli tulisesti.  
  
"Missä sinä olet ollut kaikki nämä vuodet?" Harry mumisi suudelmien lomasta.  
"En tiedä", Draco vastasi tuntien olonsa typeräksi, sillä hän ei oikein päässyt perille Harryn ajatuksenjuoksusta.  
"Sovitaan, että sinä menet Deanin luo. Hän katsoo sinulle sopivat vaatteet ja mietitään sitä rahaa sitten myöhemmin?" Harry piti Dracon kasvoja käsiensä välissä ja katsoi tätä syvälle silmiin.  
"Hyvä on", Draco kuuli itsensä myöntyvän.  
"Neville vie sinut", Harry sanoi ja painoi vielä kerran huulensa Dracon huulille.  
  
Mykkänä Draco katsoi kun Harry poimi puhelimensa ja valitsi numeron ja kun sai viimein Deanin kiinni, antoi tälle ohjeet valita Dracolle niin monta vaatekertaa kuin Dean näkisi sopivaksi. Draco ajatteli, että hänen täytyisi sanoa tälle Deanille, että yhdet perusfarkut ja paita riittäisivät hyvin. Hänhän palaisi kuitenkin huomenna kotiinsa, ei hän ollut jäämässä asumaan Harryn luo. Ne hän pystyisi maksamaan vielä Harrylle seuraavan palkan saadessaan.  
  
"Ja sitten vielä joku siisti, mutta rento asu huomiselle, kun menemme Siriuksen ja Remuksen luo syömään", Harry päätti puhelun ja Draco katsoi tätä kummissaan.  
"Ai me menemme sinun kasvatti-isiesi luo syömään?" Draco nosti toista kulmaansa.  
"Niin, luulen etteivät he muuten anna minulle ikinä anteeksi", Harry naurahti. "Sirius on jo laittanut kolme viestiä sen jälkeen kun he kävivät täällä. Lisäksi sisareni ovat tulleet Pariisista viikonlopuksi Lontooseen ja olin muutenkin menossa tervehtimään heitä."  
"Onko sinulla sisko - ja?" Draco hämmästyi.  
"Ginny on oikeasti Ronin sisko, mutta olemme kasvaneet yhdessä joten pidän häntä siskonani siinä missä Ronia veljenäni. Ginnyn kumppani Hermione on puolestaan yksi pitkäaikaisimmista ystävistäni ja siinä mielessä kuin sisko minulle. Lisäksi Sirius ja Remus ovat pitäneet meitä aina omina lapsinaan. Olemme ehkä vähän omituinen perhe", Harry virnisti selityksensä päätteeksi ja Draco nyökkäsi hitaasti, hän oppi hetki hetkeltä enemmän salaperäisestä Harry Potterista, joka oli vielä viikko sitten ollut hänelle vain yksi kuuluisuus muiden joukossa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Autossa Draco istui takapenkillä Nevillen ajaessa pitkin Lontoon katuja. He eivät taaskaan puhuneet mitään, joten Draco kaivoi puhelimensa esille. Hänen täytyisi varmaan ilmoittaa Pansylle olevansa hengissä ja tulevansa vasta huomenna kotiin. Mutta Pansy oli ehtinyt jo viestittää hänelle.  
  
Pansy (8:21): Missä sinä olet?  
  
Pansy (9:15): Tuletko sinä kotiin tänään?  
  
Pansy (11:46): Kuulin juuri Ronilta, että tapaamme huomenna Siriuksen luona! Mahtavaa!  
  
Draco tuhahti Pansyn innokkuudelle, mutta ryhtyi naputtamaan tälle viestiä.  
  
Draco (12:36): Olen Lontoossa Harryn luona, kuten varmaan tiesitkin. En ole tulossa tänään kotiin. Enkä ole lainkaan varma näemmekö huomenna. sillä en tiedä. uskallanko tulla tapaamaan Harryn 'vanhempia'. Miten Ronin kanssa sujuu?  
  
Pansy (12:40): Tietenkin sinä tulet syömään! Minä tulen vaikka hakemaan sinut. Ron on täydellinen, hän todella tietää kuinka saada nainen tyytyväiseksi   
  
Draco (12:41): Liikaa infoa Pans!  
  
Pansy (12:43): Kuinka teillä sujuu Potterin kanssa? Ron oli aivan ihmeissään, että Harrylla on viimein joku. He ovat olleet kai aika huolissaan hänestä. Mitä sinä olet tehnyt hänelle?  
  
Draco (12:45): Minä en kerro sinulle mitään, sillä tiedän että juoruat vain kaiken eteenpäin.  
  
Pansy (12:45): Ole kiltti, lupaan etten juorua. Kerro edes jotain!  
  
Draco (12:48): No, hän on oikein mukava ja kohtelias.  
  
Pansy (12:48): Ja...?  
  
Draco (12:50): Minä en kerro sinulle mitään likaisia yksityiskohtia!  
  
"Herra Malfoy, olemme perillä", Nevillen ääni keskeytti Dracon viestittelyn Pansyn kanssa.  
"Ai, selvä", Draco sanoi ja työnsi puhelimensa pois. "Mutta sinä voit kutsua minua Dracoksi, tuo herra tuntuu vähän liioittelulta."  
"Hyvä on Draco", Neville hymyili valoisasti. "Minä olen Neville."  
"Mukava tutustua", Draco mumisi ja avasi auton oven.  
"Löydät Deanin miestenosastolta, hän on se tumma, hyvännäköinen kaveri", Neville ohjeisti vakavalla naamalla.  
"Okei", Draco sanoi hämillään.  
  
Hississä matkalla kohden Deania Draco katsoi puhelintaan, Pansylta oli tullut lisää viestejä.  
  
Pansy (12:51): Oletteko te sitten tehneet jo jotain?  
  
Pansy (12:52): Ymmärsin, että Harry olisi varsin hyvin varustettu  Go baby go!  
  
Pansy (12:56): Huhuu? Ethän sinä järkyttynyt tuosta äskeisestä, se oli vitsi.  
  
Hymy kohosi Dracon kasvoille Pansyn viimeisestä huolestuneesta viestistä.  
  
Draco (13:03): Kaikki kunnossa. Olen menossa shoppailemaan Debenhamsille.  
  
Pansy (13:03): MITÄ? Etkä pyytänyt minua mukaan!  
  
Draco (13:04): Tämä oli Harryn idea. Mutta nyt minun pitää mennä, palataan!  
  
Pansy (13:04): Palataan muru, pidä hauskaa!  
  
Hymyillen Draco työnsi puhelimen taskuunsa ja lähti etsimään Deania. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tästä seuraisi ja miksi hän oli ylipäänsä suostunut tähän, mutta ehkä hän tahtoi tehdä Harrylle mieliksi. Ei kai hän ollut vain ihastumassa Harryyn?  
  


~ * ~

  
Kahden tunnin shoppailun jälkeen Draco tunsi olevansa täysin uupunut. Dean oli osoittautunut hauskaksi mieheksi, joka oli löytänyt Dracolle hienoja asuja joita Draco oli sovittanut väsymykseen saakka. Lopulta Dean oli valinnut hänelle kahdet erilaiset farkut, yhdet chinos-housut ja yhdet suorat housut, kasan erilaisia paitoja aina t-paidoista kauluspaitoihin, pikkutakin sekä rennon villapaidan. Ostoskasseja oli varmaan kymmenen, sillä lisäksi Dean oli valinnut hänelle sukkia, alusvaatteita, muutaman vyön sekä kahdet uudet kengät. Kosmetiikkaosastolta Dean oli poiminut Dracon kasseihin vielä kaikenlaisia purkkeja ja purnukoita niin että Dracoa pyörrytti.  
  
Kassejaan raahaten Draco kulki Deanin perässä autohallissa etsien Nevilleä. Tämä oli luvannut odottaa Dracoa viedäkseen hänet takaisin Harryn asunnolle. Istuessaan autoon Draco pohti, kuinka hän koskaan pystyisi maksamaan kaikki tuotteet Harrylle? Joukossa oli paljon merkkivaatteita eikä Dracolla ollut aavistustakaan, mikä laskun loppusumma oli. Mutta hän oli luottanut Deaniin, joka oli sanonut moneen kertaan, että Harry oli antanut heille täysin vapaat kädet.  
  
Matkalla kohden Harryn kotia Draco nukahti autoon. Lyhyessä ajassa oli tapahtunut aivan liian paljon, ja Draco tunsi olevansa uupunut kaikesta uudesta. Harry oli vienyt hänet edellisenä iltana tähtiin ja takaisin, ja Draco oli edelleen pökerryksissä kaikista tapahtuneesta.  
  


~ * ~

  
Lämmin henkäys havahdutti Dracon ja hän raotti silmiään. Harry oli kumartunut hänen puoleensa ja hymyili hänelle.  
  
"Hei", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Hei itsellesi", Harry vastasi ja suuteli Dracoa hitaasti.  
  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Harry kysyi ja vasta silloin Draco todella havahtui takaisin nykyhetkeen.  
  
He olivat Harryn autotallissa. Neville seisoi auton vieressä ja hänellä oli kädet täynnä Dracon tekemiä ostoksia. Äkkiä Dracoa nolotti. Mitä ihmettä hän oli mennyt tekemään? Hän oli tuhlannut Harryn rahoja kuin mikäkin  _pretty woman_ , ja tässä hän oli heräteltävissä auton takapenkiltä kuin paraskin prinsessa ruusunen.  
  
"Kaikki on hyvin", Draco sanoi ja koetti nousta sulavasti ylös.  
  
Yritys jäi kuitenkin yritykseksi sillä Draco kompuroi ja Harry nappasi häntä lujasti vyötäröltä.  
  
"Kaikki on okei", Harry kuiskasi hiljaa.  
"Mmmh", Draco mumisi ja nojasi Harryn olkaa vasten. "Onko?"  
"On", Harry vakuutti ja tarttui Draco leuasta pakottaen tämän katsomaan itseään. "Olen iloinen, että löysit itsellesi vaatteita."  
"Minä kyllä maksan ne takaisin", Draco kiirehti vakuuttamaan, mutta Harry vaiensi hänet suudelmalla.  
"Katsotaan", Harry hymisi Dracon huulia vasten.  
  
Ylhäällä asunnossa Neville vei ostokset Harryn ohjeiden mukaan tämän makuuhuoneeseen. Sen jälkeen Neville hymyili heille ja toivotti mukavaa iltaa poistuen hissiin.  
  
"Minne hän menee?" Draco kysyi edelleen hieman pökertyneenä.  
"Kotiinsa", Harry vastasi. "Hänellä on vaimo ja kaksi lasta."  
"Ai", Draco sanoi ihmeissään, hän ei ollut saanut Nevillestä kilttiä perheenisän kuvaa vaan tämä oli vaikuttanut ennemmin karskilta henkivartijalta.  
"Hänen vaimonsa Luna on hyvin hurmaava persoona. Hän pitää joogastudiota Camdenissa, ja heidän kaksosensa ovat nyt kahden vanhoja, ellen väärin muista", Harry kertoi ja Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
"Mutta mitä sanot siitä kiinalaisesta? Vai haluaisitko jotain muuta? Pizzaa?" Harry vaihtoi puheenaihetta.  
"Kaikki käy", Draco mumisi ja huomasi olevansa yllättävän nälkäinen.  
"Minä tilaan sitten kiinalaista", Harry päätti ja näppäili älypuhelintaan valitakseen oikean numeron.  
  
Puolella korvalla Draco kuunteli kuinka Harry jätti tilauksen ravintolaan. Samalla hän asteli keittiöön missä hän näki saarekkeella pinon papereita, niiden päällä oleva nimi sai Dracon kiinnostuksen heräämään. Mutta ennen kun hän ehti ottaa papereita käsiinsä, Harry oli hänen vierellään.  
  
"Tässä on ensimmäinen luonnos sopimuksesta", Harry sanoi ja viittasi papereihin, joissa luki Dracon oma nimi. ”Tein sen tänään sillä välin kun olit ostoksilla.”  
"Minä en ehkä ymmärrä tätä sopimusasiaa aivan täysin", Draco joutui tunnustamaan istuessaan keittiösaarekkeen jakkaralle.  
"Sopimus suojelee meitä molempia", Harry selitti. "Minä olen ehkä hieman epäluuloinen ja tahdon varjella yksityisyyttäni tarkoin."  
"Sehän on aivan ymmärrettävää", Draco keskeytti. "Mutta en minä kertoisi meistä mitään muutenkaan kenellekään, en edes Pansylle vaikka hän kuinka yrittäisi udella. Lupaan sen."  
"Tässä ei ole täysin kyse pelkästä salassapitosopimuksesta", Harry hymyili. "Sinä muistat mitä näit leikkihuoneessa?"  
  
Hitaasti Draco nyökkäsi ja hänen katseensa liukui sopimuspapereihin.  
  
"Tällä sopimuksella", Harry laski kätensä papereiden päälle, "me sovimme missä kulkevat rajat. Sen lisäksi, että sovimme ettemme puhu suhteestamme koskaan kenellekään muulle."  
"Rajat?" Dracon ääni oli äkkiä käheä.  
"Kyllä, mihin asti voimme mennä niin että se tuntuu molemmista miellyttävältä", Harry sanoi. "Herran ja palvelijan suhteessa on kyse luottamuksesta, joten molempien on tiedettävä missä rajat kulkevat ettei tapahdu vahinkoja. Siksi on parasta sopia ne kirjallisesti, niin että molemmat ymmärtävät mistä on kyse."  
"Entä jos minä en tiedä?" Draco kysyi.  
"Siksi minä haluankin näyttää sinulle tänään mitä se on, tai mitä se voisi olla", Harry sanoi lempeästi ja Draco värähti.  
  
”Mutta miksi?” Draco kurtisti kulmiaan, hän ei edelleenkään ymmärtänyt sopimuksen perimmäistä tarkoitusta.  
”Miksi mitä?” Harryn ääni oli edelleen lempeä, mutta Draco tiesi liikkuvansa heikoilla jäillä. Miten pitkälle hän voisi painostaa Harrya ennen kuin tämä menettäisi malttinsa? Kuinka pitkään tämä jaksaisi vastata Dracon tyhmiin kysymyksiin?  
”Ymmärrän kyllä miksi tahdot tehdä sopimuksen, en vain ymmärrä miksi sen täytyy olla näin – määrittelevä?” Draco väänteli käsiään toivoen että Harry ymmärtäisi mitä hän ajoi takaa. ”Miksi sinä haluat sopimuksen ennen kuin harrastat seksiä kenenkään kanssa? En ymmärrä sitä.”  
  
Hetken aikaa Harry katseli Dracoa kuin yrittäen lukea hänen ajatuksensa.  
  
”Sanotaanko näin, että nuoruuteni oli hyvin erilainen kuin muiden ikäisteni. Erotuin aina joukosta, koska olin se rikas kakara minkä lisäksi olin myös orpo ja joidenkin mielestä kai haavoittuva tai jotain. Ympärilläni on pyörinyt koko elämäni ajan onnenonkijoita ja ihmisiä jotka luulevat auttavansa minua, enkä ole koskaan tiennyt kehen olen voinut luottaa”, Harry selitti kärsivällisesi. ”En ole tahtonut pilata ystävyyssuhteitani ryhtymällä heidän kanssaan intiimiin kanssakäymiseen, joten siinä vaiheessa kun tunsin pakottavaa tarvetta päästä harrastamaan seksiä, lähdin etsimään tietoa internetistä.”  
  
Nähdessään Dracon järkyttyneen ilmeen, Harry naurahti ja pudisti päätään.  
  
”Ei, en etsinyt netistä seuraa, etsin vaihtoehtoja ja mahdollisuuksia ja onnekseni löysin niitä. Olen ollut aina kiinnostunut tarkoista rajoista ja kontrollista, niinpä löydettyäni oikeat sivustot ja keskustelufoorumit, ymmärsin että juuri tarkkaan laaditun sopimuksen avulla voisin saada sen mitä tahdoin: seksiä, kontrollia sekä ehdottoman vaitiolon.”  
  
”Onko sinulla ollut useita kumppaneita?” Draco pakotti itsensä kysymään, vaikka ei ollutkaan varma tahtoiko oikeastaan edes kuulla vastausta.  
”Joitakin”, Harry vastasi ympäripyöreästi. ”Alussa minulla kävi tuuri kun tutustuin Oliveriin, joka opasti minua ensimmäisten sudenkuoppien yli. Olimme pitkään suhteessa kunnes hän löysi itselleen elämänsä miehen ja meni tämän kanssa naimisiin joitain vuosia sitten. Olin jopa heidän häissään ja täytyy sanoa, että Victor oli täydellinen kumppani Oliverille, he täydentävät toisiaan loistavasti.”  
  
Hymy kohosi Harryn huulille hänen muistellessaan entistä kumppaniaan, ja Draco liikahti hieman vaivautuneena.  
  
”Jos te kerran olitte suhteessa, niin kuinka hän pystyi löytämään itselleen uuden miehen?” Draco kysyi hieman uteliaana.  
”Tietenkin meillä oli sopimus Oliverin kanssa, aluksi aika tiukkakin. Mutta kun opimme tuntemaan toisemme ja luotaamaan toisiimme, muutimme sopimusta. Tietyt ehdot säilyivät edelleen, mutta pystyimme tapaamaan myös muita ihmisiä ja solmimaan sopimuksia heidän kanssaan”, Harry selitti ja jatkoi kiireesti: ”Oliver on ollut ainoa, jonka kanssa minulla on ollut sellainen sopimus ja sekin lähti hänen aloitteestaan. Huomasin ettei se toimi minulle, joten jos teen sopimuksen siihen kirjataan selkeästi, ettei muita kumppaneita saa olla. En ole hyvä jakamaan.”  
”Ymmärrän”, Draco mumisi ja pohti, olisiko heidänkin sopimuksessaan sellainen kohta.  
”Tiedän, että tämä kaikki on sinulle uutta”, Harry sanoi hellästi ja kosketti Dracon poskea. ”Toivon kuitenkin, että voit edes harkita sopimuksen tekoa kanssani. En ole koskaan ennen pyytänyt sitä keneltäkään näin hartaasti kun nyt pyydän sinulta.”  
  
Tunnustus sai Dracon hämmentymään. Harryn ääni oli anova ja Draco tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan lujaa rinnassaan. Oliko mahdollista, että Harry oli todellakin valmis jopa anelemaan saadakseen Dracon allekirjoittamaan tuon mystisen sopimuksen, josta Draco ei tiennyt oikeastaan mitään.  
  
"Saat tutustua rauhassa sopimukseen ja muokata sitä oman mielesi mukaan. Voimme keskustella sen sisällöstä ja rajoituksistasi", Harry sanoi hetken päästä.  
"Rajoituksistani?" Draco ihmetteli.  
"Ehkä sinunkin täytyy tehdä hieman taustatutkimusta asiasta, vai kuinka hyvin tunnet SM-genren", Harryn hymy oli hieman vino. ”Voin suositella sinulle muutamia sivustoja joilla pääset alkuun.”  
"SM? Niin kuin sadomasokismin?" Draco nielaisi, vaikka asia ei tullutkaan yllätyksenä niin sen ääneen sanominen muutti tilannetta merkittävästi. "Aiotko sinä sitten sitoa minut tänään? Ja ruoskia minua?"  
"Kyllä ja en, en edelleenkään tee mitään, mitä et halua minun tekevän", Harryn ääni oli rauhoittava. "Mutta näytän sinulle mitä se voisi olla. Jos vain suostut."  
"Ööh -", Draco ei osannut sanoa mitään ja onneksi juuri silloin ovikello soi ja pelasti hänet.  
  
Ripein askelein Harry kiirehti ovipuhelimen luo, päästi ruokalähetin sisään ja hetken päästä maksoi nuorukaiselle, joka jätti heille ison kassin ruokaa. Harry toi sen keittiöön ja ryhtyi purkamaan rasioita pöydälle.  
  
"En tiennyt mistä pidät, joten otin vähän kaikkea", Harry sanoi ja ojensi Dracolle syömäpuikot.  
  
Nälkäisenä Draco ryhtyi availemaan rasioita ja napsi sieltä täältä palasia tyytyväisenä. Onneksi ruokailu oli saanut Harryn ajatukset hetkeksi pois sopimuksesta ja leikkihuoneesta, sillä Draco ei ollut edelleenkään varma, oliko tämä hänen juttunsa vai ei. Ehkä hänen pitäisi antaa Harryn näyttää mitä tämä tarkoitti, mutta Dracoa jännitti.  
  
Vasta eilen hän oli harrastanut ensimmäisen kerran seksiä sängyssä, joten kuinka hän pystyisi heittäytymään johonkin vielä villinpään, mitä ikinä Harry sitten normaalisti puuhasikaan leikkihuoneessaan. Toisaalta Dracon sisällä poreili pieni kiinnostuksen poikanen, sillä hän ei voinut kieltää, etteikö häntä olisi kutkuttanut ajatus käsiraudoista ja ruoskista. Kunhan vain Harry ei satuttaisi häntä, mutta sitten Draco muisti että Harry oli vakuuttanut moneen kertaa, etteivät he tekisi mitään, mistä Draco ei pitäisi.  
  
Kun he aterioivat, hiljaisuus heidän välillään ei ollut painostava, ja Draco huomasi nauttivansa Harryn seurasta tälläkin tavalla. Vaikka Harry oli useaan kertaan sanonut, ettei harrastanut romantiikkaa, Dracosta tämä oli varsin romanttista. Syödä yhdessä kiinalaista pahvirasioista, ojentaa välillä toiselle jokin maistiainen ja hymyillä tyytyväisenä kun toinen piti siitä. Ei Draco tahtonut ruusuja ja samppanjaa, kalliita lahjoja tai limusiineja, tämä riitti oikein hyvin, ja hän toivoi että saisi vielä Harrynkin näkemään tavallisuuden kauneuden.  
  
"Valmis?" Harry kysyi jonkin ajan päästä.  
"Mmmmh", Draco hamusi vielä viimeisiä riisejä pahvirasian pohjalta.  
"Käy pesulla ja mene sen jälkeen leikkihuoneeseen", Harry sanoi lempeällä mutta päättäväisellä äänellä. "Odota minua polvillasi oven vieressä, heti oikealla. Sinun täytyy olla alasti."  
  
Ohjeet olivat varsin yksiselitteiset ja Draco nielaisi. Olisiko hän todellakin valmis tekemään tämän?  
  
Hieman vapisevin jaloin Draco nousi pöydästä, nyökkäsi ja lähti kohden makuuhuonetta. Sängyllä häntä odotti siististi viikattu silkkinen aamutakki. Missä välissä Harry oli ehtinyt asettaa sen paikoilleen? Draco antoi kankaan liukua sormiensa välistä ennen kuin suuntasi kohden pesuhuonetta perhosten lepattaessa hänen vatsassaan.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikärajan mukaista materiaalia!  
> Kevyttä sitomista, lievää piiskaamista sekä rimmausta.

**9\. luku**  
  
  
Leikkihuoneen valot olivat hämyisät kun Draco raotti hitaasti ovea ja kurkisti sisään. Taidokkaasti piilotettujen valaisimien lisäksi pöydillä paloi kynttilöitä, joiden liekit lepattivat hieman. Harry ei ollut paikalla, aivan kuten Draco oli vähän arvellutkin. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Harrya koko aikana valmistautuessaan tulevaan. Harry ei ollut tullut pesuhuoneeseen, eikä tämä ollut makuuhuoneessa Dracon kuivatessa itseään ja vetäessä viimein silkkisen aamutakin päälleen. Sen kangas hyväili hänen paljasta ihoaan.  
  
Matkalla makuuhuoneesta leikkihuoneeseen Draco oli kuulostellut hiljaista asuntoa ja miettinyt, oliko hän ehkä sittenkin yksin siellä. Entä jos Harry olikin lähtenyt ja jättänyt hänet? Päästyään leikkihuoneen ovelle hänen sydämensä oli jyskyttänyt niin kovaa, että sen ääni humisi Dracon korvissa, ja nähdessään kynttilät, Draco tiesi, että Harry olisi jossain, odottamassa vain oikeaa hetkeä.  
  
Hitaasti Draco riisui aamutakkinsa ja ripusti sen oven vieressä olevaan koukkuun. Tyyny lattialla kertoi hänelle oikean paikan ja hitaasti Draco laskeutui polvilleen tyynyn päälle. Hän pureskeli alahuultaan mietteliäänä, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Dracon olisi tehnyt mieli vilkuilla seinille ripustettuja esineitä, mutta hän ei uskaltanut, sillä ei tiennyt, milloin Harry saapuisi eikä hän tahtonut jäädä kiinni tirkistelystä. Vaikka hän ei tiennyt, mitä niillä kaikilla tehtiin, ne kiinnostivat häntä ja Draco toivoi, että he olisivat voineet tutustua niihin Harryn kanssa yhdessä. Olisi ollut mukavaa, jos Harry olisi selittänyt niiden käyttötarkoitusta ja ehkä samalla myös näyttänyt mitä niillä tehtiin. Draco ei kuitenkaan rohjennut kysyä tai pyytää sitä, sillä tämä oli selvästi Harryn valtakunta. Niinpä hän koetti tasata hengitystään ja istua hiljaa paikoillaan odottaen.  
  
Ovi narahti, ja Draco keskitti kaiken tahtonsa siihen, ettei kääntyisi katsomaan kuka huoneeseen astui. Jos se ei olisi Harry niin hän saisi sen kyllä pian selville. Mutta tietenkin se oli Harry.  
  
"Hienoa", Harry sanoi tyytyväisellä äänellä, sulki oven ja asteli Dracon eteen seisomaan. Koettaen hengittää mahdollisimman rauhallisesti Draco piti katseensa lattiassa eikä nostanut sitä ylös Harryn kasvoihin vaikka olisi halunnutkin.  
  
"Meillä on muutama käytännön asia ennen kuin aloitamme", Harry sanoi rauhallisella äänellä. "Ensinnäkin, voit lähteä tästä huoneesta milloin haluat. Voit lopettaa sen, mitä ikinä teemme milloin haluat lausumalla turvasanan. Haluatko valita itse turvasanan?"  
  
Hölmistyneenä Draco tuijotti Harryn paljaita varpaita ja ravisti päätään. Mitä turvasana edes tarkoitti? Draco ei ollut koskaan kuullut sellaisesta.  
  
"Hyvä on. Turvasana on 'punainen'. Mikäli haluat, että minä lopetan sen mitä teen, sanot vain 'punainen' ja kaikki loppuu siihen. Ymmärrätkö?"  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. Ai sitä se siis tarkoitti. Kyllähän se tietenkin kävi järkeen, Draco puraisi huultaan mutta ei antanut ajatustensa harhautua siihen, mikä voisi olla sellaista toimintaa joka vaatisi tuon turvasanan käyttöä. Hän varmasti tietäisi sen, mikäli niin kävisi.  
  
"Voit puhutella minua joko 'herra' tai 'sir' ja vastaat vain kyllä tai ei, muuta sinun ei ole lupa puhua ellen sitä erikseen pyydä. Ymmärrätkö?"  
  
Draco nyökkäsi uudelleen.  
  
"Vastaa kun kysyn sinulta jotain", Harry sanoi lempeällä mutta tiukalla äänellä. "Ymmärrätkö sinä?"  
  
"Kyllä", Draco nielaisi ja lisäsi kiireesti: "herra."  
  
"Hienoa", Harry sanoi tyytyväisellä äänellä.  
  
"Kokeilemme tänään muutamaa kevyttä juttua. Sopiiko sinulle, että sidon sinut?" Harry kysyi.  
"Kyllä, herra", Draco vastasi välittömästi ennen kuin edes kunnolla sisäisti kysymystä.  
"Sopiiko sinulle, että ruoskin sinua kevyesti?" Harry jatkoi kyselyään.  
"Kyllä, herra", Draco sanoi hieman epävarmalla äänellä.  
"Muista, että lausumalla turvasanan kaikki päättyy", Harry muistutti. "No niin, sopiiko sinulle anaalitappi?"  
  
Hetkeksi Draco lakkasi hengittämästä, sillä hän ei tiennyt, kuinka vastata.  
  
"En ole varma, herra", Draco sanoi hitaasti.  
"Hyvä on, ymmärrän", Harry sanoi. "Katsotaan sitä myöhemmin. Mutta nyt, nouse ja asetu sängylle vatsallesi."  
  
Katse edelleen maahan luotuna Draco nousi, asteli sängylle ja asettui Harryn pyytämään asentoon.  
  
"Saat valita, sidonko sinut köydellä vai nippusiteillä", Harry sanoi Dracon takaa.  
"Köydellä, herra", Draco vastasi ja mielikuva Harrysta hypistelemässä nippusidepusseja nousi Dracon mieleen. Tätä vasten tämä oli siis vieraillut rautakaupassa. Mihinköhän teippiä tarvittaisiin, Draco pohti, kunnes totesi, ettei ehkä ollut valmis tietämään sitä aivan vielä.  
"Hyvä valinta", Harry mumisi hyväksyvästi. ”Levitä kätesi ja jalkasi.”  
  
Hetken aikaa Draco kuuli Harryn astelevan huoneessa edestakaisin, metalli kilahti, jotain laskettiin sängyn reunalle ja sitten Dracon nilkkaan tartuttiin. Hän vastusti kiusausta vetäistä jalka vapaaksi ja sen sijaan hän pakotti itsensä rentoutumaan. Harryn liikkeet olivat rauhallisia ja harkittuja kun tämä sitoi ensin Dracon molemmat jalat ja sitten kädet sängyssä oleviin pylväisiin.  
  
Lopulta Draco makasi mahallaan sidottuna, kasvot käännettynä vasemmalle. Harryn käsi hyväili hellästi Dracon selkää, siirtyi pakaroiden kautta jalkoihin ja takaisin. Tuntui kuin Harry olisi kosketuksellaan tahtonut kartoittaa Dracon vartalon ääriviivat ennen kuin aloittaisi varsinaisen työnsä, tai sitten kosketuksen oli tarkoitus rauhoittaa Dracoa. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi tuskallisen kovaa ja jännitys sai hänen hengityksensä nopeutumaan.  
  
"Aion käsitellä sinua hapsupiiskalla", Harry sanoi rauhallisella äänellä ja Draco tunsi, kuinka hänen selkäänsä laskettiin jotain viileää.  
  
Harry antoi piiskan levätä hetken aikaa Dracon selällä ennen kuin lähti kuljettamaan sitä samaa reittiä jota hänen kätensä oli äsken vaeltanut sivellen hellästi. Draco värisi kosketuksen alla ja tunsi, kuinka hänen ihoaan kihelmöi. Sitten, aivan yllättäen Harry nosti piiskan hänen iholtaan ja löi sillä kevyesti Dracon yläselälle lapaluiden väliin. Hämmästynyt huudahdus pääsi Dracon suusta, mutta varsinaista kipua hän ei tuntenut. Sen sijaan lyönti jätti jälkeensä lämpimän tunteen.  
  
Sitten Harry palasi sivelemään jälleen Dracon ihoa, kunnes taas yllättäen iski piiskalla, eri paikkaan tällä kertaa. Tätä jatkui jonkin aikaa ja Draco oppi vähitellen rentoutumaan kosketuksen alla. Yllättävät iskut eivät haitanneet, sillä ne eivät varsinaisesti sattuneet, jättivät vain kihelmöivän olon ja vähitellen Draco huomasi kovettuvansa.  
  
Tuntui kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt. Harry ei pitänyt minkäänlaista kiirettä Dracon kanssa, eikä Draco osannut tehdä muuta kuin maata paikoillaan. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko hänen sallittua liikkua, mutta vähitellen, isku iskulta hänestä tuntui, ettei hän enää voinut maata paikoillaan. Niinpä Draco kiemurteli ensin ihan vähän vain ja toivoi, ettei Harry huomaisi sitä. Mutta tietenkin tämä huomasi.  
  
"Nouse polviesi päälle, köydet antavat kyllä periksi", Harry komensi hiljaa.  
  
Välittömästi Draco totteli ja hivuttautui polviensa päälle antaen alavartalonsa edelleen levätä patjaa vasten. Hänestä tuntui alastomalta, sillä hän tiesi Harryn näkevän kaiken jos tämä vain pyytäisi Dracoa muuttamaan asentoaan uudestaan.  
  
Mutta sitten hapsuruoska palasi, ensin se siveli Dracon pakaroilla, kunnes Harry löi pienen mutta napakan lyönnin aivan Dracon alaselälle. Kuin salamaniskusta Draco työnsi välittömästi takapuoltaan taakse ja puri huultaan omalle innokkuudelleen.  
  
Seurasi muutaman lyönnin sarja eri puolelle Dracon vartaloa ja jokainen isku sai Dracon vääntelehtimään lisää. Hän oli nyt kovana ja mietti, että olisi halunnut peittää kiihottuneisuutensa Harrylta jollain tavalla. Sitten Harry iski kevyen lyönnin suoraan Dracon pakaroille ja hän huokasi ääneen.  
  
"Juuri noin", Harry sanoi pehmeästi ja Draco tunsi kuinka sängynlaita painui hieman.  
  
Kosketus oli ensin kevyt kun Harry siveli Dracon pakaraa, puristi hieman ennen kuin läppäsi kevyesti kämmenellään. Dracolta pääsi tahaton huudahdus, sillä kämmen oli aivan erilainen kuin äskeinen ruoska. Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut epämiellyttävältä, vaan päinvastoin, Draco toivoi että Harry toistaisi eleen.  
  
Tätä Harry ei kuitenkaan tehnyt vaan tyytyi vain sivelemään Dracon pakaroita levittäen niitä molemmin käsin. Nyt Draco tiesi olevansa täysin avoimena Harryn silmien edessä, ja se sai hänet vaivaantumaan. Tuntui omituiselta olla sidottuna niin että Harry pääsi tekemään mitä tahtoi. Draco muistutti kuitenkin itseään, että hän voisi lopettaa tämän milloin halusi, eikä Harry ollut satuttanut häntä millään tavalla tähän asti. Ehkä hän kestäisi tämän hieman epämiellyttävän olotilan ja odottaisi mitä Harrylla olisi mielessään.  
  
Se, mitä Harry seuraavaksi teki, pääsi yllättämään Dracon täysin. Tämä painoi suunsa Dracoa vasten ja antoi kielensä nuolla Dracon pakaroiden väliä. Tuntemus oli yhtä aikaa hyvä ja omituinen. Draco oli kyllä kuullut, että jotkut miehet harrastivat toistensa nuolemista, mutta kukaan ei ollut koskaan tehnyt sitä hänelle. Harryn liikkeet olivat rauhallisia ja tämä antoi selvästi Dracolle aikaa tottua uuteen tuntemukseen.  
  
Pikkuhiljaa Draco huomasi rentoutuvansa ja jopa nauttivansa kostean kielen liikkeistä herkällä ihollaan. Huomaamattaan Draco ryhtyi puskemaan lantiotaan vasten Harryn suuta ja sai palkakseen tyytyväistä hyminää aukkoaan vasten. Ääni meni suoraan Dracon nivusiin ja hän tunsi erektionsa värähtävän innokkaasti. Sitten Harryn kieli oli yllättäen Dracon sisällä, ja hän henkäisi terävästi uudelle tuntemukselle.  
  
Nuolemista jatkui hyvin aikaa ja Draco tunsi olevansa kuin tulisilla hiilillä. Kaikki tuntui yhtä aikaa järkyttävän hyvältä, kiihottavalta ja turhauttavalta. Hän olisi halunnut puristaa erektionsa kättensä ja laueta, sillä Harryn kieli jatkoi mitä uskomattomimpien asioiden tekemistä hänen herkällä ihollaan, mutta hänen kätensä olivat tiukasti sidotut.  
  
Nyt Draco voihki jo estotta ja kiemurteli sen mitä köydet antoivat periksi kiskoen samalla käsiensä köysiä ja toivoen niiden löystyvän edes hieman. Harry ei kuitenkaan tuntunut välittävän, vaan piti häntä tiukasti kiinni lantiosta ja antoi kielensä liukua yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen Dracon sisälle ja ulos.  
  
"Ha-Harry", Draco kuiskasi anellen ja sai palkaksi yllättävän napakan iskun pakaralleen.  
"Sinulla ei ole lupa puhua ellei kyse ole turvasanasta", Harry muistutti ennen kuin tämän kieli oli jälleen tutulla paikallaan Dracon pakaroiden välissä.  
  
Nolona Draco nielaisi ja koitti keskittyä hengittämään. Kaikki tuntui niin paljolta eikä Draco tiennyt, kuinka kauan hän enää kestäisi ennen kuin räjähtäisi. Hänen erektionsa sykki kovana ja vaatien kosketusta ja Draco olisi tehnyt mitä vain, että olisi saanut hieroa sitä jotain, ihan mitä tahansa vasten.  
  
Sitten Draco tunsi kuinka jotain liukasta painettiin hänen sisälleen ja koko hänen kehonsa vapisi halusta. Se oli Harryn sormi joka hyväili ja venytti häntä eikä mennyt kauan kun ensimmäisen sormen seuraan liittyi toinen.  
  
Huohottaen Draco keinutti lantiotaan anoen äänettömästi Harrya tekemään jotain enemmän, jotain mikä helpottaisi Dracon tukalaa ja kiimaista olotilaa. Tämä ei kuitenkaan joko ymmärtänyt tai halunnut ymmärtää Dracon vihjettä, vaan keskittyi vain sormeilemaan Dracoa ja levittämään lisää liukastetta pakaroiden väliin. Yllättäen hapsuruoska läpsähti kevyesti Dracon selälle ja hän tunsi selkänsä notkistuvan kosketuksen alla. Dracosta tuntui kun hän olisi ollut kiimainen kissaeläin joka ei tiennyt tahtoiko hän purra vai kehrätä.  
  
Tuntemukset olivat uusia ja Draco oli hämmästynyt omasta käytöksestään. Mikään tai kukaan ei ollut koskaan saanut häntä näin kiimaiseksi, eikä hän tahtonut mitään muuta kuin että Harry vapauttaisi hänet irti köysistä tai edes päästäisi hänet laukeamaan.  
  
Hengästynyt huohotus purkautui Dracon huulien lomasta kun hän koetti tahdon voimallaan saada Harryn tekemään jotain. Ehkä tämä viimein ymmärsi Dracon vihjeen, sillä vihdoin Harry veti sormensa ulos Dracon sisältä ja asettautui tämän taakse laskien kätensä Dracon pakaroille.  
  
"Luoja kuinka kaunis näky sinä olet", Harry sanoi ja levitti jälleen käsillään Dracon pakaroita ja Draco arvasi Harryn tuijottavan suoraan pakaroiden välissä olevaan aukkoon.  
  
Sitten Draco kuuli kondomipaketin rapinaa ja hetken päästä hän tunsi, kuinka Harryn valtava erektio liukui pitkin hänen vakoaan, edestakaisin, Harryn puristaessa Dracon pakaroita sen ympärille.  
  
"Nnngh", Draco puri huultaan, ettei olisi anellut ääneen.  
  
Lisää liukastetta valutettiin Dracon pakaroille ja hän kiemurteli nyt kärsimättömänä. Viimein Harry tarttui omaan erektioonsa ja painoi sen hitaasti Dracon sisälle. Asento oli uusi ja Draco tunsi lihastensa jännittyvän vaistomaisesti. Sitten Harry kuitenkin kietoi kätensä Dracon erektion ympärille ja Draco unohti kaiken muun.  
  
Siinä, missä Draco tunsi viimeinkin helpotusta kun Harry kosketti hänen kovuuttaan, hän lähes unohti, että Harry oli työntymässä hänen sisäänsä. Paineen tunne kuitenkin lisääntyi mitä syvemmälle Harry painautui, mutta samaan aikaan käsi Dracon kalulla tuntui niin taivaalliselta, että Draco päätti heittäytyä täysin Harryn armoille.  
  
Hitaasti Harry liikkui Dracon sisällä ja Draco vaikersi hiljaa painaen kasvonsa vasten patjaa. Sitten Harryn käsi katosi hänen kovuudeltaan ja Dracon pää nytkähti ylös. Ennen kuin hän ehti kuitenkaan protestoida, Harry tarttui hänen lantioonsa molemmin käsi ja aloitti paljon määrätietoisemmat ja kiihkeämmät työnnöt. Draco ei pystynyt liikkumaan eikä puhumaan, sillä tuntui kuin jokainen työntö olisi tyhjentänyt ilmat hänen keuhkoistaan sen verran napakasti Harry liikkui. Harryn lantio liikkui nyt määrätietoisesti ja tämän erektio porautui syvälle Dracon sisälle hieroen herkkää hermopesäkettä jokaisella työnnöllä.  
  
Yllättävä tuntemus valtasi Dracon kun Harryn tahti kiihtyi. Draco tunsi kuinka paine hänen sisällään kasvoi ja pakkautui nivusiin aivan kuten ennen orgasmia ja Draco olisi tahtonut huutaa turhautumisesta, sillä hän tahtoi vain laueta. Harryn vaativa liike hieroi Dracon eturauhasta lähettäen mielihyvän aaltoja pitkin hänen kehoaan ja sitten, aivan yllättäen, paine lähti purkautumaan Dracon sisältä ja hän älähti hämmentyneenä.  
  
"Juuri noin", Harry huudahti kun tunsi Dracon kehon kouristuvan orgasmin kourissa.  
  
Vaikertaen Draco tunsi tyhjenevänsä ja hänen erektionsa sykkivän ilman että kukaan tai mikään kosketti sitä. Harry hänen takanaan liikkui edelleen nopeasti kunnes äkkiä puristi itsensä syvälle Dracon sisälle ja karjaisi. Draco pystyi tuntemaan selvästi Harryn erektion sykkeen kun tämä purkautui Dracon sisällä pitkään.  
  
Viimein Harry laski irti Dracosta, kumartui vetämään köysien vetosolmut auki niin, että Draco pääsi lysähtämään vuoteelle. Hän ei jaksanut välittää siitä, että kävi makaamaan suoraan oman siemennesteensä päälle, vaan antoi sen viileyden hyväillä kuumaa ihoaan. Harry puolestaan kietoi kätensä Dracon ympärille ja veti hänet tiukasti itseään vasten.  
  
"Se oli uskomatonta, sinä ole uskomaton. Kiitos, Draco", Harry mumisi ja painoi pieniä suudelmia vasten Dracon nihkeää ihoa.  
"Mmmmh", oli ainoa mitä Draco pystyi sanomaan, sillä hänestä tuntui että hän menettäisi pian tajuntansa.  
"Minä toivon todella, että suostuisit sopimukseen", Harryn ääni kuului jostain kaukaa kun Draco tunsi itsensä liukuvan kohden pimeyttä.  
  


~ * ~

  
Draco heräsi säpsähtäen. Oli pimeää ja jokin oli kiertynyt hänen ympärilleen. Vähitellen Draco erotti pimeästä ääriviivoja ja hahmotti, missä hän oli. Hän makasi Harryn sängyssä, ja se joku, joka oli kietoutunut häneen, oli Harry.  
  
Huokaisten helpottuneena Draco antoi päänsä painua takaisin tyynyyn. Hänellä oli hyvä ja turvallinen olo. Hymy huulillaan Draco ajelehti takaisin untenmaille kuunnellen Harryn tasaista hengitystä.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**10\. luku**  
  
  
"Miltä minä näytän?" Draco kysyi varmaan viidettä kertaa.  
"Hyvältä", Harry hymyili lempeästi ja painoi huulensa Dracon poskelle.  
"Mutta eikö tämä ole hieman liikaa?" Draco kysyi nykien uutta pikkutakkiaan hermostuneena.  
"Ei suinkaan! Sinä et tunne vielä Siriusta, mutta tämä on hänen mittakaavallaan arkinen asu", Harry virnisti kun Dracon silmät pyöristyivät hämmästyneenä. "Odotahan, jos pääset osallistumaan hänen järjestämilleen illallisille. Paikalle ei ole mitään asiaa ilman räätälin tekemää pukua."  
  
He seisoivat Harryn vaatehuoneessa ja peilasivat itseään suuresta peilistä. Harry napitti vielä kauluspaitaansa ja tämän hiukset olivat yhä hieman kosteat suihkun jäljiltä. Heillä oli ollut hidas aamu jonka he olivat viettäneet pääosin sängyssä makaillen toisiinsa kietoutuneena ja puhellen laiskasti lempiasioistaan. Dracolla oli edelleen hieman hellä olo eilisen illan jäljiltä, eikä Harrykaan ollut kiinnostunut muusta kuin suukottelusta ja halailusta, mikä oli sopinut Dracolle oikein hyvin.  
  
Aamiaisen jälkeen he olivat ryhtyneet valmistautumaan lähtemään Siriuksen ja Remuksen luo. Harry oli viihdyttänyt Dracoa kertomalla muutamia tarinoita kummisetänsä nuoruudesta. Tämä oli ollut Harryn isän paras ystävä ja he olivat yhdessä Remuksen ja jonkun neljännen pojan kanssa olleet samassa sisäoppilaitoksessa. Nähtävästi nuorukaiset olivat olleet melkoisia keppostelijoita, sillä nämä olivat pitäneet koulun henkilökunnan varpaillaan milloin milläkin tempauksella. Joku olikin antanut heidän tiiviille porukalleen lempinimen 'kelmit'. Harryn silmät olivat loistaneet kun hän oli kertonut moneen kertaan kuulemiaan juttuja. Draco oli kuunnellut kiinnostuneena, sillä vaikka he olivat viettäneet Harryn kanssa tiiviisti viime päivät yhdessä, hänellä ei ollut kuitenkaan tietoa Harryn menneisyydestä ja lapsuudesta, paitsi se mitä hän oli lukenut Googlesta eikä se ollut oikeastaan paljonkaan.  
  
"Kerrotko vielä mitä Sirius ja Remus tekevätkään niin en nolaa itseäni sanomalla mitään tyhmää", Draco pyysi kun he olivat matkalla hissillä alas talon alla sijaitsevaan autotalliin.  
"Sirius hoitaa sukunsa bisneksiä. Olemme periaatteessa samalla alalla, mutta Sirius investoi mieluummin kiinteistöihin, taiteeseen ja sellaisiin varmoihin kohteisiin. Hän myös harrastaa osakesijoitusta ja keinottelee pörssissä", Harry selitti heilutellessaan rennolla liikkeellä autonavaimia kädessään.  
  
Hissi nytkähti ja ovet avautuivat suoraan autotalliin. Draco katseli ensimmäisen kerran kunnolla tallissa olevia kiiltäviä autoja. Harry klikkasi avainta ja erään mustan ja sulavalinjaisen auton vilkut välähtivät.  
  
"Mikä auto tämä on?" Draco kysyi istuessaan kyytiin ihastellen nahkapenkkejä.  
"Porsche", Harry hymyili ja lisäsi: "Carrera."  
  
Ilmeettömästi Draco nyökkäsi, sillä lisämääre ei sanonut hänelle mitään. Hän kyllä ymmärsi, että auto oli hieno ja luultavasti aika arvokas, mutta Draco ei ollut koskaan ollut kovin kiinnostunut autoista. Hänelle ne olivat vain kulkuneuvoja joilla päästiin paikasta toiseen.  
  
"Mutta entä Remus?" Draco palautti keskustelun takaisin alkuperäiseen aiheeseen.  
"Hän on kirjallisuuden professorina Cambridgen yliopistossa", Harry virnisti ja käänsi auton ajoluiskalle mistä pääsi ulos.  
"Niin tietenkin", Draco hymähti, Oxfordin ja Cambridgen välillä oli vallinnut ikuisuuksia kilpailu.  
"Mutta hän on hyvin rauhallinen, joten älä huoli, ei hän haasta sinua yliopistojen väliseen otteluun. Korkeintaan hän saattaa testata sinua shakissa", Harry sanoi ja taputti Dracoa nopeasti polvelle ennen kuin käänsi auton Lontoon sunnuntailiikenteen sekaan.  
  
Hiljainen musiikki kuului auton kaiuttimista, Harry ajoi rauhallisesti ja Draco katseli ikkunasta ulos. Lontoon kaduilla riitti kulkijoita sunnuntaista huolimatta. Dracoa jännitti kohdata Harryn kasvattivanhemmat. Nämä olivat aivan toisessa yhteiskuntaluokassa kuin hän itse, eikä Draco ollut varma, osaisiko hän käyttäytyä oikein. Onneksi Pansy olisi siellä ja Draco tunsi kerrankin helpotusta siitä, että Pansy oli tulisesti ja nopeasti rakastuvaa tyyppiä.  
  
Tällä kertaa Pansyn kohteeksi joutunut Ron Weasley vaikutti olevan Harrylle tärkeä ja läheinen ihminen. He olivat käyneet samaa sisäoppilaitosta ja Harry oli kertonut hänen viettäneet lukemattomia kesiä Ronin perheen kotona. Ronilla oli kuulema iso perhe ja tämän vanhemmat olivat hyvin maanläheisiä ihmisiä, heidän talonsa olikin kuin toinen koti Harrylle. Draco toivoi, että pääsisi jonain päivänä tutustumaan heihin. Tietenkin mikäli tämä heidän juttunsa Harryn kanssa jatkuisi. Dracoa kaihersi vieläkin hieman ajatus Harryn puhumasta sopimuksesta.  
  
Matka sujui miellyttävän hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Dracosta tuntui hyvältä, että he pystyivät olemaan myös hiljaa toistensa seurassa ilman, että se tuntui vaivaannuttavalta. Draco itse kaipasi silloin tällöin omaa tilaa ja rauhaa ja samaa hän oli aistinut Harrysta. Ja ehkä Harryakin jännitti? Ajatus piristi hieman Dracoa, ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Harryn profiilia.  
  
Joka kerta Harryn komeus pääsi yllättämään Dracon ja hän pysähtyi pohtimaan, mitä ihmettä Harry näkikään hänessä. Harryn piirteet olivat voimakkaat ja maskuliiniset, tämän hiukset olivat seksikkäässä bedhead-pörrössä ja vaikka Harry oli ajanut partansa vasta muutama tunti sitten, tämän iholla näkyi jo aavistus tummaa. Draco nielaisi. Harry oli aivan ehdottomasti yksi parhaimman näköisistä miehistä joita Draco oli koskaan tavannut, eikä Draco voinut lakata ihmettelemästä, miksi Harry halusi viettää aikaansa hänen kanssaan.  
  
"Perillä", Harryn syvä ääni keskeytti Dracon päiväunet ja hän katsahti ulos. "Tämä on Kalmanhanaukio kaksitoista."  
  
He nousivat autosta ja Harry viittaisi Dracoa nousemaan portaat tummalle ovelle. Talo oli valtava ja vaikka se olikin tyypilliseen lontoolaiseen tapaan kiinni viereisissä taloissa, Draco pystyi näkemään, että neliöpinta-alaa riitti. Harry koputti oveen joka avattiin lähes saman tien.  
  
"Harry!" punahiuksinen nainen kiljaisi ja syöksyi halaamaan Harrya.  
"Gin", Harry vastasi halaukseen ja nauroi iloisesti, irrottautui naisesta ja viittasi kohden Dracoa. "Tässä on Draco."  
  
Kohteliaasti Draco kätteli urheilullisen näköistä pisamakasvoista naista, joka katseli häntä avoimen kiinnostuneena.  
  
"Hauska tutustua Draco, minä olen Ginny, olen kuullut sinusta paljon", Ginny sanoi ja puristi Dracon kättä lujasti.  
"Ai", Draco sanoi hämmentyneenä ja vilkaisi Harrya joka vain kohautti olkiaan.  
"Mutta tulkaa sisälle, muut ovat jo olohuoneessa odottamassa", Ginny viittoi heitä peremmälle.  
  
Kun he riisuivat takkejaan eteisessä, Dracon katse osui seinällä olevaan muotokuvaan joka esitti ankarannäköistä naista. Draco värähti muotokuvan katseen alla, sillä tämä näytti siltä kuin voisi hetkellä millä hyvänsä ryhtyä huutamaan.  
  
"Siriuksen äiti", Harry kuiskasi ja nyökkäsi muotokuvaa kohden. "Pelottava ilmestys vai mitä, mutta taulu on maalattu suoraan seinään eikä sitä saa poistettua. Sirius on uhannut monta kertaa maalaavansa sen päälle jotain, mutta ei ole vielä uskaltanut. Walburga on ollut kuolleena jo vuosikymmeniä, mutta edelleen Sirius pelkää häntä."  
  
He nousivat portaat toiseen kerrokseen ja Ginny työnsi isot pariovet auki. Ulkopäin talo oli vaikuttanut synkältä, ehkä jopa kolkolta, mutta olohuone oli sisustettu lämpimin sävyin ja takassa räiskyi tuli tuomassa tunnelmaa.  
  
"Tervetuloa", Sirius astui heidän luokseen, halasi Harrya lämpimästi ja kätteli Dracoa.  
  
Sitten vuorossa oli Remus joka toisti saman rituaalin. Ron paiskasi kättä Harryn kanssa eleellä josta näki, että se oli vuosikausia hiottu rituaali, ja kätteli sitten Dracon hillitymmin. Pansy halasi Harrya kuin vanhaa ystävää ja suukotti sitten Dracoa poskelle iskien tälle samalla silmää.  
  
"Tässä on Hermione", Ginny esitteli naisen jolla oli tuuhein ja kiharin tukka mitä Draco oli koskaan nähnyt.  
"Mukavaa tutustua Draco", Hermione tarjosi kättään. "Olen kuullut sinusta paljon."  
"Ai", Draco totesi jälleen hämmentyneenä.  
"Me kävimme eilen drinkeillä", Pansy selitti ja hymyili naisille aurinkoisesti.  
"No se selittääkin paljon", Draco mumisi ja mulkaisi Pansya.  
"Älä huoli muru, en paljastanut mitään mikä ei kestäisi päivänvaloa", Pansy hymyili viattomasti ja Draco pystyi vaikka vannomaan että nainen valehteli.  
  
"Käydään pöytään, Remus on kokannut meille ankkaa punaviinikastikkeessa", Sirius sanoi ja johdatti heidät olohuoneen läpi ruokahuoneen ovelle.  
  
Draco koitti hillitä halunsa katsella ympärilleen. Asunto ja sen sisustus oli uskomaton, ja Draco ymmärsi nyt, mitä Harry oli tarkoittanut kun oli sanonut, että Sirius sijoitti mielellään taiteeseen. Draco tunnisti useita tunnettujen taitelijoiden tekeleitä ja nielaisi, niiden hinnat olivat varmasti päätähuimaavia.  
  
"Kuinka te kaksi siis tapasittekaan?" Sirius kysyi kiinnostuneena ja ojensi salaattikulhon Dracolle.  
"Minä olin tekemässä haastattelua Harrysta, yliopiston lehteen", Draco sanoi varovaisesti.  
"Opiskeletko sinäkin siis journalismia?" Remus kysyi.  
"Ei, en, minun pääaineeni on arkkitehtuuri, mutta Pansy oli kipeä ja pyysi minua tuuraamaan itseään", Draco selitti ja tunsi punastuvansa kun jokainen silmäpari pöydän ympärillä tuijotti häneen. Hän ei ollut tottunut olemaan huomion keskipisteenä.  
"Olen enemmän kuin iloinen, että neiti Parkinson oli sairastunut", Harry sanoi yllättäen ja laski vaivihkaa kätensä Dracon reidelle.  
"Uskon sen", Ginny sanoi ja iski silmää saaden Dracon punastumaan entistä enemmän.  
  
Hermostuneena Draco laski katseensa, hän ei ollut tottunut olemaan tällä tavoin huomion tai leikkimielisen pilailun kohteena. Hän puraisi alahuultaan ja tunsi samassa kuinka Harryn sormet pureutuivat syvemmälle hänen reiteensä lähes kivuliaasti. Nopeasti Draco vapautti huulensa ja vilkaisi Harrya syrjäsilmällä, mutta tämän kasvot olivat täysin ilmeettömät ja katse oli suunnattu pöydän toisella puolella istuvaan Ginnyyn.  
  
"Gin, kerro mitä Pariisiin kuuluu", Harry vaihtoi sulavasti puheenaihetta.  
  
Aterioinnin lomassa Draco kuunteli, kuinka Ginny kertoi kuinka hänen jalkapallojoukkueensa oli voittanut edellisellä viikolla jonkun tärkeän ottelun. Puheiden perusteella Ginny pelasi joukkueen maalivahtina ja nyt Draco pystyi ymmärtämään naisen urheilullisen habituksen. Kun Ginny oli päässyt oman kertomuksensa loppuun, Harry kääntyi Hermionen puoleen kysyen jotain, mitä Draco ei ymmärtänyt. Nainen aloitti pitkän ja vuolaan selityksen mistä Draco ei edelleenkään ymmärtänyt kuin sanan siltä, toisen täältä.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa Harry huomasi Dracon hukanneen keskustelun punaisen langan ja kumartui kuiskaamaan Dracon korvaan.  
  
"Hermione opiskelee kemiaa ja fysiikkaa Pariisissa, hän koittaa suorittaa molemmista tohtorinväitöksen yhtä aikaa. Hän on ehkä fiksuin tuntemani ihminen."  
  
Mykkänä Draco nyökkäsi ja kuunteli kuinka Hermione selitti kvanteista, kvartaaleista, mitoista ja painoista sekä joistain joiden nimet olivat Nicolas Flamel ja Minerva McGarmiwa. Yllättäen Ginny kuitenkin keskeytti naisystävänsä puheen ja kääntyi Harryn puoleen.  
  
"Me kuulimme huhun tiedät-kai-kenestä", Ginnyn ääni oli vakava ja kaikki pöydän ympärillä hiljenivät.  
"Huhut ovat huhuja eikä niitä kannata uskoa", Harry sanoi rennolla äänellä vaikka Draco pystyi aistimaan, että naisen sanat olivat osuneet johonkin arkaan, sillä Harryn olemus jännittyi aavistuksen.  
"En tiedä, onko tämä huhu, sillä Severus sanoi nähneensä hänet itse", Hermione sanoi hiljaa.  
"Kuka nyt Ruikulia uskoo", Sirius tuhahti pilkallisesti ja nosti viinilasin huulilleen siemaisten punaista nestettä.  
"Minä kyllä luotan Severukseen", Hermione sanoi katsoen haastavasti Siriusta.  
"Ei kinastella nyt Severuksesta, hän herättää meissä kaikissa tunteita, joten antakaa olla", Remus sanoi syvällä äänellä ja Sirius käännähti miehensä puoleen.  
  
Ennen kuin Sirius kuitenkaan sanoi mitään, Remus loi tähän katseen joka sai Dracon värähtämään. Ei ollut epäilystäkään, kumpi määräsi tässä suhteessa kaapinpaikan.  
  
"Missä?" Harry kysyi tyynesti. "Missä hänet on nähty?"  
"Pariisissa", Ginny sanoi ja nosti leukaansa kuin kohdatakseen Harryn pystypäisenä.  
"Milloin?" Harry jatkoi edelleen rauhallisella äänellä.  
"Pari viikkoa sitten", Hermione sanoi. "Severus sanoi, että teidät-kai-kuka suunnittelee paluuta Lontooseen."  
"Voisitko käyttää hänen oikeaa nimeään?" Harry äyskäisi yllättäen ja Draco säpsähti, tätä puolta hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Harrysta.  
  
"Hänen nimensä on Voldemort, sano se Hermione. Vol-de-mort!" Harry ääni oli täynnä vihaa.  
"Me tiedämme hänen nimensä Harry", Ron sanoi hiljaa. "Mutta sen ääneen sanominen ei auta mitään.  
"Lisäksi Severus sanoi, että hän käyttäisi toista nimeä. Että hänellä olisi väärennetyt paperit Tom Valedro nimellä", Hermione sanoi.  
"Oletko varma?" Harry kysyi.  
"Nimestäkö?" Hermione kysyi.  
"Niin, ja onko hän todella palaamassa takaisin Lontooseen? Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen. Kuinka hänellä olisi pokkaa", Harry tuhahti.  
"En minä voi olla varma, mutta luulisin, että Severus tietää mistä puhuu", Hermione sanoi.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui pöytään kun kaikki näyttivät pohtivan uutisia. Draco katseli hieman hämmentyneenä ympärilleen ja kohtasi Pansyn huolestuneen katseen. Aivan kun pöydässä olisi puhuttu jotain, mitä ei oikeastaan ollut tarkoitettu heidän korvilleen.  
  
"No, jos hän tulee tänne, minä olen valmis", Harry sanoi viimein ja katsoi tiukasti jokaista pöydän ääressä istuvaa.  
"Sinun on oltava varovainen", Sirius sanoi hiljaa.  
"Minä olen", Harry lupasi.  
  
"Kuka tämä Voldemort on?" Draco kumartui Harryn puoleen ja koitti pitää äänensä mahdollisimman hiljaisena, mutta siitä huolimatta pöydän ääressä istuvat haukkovat henkeään ja Draco tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Eikö hän milloinkaan osannut pitää suutaan kiinni oikeassa paikassa?  
  
Harry ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan kummissaan Dracon kysymyksestä. Sen sijaan tämä sipaisi hellästi Dracon poskea ja hymyili hänelle lempeästi.  
  
"Voldemort murhasi vanhempani kun olin reilun vuoden ikäinen. Hänellä ja isälläni oli vakavanlaatuisia erimielisyyksiä muutamista bisneksistä ja Voldemortin tapa hoitaa ne oli tulla eräänä iltana kotiimme aseen kanssa, ampua isäni jonka jälkeen hän ampui äitini. Toki luulen, että äitini kuolema oli enemmän vahinko, sillä minä olin Voldemortin ensisijainen kohde. Äitini heittäytyi minulle tarkoitetun luodin eteen ja pelasti henkeni. Naapurimme Hagrid tuli kuitenkin koputtamaan ovellemme ennen kuin Voldemort ehti ampua minut, joten olen elämästäni kiitoksen velkaa vanhalle kunnon Hagridille."  
  
Suu auki Draco kuunteli Harryn kertomusta. Mistään tämmöisestä ei ollut sanaakaan googlessa, varsinainen perhesalaisuus.  
  
"Tämän jälkeen Voldemort pakeni Englannista ja asettui asumaan jonnekin Albaniaan. Hänen bisneksensä eräässä naamiaisasuja valmistavassa yrityksessä menivät konkurssiin, ja hän joutui murhasyytteiden lisäksi pakoilemaan myös vihaisia sijoittajia. Heitä oli lukuisia, joten ei ihme, ettei Voldemortin ole tehnyt mieli palata tänne."  
  
Kylmä möykky tuntui putoavan Dracon vatsaan. Naamiaisasuja? Konkurssi? Vihaiset sijoittajat? Kuulosti aivan liian tutulta. Draco muisti, kuinka hänen isänsä oli aina silloin tällöin noitunut ’sitä käärmettä’ jonka ansiosta oli menettänyt rahansa.  
  
"Miksi hän on tulossa takaisin?" Draco kysyi ymmällään.  
"Hyvä kysymys", Harry sanoi ja nojasi tuolissaan taaksepäin katsellen muuta pöytäseuruetta kuin kysyen heidän mielipidettään.  
"Tähän liittyy vielä eräs toinenkin asia", Hermione sanoi ja silmäsi ensin Ginnyä ja sitten Ronia kuin hakien heiltä sanatonta tukea.  
"Mikä?" tällä kertaa kysyjä oli yllättäen Sirius, joka oli suoristanut selkänsä ja katsoi tummilla, lähes mustilla silmillään tiukasti kiharatukkaista naista.  
"Severus sanoi, että Peter on hänen kanssaan", Hermione koitti pitää äänensä reippaana vaikka Draco ei voinut olla huomaamatta pientä vapinaa.  
  
"Helvetti!" Sirius kirosi ja kimposi seisomaan.  
"Rauhoitu", Remus sanoi ja kohotti kätensä hillitsemään miestään.  
"Oletko varma?" Harryn ääni oli puhdasta jäätä ja Draco värähti.  
"Severus oli nähnyt hänetkin, vaikka toki mies on vain varjo entisestä, mutta kyllä se oli ollut Peter", Hermione sanoi rohkeasti.  
"Minä tapan sen rotan!" Sirius huusi.  
"Ei", Harryn ääni läsähti kuin ruoska. "Jos hän astuu jalallaankaan tänne, niin minä hoidan hänet oikeuden eteen, petos ja avunanto murhaan eivät vanhene koskaan, aivan kuten ei itse murhakaan."  
  
Ymmällään Draco tuijotti puhujasta toiseen, hän oli jälleen pudonnut kärryiltä.  
  
"Peter oli Harryn isän hyvä ystävä", Ron sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi Dracoa. "Hän kertoi Voldemortille talon turvakoodin jolla tämä pääsi sisälle tekemään hirmutekonsa."  
  
Hiljaa Draco nyökkäsi ja muisteli juttuja, joita Harry oli aamulla hänelle kertonut isänsä nuoruudesta. Neljäs kelmi oli siis Peter. Vaikka Harry ei ollut sanonut nimeä, Draco osasi laskea yhteen yksi plus yksi.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui pöytään ja Sirius istui paikoilleen kasvot kalpeina. Draco näki, kuinka niin Siriuksen kuin Remuksen sisällä kuohui ja nämä tuijottivat toisiaan pitkään silmiin aivan kuin olisivat käyneet äänetöntä keskustelua. Draco käänsi päänsä eikä tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Tämä ei ollut hänen taistelunsa, eikä hän osannut auttaa Harrya vaikka olisi halunnutkin.  
  
"Meidän täytyy lähteä", Harry sanoi yllättäen ja nousi pöydästä. "Kiitos ruoasta, se oli herkullista."  
  
Nopeasti Draco seurasi Harryn esimerkkiä vaikka näkikin hämmästyneen katseen toisten silmissä.  
  
"Kiitos, ruoka oli erinomaista", Draco sanoi kohteliaasti, nyökkäsi Siriukselle ja Remukselle ennen kuin seurasi Harrya eteiseen.  
  
Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista raskas ulko-ovi sulkeutui heidän perässään, ja Harry avasi Dracolle Porschen oven. Nopeasti Draco istahti penkille, ja kohta Harry kaasutti autolla lujaa pitkin Lontoon katuja.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luku sisältää ikärajan mukaista materiaalia.

**11\. luku**  
  
  
Matka takaisin Harryn asunnolle oli sujunut hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Draco ei ollut uskaltanut rikkoa sitä, sillä hän oli nähnyt, kuinka Harry työsti kuulemiaan uutisia mielessään kiivaasti. Draco ymmärsi kyllä mikä oli ongelma. Voldemort, joka oli surmannut Harryn vanhemmat ja tehnyt pienestä pojasta orvon oli edelleen vapaalla jalalla ja jos Draco olisi ollut Harryn asemassa, hänkin olisi vihannut miestä yli kaiken muun. Mutta sitten oli Peter, Harryn isän paras ystävä, joka oli pettänyt niin tämän kuin koko heidän ystäväporukkansa aiheuttaen teollaan sen, että Harry oli joutunut kasvamaan ilman vanhempiaan.  
  
Ystävän petos oli jotain vielä kamalampaa, eikä Draco pystynyt ymmärtämään, kuinka Sirius ja Remus olivat saattaneet tulla toimeen sen tiedon kanssa, että Peter oli jossain vapaana. Mikäli Draco olisi ollut heidän asemassaan, hän olisi luultavasti kääntänyt joka ikisen kiven, että olisi löytänyt petturin. Sitten hän pysähtyi ajatuksissaan. Mistä hän tiesi vaikka nämä olisivatkin jo tehneet niin?  
  
"Anteeksi kun lähdimme niin kiireellä", Harry sanoi rikkoen viimein hiljaisuuden, kun he olivat ylhäällä Harryn asunnossa.  
"Ei se haittaa", Draco sanoi nopeasti.  
"Et ehtinyt maistaa edes jälkiruokaa, anteeksi", Harry sanoi yllättäen. "Haluaisitko jotain?"  
"Ei kiitos", Draco vastasi. Hänestä tuntui, ettei saisi kurkustaan alas mitään. "Minä luulen, että minun pitäisi varmaan lähteä."  
  
Hermostuneena Draco puri huultaan. Hän ei tiennyt, tahtoiko Harry hänen jäävän vielä vai ei. Ihmeellinen ja uusia kokemusta täynnä ollut viikonloppu oli saanut yllättävän ja epämieluisan käänteen uutisten myötä. Ehkä Harry tahtoi prosessoida kuulemaansa omassa rauhassaan.  
  
"Onko sinulla menoja?" Harry kysyi yllättyneenä.  
"Ei", Draco joutui myöntämään. "Mutta huomenna minulla on kyllä luentoja."  
"Ehditkö aamujunalla takaisin Oxfordiin? Tai Neville voi viedä sinut", Harry sanoi ja katsoi yllättävän toiveikkaasti Dracoa.  
"Luennot alkavat vasta puolilta päivin, joten ehdin kyllä junalla", Draco sanoi ja hymyili hieman.  
  
Jos hän saisi viettää vielä yhden yön Harryn käsivarsien suojassa, se olisi ihanaa, mutta itse hän ei olisi sitä uskaltanut ehdottaa.  
  
"Hienoa! Jää tänne vielä ensi yöksi", Harry sanoi. "Oletko varma ettet halua mitään? Kahvia? Teetä?"  
"No ehkä teetä", Draco myöntyi ja seurasi Harrya keittiöön.  
  
Draco katseli, kuinka Harry ryhtyi puuhaamaan heille teetä. Tuntui kun huoneessa olisi ollut valtava elefantti jonka olemassa olon kumpikin heistä yritti kieltää. Draco toivoi, että olisi jotain, mitä hän voisi sanoa Harrylle, lohduttaa tätä.  
  
"Anteeksi", Harry sanoi yllättäen ja näytti äkkiä paljon ikäistään nuoremmalta.  
"Kaikki on hyvin", Draco sanoi ja kiersi Harryn luo saarekkeen toiselle puolelle. "Haluatko puhua siitä?"  
"En", Harry vastasi lyhyesti mutta veti Dracon syliinsä. "Mutta jos voit olla lähelläni, niin se auttaisi varmasti."  
"Mitä vain haluat", Draco mumisi ja painoi kasvonsa Harryn olkapäälle. Hän toivoi, että pystyi kosketuksen myötä välittämään Harrylle kaiken sen myötätunnon, jota koki tilanteen johdosta.  
  
Toisiinsa kietoutuneina he odottivat, että teevesi kiehui. Kun pannu viimein vihelsi, Harry huokasi syvään ja ravisteli itseään, aivan kuin olisi halunnut saada pahat mietteet pois mielestään. Sitten hän ryhtyi valmistamaan teetä Dracon katsellessa hiljaisena vierestä.  
  
Kun Harry oli valmis, hän nosti teekannun ja kupit pöytään. Draco otti maidon jääkaapista ja he istuivat saarekkeen ääreen.  
  
"Nyt, kerro minulle mikä on lempielokuvasi", Harry sanoi kaataessaan höyryävää nestettä heidän kuppeihinsa.  
  


~ * ~

  
He puhuivat koko iltapäivän kaikesta mahdollisesta. He kävivät läpi lempielokuvansa, näyttelijänsä, kiistelivät, oliko Johnny Depp söpömpi kuin Jude Law. Todisteeksi Harry tahtoi näyttää pätkän elokuvasta, missä Depp näytteli merirosvoa ja toisen missä Law oli romanttisen elokuvan pääosassa. Draco oli nähnyt molemmat elokuvat ennenkin, mutta nautti siitä kun sai käpertyä Harryn kainaloon sohvalle.  
  
Elokuvan katsomisen lomassa Draco tarkkaili Harrya. Tämä oli huomattavasti rentoutuneempi nyt kuin aikaisemmin, heidän palatessa Siriuksen ja Remuksen luota. Hitaasti Draco silitti Harryn niskaa ja nautti huomatessaan, kuinka hänen kosketuksensa vaikutti Harryyn, tämä nojautui lähemmäs Dracoa ja hymy kohosi tämän huulille.  
  
Äkkiä Dracolle tuli vastustamaton halu suudella Harrya, ja niinpä hän enempää miettimättä kiipesi istumaan hajareisin Harryn syliin ja painoi huulensa tämän huulille. Harry äännähti yllättyneenä, mutta ei työntänyt Dracoa pois kuten hän oli hetken pelännyt. Sen sijaan Harry vastasi suudelmaan ja kietoi kätensä Dracon ympärille.  
  
He hyväilivät toisiaan niin suillaan kuin käsillään ja Draco tunsi sulavansa Harryn kosketuksen alla. Harry oli todella hyvä suutelija ja Draco nautti joka hetkestä. Vaikka Draco kiihottuikin kosketuksesta, seksi ei ollut hänen ensisijainen tavoitteensa, sillä hän oli edelleen hellänä edellisen illan jäljiltä ja nyt hän tahtoi vain olla lähellä Harrya.  
  
Mutta nähtävästi Harrylla oli toiset ajatukset mielessään, sillä tämä kouraisi Dracoa takapuolesta varsin määrätietoisesti, veti Dracon tiukemmin syliinsä ja nousi yllättäen sohvalta. Vaistomaisesti Draco kietoi kätensä ja jalkansa Harryn ympärille, kun tämä lähti kävelemään kohden makuuhuonettaan.  
  
Siellä Harry laski Dracon hellästi sängylle ja painautui heti tämän päälle. Draco tunsi Harryn kovan erektion painautuvan reittään vasten ja hän jännittyi. Vaikka Harry olikin näyttänyt hänelle aivan uuden maailman, Draco ei ollut varma kestäisikö hänen takapuolensa uutta yhdyntää.  
  
"Shh", Harry hymisin Dracon huulille. "Muista, ettei meidän tarvitse tehdä mitään mitä et halua."  
"Minä en tiedä pystynkö - kestänkö", Draco sanoi nolona ja sulki silmänsä, häntä hävetti.  
"Hei", Harry silitti hellästi Dracon poskea, "on muitakin tapoja harrastaa seksiä kuin yhdyntä. Anna minä näytän sinulle."  
  
Hitaasti Draco avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Harryyn. Tämän silmät loistivat hämärässä ja Draco näki niissä muutakin kuin pelkkää puhdasta halua. Jossain syvällä oli tarvetta, jonka Draco tulkitsi tämänpäiväisen informaation valossa tarpeeksi olla haluttu, tarvittu. Niinpä Draco nyökkäsi hitaasti, hän luotti Harryyn ja siihen, että tämä lopettaisi heti, jos Draco sitä pyytäisi.  
  
Puhdas ilo syttyi Harryn silmiin kun tämä kumartui suutelemaan Dracoa. Suudelma oli äskeisiin verrattuna hellempi ja lempeämpi, ja Draco upposi siihen täysin. Tuntui kuin Harry olisi tahtonut vakuuttaa Dracolle kaiken olevan hyvin ja että tämä voisi luottaa Harryyn aina.  
  
Vähitellen Harry ryhtyi liukumaan Dracon vartalolla alemmas. Tämä suuteli Dracon kaulaa, imi korvanlehteä ja työnsi kätensä Dracon puseron alle. Huokaisten Draco antautui kosketukselle, antoi vartalonsa syttyä ja kaareutua ottamaan vastaan sen, mitä Harry hänelle tarjosi.  
  
Hitaasti Harry tutki Dracon vartaloa käsillä ja suullaan samalla kun riisui häntä. Draco auttoi siinä missä pystyi ja vastapalvelukseksi kiskoi Harryn paidan tämän yltä. Heidän alastomat ylävartalonsa painautuivat vastakkain ja Dracoa heikotti. Tuntui aivan uskomattomalta olla vain, suudella rauhallisesti ja tuntea toinen ihollaan, aivan lähellä.  
  
Sitten Harry liukui Dracon jalkojen väliin ja painoi heidän lantionsa yhteen. Vaikka Dracolla oli yhä housut jalassaan, hän haukkoi henkeä kun Harryn erektio hieroi hänen omaansa. Harry antoi lantionsa keinua hitaasti, lähes kiusoittelevasti samalla kun suuteli jälleen kerran Dracoa ahnaasti.  
  
Jos Draco oli äsken ollut kovana, nyt hän oli vielä kovempana, sillä Harryn lantio puristi häntä nautinnollisesti vasten pehmeää patjaa. Himo aaltoili Dracon sisällä ja hän koitti puskea lantiotaan ylemmäs kohtaamaan Harrya entistä paremmin.  
  
"Mmmmh", Harry hymisi nautinnollisesti ennen kuin yllättäen nousi Dracon päältä.  
"Ei", Draco protestoi ja koetti vetää Harryn takaisin päälleen. Äskeinen oli tuntunut niin hyvältä, ettei hän tahtonut menettää siitä hetkeäkään.  
"Odota", Harry rauhoitteli ja ryhtyi avaamaan Dracon housuja.  
  
Kun Draco oivalsi mitä Harrylla oli mielessä, hän nosti innokkaasti lantiotaan ja avusti Harrya riisumaan housunsa. Sitten Draco kurotti Harryn etumukselle, avasi vetoketjun ja veti housut polviin. Harry nousi hieman ja potki housut jaloistaan jonnekin lattialle.  
  
Sitten Harry painautui viimein täysin alastomana Dracon päälle ja Draco huokaisi kun heidän kovuutensa kohtasivat ilman ylimääräisiä vaatteita välissä. Se tuntui omituiselta, mutta hyvältä ja kun Harry hieroi omalla suurella erektiollaan Dracon kalua hyvä olo valtasi Dracon ja hän vastasi liikkeeseen innokkaasti.  
  
Sille ei ollut nimeä, mutta se ei haitannut Dracoa, pääasia että se tuntui taivaallisen hyvältä. Hän antautui Harryn kosketukselle täysin ja teki parhaansa, että voisi antaa edes osan tuntemastaan nautinnosta takaisin Harrylle. Harryn lantio keinui ja pyöri Dracon omaa vasten samalla kun Harry upotti Dracon yhä uusiin ja uusiin kosteisiin suudelmiin.  
  
"Harry", Draco huohotti kun tunsi paineen kasvavan sisällään. "Nopeammin."  
  
Vaikka Draco ei ollutkaan varma oliko Harry kuullut häntä, tämä hieroi Dracon kalua yhä kiihtyvämmällä tahdilla ja Draco tunsi varpaidensa kipristyvän nautinnosta. Sitten yhtäkkiä paine purkautui ja Draco tunsi erektionsa sykkivän heidän välissään.  
  
"Luoja", Harry mumisi ja laukesi lähes samanaikaisesti Dracon kanssa.  
  
He huohottivat toistensa suuhun samalla kun heidän tahmeat kovuutensa hieroutuivat nyt hitaammin ja rauhallisemmin toisiaan vasten. Harry kurkotti kätensä heidän väliinsä ja puristi heidän erektionsa nyrkkinsä sisään lypsäen viimeisetkin tipat Dracon jo ennestään liukkaalle vatsalle.  
  
"Se oli mieletöntä", Draco mumisi Harryn olkapäätä vasten.  
"Minähän sanoin, että on muitakin tapoja", Harry hymyili ja Draco naurahti.  
"Niinhän sinä sanoit, en vain ollut ajatellut että se voisi olla tämmöistä."  
  
Raukeana Draco katseli, kuinka Harry kierähti hänen päältään ja jäi makaamaan selälleen vuoteelle Dracon viereen. Tämän kasvot olivat rauhalliset vaikka hengitys olikin vielä nopeaa äskeisen jäljiltä. Suunnaton hellyys valtasi Dracon ja hän kohotti kätensä sivelemään Harryn hikistä otsaa. Harry raotti silmiään ja hymyili Dracolle.  
  
"Mennään suihkuun", Harry sanoi viimein ja nousi ylös tarjoten kätensä Dracolle.  
  
Draco tarttui siihen ja seurasi Harrya pesuhuoneeseen, missä Harry suihkutti ja pesi hänet varsin huolellisesti, eikä Draco voinut muuta kuin nauttia ja ihmetellä, kuinka joku tahtoi tehdä hänelle niin paljon hyvää.  
  


~ * ~

  
Aamulla Draco heräsi puhelimen sointiin. He olivat edellisenä iltana käpertyneet toistensa syliin raukeina ja tyytyväisinä ja ainakin Draco oli nukkunut koko yön sikeästi. Nyt tuntui julmalta, että heidät kiskottiin arkeen tällä tavoin. Harry hamusi kädellään ja sai otteen puhelimestaan juuri ennen kuin se olisi luiskahtanut lattialle.  
  
"Haloo", Harryn ääni oli uninen hänen vastatessaan.  
  
Kuului epäselvää puhetta kun joku puhui langan toisessa päässä kiihtyneesti.  
  
"Kuinka niin markkina sukeltaa?" Harryn ääni oli jo huomattavasti terävämpi ja tämä nousi istumaan.  
  
Draco katseli kuinka Harry kuunteli jälleen toisessa päässä olevan ääntä, kunnes nousi sängystä täysin alastomana ja ryhtyi astelemaan edestakaisin levottoman oloisena. Sen sijaan että olisi huolestunut Harryn puhelusta, Draco keskittyi ihailemaan Harryn vartaloa, jossa riitti katseltavaa.  
  
Mikäli Draco oli ymmärtänyt oikein, Harry piti varsin hyvää huolta kropastaan. Tämä urheili säännöllisesti, kävi juoksemassa ja tällä oli oma pieni kuntosali asunnossaan, Harry oli näyttänyt sen Dracolle edellisenä päivänä ja kysynyt, tahtoisiko Draco treenata. Draco oli vain naurahtanut ja osoittanut itseään kysyen, että näyttikö hän ihmiseltä joka harrastaisi säännöllistä painojen nostelua. Vastaukseksi Harry oli vain kietonut kätensä Dracon ympärille ja suudellut pitkään vakuuttaen, että Draco näytti täydelliseltä juuri tuollaisena, tosin tämä saisi syödä hieman enemmän. Mutristaen suutaan Draco keskittyi jälleen katselemaan hiuksiaan harovaa Harrya, joka puhui puhelimeen jotain Nikkein odottamisesta ja vertailuindeksistä. Ehkä Harry halusi pystyä timmissä kunnossa leikkihuonettaan varten? Draco painoi äkkiä moisen ajatuksen pois mielestään, sillä hän ei halunnut ajatella mitä Harry oli siellä tehnyt tai vielä vähemmän että kenen kanssa. Sen sijaan Draco keskittyi ihastelemaan Harryn kalua, joka roikkui nyt rentona tämän jalkojen välissä. Jos erektio oli täydessä mitassaan kunnioitusta herättävä, ei sen lepotilakaan huonommaksi jäänyt.  
  
Koska Dracolla itsellään oli varsin kova kalu omien jalkojensa välissä, kiitos aamuerektion, hän heitti peitteen pois päältään ja ryhtyi hyväilemään itseään katse edelleen tiukasti Harryssa. Kesti hetken ennen kuin Harry oivalsi mitä Draco puuhasi, ja hetkeksi tämä sekosi sanoissaan. Sitten Harry pysähtyi sängyn päätyyn katselemaan Dracon käden laiskaa liikettä samalla kun otti oman kalunsa käteensä.  
  
"Aivan, ymmärrän kyllä että meillä on suuri riski menettää kaikki, mutta luotan että tämä hetkellinen notkahdus johtuu vain viimeviikkoisesta pörssipaniikista. En lähtisi tässä vaiheessa tekemään asialle vielä mitään", Harryn ääni oli tasaisen rauhallinen vaikka tämän silmät kiiluivatkin tuijottaessaan Dracoa.  
  
Hitaasti Draco nuoli huuliaan ja Harryn koukistettua sormeaan, nousi sängyllä kontalleen ja siirtyi sängyn päätyyn niin että pystyi sulkemaan Harryn jo kovettuneen kalun suuhunsa. Puhelu jatkui edelleen kun Draco ryhtyi toista kättään apunaan käyttäen ottamaan Harrylta suihin. Tämä laski vapaan kätensä Dracon hiuksiin ja kiersi niitä sormiensa ympärille niin että tiukka ote tuntui Dracon päänahassa.  
  
Koska Draco ei kuitenkaan tahtonut häiritä Harryn puhelua liikaa, hän ei ottanut aivan tosissaan tämän kalua suuhun. Sen sijaan hän leikitteli ja kiusoitteli Harrya kunnes tunsi tämän sormien otteen tiukkenevan ja painavan Dracon päätä lähemmäs itseään.  
  
"Hienoa, palataan asiaan", Harry lopetti puhelun, heitti puhelimen sängylle, tarttui Dracoa molemmin käsin päästä ja painoi kalunsa niin syvälle Dracon suuhun kuin hän pystyi ottamaan sitä.  
  
"Jos meillä olisi sopimus", Harryn ääni oli tukahtunut kun tämä liikutti itseään Dracon suussa, "sinä et tekisi koskaan mitään tämmöistä."  
  
Jos Draco olisi voinut, hän olisi virnistänyt. Paskat mistään sopimuksista, hän nautti siitä kun sai ajettua Harryn hulluuden partaalle. Niinpä Draco koitti rentouttaa suunsa ja niellä Harrya niin paljon kun pystyi.  
  
Ei kestänyt pitkään kun Harry laukesi puristaen Dracon hiuksia. Edelleen huohottaen, Harry veti itsensä ulos Dracon suusta ja työnsi hänet selälleen sängylle. Draco katsoi lumoutuneena, kuinka Harry painautui hänen jalkojensa väliin ja otti hänet syvälle suuhunsa.  
  
Sitten ei ollutkaan kuin pelkkää hyvää oloa kunnes Draco tunsi kivestensä vetäytyvän ja lämpimän nesteen purkautuvan sisältään Harryn kosteaan suuhun.  
  
"Huomenta", Draco sanoi ja katsoi alas Harryyn joka nuoli huuliaan.  
"Erittäin hyvää huomenta", Harry hymyili ja nousi suutelemaan Dracoa.  
  
Valitettavasti suudelma ei kestänyt pitkään, sillä Harry nousi ja asteli kohden pesuhuonettaan.  
  
"Minun täytyy kiirehtiä töihin, Amerikan markkinoilla tapahtui viime viikolla jotain, mikä vaatii huomiotani. Mutta sinä saat jäädä tänne niin pitkäksi aikaa kun haluat. Neville vie sinut sitten Oxfordiin", Harry sanoi olkansa yli.  
"Minä en halua lähteä", Draco mumisi enemmän itselleen ja painoi päänsä tyynyyn.  
  
Kunpa hän voisi jäädä tähän loppu elämäkseen, sillä hän tiesi, että sillä hetkellä kun hän poistuisi Harryn asunnosta, hän olisi jälleen se tavallinen Draco, johon kukaan ei katsonut kahta kertaa. Täällä Harryn luona hän oli jotain muuta, hän oli erityinen ja haluttu. Harry tahtoi häntä ja hän tahtoi Harrya. Miksi se ei voinut olla vain niin, miksi heidän pitäisi solmia jokin typerä sopimus rajoittamaan kaikkea?  
  
Huokaisten Draco nousi ja suuntasi Harryn perään pesuhuoneeseen. Hän tahtoi viettää vielä viimeiset hetket Harryn seurassa, vaikka vain katsellen kuinka tämä pesi hampaitaan.


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. luku**  
  
  
Auto liukui sulavasti Lontoon kaduilla, Neville oli hyvä ajamaan ja Draco istui takapenkillä omiin mietteisiinsä vaipuneena. Sylissään hänellä oli Harryn antama sopimusluonnos visusti kirjekuoreen suljettuna. Harry oli pyytänyt häntä tutustumaan siihen kaikessa rauhassa ja olemaan yhteydessä, mikäli Dracolla olisi kysyttävää asiasta. Harry oli myös kehottanut Dracoa tekemään tutkimusta internetissä ja antanut muutaman avainsanan, joilla tämä löytäisi tietoa.  
  
Tietenkin Dracolla oli jonkinlainen käsitys siitä, mitä sadomasokismi oli, mutta se, mitä Harry oli tehnyt hänelle lauantaina, ei ollut lainkaan sitä mitä Draco oli kuvitellut SM:n olevan. Hänellä oli mielikuva kettingeistä, sitomisesta ja rajusta piiskaamisesta, kivusta ja kyyneleistä. Se mitä Harry oli tehnyt, oli ollut lempeää ja kiihottavaa. Joten Draco ei todellakaan tiennyt lainkaan, mitä ajatella tästä kaikesta.  
  
Viikonloppu oli muutoinkin ollut aivan uskomaton. Draco oli löytänyt itsestään paljon uutta ja samalla hän oli nähnyt Harrysta puolia, joita tämä ei esitellyt lehtien palstoilla tai muutoin julkisuudessa.  
  
Pelottavinta tässä kaikessa oli, että Draco tunsi olevansa korviaan myöten ihastunut Harryyn, eikä hän ollut aivan varma vastasiko Harry hänen tunteisiinsa samalla tavalla. Tietenkin Harry oli tehnyt selväksi, että hän tahtoi Dracon, mutta omilla ehdoillaan. Ja niihin kuului Dracon sylissä lepäävä sopimus. Harry oli vielä ennen töihin lähtöään painottanut Dracolle, että sopimus avaisi heille aivan uuden mahdollisuuden ja siksi Harry toivoi, että Draco voisi allekirjoittaa sen mahdollisimman pian. Dracosta tuntui kuitenkin, että hänen oli hyvä saada hieman etäisyyttä asioihin. Niinpä Draco ei ollut luvannutkaan Harrylle sitä, milloin he tapaisivat seuraavan kerran.  
  


~ * ~

  
Kotona Draco keräsi nopeasti tarvitsemansa kirjat ja suuntasi luennolleen. Pansy ei näköjään ollut käynyt myöskään kotona koko viikonlopun aikana ja Draco pohti, missä Ron mahtoi asua ja mitä tämä teki työkseen. Ennen lähtöään Draco vielä piilotti Harryn sopimusluonnoksen patjansa alle, hän ei halunnut että Pansy nuuskisi hänen yksityisasioitaan.  
  
Kampukselle päästyään Draco huomasi, että hänelle oli tullut viestejä. Istuessaan luentosalissa omalle paikalleen, Draco luki viestit. Ensimmäinen oli Harrylta.  
  
Harry (11:44): Toivottavasti olet päässyt turvallisesti Oxfordiin. Muistathan että voit laittaa minulle milloin tahansa viestiä mistä tahansa aiheesta.  
  
Nopeasti Draco näpytteli vastauksen.  
  
Draco (12:11): Pääsin perille. Kiitäthän Nevilleä vielä puolestani. Palataan myöhemmin, luento alkaa pian.  
  
Toinen viesti oli Blaise Zabinilta ja Draco kohotti hieman yllättyneenä kulmiaan. Ei ollut Blaisen tapaista viestitellä hänelle, he eivät olleet tekemisissä työn ulkopuolella.  
  
Blaise (11:46): Voisitko tulla tänään töihin? Marcus ilmoitti olevansa sairaana ja tarvitsemme jonkun pariksi tunniksi illalla.  
  
Professorin astuessa salin eteen Draco näppäili pikaisen vastauksen.  
  
Draco (12:14): Sopii. Monelta?  
  
Blaise (12:14): Tule kun pääset. Voitko olla 20 asti?  
  
Draco (12:15): Onnistuu. Tulen 16 maissa.  
  
Sitten Draco sujautti nopeasti puhelimen taskuunsa varmistettuaan ensin, että se oli äänettömällä. Professori heijastaessa ensimmäisen dian valkokankaalle Draco avasi läppärinsä ja keskittyi tekemään muistiinpanoja aiheesta Art Deco ja sen vaikutuksista nykypäivän arkkitehtuuriin.  
  
Luentojensa jälkeen Draco kiirehti rautakaupalle ja oli paikalla juuri kun kello löi neljä. Mundungus oli tyytyväinen, että Draco oli ylipäänsä päässyt tulemaan eikä motkottanut tälle pienestä myöhästymisestä. Nopeasti Draco vaihtoi työvaatteisiinsa ja sulki omat tavaransa lukolliseen kaappiin työntekijöiden taukotilassa ennen kuin kiirehti myymälän puolelle palvelemaan ensimmäistä asiakastaan.  
  


~ * ~

  
Kello oli jo yli seitsemän kun Draco huomasi Pansyn kävelevän huolestuneen näköisenä hyllyjen välissä. Nainen oli hätääntyneen näköinen ja Dracon sydäntä kouraisi. Oliko jotain tapahtunut? Oliko Harry kunnossa?  
  
"Pansy", Draco kiirehti ystävänsä luo ja veti tämän kiireesti maalipurkkien taakse suojaan muiden katseilta.  
"Draco, täälläkö sinä olet?" Pansy puristi Dracon käsiä lujasti ja Draco inahti kivusta.  
"Mitä? Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Draco kysyi huolissaan.  
"Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Pansy toisi ja nauroi hysteerisesti. "Kyllä!  _Sinä_  olet tapahtunut."  
"Mitä? Minä en ymmärrä", Draco sanoi kummissaan ja katsoi kuinka Pansy kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja näppäili sitä hetken, ennen kun nosti sen korvalleen.  
  
"Hän on töissä, kaikki on hyvin", Pansy sanoi rauhallisella äänellä kun puhelin oli hälyttänyt vasta pari kertaa. "Kyllä, hän on tässä, annanko hänelle?"  
  
Mutta ennen kuin Draco sai otettua puhelimen Pansylta Blaise seisoi heidän vieressään.  
  
"Draco, tule auttamaan. Minulla on asiakas joka tahtoo ostaa tapettia ja siihen sopivan sävyiset listat, joten tarvitsen sinua varastossa", Blaise määräsi ja Draco loi anteeksi pyytävän katseen jälleen hermostuneen näköiseen Pansyyn joka lähes väänteli käsiään, ja kiirehti Blaisen perään.  
  
"Ei hän pääsekään puhelimeen", Draco kuuli Pansyn sanovan hiljaa. "Minä kerron hänelle. Palataan."  
  
Kesti lähelle kahdeksaa ennen kuin Draco pääsi varaston puolelta takaisin myymälään. Asiakkaalla oli ollut harvinaisen vaativa maku ja heidän esittelemänsä listat eivät olleet kelvanneet, joten he olivat joutuneet penkomaan aivan varaston perältä löytääkseen sellaiset, jotka asiakas oli onneksi viimein kelpuuttanut.  
  
Kun Draco pääsi takaisin myymälään, hän näki heti Pansyn odottavan häntä nojaten hyllyyn. Nainen näppäili puhelintaan mutta nosti katseensa heti kun Draco ilmestyi näkyviin.  
  
"Joko voit lähteä?" Pansy kysyi tiukalla äänellä.  
"Kymmenen minuuttia", Draco vilkaisi kelloaan.  
"Voisitko mitenkään lähteä  _nyt_?" Pansy kysyi tuskastuneena.  
"Voin kysyä", Draco lupasi ja lähti etsimään Mundungusta.  
  
Saatuaan luvan lähteä kotiin Draco huikkasi Pansylle käyvänsä vain vaihtamassa vaatteet. Silmiään pyöritellen nainen levitti käsiään ja huokaisi. Pukukopilla Draco otti puhelimensa käteensä ja huomasi, että oli saanut monta puhelua ja viestiä. Hieman järkyttyneenä Draco avasi tiedot. Harry oli yrittänyt soittaa hänelle viisitoista kertaa, Pansy neljästi ja kaksi puhelua oli tullut tuntemattomista numeroista.  
  
Viestejä oli yhteensä kaksikymmentä, suurin osa Harrylta. Niiden sisältö oli lähes samanlainen kaikissa:  _Missä sinä olet? Vastaa! Soita HETI kun näet tämän!_  Pansyn viesteissä oli samanlainen sävy vaikka ei niin vaativa kun Harryn viesteissä. Ennen kun Draco ehti vaihtaa työvaatteitaan hänen puhelimensa soi ja näytöllä vilkkui Harryn nimi. Nielaisten Draco nosti puhelimen korvalleen.  
  
"Haloo?" Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Missä sinä olet?" Harryn ääni tärisi eikä Draco ollut varma, oliko tämä vihainen vai surullinen vai ehkä molempia.  
"Töissä, pääsin juuri", Draco vastasi ja ryhtyi riisumaan työvaatteitaan.  
"Ja missä vaiheessa sinä olit ajatellut ilmoittaa siitä minulle?" Harry selvästikin pakotti äänensä rahalliseksi.  
"Tämä vuoro tuli niin äkkiä, enkä ollut ajatellut että sinun pitäisi edes tietää, sinähän olet Lontoossa", Draco sanoi hieman kärkevästi, sillä he eivät olleet puhuneet mistään tällaisesta Harryn kanssa.  
  
Se, että he olivat viettäneet viikonlopun yhdessä ei tehnyt heistä vielä paria, ainakaan Dracon mielestä. Lisäksi se, kuinka Harry oli moneen kertaan painottanut sopimuksen merkitystä, oli antanut Dracolle kuvan, etteivät he olleet mitään, ainakaan vielä.  
  
"Olet oikeassa", Harry huokaisi. "Minä vain huolestuin."  
"Anteeksi", Draco sanoi hiljaa. "Olisin kyllä soittanut sinulle myöhemmin illalla."  
"Mukava kuulla", Harryn äänessä oli jo hymyä ja Dracokin uskalsi huokaista.  
"Olen oikeasti todella pahoillani", Draco sanoi vielä, sillä hänestä tuntui, että Harry oli ollut todella huolissaan. ”En oikeasti ajatellut, että tällä olisi mitään merkitystä.”  
"Ei se mitään", Harry kuulosti jälleen omalta itseltään. "Onko Pansy vielä siellä?"  
"Kyllä, hän odottaa minua", Draco vastasi eikä ollut lainkaan yllättynyt että Harry tiesi Pansyn olevan paikalla.  
"Hienoa, sano hänelle terveisiä", Harry pyysi.  
"Sanon. Minä luulen, että minun täytyy mennä, ettei Pansy hermostu. Soitan vielä myöhemmin", Draco veti takkia päälleen.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Harry sanoi ja he lopettivat puhelun.  
  
Rautakaupan ulkopuolella Pansy odotti Dracoa vaihtaen painoaan jalalta toiselle.  
  
"Vihdoinkin!" Pansy puuskahti kun Draco astui ovesta ulos.  
"Anteeksi kun kesti, Harry soitti", Draco sanoi ja halasi ystäväänsä.  
"Sinun poikaystäväsi on kyllä yksi maanvaiva", Pansy tuhahti ja he lähtivät kävelemään kohden bussipysäkkiä päästäkseen kotiin.  
"Hän ei ole minun poikaystäväni", Draco sanoi pisteliäästi.  
"No mikä hän sitten on?" Pansy näytti aidon hämmästyneeltä. "Fuckbuddy?"  
"En minä tiedä mitä me olemme vai olemmeko mitään", Draco sanoi hieman tuskastuneena.  
  
Olisi ollut helpottavaa jos hän olisi voinut kertoa Pansylle kaiken Harrysta, mutta hän oli luvannut. Eikä hän muutoinkaan ollut varma, halusiko Pansyn tietävän liikaa intiimielämästään.  
  
"Kaikki ainakin ajattelevat teidän olevan yhdessä", Pansy kurtisti kulmiaan. "Ron ja Sirius olivat aivan täpinöissään kun kuulivat sinusta."  
"Niinkö?" Draco kysyi hämmästyneenä.  
"No todellakin!" Pansy puuskahti ja kaivoi bussikorttia taskustaan. "He olivat ratketa riemusta kun kuulivat sinusta. Harrylla ei ole ollut kai yhtään vakavaa kumppania koko aikuisiällä, ja he ovat olleet todella huolissaan hänestä."  
"Ai", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja mietti, minkälaista elämää Harry oikeastaan vietti tai oli viettänyt. Eikö tämä ollut todellakaan esitellyt yhtään kumppania läheisilleen?  
"Joten mitä sinä olet tehnyt hänelle?" Pansy katsoi kiinnostuneena ja ehkä hieman arvioiden Dracoa.  
"En minä ole tehnyt hänelle mitään", Draco puolustautui heti. "Minähän sanoin, etten minä tiedä mitä me olemme."  
"Mutta te olette olleet kuitenkin sängyssä", Pansy varmisti ja Draco punastui.  
  
Onneksi he olivat kahden pysäkillä joten kukaan ei kuullut Pansya.  
  
"Se ei kuulu sinulle", Draco suhahti hiljaa.  
"Kuuluupas, sillä minä olen paras ystäväsi ja parhaat ystävät jakavat aina nämä jutut muru", Pansyn silmät kiiluivat kiinnostuksesta.  
"No mitä Ron on sitten kertonut teidän seksielämästänne Harrylle?" Draco heitti Pansylle juuri kun bussi kaartoi pysäkille.  
  
Ennen kuin Pansy ehti vastata, Draco nousi bussiin, leimasi korttinsa ja työntyi väkijoukon sekaan. Pansy seurasi häntä mutta ymmärsi kuitenkin pysyä hiljaa, tuijotti vain Dracoa kulmat koholla ja Draco arvasi, ettei tämä keskustelu ollut vielä päättynyt.  
  
Matkan aikana Draco pohti mitä hän oikeastaan voisi tai haluaisi kertoa Pansylle. Oli totta, että he olivat aina ennen jakaneet nämä asiat keskenään, mutta nyt Dracon patjan alla odotti sopimus, jonka allekirjoittaminen tarkoitti, ettei Draco saisi koskaan puhua kenellekään mitään Harrysta. Tarkoittiko se myös, ettei hän saisi kertoa Pansylle jos hän lähtisi Harryn luokse? Draco ei ollut varma olisiko se todella sellainen suhde mitä hän halusi.  
  
Toisaalta vaakakupissa painoi myös Harry itse. Dracoa hämmästytti että Harry oli ylipäänsä kiinnostunut Dracosta. Olisiko Draco valmis luopumaan siitä? Sillä jos hän ei allekirjoittaisi sopimusta, niin tarkoittiko se sitä, että Harry etsisi itselleen uuden jonka kanssa peuhaisi leikkihuoneessaan? Ajatus väänsi Dracon vatsaa.  
  
Bussi pysähtyi nytkähtäen heidän pysäkilleen ja Draco kiiruhti Pansyn perässä ulos. He eivät kuitenkaan jutelleet kotimatkalla, sillä sadekuuro yllätti heidät ja he joutuivat juoksemaan lyhyen matkan asunnolleen. Silti he valuivat vettä päästyään kotiovelleen.  
  
Vasta kun Draco oli käynyt lämpimässä suihkussa ja pukenut pehmeät kotivaatteet päälleen, hän istui keittiön pöydän ääreen katsomaan kuinka Pansy keitti heille teetä. Naisen ripsiväri oli valunut hieman, mutta tämäkin oli vaihtanut märät vaatteensa kuiviin.  
  
"Nyt", Pansy laski höyryävän kupin Dracon eteen. "Kerro minulle kaikki."  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Draco kysyi hämmästyneenä.  
"Minusta tuntuu, että sinä salaat jotain", Pansy siristi silmiään ja katsoi tutkivasti Dracoa.  
"En ymmärrä mistä sinä puhut", Draco koitti väistää.  
"Tuo, mitä tänään tapahtui oli jotain, minkä perusteella ei sanota, että 'hän ei ole minun poikaystäväni'", Pansy piirsi lainausmerkit ilmaan sormillaan.  
"Mutta - ", Draco aloitti, mutta Pansy keskeytti hänet.  
"Hän oli aivan järkyttävän huolissaan sinusta! Olisit kuullut kuinka hän huusi Ronille, ettet sinä vastaa puhelimeen ja makaat luultavasti jossain tienreunassa kuolleena tai joku on kidnapannut sinut tai jotain muuta yhtä kamalaa. Ellen minä olisi ollut Ronin seurassa, Harry olisi varmaan soittanut poliisin ja MI5:n sinun perääsi", Pansyn ääni oli kiihkeä.  
  
Ihmeissään Draco tuijotti parasta ystäväänsä, jonka posket hehkuivat kiihtymyksestä.  
  
"Onneksi minä älysin sanoa, että sinä olet luultavasti töissä. Mutta Harry vaati, että minun on tultava tarkistamaan tilanne, enkä saanut laskea sinua silmistäni ennen kuin olisimme kotona", Pansy huokaisi. "Joten, tämä ei todellakaan vaikuta siltä, ettei teillä olisi mitään erikoista menossa."  
  
"Olet oikeassa", Draco nielaisi ja mietti kuinka paljon hän voisi kertoa Pansylle. "Mutta minä en ihan oikeasti tiedä missä me mennään. Harry ei puhu minulle, me ei olla sovittu vielä mitään."  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" oli Pansyn vuoro näyttää hämmästyneeltä.  
"Kaikki on tapahtunut niin nopeasti", Draco haroi hiuksiaan. "Me olemme tunteneet toisimme vasta niin lyhyen aikaa ja sitten viikonloppu... No, en tiedä mitä sanoisin siitä. Ehkä tämä kaikki etenee liian nopeasti?"  
  
Huokaisten Draco otti hörpyn mukistaan ja tuijotti pöydän pintaa.  
  
"Muru", Pansy sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen lempeästi. "Hän on aivan hulluna sinuun. Sen näkee kilometrien päähän, ja jopa minä näen sen vaikka en tunnekaan häntä. Olisit kuullut mitä Ron ja muut ovat puhuneet hänestä."  
"Mitä he ovat puhuneet?" Draco kysyi varovasti.  
  
Yhtä aikaa hän paloi halusta tietää, mitä Harrysta oli puhuttu mutta samaan aikaan häntä hirvitti kuulla asiasta. Entä jos Pansy tietäisi kaiken Harrysta ja tämän leikkihuoneesta ja sopimuksista. Tai entä jos Pansy kertoisi, että Harrylla oli ollut lukemattomia miehiä ja naisia ennen Dracoa. Sitten Draco muisti mitä Harry oli sanonut, ettei tämä harrastanut romantiikkaa, ettei tämä harrastanut suhteita ilman sopimusta.  
  
"Ron kertoi, ettei Harry ole koskaan esitellyt ketään heille. Että tämä on ollut aina yksin ja he ovat olleet jo tosissaan huolissaan, että onko Harryssa joku vika. Toki he ymmärtävät, ettei Harryn ole helppo luottaa ihmisiin, kun ottaa huomioon hänen menneisyytensä sekä hänen tämän hetkisen tilanteensa", Pansy sanoi ja joi teetään.  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Draco kysyi.  
"No, hänhän on yksi rikkaimmista ja kiinnostavimmista nuorukaisia mitä tästä maasta löytyy, ellei oteta huomioon prinssejä, jotka ovat jo tosin varattuja molemmat. Joten ottajia hänelle kyllä löytyisi vaikka joka sormelle ja varpaalle. Siksi on aivan luonnollista, ettei hän luota keneenkään, sillä hän kuvittelee, että kaikki tavoittelevat vain hänen rahojaan tai viidentoista minuutin julkisuutta."  
"Mistä hän sitten tietää, etten minä ole hänen omaisuutensa perässä?" Draco tuhahti.  
"Sehän on itsestään selvää", Pansy naurahti. "Sinä et vain ole sen tyyppinen. Ron sanoi sen heti nähdessään sinut, ja Harry oli sanonut saman Ronille. Hän oli ollut aivan ihmeissään kun et ollut shoppaillut sen enempää."  
"Mutta minähän ostin aivan valtavasti kaikkea! En ikinä pysty maksamaan niitä Harrylle", Draco sanoi.  
"Kuuntele nyt itseäsi muru", Pansy hymyili. "Sinä tuhlasit muutaman sata puntaa hänen rahojaan ja olet aivan paniikissa siitä. Hän tienaa luultavasti parissa minuutissa sinun pikku shoppailuusi kuluneet rahat."  
  
Samassa Dracon puhelin piippasi saapuneen viestin merkiksi.  
  
Harry (20:43): Oletko jo kotona?  
  
"Anteeksi, minä soitan Harrylle", Draco sanoi ja nousi pöydästä.  
"Tee se ennen kuin hän tulee jälleen linjoja pitkin minun korvaani", Pansy sanoi ja pyöritti silmiään, mutta Draco näki hänen hymyilevän hieman.  
  
Suljettuaan oman huoneensa oven, Draco valitsi Harryn numeron. Tämä vastasi ensimmäisen hälytyksen jälkeen.  
  
"Hei", Harryn ääni oli pehmeä.  
"Hei", Draco vastasi äkkiä ujona.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin? Pääsittekö hyvin kotiin Pansyn kanssa?" Harry kysyi.  
"Kaikki on hyvin. Me vain kastuimme matkalla", Draco sanoi ja kävi sängylleen pitkälleen.  
"Anteeksi niistä viesteistä", Harry sanoi äkkiä ja Draco punastui.  
"Minunhan tässä pitää pyytää anteeksi kun en ilmoittanut, että menen illaksi töihin", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Et sinä ole tilivelvollinen minulle", Harry huokaisi. "Minulla ei ole oikeutta, etenkään kun meillä ei ole edes sopimusta."  
"Siitä tulikin mieleeni, etten ole vielä ehtinyt tutustua siihen", Draco puri huultaan nolona.  
"Älä hätäile", Harryn ääni oli lempeä. "Tutustut siihen kaikessa rauhassa sitten kun ehdit. Kerro minulle sen sijaan, mitä olet tehnyt tänään."  
"Jos sinä kerrot, mitä sinä olet tehnyt", Draco naurahti.  
"Sovittu", Harryn äänestä kuului hymy.  
  
Niinpä Draco vietti varsin mukavan puolituntisen puhelimessa Harryn kanssa jutellen päivän kuulumisia ja kuunnellen miten Harryn päivä oli sujunut. Kumpikaan heistä ei enää viitannut sopimukseen tai illan tapahtumiin. Toivottaessaan Harrylle viimein hyvää yötä Draco tunsi pienen levottomuuden sisällään. Kunpa hän tietäisi, mitä Harry hänestä oikeasti tahtoi, sillä tämä sanoi yhtä mutta tuntui tarkoittavan toista, eikä Draco tiennyt pääsisikö hän koskaan miehestä täysin selville.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poikkeuksellisesti uusi luku näin maanantain kunniaksi! Tällä viikolla toinen päivityspäivä on torstai :)

**13\. luku**  
  
  
Seuraavana aamuna Draco heräsi aikaisin. Hänen luentonsa alkoivat jo kahdeksalta, ja niinpä hän hiipi hiljaa asunnossa, ettei häiritsisi Pansya, jolla olisi tänään kadehdittava vapaapäivä. Pansy oli kertonut edellisenä iltana silmät innosta kiiluen Ronista ja siitä, mitä kaikkea he olivat tehneet yhdessä viime päivien aikana.  
  
”Hermione ja Ginny ovat myös aivan ihastuttavia”, Pansy oli selittänyt ja Draco oli nyökytellyt. ”Uskon, että pitäisit heistä jos vain tutustuisitte paremmin. Hermione on äärettömän viisas ja Ginny puolestaan osaa pelata vaikka mitä. Paitsi shakkia, sen Remus todisti minulle sunnuntaina.”  
  
Hetken Dracoa riipaisi, että he olivat lähteneet Harryn kanssa niin kiireellä Siriuksen ja Remuksen luota. Olisi ollut mukavaa tutustua hieman paremmin Harryn perheeseen, joka selvästikin välitti tästä hyvin paljon. Mutta toisaalta, Harryn kanssa vietetty aika oli myös ollut mukavaa eikä Draco oikeastaan tahtonut valittaa.  
  
Onneksi Pansy oli nopeasti rakastuvaa tyyppiä, sillä Draco toivoi salaisesti, että he voisivat viettää joskus aikaa neljästään Ronin ja Harryn kanssa. Aivan kuten kaksi pariskuntaa. Vaikka samassa Draco oli toki ymmärtänyt, ettei niin tulisi luultavasti koskaan tapahtumaan, sillä Harryhan ei harrastanut  _romanttista_  tekemistä. Onneksi Pansy oli juuri silloin haukotellut leveästi ja Draco oli saanut hyvän syyn vetäytyä nukkumaan.  
  
Nyt ollessaan kampuksella Draco etsi oikean luentosalin ja vietti aamupäivänsä opiskellen ahkerasti. Lounasaikaan hän törmäsi Coliniin kampuksen opiskelijaravintolassa ja he söivät lounasta yhdessä. Colin kertoi Dracolle, että oli viimein saanut vuokrattua tilan valokuvanäyttelyään varten ja toivoi, että Dracolla olisi aikaa tulla avajaisiin muutaman viikon päästä, kunhan tämä saisi varmistettua avajaispäivän. Draco lupasi olla paikalla, sillä hänestä Colin oli ehdottomasti yksi parhaita valokuvaajia joita hän tiesi. Tällä oli silmää löytää kuvattavan parhaat puolet ja Harrysta otetut kuvat olivat olleet upeita, ainakin Dracon mielestä, vaikka ehkä hän oli hieman puolueellinen.  
  
”Mutta mitä sinulle kuuluu?” Colin kysyi heidän juodessaan jälkiruokakahveja.  
”Ihan hyvää”, Draco vastasi hieman vältellen, hän ei tiennyt miksi ei tahtonut kertoa Colinille Harrysta.  
”En ole nähnyt sinua sen baari-illan jälkeen. Katosit jonnekin ja Pansyn seuraan lyöttäytyi joku outo punapää joka väitti sinun lähteneen kotiin”, Colin katseli kulmat kurtussa Dracoa.  
”No joo, olin aika kännissä”, Draco tunnusti nolona. ”Näin yhden kaverin siinä pihalla ja hän tarjosi kyydin.”  
”Okei”, Colinin ilme oli edelleen hieman epäilevä mutta tämä hyväksyi Dracon selityksen.  
  
He lupasivat pitää yhteyttä ja Draco suuntasi omalle luennolleen Colinin lähtiessä toiseen suuntaan. Tämä oli saanut luvan käyttää erään valokuvaajan pientä pimiötä, missä hän teetti itse kuviaan ja valmistautui tulevaan näyttelyyn. Colin päivitteli työmäärää, sillä hänen oli käytävä myös luennoilla. Draco toivotti jaksamista ystävälleen ja toivoi, että näyttely onnistuisi hyvin.  
  
Päivän viimeisten luentojen jälkeen Draco suuntasi takaisin kotiin. Hänen täytyi kirjoittaa esseetä ja ryhtyä lukemaan loppuviikosta olevaan tenttiin. Lisäksi hänen mielessään poltteli Harryn sopimus, joka odotti edelleen patjan alla.  
  
Onneksi Pansy ei ollut kotona Dracon saapuessa. Keittiön pöydällä oli lappu, missä Pansy kertoi lähteneensä Lontooseen Ronin luo. Draco oli edellisenä iltana saanut kuulla, että Ron työskenteli Harryn yrityksessä turvallisuuspäällikkönä. Jotenkin homma sopi pisamakasvoiselle Ronille Dracon mielestä täydellisesti, tämä oli luotettavan oloinen mutta olisi tarpeen vaatiessa varmasti myös tiukka ja vaativa.  
  
Syötyään ensin valmiin nuudeliaterian Draco avasi läppärinsä. Harryn sopimus ei jättänyt häntä kuitenkaan rauhaan, joten hän päätti vilkaista sitä ihan vähän ennen kuin keskittyisi opiskelemaan. Draco avasi hakukoneen ja kirjoitti hakusanaksi  _sadomasokismi_. Hän sai tulokseksi lukemattomia osumia: artikkeleita ja kuvia. Draco klikkasi auki kuvasivun ja jäi tuijottamaan miehiä ja naisia jotka oli sidottu mitä mielikuvituksellisimpiin asentoihin. Yksi roikkui kattoon sidottujen köysien varassa kädet ja jalat selän taakse sidottuina, punainen pallo suussaan. Seuraavassa kuvassa nainen seisoi eräänlaisen kehikon keskellä, kädet ja jalat sen kulmiin sidottuina, naisen takana oli mies joka oli kohottanut kätensä iskuun. Kädessään miehellä oli leveä nahkavyö ja naisen kasvoilla näkyi kyyneleiden jättämät juovat. Sitten oli kuva, jossa naisen vartalon ympärille oli sidottu köyttä niin että tämän rinnat näyttivät puristuneen kivuliaan näköisesti. Dracoa puistatti ja hän sulki kiireesti koneensa.  
  
Hetken aikaa Draco istui paikoillaan kunnes nousi ja meni hakemaan sopimuksen patjansa alta. Hän levitti monisivuisen asiakirjan eteensä pöydälle ja ryhtyi tutkimaan sitä. Ensimmäisellä sivulla oli Harryn ja Dracon henkilötiedot sekä salassapitosopimuksen yksityiskohdat. Dracon silmät pysähtyivät sivun puolenvälin paikkeilla olevaan lauseeseen.  
  
_Sopimuksen osapuolet sitoutuvat vaikenemaan kaikesta suhteen aikana tapahtuvasta kanssakäymisestä._  
  
Tarkoittiko se, ettei Draco voisi kertoa edes Pansylle viettävänsä aikaa Harryn kanssa? Draco ei ollut lainkaan varma pystyisikö hän siihen. Vaikka hän ei halunnutkaan jakaa kaikkia likaisia yksityiskohtia seksielämästään, niin kyllä Pansy tiesi kaikki hänen ihastuksensa ja deittinsä. Draco piirsi kysymysmerkin lauseen kohdalle ja jatkoi eteenpäin.  
  
Toisella sivulla päästiin itse asiaan, ja Draco tutki kiinnostuneena listaa esineistä jotka hän joko hyväksyisi tai hylkäisi.  _Anaalitapit_  -merkinnän kohdalle Draco merkitsi väkäsen, ne olisivat varmaan ihan ok. Mutta mitä olivat  _nänninipistimet_? Draco avasi koneensa uudelleen ja kirjoitti sanan hakukoneeseen. Hetken hän katsoi hämillään kuvia joita hänen silmiensä eteen avautui. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä miltä nänninipistimet tuntuivat, mutta ne näyttivät erittäin kivuliailta, joten Draco viivasi sanan yli.  
  
_Penisrenkaat_  ja  _penislukot_  Draco joutui jälleen etsimään netistä. Hän vietti pitkän tovin lukemalla keskustelufoorumeiden viestijä penisrenkaan käytöstä, hyödyistä ja haitoista. Koska lopputuloksena Draco totesi renkaan olevan ainakin kokeilemisen arvoinen, hän merkitsi kohdan väkäsellä. Penislukon Draco sen sijaan viivasi yli, se ei näyttänyt lainkaan houkuttelevalta kuvissa eikä kuvaukset sen käytöstä vakuuttaneet häntä.  
  
Seuraavaksi oli vuorossa pitkä luettelo erilaisista piiskoista ja ruoskista. Dracolla ei ollut mitään käsitystä mitä eroa niillä oli keskenään, joten hän ympyröi ne kaikki ja merkitsi kysymysmerkillä. Se, mitä Harry oli häneen käyttänyt, oli tuntunut hyvältä, mutta Draco ei muistanut enää ruoskan nimeä.  _Suukapulan_  kohdalle Draco merkitsi jälleen kysymysmerkin mutta naamiot hän hyväksyi sillä ne eivät vaikuttaneet vaarallisilta.  
  
Sivun lopussa luki  _nyrkkinainti_  ja Draco värähti pelkästä ajatuksesta että hänen sisälleen työnnettäisi jotain niin isoa ja kovaa. Nopeasti hän viivasi sanan yli kolmeen kertaan, siihen hän ei todellakaan olisi valmis! Sen sijaan  _anaalikuulat_  hän merkitsi kysymysmerkillä vaikka katsoikin netistä mitä ne tarkoittivat.  
  
Oli yllättävän turhauttavaa kun ei tiennyt mitä olisi pitänyt tehdä. Draco katseli listaa missä oli vain muutama hyväksytty esine ja paljon kysymysmerkkejä. Oliko tässä mitään järkeä? Pystyikö hän tähän ja mitä ihmettä Harry tästä kaikesta oikein sai? Draco pureskeli huultaan ja siirsi katseensa seuraavalle sivulle.  
  
_Turvasanat._  
_Keltainen merkitsee, että palvelija on äärirajoilla eikä ole varma kestääkö kovin pitkään meneillään olevaa toimintaa ja/tai toivoo herran hidastavan._  
 _Punainen merkitsee, että palvelija tahtoo lopettaa meneillään olevan toiminnan._  
  
Tämä kuulosti hyvältä ja Draco nyökkäsi mietteissään. Tämän hän ymmärsi ja pystyi suostumaan turvasanan käyttöön. Myös seuraava kuulosti järkevältä.  
  
_Mikäli herra kysyy palvelijalta väriä, tämä vastaa sen mukaan, kuinka kokee meneillään olevan tilanteen._  
_Vihreä tarkoittaa, että herra voi jatkaa toimintaa, keltainen kertoo herralle, että palvelija on epävarma tilanteessa ja toivoo, että tilanteessa edetään varovasti, ja punainen merkitsee, ettei toimintaa jatketa yhtään pidemmälle._  
  
Sitten seurasi pitkä lista toteamia joista Draco ei ymmärtänyt paljonkaan. Ne saivat hänet vaivautumaan, sillä pelkät mielikuvat olivat liikaa puhumattakaan siitä mitä hän googletti. Useimmat toteamat koskivat sitomista ja sitä, minkälaisia sitomisvälineitä Draco hyväksyisi.  _Käsiraudat_  kuulostivat tavallaan kiihottavilta ja Draco merkitsi niiden kohdalle väkäsen.  _Köydet_  olisivat varmaan myös hyväksyttävissä, sillä olihan Draco jo kokeillut niitä ja pitänyt kokemastaan.  _Nippusiteet_  ja  _remmit_  hän merkitsi kysymysmerkillä. Katsellessaan läppärinsä näytöllä olevia kuvia eri tavoilla sidotuista ihmisistä Draco pohti, miksi ihmiset yleensä tahtoivat tulla sidotuiksi?  
  
Seuraavaksi sopimuksessa oli lista erilaisista asennoista niin seksin harrastamisen kuin sitomisenkin suhteen. Draco tunnisti perinteisen lähetyssaarnaajan sekä doggystylen, mutta muut olivat hänelle yhtä hepreaa, eikä hän jaksanut googlettaa jokaista erikseen sillä niitä oli varmasti ainakin viisikymmentä. Ehkä Harry voisi selvittää ne hänelle vaikka käytännön kautta. Mielihyvän värähdys kulki Dracon lävitse kun hän mietti, kuinka Harry opastaisi häntä kädestä pitäen. Sitten sopimuksessa oli kysymyksiä orgasmin pitkittämistä ja moniorgasmista sekä ruoskimisesta. Mukana oli myös pitkä lista kysymyksiä seksilelujen käytöstä joita oli lueteltu aikaisemmin.  
  
Draco mietti pitkään ja päätti lopulta, ettei vastaisi enää yhteenkään kohtaan mitään, sillä hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan mitä hänen olisi pitänyt edes merkitä niihin. Paitsi viimeisen sivun yli Draco veti paksun ruksin pöyristyneenä, että Harry oli saattanut kirjata mitään  _sellaista_  sopimukseen.  
  
Koko sopimus tuntui käsittämättömältä ja liian yksityiskohtaiselta. Tietenkin Draco muisti, että Harry oli puhunut  _rajoista_  ja siitä, että molempien pitäisi tietää, mitä he saattoivat tehdä yhdessä. Mutta miksi se piti sopia tällä tavalla kliinisesti paperilla? Draco ei edelleenkään ymmärtänyt sitä ja se sai hänet ahdistumaan. Miksi Harry ei voinut vain  _näyttää_  Dracolle niin että hän olisi voinut kertoa Harrylle mikä tuntui hyvältä ja mikä ei.  
  
Ahdistus puristi Dracon rintaa kun hän ymmärsi, kuinka kokematon hän oikeastaan oli. Selaillessaan sopimusta edestakaisin hän näki enemmän kieltoja ja kysymysmerkkejä kuin myönnytyksiä. Voisiko Harry koskaan suostua tällaiseen sopimukseen? Hitaasti, olematta täysin varma päätöksestään Draco otti puhelimensa esiin ja näppäili viestin. Mietittyään vielä hetken ja luettuaan viestin moneen kertaan läpi, hän lähetti sen Harrylle vaikka sen sisältö tuntuikin kuolemantuomiolta.  
  
Draco (16:56): Olen tutustunut sopimukseen ja näyttää siltä, ettei tämä ole minun juttuni. Oli mukava tavata ja toivotan kaikkea hyvää jatkossa. Ystävällisin terveisin, Draco M.  
  
Pallo olisi nyt Harrylla. Meni kaksi minuuttia ja Dracon puhelin soi. Näytöllä näkyi Harryn nimi ja Draco tunsi käsittämättömän helpotuksen aallon sisällään, Harry ei ollut valmis luovuttamaan.  
  
"Niin?" Draco vastasi varovasti.  
"Oli mukava tavata?" Harryn ääni oli huvittunut.  
"Noo -", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Luulitko sinä, että pääset minusta eroon yhdellä viestillä?" Harryn ääni oli vakavoitunut.  
"En, mutta ajattelin että se olisi helpompaa niin", Draco yritti vaikka olikin tiennyt, ettei Harry antaisi periksi.  
"Miksi sinä et soittanut minulle?" Harryn ääni oli yllättävän lempeä ja Draco hämmentyi.  
"Mutta sinähän olet varmaan töissä vielä, enkä minä halunnut häiritä", Draco selitti.  
"Minulla on aina aikaa sinulle, sinä et häiritse minua koskaan", Harry vastasi ja Dracon vatsassa muljahti mukavasti.  
  
"Mutta olet siis tutustunut sopimukseen", Harry jatkoi palaten varsinaiseen asiaan minkä vuoksi Draco oli ottanut yhteyttä. "Onko sinulla kysyttävää siitä?"  
"Paljonkin", Draco naurahti tahtomattaan. "En vain tiedä mistä aloittaisin."  
"Oletko sinä tehnyt taustatutkimusta?" Harry kysyi.  
"Kyllä, olen etsinyt netistä tietoa ja löytänyt aika paljon kaikkea mielenkiintoista", Draco tuhahti.  
"Sinä olet akateeminen opiskelija, muista suhtautua kaikkeen löytämääsi kriittisesti", Harry muistutti.  
"Totta kai", Draco puolustautui välittömästi.  
"Hyvä", Harryn äänessä kuului hymy. "Mutta muista että voit kysyä minulta mitä vain, milloin vain."  
"En tahdo häiritä sinua kun teet töitä", Draco vastasi välittömästi.  
  
Jos Draco oli jotain oppinut lapsena, niin sen ettei tärkeitä ihmisiä saanut koskaan keskeyttää kun nämä tekivät töitä. Niinpä hänelle ei ollut tullut mieleenkään soittaa Harrylle, viesti oli paljon parempi. Lisäksi Harryn sopimus oli sellainen, mistä Draco ei oikein edes osannut puhua ääneen. Kaikki oli hänelle uutta, eikä hän ymmärtänyt puoliakaan sopimuksen sisällöstä.  
  
"Mutta sinä jatkat taustatutkimuksen tekoa?" Harry kysyi.  
"Jos niin haluat", Draco kuuli itsensä vastaavan.  
"Haluan, aivan ehdottomasti haluan", Harry sanoi ja hymy nousi Dracon kasvoille.  
”Hyvä on”, Draco myöntyi. ”Minä en vain tiedä onko tämä oikeasti minun juttuni.”  
”Muista, ettei sinun tarvitse hyväksyä mikään mikä tuntuu epämiellyttävältä. Uskon, että sopimuksessa on paljon sellaista mikä on sinulle outoa”, Harry sanoi lempeästi.  
”Todellakin”, Draco naurahti.  
”Sinun kannattaa katsoa vaikka joitakin videoita, niin näet minkälaista se voisi olla”, Harry ehdotti varovasti.  
”Selvä, mistä löydän niitä?” Draco kysyi eikä ollut aivan varma tahtoiko oikeasti katsoa Harryn ehdottamia videoita.  
”Laitan sinulle sähköpostilla muutaman linkin”, Harry sanoi ja Draco kuuli kuinka Harry naputteli samaan aikaan tietokonettaan.  
"Milloin me taas tapaamme?" Draco huomasi kysyvänsä vaikka oli ajatellut, ettei olisi hänen asiansa kysellä tapaamisen perään.  
"Joudun matkustamaan huomenna Saksaan ja palaan vasta myöhään torstai-iltana, joten sopiiko sinulle perjantaina?" Harry kuulosti aidosti pettyneeltä.  
"Minä olen viikonlopun töissä", Draco vastasi myös harmistuneena tilanteeseen.  
"Irtisanoudu", Harry sanoi ja Draco hätkähti.  
"En!" Draco huudahti närkästyneenä. "Millä minä sitten elän jos minä sanon itseni irti?"  
"Luitko sinä sopimuksen loppuun?" Harry kysyi vakavana.  
"Luin, ja se olikin asia josta halusin myös puhua. Minä en ole mikään huora", Draco sanoi tuohtuneena. "Jos minä ikinä tulen allekirjoittamaan tämän sopimuksen niin sieltä pyyhitään pois kaikki rahalliset korvaukset. Minä en aio elää sinun rahoillasi!"  
"Mutta -", Harry kuulosti kerrankin siltä kun ei olisi tiennyt mitä sanoa. "Kaikki muut -"  
"Minä en ole 'kaikki muut', jos minä suostun tähän niin teen sen omilla ehdoillani, ymmärrätkö?" Draco sanoi nyt lähes vihaisena.  
  
Tuntui uskomattomalta, että Harry edes kuvitteli mitään sellaista. Sopimuksen viimeisellä sivulla oli merkitty selvästi, mikä olisi Dracon viikoittainen tai kuukausittainen korvaus mikäli hän allekirjoittaisi sopimuksen. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että hän ottaisi rahaa Harrylta sitä vastaan, että he harrastaisivat seksiä, tuntui Dracosta uskomattomalta. Hän ei koskaan voisi tehdä mitään sellaista.  
  
"Draco", Harryn ääni oli lähes aneleva ja Draco pysähtyi kuuntelemaan. "Et sinä ole mikään huora, ei se tarkoita sitä. Korvauksen tarkoituksena on, että pystyt pitämään elintasosi ennallaan jos ja kun joudut irtisanoutumaan työstäsi sopimuksen vuoksi."  
"Ymmärrän", Draco sanoi hitaasti. "Mutta niin pitkään kun minä en ole allekirjoittanut sitä, niin en aio irtisanoa itseäni."  
"Minä toivoisin -", Harry aloitti mutta Draco keskeytti hänet.  
"Mutta voin kysyä saanko vaihdettua viikonlopun vuoroni jonkun muun kanssa. Ilmoitan sinulle jos se onnistuu."  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Harryn ääni oli jälleen lempeä ja pehmeä ja Draco lähes kehräsi kuullessaan sen.  
"Joten palataan myöhemmin, nyt minun on pakko kirjoittaa essee Art Decon vaikutuksesta nykyarkkitehtuuriin", Draco sanoi nyrpistäen nenäänsä pelkälle ajatukselle.  
"Paltaan, ajattelen sinua", Harry sanoi ja Draco hymyili.  
"Niin minäkin sinua."  
  
Puhelun loputtua Draco katseli hetken puhelintaan ja hymyili. Ehkä he löytäisivät sittenkin jonkinlaisen kompromissin Harryn kanssa. Ajatus lohdutti Dracoa ja hän avasi läppärinsä uudelleen ja ryhtyi opiskelemaan, tällä kertaa arkkitehtuuria.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyvää ystävänpäivää ♥
> 
> Ikärajan mukaista materiaalia!

**14\. luku**  
  
  
Onnekseen Draco sai vaihdettua molemmat viikonlopun työvuoronsa Susanin ja Marcuksen kanssa. Draco oli joskus pohtinut, oliko häntä muutaman vuoden vanhempi Marcus Flint ollut joskus ihastunut häneen, mutta ainakaan tämä ei ollut koskaan tehnyt minkäänlaista aloitetta Dracon suuntaan. Toki Marcus oli ujon ja jopa vähän juron oloinen, mutta Draco oli tuntenut miehen katseet selässään lähes aina kun he olivat olleet töissä samassa vuorossa.  
  
Se, että Draco sai Marcuksen tekemään lauantain aamuvuoronsa, oli mahtavaa, sillä Marcus ei vaatinut Dracoa edes korvaamaan sitä millään toisella vuorolla. Toki se tarkoitti myös sitä, ettei Draco saisi myöskään siitä minkäänlaista palkkaa, mutta ehkä hän voisi pyytää enemmän vuoroja seuraavaan työvuorolistaan ja näin kompensoida heikkoa rahatilannettaan.  
  
Draco päätti, ettei puhuisi rahahuolistaan mitään Harrylle. Hän voisi säästää vaikka ruoasta tai olla ostamatta take away -kahveja kampuksen kahvilasta mukaansa luennoille. Harrylle hän ei kuitenkaan tulisi huonoa rahatilannettaan paljastamaan, sillä Draco ei tahtonut että tämä puuttuisi millään tavalla Dracon elämään. Oli riittävän ahdistavaa tietää, että Harrylla oli lukuisia alaisia ja tämä teki työkseen rahaa. Harry ei aivan erilaista elämää kuin Draco, ja välillä se sai Dracon epävarmaksi siitä, tulisiko tästä koksaan mitään.  
  
Siitä huolimatta Draco odotti jo innokkaasti seuraavaa viikonloppua ja toivoi, että päivät kuluisivat nopeasti. Hänellä oli toki tiedossa pitkiä päiviä kampuksella ja usealle illalle myös työvuoroja. Mutta ikävä, mitä hän tunsi Harrya kohtaan, tuntui nakertavan hänen sisällään niin, että Dracon täytyi etsiä usein helpotusta omasta kädestään muistellessaan heidän yhteisiä hetkiään Harryn kanssa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Viikko sujui onneksi yllättävän nopeasti. Dracon päivät kuluivat luennoilla ja koulutöitä tehden, illat töissä ja tehden taustatyötä Harryn sopimukseen liittyen. Tosin niinä iltoina kun Pansy ja Ron olivat heillä, Draco pidättäytyi etsimästä tietoa sadomasokismista netistä tai katsomasta Harryn linkittämiä videoita. Vaikka hän olisikin tehnyt tutkimustaan omassa huoneessaan, tuntui hänestä silti siltä, että Pansy ja Ron tietäisivät, mitä hän puuhasi jos hän tirkistelisi sidottuja ihmisiä koneensa näytöltä.  
  
Draco oli iloinen Pansyn puolesta, sillä Ron tuntui olevan aivan yhtä hurmaantunut Dracon parhaasta ystävästä kuin tämä oli Ronista. Onneksi nämä pidättyivät liian äänekkäistä seksiakteista, tai sitten Draco nukkui niin syvää unta, ettei olisi herännyt vaikka koko talo olisi räjähtänyt hänen ympärillään.  
  
Videoiden suhteen Draco ei oikein tiennyt mitä hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella. Toki hän kiihottui katsellessaan näytöllä olevia hahmoja, jotka heiluttivat ruoskaa ja ottivat vastaan iskuja ennen varsinaista aktia, mutta samaan aikaan Draco tunsi itsensä tirkistelijäksi. Pornon katsominen ei ollut koskaan ollut hänen lempipuuhaansa, ja nyt Harry oli linkittänyt hänelle vielä asteen verran rankempaa materiaalia.  
  
Toki katsellessaan videoita Draco ymmärsi myös hieman miksi sitominen kiihotti. Se, mitä Harry oli tehnyt hänelle edellisenä viikonloppuna, kuumotteli edelleen Dracon mielessä ja hän muisteli posket punaisina, kuinka hyvältä ja kiihottavalta ruoskan iskut olivat tuntuneet hänen ihollaan. Hän siis jatkoi aiheeseen tutustumista vaikka tunsikin olevansa oman mukavuusalueensa ulkopuolella.  
  
Vaikka Draco oli iltaisin rättiväsynyt, hän jaksoi silti vaihtaa muutaman sanan joka päivä Harryn kanssa, joka soitti hänelle aina kun pystyi. Nyt Draco oli jo oppinut ilmoittamaan Harrylle, mikäli hän oli yllättäen pidemmän aikaa poissa puhelimen ääreltä ja toki he viestittelivät muutoinkin ahkerasti pitkin päivää.  
  
Hymyillen Draco luki kesken päivän Harrylta tulleita viestejä tai katseli tämän lähettämiä kuvia Saksasta. Vaikka viesteissä ei ollut mitään erikoista, niin Dracosta tuntui mukavalta saada niitä. Ainakin ne olivat todiste siitä, että Harry ajatteli häntä ja tahtoi viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan, edes puhelimen välityksellä. Vastavuoroisesti Draco lähetti Harrylle kuvia luentomuistiinpanoistaan kesken tylsien luentojen tai selfieitä taustanaan Oxfordin kauniit kampukset.  
  
Tuntui, että Harrylla oli erittäin epäsäännöllinen työaika. Tai ainakin tällä oli lähes aina aikaa vastata ja reagoida Dracon viesteihin. Se tuntui mukavalta, vaikka Draco ymmärsikin, että Harryn työ oli vaativaa ja paljon hänen ymmärryksensä yläpuolella. Draco kuitenkin koetti olla häiritsemättä Harrya liikaa ja antaa tälle tilaa. Mikään ei ollut kurjempaa kuin ripustautuva kumppani, joka vaati tietää jokaisenkin yksityiskohdan.  
  
Heidän viestittelynsä oli ollut suhteellisen viatonta, eikä kumpikaan ollut maininnut enää sanallakaan sopimusta tai sen sisältöä, vaikka Draco arvelikin Harryn ajattelevan sitä vähintään yhtä paljon kuin hän itse ajatteli. Eli käytännössä päivittäin, monta kertaa päivässä, lähes koko ajan. Sen lisäksi Dracon mielen täyttivät Harry ja tämän voimakas olemus, ne hetket kun he olivat nukkuneet sylikkäin Harryn sängyssä tai olivat käpertyneet sylikkäin sohvalle. Draco tajusi kyllä, että hänellä oli kova ikävä Harrya.  
  
Torstaina Draco oli jo äärirajoilla ajatustensa suhteen. Hän tiesi, että Harry tulisi illalla, varsin myöhään, Englantiin, mutta Dracolla itsellään ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta suunnata Lontooseen. Hänellä olisi perjantaina aamulla kahdeksalta luennot, ja torstai-ilta menisi töissä, sillä Susan oli suostunut vaihtamaan vuoronsa Dracon perjantai-illan vuoroon. Niinpä Draco joutui kärvistelemään sen tiedon kanssa, että Harry oli Lontoossa ja hän itse Oxfordissa.  
  
Päästyään työvuoron jälkeen viimein kotiin Draco ei voinut olla laittamatta Harrylle viestiä, vaikka tiesikin tämän olevan yhä lentokoneessa.  
  
Draco (21:15): Tulin kotiin ja ajattelen sinua. Odotan huomista ja sitä että saan suudella sinua. Tai mahdollisesti ottaa sinulta suihin.  
  
Puna levisi Dracon poskille hänen kirjoittaessaan viimeistä lausetta, mutta hän lähetti viestin siitä huolimatta. Sen jälkeen hän suuntasi suihkuun. Onneksi Pansy oli ottanut varaslähdön viikonlopun viettoon ja lähtenyt Ronin luo Lontooseen, joten Dracolla oli koko asunto yksin käytössään. Niinpä hän nautti pitkään kuumasta suihkusta ja pesi itsensä nautiskellen. Draco ei ollut koskaan ollut kiinnostunut suihkussa runkkaamisesta, se tuntui hänestä hankalalta kun silmät ja suu olivat täynnä vettä. Palattuaan takaisin omaan huoneeseensa Draco jäi katsomaan itseään peilistä.  
  
Pyyhe yhä lanteidensa ympärillä Draco kääntyili kapean kokovartalopeilin edessä. Hän oli omissa silmissään aivan liian mitäänsanomattoman näköinen ja ahdistus kouraisi jälleen kerran Dracon sisällä. Mitä ihmettä Harry näki hänessä? Eihän hän ollut mitään! Draco oli nähnyt kampuksella tuhat kertaa itseään kauniimpia miehiä ja naisia ja luulisi, että Harry tahtoisi mieluummin viettää aikaansa jonkun sellaisen kanssa. Miksi tämä tahtoisi tuhlata aikaansa Dracoon, joka oli varsin tavallisen näköinen mies vaaleine hiuksineen ja liian kapeine lanteineen. Lisäksi Dracoa todella häiritsivät hänen silmänsä. Vaikka hän kuinka koitti uskotella itselleen niiden olevan siniset, totuus oli, aivan kuten Harry oli sanonut, että Dracon silmät olivat harmaat. Tylsät ja ankeat, ainakin Dracon omasta mielestä.  
  
Hitaasti Draco riisui pyyhkeen ja kääntyi uudelleen peilin puoleen. Hänen kalunsa oli lepotilassa ja sitä ympäröivät vaaleat karvat olivat kihartuneet pesun ja kuivaamisen jälkeen. Draco punnitsi elintään kädessään, se ei ollut suuri mutta ei se ollut aivan pienimmästäkään päästä. Nuorempana Draco oli mitannut sitä mittanauhalla ja oli ollut huolissaan sen koosta kuten varmaan kaikki nuoret pojat tuossa vaiheessa. Vaikka hänellä ei ollutkaan ollut kovin paljon kumppaneita, kukaan ei ollut kuitenkaan koskaan valittanut Dracon koosta, ja siitä hän oli tyytyväinen.  
  
Puhelimen soittoääni katkaisi yllättäen Dracon mietteet ja hän nappasi sen käteensä. Näytöllä vilkkui Harryn nimi ja Draco vastasi tuntien pieniä perhosia vatsassaan.  
  
"Vai olet sinä ajatellut minua", Harryn ääni oli hiljainen ja Draco kuuli taustalta kohinaa.  
"Missä sinä olet?" Draco kysyi.  
"Autossa, Neville ajaa minua Heathrowlta kotiin", Harry sanoi.  
"Ai", Draco sanoi kun ei keksinyt muutakaan.  
"Sain sinun viestisi", Harry sanoi pehmeästi ja Draco nielaisi. "Sinä olet siis ajatellut minua?"  
"Olen", Draco sanoi vaikka ei pystytkään hengittämään kunnolla.  
"Ja sinä haluaisit tehdä minulle - jotain?"  
"Mmmmh", Draco äännähti ja tunsi paineen pakkautuvan jalkojensa väliin pelkästään ajatellessaan Harryn voimakasta vartaloa painautuneena vasten hänen omaansa.  
"Kerro minulle", Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
"En", Draco henkäisi. "En sano mitään jos Neville voi kuulla kaiken."  
"Hän ei kuule mitään", Harry vakuutti. "Sanoin, että hän saa kuunnella musiikkia korvakuulokkeilla ja lisäksi autossa on tummennettu välilasi, hän ei edes näe minua. Hän luulee, että puhun työasiaan liittyvää puhelua. Joten kerro."  
  
Äkkiä ajatus Harrysta, yksin autonsa takapenkillä, kiihotti Dracoa valtavasti ja hän mietti, mitä tekisi Harrylle jos olisi tämän kanssa juuri nyt autossa.  
  
"Minä haluaisin ottaa sinut suuhuni", Draco sanoi ennen kuin ehti ajatella enempää.  
"Niinkö?" Harryn ääni oli yhtä aikaa raukea ja kiusoitteleva. "Ja?"  
"Haluaisin nuolla sinua ylhäältä alas ja takaisin", Draco kuiskasi sillä hän ei tiennyt osasiko tämän oikein. ”Ottaisin sinut varovasti suuhuni ja imisin aivan vähän, juuri sen verran että tuntisit paineen. Samalla hyväisin kiveksiäsi, kutittaisin hieman niin että tuntisit väreiden juoksevan vartalollasi.”  
  
Kalu Dracon jalkojen välissä nytkähti innokkaasti kun Harry hymisi hyväksyvästi suoraan Dracon korvaan.  
  
"Tiedätkö mitä minä tekisin sinulle jos olisin siellä?" Harryn ääni oli käheä.  
"No?" Dracon vastaus oli pelkkä henkäys ja hän puristi sormensa kasvavan erektionsa ympärille koettaen hillitä sydämensä sykettä ja kiihtyvää hengitystään onnistumatta kummassakaan.  
"Laittaisin sinut kontallesi sängylle niin että sievä peppusi olisi kauniisti tarjolla. Sitten nuolisin sinua niin pitkään että anelisit minua sisällesi ja huutaisit nautinnosta kun viimein työntyisin sisääsi", Harryn äänessä kuului pakotettu rauhallisuus ja Draco värisi kauttaaltaan sanojen johdosta.  
  
Hitaasti Draco kävi sängylleen polvilleen ja tuki puhelimen korvan ja olkapään väliin.  
  
"Haluatko kuulla mitä teen itselleni juuri nyt?" Draco ei uskonut että olisi näin rohkea, mutta hän oli ajatellut Harrya viimeiset päivät ja pelkkä tämän äänen kuuleminen sai Dracon haluamaan miestä entistä enemmän.  
"Kerro minulle", Harry sanoi.  
"Olen polvillani sängylläni ja hieron itseäni. Hyväilen erektiotani joka odottaa vain sitä, että koskettaisit sitä ja päästäisit minut laukeamaan", Draco puristi silmänsä kiinni puhuessaan ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan Harryn raskasta hengitystä.  
"Laita sormi suuhusi ja ime sitä", Harry keskeytti ja Draco teki työtä käskettyä.  
"Mmmm", hyminä purkautui Dracon huulien lomasta kun hän pyöritteli omaa sormeaan suussaan.  
"Kostuta sormesi kunnolla", Harry sanoi käheästi. "Ja kun uskot sen olevan riittävän märkä hiero sillä itseäsi."  
  
Pitäen toisella kädellään erektiostaan kiinni, Draco livautti toisen kätensä takapuolelleen. Asento vaati hieman akrobatiaa, mutta levittämällä riittävästi jalkojaan hän löysi hyvän tasapainon.  
  
"Se tuntuu hyvältä", Draco kuiskasi ja pyöritti sormeaan aukollaan. "Mutta se tuntuisi vielä paremmalta jos se olisit sinä."  
"Minä teen tämän kaiken sinulle myöhemmin", Harry lupasi. "Mutta jatka nyt. Kerro mitä teet."  
"Työnnän sormea hieman syvemmälle", Draco sanoi. "Ja puristan kaluani. Harry, tämä tuntuu niiiiin käsittämättömän hyvältä."  
"Hyvä", Harryn ääni oli matala. ”Jatka.”  
  
Huohotus purkautui Dracon suusta kun hänen kätensä kiihdyttivät rytmiään. Sormi pumppasi aivan hänen aukkonsa huulilla lähettäen mielihyvän aaltoja pitkin Dracon kehoa. Harryn raskas hengitys Dracon korvassa lisäsi hänen haluaan ja pian hän huomasi vapisevansa himosta. Hän tiesi, ettei menisi enää pitkään, ennen kuin hän laukeaisi.  
  
"Oletko sinä lähellä?" Harry kysyi syvällä äänellä pidätellen selväsi hengitystään.  
"Olen!" Draco huudahti. "Olen, Harry - minä tulen! Voi luoja! Minä tulen!"  
  
Hammastaan purren Draco purkautui päiväpeitteelleen pitkin sykäyksin ja huohotti katkonaisesti puhelimeen sydämen takoessa moukarin lailla hänen rinnassaan. Hän kuuli, kuinka Harry hengitti yhä kiivaammin toisessa luurin päässä.  
  
"Draco", Harryn ääni oli pelkkä kuiskaus mutta se sai väristykset kulkemaan pitkin Dracon ihoa. "Olisinpa siellä juuri nyt. Hitto, haluaisin niin olla siellä. Aaah."  
  
Sydän edelleen kiivaasti jyskyttäen Draco kuunteli Harryn huohotusta ja arvasi tämän lauenneen juuri. Hetkeen he eivät sanoneet mitään, sitten Harry naurahti käheästi ja Dracon sydän muljahti ilosta.  
  
"Et ikinä arvaa mitä tapahtui", Harry äänestä ei saanut selvää oliko tämä huvittunut vai jotain muuta.  
"Minä kyllä tiedän mitä äsken tapahtui", Draco sanoi ja puri huultaan kun totuus iski häneen. Hän oli juuri äsken harrastanut puhelinseksiä Harry Potterin kanssa, joka istui autossaan matkalla kotiinsa autonkuljettajan ajaessa. Draco katseli kättään ja päiväpeittoaan jotka oli juuri sotkenut spermallaan.  
  
"Niin no", Harry sanoi hieman vaivaantuneena. "Sinä tiedät mitä siellä tapahtui, mutta -"  
  
Uteliaisuus nosti päätään Dracon sisällä ja hän unohti oman nolostumisensa.  
  
"Mitä? Kerro", Draco pyysi ja nousi pyyhkimään kätensä sängyn reunalla olevaan pyyhkeeseen.  
"Minä tulin -", Harry piti pienen tauon ja uteliaisuus Dracon sisällä kasvoi entisestään ennen kuin Harry jatkoi: "housuihini."  
"Mitä?" Draco ei voinut olla naurahtamatta, ja nolostui heti. Hän ei halunnut Harryn ajattelevan, että hän nauroi tälle, mutta helpottui kun kuuli myös Harryn nauravan.  
"Kyllä! Aivan kuin joku kiimainen teini-ikäinen. Uskomatonta!"  
"Miten se on mahdollista?" Draco ihmetteli ja istui sänkynsä laidalle.  
"En halunnut tietenkään runkata täällä autossa, vaikka Neville ei voikaan nähdä minua. Mutta kun kuuntelin sinua, niin en kuitenkaan pystynyt vastustamaan kiusausta. Ajattelin, että hieron itseäni ihan vähän vain housujen läpi, mutta kun sinä laukesit ja kuulin sinut, niin -", Harry selitti ja Draco huomasi hymyilevänsä leveästi. Hän oli juuri saanut Harryn tulemaan housuihinsa ja se tuntui uskomattomalta.  
  
"Vau", Draco kuiskasi hiljaa.  
"Niinpä", Harry vastasi.  
"Kiitos", Draco sanoi hymyillen edelleen.  
"Kiitos itsellesi", Harryn ääni oli pehmeä. "Monelta pääset tulemaan huomenna?"  
"Luennot loppuvat kahdelta."  
"Hienoa, Neville odottaa sinua kampuksella ja ajaa sinut Lontooseen", Harry sanoi.  
"Minä voin tulla kyllä junallakin", Draco koitti sanoa, mutta Harry ei kuunnellut häntä.  
"Olet nopeammin täällä Nevillen kyydillä. Minulla on ikävä ja odotan, että näen sinut pian."  
"Minullakin on ikävä", Draco myönsi.  
"Hyvä. Käy nyt nukkumaan, nähdään huomenna. Hyvää yötä", Harry sanoi ja Draco kuuli kuinka humina, joka oli kuulunut puhelun taustalla, muuttui hieman. Luultavasti Neville oli ajanut autotalliin ja Harry oli kotonaan.  
"Hyvää yötä", Draco sanoi ja sulki puhelimen hymyillen edelleen leveästi.  
  
Enää yksi yö ja hän näki jälleen Harryn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikärajan mukaista sisältöä!

**15\. luku**  
  
  
Perjantai tuntui matelevan, ja Draco mietti vakavasti lintsaisiko hän päivän viimeisiltä luennoilta, mutta päätti kuitenkin mennä kuuntelemaan, mitä professori kertoisi sisustusarkkitehtuurista. Lisäksi Colin olisi samoilla luennoilla, ja Draco tahtoi kuulla lisää siitä, kuinka tämän valokuvanäyttely ja kuvien kehittäminen etenivät. Luennot sujuivatkin nopeasti ja Draco pääsi lähtemään jopa hieman etuajassa.  
  
Kampuksen ulkopuolella, ennalta sovitussa paikassa Dracoa odotti tuttu musta auto ja Neville, joka nojasi rennosti autoon siistissä tummassa puvussaan. Colin, joka oli lähtenyt luennoilta yhtä matkaa Dracon kanssa, kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan, mutta Draco hymyili vain vastaukseksi. Hän ei ollut kertonut vieläkään Colinille Harrysta, eikä kertoisi ainakaan tässä vaiheessa. Mikäli hän allekirjoittaisi Harryn sopimuksen, hän ei edes saisi kertoa Harrysta, mikäli Harry tahtoisi säilyttää sen kohdan sopimuksessa. Ajatus latisti hänen hyvää tultaan hetkeksi, mutta sitten Draco päätti työntää moiset ajatukset pois mielestään. Hän oli menossa Harryn luo eikä hän ollut allekirjoittanut vielä mitään, joten oli turha murehtia asiaa etukäteen. Kaikki järjestyisi varmasti.  
  
"Hei Draco", Neville tervehti.  
"Hei", Draco vastasi ja nakkasi reppunsa avoimeen takakonttiin Nevillen sulkiessa sen napakasti.  
"Onko sinulla kaikki mitä tarvitset?" Neville kysyi ja Dracon nyökättyä avasi takaoven ja piti sitä auki niin että Draco pääsi kyytiin.  
  
"Nähdään Colin!" Draco huikkasi ja vilkutti ystävälleen.  
"Nähdään", Colinin ääni oli täynnä ihmetystä, ja Draco arvasi, että Colin tulisi utelemaan asiasta, kunhan he seuraavan kerran tapaisivat.  
  
"Harry pyysi minua tuomaan sinut suoraan asunnolleen, sopiiko se vai haluatko käydä jossain ennen sitä?" Neville kysyi istuessaan kuljettajan paikalle.  
"Mennään vain Harryn luo", Draco sanoi, hän ei halunnut odottaa enää yhtään kauempaa että näkisi miehen.  
"Selvä", Neville hymyili, ehkä tämä aisti Dracon innon päästä Harryn luo pian.  
  
Auton kääntyessä muun liikenteen sekaan Draco kaivoi puhelimensa esiin ja näppäili viestin Harrylle.  
  
Draco (14:07): Autossa tulossa.  
  
Harry (14:07): Hienoa! Nähdään pian!  
  
Hymyillen Draco katsoi hetken aikaa Harryn viestiä kirjoittamia sanoja ja siirtyi sitten Pansyn kanssa käymäänsä viestiketjuun.  
  
Draco (14:11): Olen viikonlopun Lontoossa, kämppä on vapaana mikäli tahdot tuoda Ronin Oxfordiin.  
  
Pansyn vastaus saapui lähes saman tien ja sai Dracon hämmästymään. Nainen oli todellakin joskus nopea liikkeissään.  
  
Pansy (14:13): Lähdemme Ronin kanssa Pariisiin viikonlopuksi. Voi olla, että jäämme vielä pariksi päiväksi alkuviikosta. Tuletteko Harryn kanssa mukaan? Herm ja Gin ovat luvanneet esitellä paikkoja!  
  
Draco (14:14): Kiitos kutsusta, mutta luulen että jäämme Lontooseen Harryn kanssa. Ehkä joku toinen kerta. Pitäkää hauskaa!  
  
Pansy (14:15): Höh! Mutta ymmärrän kyllä että teillä riittää puuhaa toisissanne. Pitäkää tekin hauskaa!  
  
Naurahtaen Draco sujautti puhelimensa takaisin taskuunsa. Kyllä, he pitäisivät kyllä hauskaa Harryn kanssa, mikäli se olisi Dracosta kiinni. Hän oli nukkunut levottomasti koko viime yön, sillä illan tapahtumat olivat olleet jotain, mitä Draco ei ollut koskaan ennen kokenut ja lisäksi hän oli pohtinut paljon häntä ja Harrya viime päivien aikana.  
  
Mitä he oikeastaan olivat? Toisaalta Dracon silmissä välkkyi romanttinen kuva heistä kahdesta yhdessä aivan kuten edellisenä viikonloppuna, mutta toisaalta hän oli koko viikon opiskellut sopimusta ja sen sisältöä. Pikkuhiljaa hän oli ymmärtänyt myös, mistä sadomasokismissa oli kyse ja Draco mietti, oliko se sittenkään häntä varten. Draco ei ollut koskaan nauttinut kivusta ja jo pienenä lapsena välttänyt kaikkia tilanteita joissa olisi saattanut satuttaa itsensä. Joten pystyisikö hän siihen että häntä satutettaisiin tarkoituksella? Voisiko hän nauttia siitä?  
  
Toisaalta taas se, mitä Harry oli edellisenä viikonloppuna näyttänyt, oli tuntunut todella hyvältä. Vaikka Harryn käyttämän ruoskan iskut olivat tuntuneet Dracon iholla, ne eivät olleet kuitenkaan aiheuttaneet sellaista ylitsepääsemätöntä kipua jota hän ei olisi voinut kestää. Mutta alistuminen ja täysin toisen armoilla oleminen ei vaikuttanut sellaiselta, mikä olisi Dracolle luontaista.  
  
Ehkä hänen pitäisi vain antaa mahdollisuus Harrylle? Vaikka toisaalta Draco pohti, että miksi ihmeessä he edes tarvitsivat koko sopimusta. Hän olisi paljon mieluummin Harryn kanssa ilman mitään virallisia papereita, mutta kyllä Draco ymmärsi myös Harryn tarpeen suojella yksityisyyttään. Se, ettei Harry luottanut Dracoon siinä, ettei tämä lavertelisi heistä ensimmäiselle lehdelle, loukkasi Dracoa hieman. Sitten hän kuitenkin muisti, etteivät he olleet tunteneet toisiaan vielä kovin pitkään, joten oli ymmärrettävää, ettei Harry luottanut Dracoon.  
  
Tilanne oli todella hankala ja Draco saattoi vain toivoa, että he löytäisivät viikonlopun aikana molempia miellyttävän ratkaisun asiaan. Harry oli kyllä vihjannut viesteissään ja puheluissaan kuluneen viikon aikana, että hän olisi valmis joustamaan sopimuksen yksityiskohdista jos vain saisi sillä tavoin Dracon allekirjoittamaan sen. Harry oli mennyt jopa niin pitkälle, että oli väläyttänyt mahdollisuutta käydä elokuvissa tai tehdä jotain muuta, mitä seurustelevat pariskunnat nyt tekivätkään. Draco ei ollut uskaltanut ottaa kantaa asiaan, vaan oli lykännyt sopimuksesta puhumista viikonloppuun. Olisi paljon mukavampaa keskustella asiasta kasvotusten.  
  
Seksi oli kyllä mahtavaa, sitä Draco ei voinut kiistää, etenkään kun kaikki oli hänelle vielä niin uutta. Oli aivan erilaista peuhata pehmeässä sängyssä kuin jossain epämääräisellä kujalla ties minkä hyypiön kanssa. Lisäksi Harryssa oli jotain mikä sai Dracon polvet yksinkertaisesti heikoiksi. Sen lisäksi, että tämä oli syntisen komea, Harry oli myös fiksu ja huomioi Dracoa tavalla jolla kukaan ei ollut koskaan tehnyt. Tämä oli aidosti kiinnostunut Dracon asioista ja mielipiteistä, kuunteli ja kyseli, mikä tuntui Dracosta mukavalta.  
  
Alahuultaan pureskellen Draco mietti, oliko hän antanut itsensä ihastua Harryyn liian nopeasti? Sillä hän ei tiennyt lainkaan vastasiko Harry hänen tunteisiinsa vai oliko kaikessa kysymys vain pelkästä seksistä. Esittikö Harry vain mukavaa, että saisi Dracon taipumaan tahtoonsa? Draco päätti, että hän koettaisi selvittää asian viikonlopun aikana. Ehkä Harry voisi myös näyttää hänelle uudelleen mikä SM:ssä oikein viehätti häntä.  
  


~ * ~

  
Hermostuneena Draco vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle. Hissi tuntui liikkuvan käsittämättömän hitaasti, ja Draco pelkäsi sen jäävän jumiin jonnekin kerrosten välille. Onneksi se kuitenkin viimein pysähtyi nytkähtäen ja näytöltä Draco näki, että hän oli ylimmässä kerroksessa, Harryn asunnossa. Ovet avautuivat ja Draco astui avaraan eteiseen.  
  
Siinä samassa Draco oli kaapattu halaukseen ja hänen puhekykynsä oli viety ahnaiden huulien suudellessa häntä. Tyytyväisenä saamastaan vastaanotosta Draco heittäytyi suudelmaan ja kietoi kätensä Harryn kaulan ympärille. Sokkona Draco kompuroi Harryn perässä peremmälle asuntoon ennen kuin tunsi Harryn äkkiä tarttuvan hänestä tiukasti kiinni ja nostavan syliinsä.  
  
"Makuhuoneeseen", Harry mumisi suudelmien lomasta. "Olen odottanut tätä koko päivän."  
  
Tyytyväisenä Draco kietoi jalkansa Harryn lantion ympärille ja antoi kantaa itsensä kohden suurta vuodetta. Hänkin oli odottanut, ja tiesi ettei tulisi pettymään, sillä Harryn kovuus painoi lupaavasti Dracon nivusia vasten.  
  
Laskettuaan Dracon sängylle, Harry ei tuhlannut aikaa kiusoitteluun vaan kiskoi saman tien Dracon housut pois ja ryhtyi sitten riisumaan itseään. Draco veti itse paitansa päältään ja jäi odottamaan, että Harry sai loputkin vaatteet yltään ja painautui hänen päälleen upottaen Dracon intohimoiseen suudelmaan.  
  
Heidän alastomat vartalonsa liukuivat toisiaan vasten ja Draco henkäisi Harryn suuhun tuntiessaan tämän erektion vasten omaansa. Harry vastasi välittömästi painautumalla entistä tiiviimmin Dracoa vasten saaden Dracon kiemurtelemaan nautinnosta.  
  
"Mitä sinä haluat?" Harry kysyi himosta samealla äänellä.  
"Aivan mitä vain", Draco huohotti.  
  
Niinpä Harry kurkotti kättään ja poimi käteensä liukuvoiteen. Sitten Harry valmisteli ja liukasti Dracon nopeasti suudellen koko ajan Dracoa himokkaasti. Kun Harry viimein työntyi Dracon sisälle, Draco henkäisi ja hänen selkänsä kaartui himosta. Harryn erektio tuntui niin paljon paremmalta kuin hänen omat sormensa, ja kun Harry onnistui vielä osumaan suoraan Dracon eturauhaseen, tuntui kun Draco olisi nähnyt tähtiä.  
  
Vaikka Harry olikin pitänyt kiirettä valmistellessaan Dracoa, tämä ei kuitenkaan kiirehtinyt liikkeissään kun oli päässyt Dracon sisälle. Sen sijaan Harry kumartui ja suuteli Dracon nänniä kiusoittelevan hitaasti saaden Dracon voihkaisemaan. Harry pyöritteli kieltään nännin ympärillä ja imaisi sen välillä suuhunsa Dracon kiemurrellessa malttamattomana kosketuksen alla. Draco ei ollut koskaan arvannut, että hänen nänniensä hyväily voisi tuntua tällaiselta. Hänestä tuntui yhtä aikaa siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut vetää Harryn lähemmäs ja samalla työntää tämän suun kauemmas iholtaan, sillä Harryn kieli sekä kutitti että kiihotti häntä. Kun siihen lisättiin vielä hidas paine joka kohdistui Dracon eturauhaseen Harryn keinuessa hiljalleen häntä vasten, Draco ei todellakaan tiennyt, miten päin hänen olisi pitänyt olla.  
  
"Harry", Draco voihkaisi kun Harry pyöritti nänniä hampaidensa välissä kevyesti. "Minä en kestä!"  
"Mmmmh", Harry hymisi, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään että olisi päästänyt Dracon tuskasta, sen sijaan tämä tarttui Dracoa tiukasta vyötäröltä ja työntyi hitaan kiusoittelevasti Dracon sisään ja sitten ulos, imien edelleen nänniä.  
  
Draco työnsi sormensa Harryn tumman tukan sekaan ja haukkoi henkeään. Kaikki tuntui niin paljolta, hyvä olo aaltoili Dracon sisällä ja hän tunsi ihonsa kihelmöivän. Harryn liikkeet olivat rauhallisia mutta täynnä padottua kiihkoa. Draco pystyi aistimaan Harryn halun, sillä sama halu sykki hänenkin sisällään.  
  
Sitten Harry äkkiä kiihdytti tahtiaan ja antoi lantionsa painua kerran toisensa jälkeen Dracoa vasten. Harryn kädet puristivat vaativina Dracoa ja suu hamusi kaulaa.  
  
"Draco", Harry huokaisi. "Sinä olet uskomaton. Minä olen odottanut koko päivän ja olisin halunnut tämän kestävän, mutta – ”  
  
Lause keskeytyi kun Harry jäykistyi äkkiä ja Draco tunsi tämän erektion sykkivän pitkiä sykäyksiä sisällään. Hetken ajan Harry nojasi otsallaan Dracon otsaa vasten ennen kuin vetäytyi kauemmas.  
  
"Anteeksi", Harry mumisi ja suuteli Dracoa hellästi.  
  
Harryn orgasmi oli heittänyt Draocn hetkellisesti pois tasapainosta, sillä hän ei ollut odottanut sitä. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä mitään, Harry oli jo vetäytynyt hänen sisältään ja laskeutui jo alemmas Dracon vartalolla. Pian Draco tunsi kuinka Harryn lämmin suu ympäröi hänen kovuutensa ja alkoi imeä. Dracon pää tyhjeni kaikesta ja tilalla oli vain polttava halu kun hän työntyi kerran toisensa jälkeen Harryn suuhun kunnes tunsi laukeavansa rajusti.  
  
Tyytyväinen hyminä aaltoili Dracon kalulla kun Harry nuoli viimeisiä pisaroista hänen varreltaan. Draco tasasi yhä hengitystään ja tuijotti makuuhuoneen kattoon. Harry oli jälleen kerran onnistunut yllättämään hänet, ja Draco olisi tahtonut kehrätä tyytyväisenä.  
  
"Anteeksi", Harry sanoi uudelleen kun suukotti tiensä takaisin Dracon huulille.  
"Miksi sinä pyydät anteeksi?" Draco ihmetteli. "Kaikkihan on hyvin."  
"Tiedän, mutta olisin tahtonut tämän kestävän", Harry sanoi haudaten kasvonsa Dracon kaulaan.  
"Meillä on koko viikonloppu aikaa", Draco sanoi ja kiersi kätensä Harryn ympärille.  
"Minä tiedän", Harry huokaisi. "Minulle ei vain ole koskaan ennen käynyt näin, että olisin menettänyt kontrollin ennen aikojaan. Että olisin lauennut ennen kuin olisin tyydyttänyt seksikumppanini."  
"Niinkö?" Draco kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
"Minä en ymmärrä mitä sinä teet minulle Draco Malfoy", Harry sanoi hiljaa Dracon kaulaa vasten ja Draco puristi Harrya lähemmäs itseään.  
  
He makasivat pitkään toisiinsa kietoutuneena ja Draco tunsi raukeuden vähitellen valtaavan kehonsa. Hän oli lähellä nukahtaa kun Harryn puhelin pirahti yllättäen ja havahdutti heidät takaisin todellisuuteen. Tuhahtaen Harry nousi ja kaivoi puhelimen lattialla olevien housujensa taskusta.  
  
"Niin?" Harry sanoi ja jäi kuuntelemaan.  
  
Kun puhelua oli kulunut muutama minuutti eikä Harry ollut sanonut muuta kuin mumissut jotain myöntyvää, Draco nousi ja lähti kohden pesuhuonetta. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Harry oli suunnitellut heille sille iltaa, mutta äskeisen seksin jälkeen Draco koki tarvitsevansa suihkun.  
  
Tullessaan takaisin makuuhuoneeseen Draco huomasi, ettei Harrya näkynyt missään. Pukeuduttuaan Draco lähti etsimään miestä, mutta tätä ei näkynyt olohuoneessakaan. Keittiössä sen sijaan puuhasi vanhempi, kaunis nainen, joka käännähti kun kuuli Dracon askeleet.  
  
"Hei, sinä olet varmasti Draco", nainen hymyili ystävällisesti ja Draco punastui.  
  
Oliko nainen ollut koko ajan asunnossa? Draco puri huultaan kun muisteli kuinka kovaa hän oli huutanut Harryn syleilyssä. Nähtävästi naista ei tuntunut haittaavan sillä tämä ojensi kättään Dracolle.  
  
"Minä olen Rosmerta, olen Harryn taloudenhoitaja."  
"Mukava tutustua", Draco tarttui käteen ja vastasi hymyyn.  
"Harry meni työhuoneeseensa", Rosmerta nyökkäsi päällään. "Hän pyysi minua laittamaan teille illallista, mutta ei kertonut mistä sinä pidät. Joten mitä sinä haluaisit syödä Draco?"  
"Minäkö?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään. "Minulle käy kaikki."  
"Uskon sen, mutta mikä on sinun lempiruokaasi?" Rosmertan hymy oli äidillisen lempeä.  
"Mitä sinulla on kaapeissa?" Draco kysyi vastakysymyksen ja nauraen Rosmerta viittasi Dracon tutustumaan jääkaapin sisältöön.  
  
Tarkasteltuaan hetken, mitä ruoka-aineita oli saatavilla, Draco nosti päänsä ja hymyili taloudenhoitajalle.  
  
"Tehdäänkö pizzaa?" Draco kysyi.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Rosmerta sanoi. "Sinä voit kyllä tehdä omia juttujasi, minä kyllä pärjään."  
"Ei minulla ole mitään juttuja, ja haluan auttaa", Draco sanoi ja kääri jo hihojaan.  
  
Ruoan laittaminen yhdessä Rosmertan kanssa oli yllättävän mukavaa ja Draco huomasi nauravansa naisen kertomille jutuille. Tämä oli ollut Harryn palveluksessa jo vuosia, se kävi ilmi rivien väleihin kätketyistä viesteistä ja vaikka nainen ei sitä suoraan sanonutkaan, Draco aisti tämän olevan huolissaan siitä, ettei Draco satuttaisi Harrya. Niinpä Draco koitti asettaa sanansa siten, että Rosmerta ymmärtäisi hänen olevan varsin tosissaan Harryn kanssa, mikäli se vain sopisi Harrylle.  
  
Kun ensimmäinen pellillinen pizzaa meni uuniin, Draco istahti hetkeksi saarekkeen jakkaralle. Rosmerta touhusi edelleen seuraavan pellillisen kimpussa ja Draco katseli naista. Draco huomasi pohtivansa, olisiko hän saman arvoinen Rosmertan kanssa mikäli hän allekirjoittaisi Harryn sopimuksen. Tämä vaikutti mieheltä, joka sai tahtonsa läpi, mutta kohteli kuitenkin reilusti alaisiaan. Draco nielaisi, tulisiko hänestä sopimuksen jälkeen Harryn alainen? Olisiko hänellä koskaan mahdollisuutta olla tämän rinnalla tasa-arvoisena kumppanina? Ehkä poikakaverina?  
  
"Mikä täällä tuoksuu?" Harryn ääni keskeytti Dracon mietteet ja hän kääntyi tummahiuksesta miestä kohden.  
"Me teimme Dracon kanssa pizza", Rosmerta sanoi ja kaapi viimeiset juustoraasteet kulhosta pizzan päälle.  
"Dracon kanssa?" Harry kohotti kulmaansa ja kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa.  
"Minulla ei ollut mitään tekemistä, enkä tahtonut häiritä sinun työntekoasi", Draco huomasi puolustelevansa. ”Lisäksi tykkään laittaa ruokaa.”  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Harry hymyili rauhoittavasti ja hipaisi Dracon poskea.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Draco kysyi kun Harry hypisteli puhelintaan poissaolevan oloisena kädessään.  
"On kyllä, mutta joudun matkustamaan taas", Harry huokaisi ja istahti Dracon viereen. "Saksassa on tilanne päällä ja muutamat sijoittajat ovat vetäytymässä hankkeesta jota olemme työstäneet kohta vuoden."  
  
Pettymys humahti Dracon yli. Lähtisikö Harry jo tänään? Vaikka Draco tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut mitään oikeutta vaatia Harrya itselleen niin häntä harmitti ajatus siitä, että joutuisi viettämään viikonlopun sittenkin yksin.  
  
"Milloin sinä lähdet?" Draco pakotti äänensä mahdollisimman neutraaliksi, ettei Harry huomaisi harmia.  
"Sunnuntaina vasta", Harry sanoi ja helpotus pyyhkäisi Dracon yli. "Lentoni lähtee alkuillasta. Olen pahoillani että se lyhentää viikonloppuani mutta en pystynyt venyttämään lähtöä enää yhtään pidemmälle."  
  
Ilo poreili Dracon sisällä kun hän ymmärsi, että Harry oli lykännyt matkaansa niin paljon kuin mahdollista vain, että saisi olla Dracon kanssa.  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Draco hymyili. "Onhan meillä aikaa."  
  
Sitten Draco vilkaisi Rosmertaa joka katseli heitä hymy suupielessään. Kun nainen huomasi Dracon katseen tämä iski silmää ja Draco tunsi punastuvansa.  
  
"Toinen pellillinen on valmis kymmenen minuutin kuluttua", Rosmerta sanoi ja nyökkäsi Harrylle. "Menen pakkaamaan matkalaukkusi Harry. Kuinka monta päivää olet Saksassa?"  
"En tiedä vielä, mutta todennäköisesti ainakin alkuviikon. Toivon tietenkin, että pääsen mahdollisimman pian takaisin Englantiin", Harry sanoi.  
"Tietenkin", Rosmerta nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi sitten Dracoa.  
"Kiitos Rosmerta", Harry sanoi kun nainen lähti kohden Harryn makuuhuonetta.  
  
Äkkiä Draco muisti, että he olivat vasta hetki sitten harrastaneet seksiä Harryn kanssa ja sänky oli luultavasti sen näköinen. Kun Draco avasi suunsa sanoakseen asiasta Harrylle, tämä pudisti päätään nauraen ja sulki Dracon suun suudelmalla.  
  
"Älä mieti mitä hän miettii", Harry kuiskasi Dracon huulia vasten.  
"Mutta -", Draco yritti.  
"Ei mitään muttia, kohta syödään", Harry kiersi saarekkeen toiselle puolelle ja avasi viinikaapin. "Punaista?"  
  


~ * ~

  
Ilta sujui rennosti. He söivät pizzaa, joka oli taivaallisen hyvää ja joivat punaviiniä joka oli vielä parempaa. Sitten Harry ehdotti elokuvan katsomista ja Draco myöntyi, sillä hänestä oli ihanaa käpertyä Harryn syliin ja tuntea tämän voimakkaat kädet ympärillään.  
  
He valitsivat uusimman Star Warsin jota Draco ei ollut vielä nähnyt. Elokuva piti otteessaan ja välillä Draco unohti olevansa hulppeassa kattohuoneistossa Lontoon yllä. Sitten Harryn huulet suutelivat Dracon niskaa ja hän palasi takaisin todellisuuteen, missä hän tunsi olevansa sadun prinsessa jolle oli ojennettu mahdollisuus onneen siihen asti kunnes kello löisi kaksitoista. Onneksi heidän aikansa Harryn kanssa ei ollut aivan niin rajallinen, mutta ei neljäkymmentäkahdeksan tuntia ollut kovin pitkä aika.  
  
"Mennäänkö nukkumaan?" Harry kysyi kun elokuva loppui.  
"Mennään vain", Draco haukotteli ja seurasi Harrya kohden makuuhuonetta.  
  
He toimittivat iltapesut rinnakkain vaihtaen vain muutaman sanan keskenään. Punaviini väsytti Dracoa ja hän odotti vain, että pääsisi peiton alle. Kun he olivat valmiita ja kävivät vierekkäin sänkyyn, Harry veti automaattisesti Dracon itseään vasten ja suuteli hänen niskaansa. Draco huokaisi tyytyväisenä ja rentoutui Harryn kehoa vasten. Hänen oli hyvä olla, ja ainoa mitä hän toivoi, oli että tätä kestäisi mahdollisimman pitkään. Sitten Draco vajosi uneen.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikärajan mukainen kohtaus missä leikitään myös ruoalla.

**16\. luku**  
  
  
"Mitä sinä haluaisit tehdä tänään?" Harryn kuiskaus kutitti Dracon poskea.  
"Mitä sinä haluaisit?" Draco heitti vastakysymyksen, sillä vaikka hän oli odottanut koko viikon, että näkisi jälleen Harryn, hän ei ollut miettinyt lainkaan mitä he tekisivät.  
  
Ehkä Draco oli kuvitellut, että he makaisivat koko viikonlopun sängyssä ja harrastaisivat tajunnanräjäyttävää seksiä. Tai sellaisen mielikuvan hän oli luonut itselleen luettuaan koko viikon Harryn sopimusta ja tehtyään tutkimusta netin syövereissä.  
  
Nyt Draco jäi pohtimaan, mitä hän voisi Harrylta pyytää. Suostuisiko tämä Dracon ehkä hieman lapsellisiin juttuihin vai oliko Harrylla mielessään jotain suurta mikä vaati paljon rahaa? Vai halusiko tämä sittenkin vain pelkkää seksiä? Draco olisi kyllä tyytyväinen, vaikka he viettäisivät koko päivän Harryn asunnossa, katsoisivat elokuvia ja ehkä hieman hellisivät toisiaan. Hänelle riittäisi, että hän saisi olla Harryn lähellä.  
  
"Haluaisitko sinä tehdä jotain romanttista, sellaista mitä seurustelevat parit yleensä tekevät?" Harry kysyi.  
"Suostuisitko sinä sellaiseen?" Draco kääntyi katsomaan Harrya ihmeissään.  
  
Makuuhuoneessa oli hämärää, mutta Draco erotti silti Harryn kasvot ja näki tämän lempeän hymyn.  
  
"Tietenkin", Harry sanoi. "Tosin minä en tiedä mitään romanttisia juttua joita voisimme tehdä, joten sinun täytyy auttaa minua."  
"En minäkään tiedä romanttisia juttuja", Draco kuiskasi hiljaa.  
"Ehkä meidän täytyy sitten itse miettiä mikä olisi juuri meille romanttista", Harry kuiskasi takaisin ja suuteli Dracoa hellästi.  
  
He eksyivät hetkeksi nautiskelemaan toisistaan, kunnes Draco vetäytyi suudelmasta.  
  
"Mennäänkö käymään jossain?" Draco ehdotti varovasti. Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka Harry suhtautui julkisesti ulkona liikkumiseen, eikä tahtonut painostaa tätä, mutta hän oli ajatellut, että olisi mukava käydä jossain jos Harry vain suostuisi.  
"Haluaisitko lähteä shoppailemaan?" Harry kysyi.  
"En", Draco sanoi heti, sillä hän ei tahtonut tuhlata liikaa rahaa. "Mutta tänään on lauantai ja minä olen aina halunnut käydä lauantaimarkkinoilla Lontoossa. Meidän ei tarvitse ostaa mitään, mutta olisi hauska kierrellä ja katsella."  
"Kuulostaa mukavalta", Harry hymyili. "Minäkään en ole koskaan käynyt lauantaimarkkinoilla vaikka Luna, Nevillen vaimo, on houkutellut minua usein Camdenin markkinoille."  
"Camden", Draco huokaisi. "Olen kuullut siitä paljon, mutta en ole koskaan päässyt käymään siellä."  
"Mennään sitten sinne", Harry hymyili ja suuteli jälleen Dracoa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Camdenin kadut pursuivat ihmisiä. Päivä oli todella kaunis, joten myös monet lontoolaiset olivat lähteneet ulos turistien joukkoon. Draco kävi hiljalleen ja ihmetteli pieniä kauppoja ja kojuja Harryn seuratessa häntä. Silloin tällöin he pysähtyivät jonkun kojun kohdalle ja ihastelivat myynnissä olevia tuotteita. Monet myivät itse valmistamiaan koruja, taideteoksia tai käsitöitä. Draco oli kiinnostunut eräästä korusepästä joka valmisti hopeakoruja taivuttamalla ohutta hopealankaa.  
  
"Haluaisitko jotain?" Harry kysyi Dracon takana kun hän hypisteli erilaisia eläinfiguureja.  
"Ei, en halua, kiitos", Draco kääntyi ja hymyili Harrylle. "Nämä ovat kauniita, mutta en tarvitse tällaista omaksi."  
"Harmi, olisin halunnut ostaa sinulle jotain", Harry sanoi ja sormeili nyt vuorostaan koruja.  
"Sinä et saa tuhlata rahojasi minuun", Draco mumisi ja Harry nosti kulmaansa.  
"Miksi?"  
"Se ei ole mukavaa, sillä minua ahdistaa muutenkin kun sinä olet niin rikas", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi ympärilleen, ettei kukaan kuulisi heitä.  
"Sinä olet hassu", Harry sanoi ja veti Dracon lähelleen. "Mitä väliä sillä on, vaikka minulla onkin muutama sata - tuhatta - miljoonaa - enemmän kuin sinulla."  
  
Nauraen Harry koetti pitää Dracosta kiinni kun tämä yritti pukata Harrya olkapäähän.  
  
"Ei ole hauskaa", Draco koitti pidätellä nauruaan, mutta Harry vaiensi hänet suudelmalla.  
  
Hetken aikaa Draco mietti, olivatko he maailmassa kahden, sillä tuntui kuin koko ympärillä oleva markkinahumu olisi kadonnut ja heidät kaksi olisi suljettu jonkun kuplan sisälle. Harryn huulet olivat pehmeät, ja Draco maistoi aikaisemmin juodun kahvin Harryn kieleltä kun se hyväili Dracon huulia etsien sisäänpääsyä. Automaattisesti Draco kiersi kätensä Harryn ympärille ja veti miestä lähemmäs itseään. Ehkä tämä oli juuri sitä romanttista mitä pariskunnat tekivät yhdessä: suutelivat keskellä Camden Marketia.  
  
Viimein Harry vetäytyi kauemmas ja päästi Dracon huulet. Harryn silmät loistivat kirkkaina ja tämä hymyili leveästi. Draco tunsi sydämensä hakkaavaan lujaa sillä Harry näytti niin onnelliselta. Sillä hetkellä Dracosta tuntui, että hän tekisi mitä vain että saisi olla aina yhdessä Harryn kanssa. Hän voisi allekirjoittaa minkä tahansa sopimuksen, jos hän vain saisi katsella Harryn onnesta hehkuvia kasvoja.  
  
"Harry!" huuto kuului jostain ihmisjoukon seasta ja lumous rikkoutui.  
  
Harry kääntyi automaattisesti huutajan suuntaan ja Draco näki vaaleahiuksisen naisen joka huiskutti iloisesti. Naisella oli omituisen malliset korvakorut ja kun tämä pääsi lähemmäs, Draco arveli niiden olevan retiisit vaikka ei voinutkaan olla varma oliko tunnistanut vihanneksen oikein.  
  
"Luna", Harry hymyili ystävällisesti naiselle, joka halasi häntä.  
"Draco, tässä on Luna, Nevillen vaimo", Harry esitteli naisen Dracolle. "Luna, tässä on Draco."  
"Ihanaa tavata Draco", Luna sanoi ja halasi Dracoa lämpimästi.  
  
Hieman hämillään Draco vastasi kosketukseen, hän ei ollut tottunut siihen, että hänelle tuntemattomat ihmiset koskettivat häntä. Halattuaan häntä Luna jäi tarkastelemaan Dracon karvoja.  
  
"Sinä olet kyllä todella kaunis", Luna sanoi aurinkoisesti ja kääntyi Harryn puoleen. "Neville oli oikeassa, hän on todella kaunis. Mistä sinä löysitkään hänet?"  
"Draco tupsahti toimistooni eräänä päivänä", Harry vastasi ja Dracosta tuntui kuin hänet olisi suljettu keskustelun ulkopuolelle.  
"Olen todella iloinen siitä", Luna totesi ja puristi sitten Dracon kättä. "Sinun täytyy tulla katsomaan, mitä löysin tuolta toiselta puolelta. Luulen, että siellä olisi sinun silmiisi sopiva väri."  
  
Selittämättä enempää Luna lähti kiskomaan Dracoa ihmismassan sekaan kohden sokkeloisia kujia. Hädissään Draco vilkaisi Harrya, joka nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti. Niinpä Draco antoi Lunan johdattaa itsensä erilaisia asusteita myyvän kojun luo. Eräässä rekissä liehui erivärisiä huiveja ja hetken niitä selattuaan Luna poimi yhden ja nosti sen Dracon kasvoja vasten.  
  
"Täydellinen", Luna huokaisi. "Sinun täytyy ostaa tämä, sillä se korostaa silmiesi väriä täydellisesti."  
"En oikein tiedä", Draco sanoi ja kääntyi kysyäkseen Harryn mielipidettä, mutta tämä ei ollutkaan hänen takanaan kuten Draco oli kuvitellut.  
"Sinä tulet katumaan ellet nyt ota tätä, nämä ovat uniikkeja", Luna sanoi ja pyöritteli ohutta huivia käissään. ”Myyjä värjää nämä käsin käyttäen vain luonnosta löytyviä väriaineita. Luulen, ettei tämmöisen harmaan sävyn löytäminen ole kovin helppoa. Katso nyt, kuinka tämä muuttaa väriä riippuen siitä, miten valo osuu siihen.”  
  
Tähyillessään väkijoukkoon Draco koitti voittaa aikaa. Huivi oli kieltämättä kaunis ja väri oli täydellinen, mutta sillä oli myös hintaa eikä Draco tahtonut tuhlata rahojaan turhuuteen.  
  
"Kuule, tehdään niin, että minä ostan tämän sinulle", Luna sanoi päättäväisesti.  
"Ei, etkä osta!" Draco huudahti ja näki samassa Harryn astelevan välijoukossa puhelin korvallaan. "Kysytään vielä Harryn mielipidettä."  
  
Tyytyväisenä Luna nyökkäsi, ja he viittoilivat yhdessä Harrylle että tämä tulisi heidän luokseen. Harry sanoi vielä jotain puhelimeen ennen kuin laittoi sen taskuunsa.  
  
"Minä sanoin Dracolle, että hänen on ostettava tämä tai minä ostan sen hänelle", Luna sanoi ennen kuin Draco sai suutaan auki.  
"Jos joku ostaa Dracolle jotain niin se olen minä", Harry sanoi leikkisällä äänellä. "Luna on oikeassa, taas kerran, sillä tämä väri sopii täydellisesti sinulle. Sitä paitsi et antanut minun äsken ostaa hopeakorua, niin anna minä ostan sinulle edes tämän."  
  
Vastahakoisesti Draco myöntyi, sillä olihan huivi kuitenkin huomattavasti edullisempi kuin kalliit korut. Maksettuaan Harry ojensi myyjältä saamansa pienen kassin Dracolle joka kiitti kohteliaasti kumartaen.  
  
"Oletteko jo syöneet? Tuolla on aivan ihanaa intialaista, mennäänkö maistamaan?", Luna lähti johdattamaan heitä taas väkijoukon keskelle, mutta tällä kertaa Draco piti tiukasti Harrya kädestä, ettei hukkaisi tätä uudelleen.  
  
Syötyään Lunan suosittelemaa intialaista, he kiertelivät vielä hetken markkinoilla. Dracosta oli ihanaa seurata ihmisiä jotka tekivät ostoksia tai muuten vain kävelivät ja katselivat. Hänestä oli mukavaa miettiä, keitä he olivat ja mikä heidän elämäntarinansa oli. Draco koetti avata ajatuksiaan Harrylle kun he pysähtyivät eräälle kojulle ja ostivat tuoreet hedelmäjuomat ja jäivät hörppimään niitä kojun viereen. Harry kuunteli keskittyneenä ja nyökkäili Dracon puheille.  
  
Kun he viimein suuntasivat takaisin Harryn autolle, oli jo myöhäinen iltapäivä. Harry oli kysynyt tahtoiko Draco käydä vielä jossain, mutta hän ei ollut halunnut. Ajatus yhteisestä illasta Harryn luona vaikutti paljon mielenkiintoisemmalta kuin ravintolassa syöminen tai teatterissa käyminen, vaikka Harry oli yrittänyt tyrkyttää niitäkin vaihtoehtoja Dracolle.  
  
Jossain Dracon mielensopukoissa oli muistutus, että heidän täytyisi tämän viikonlopun aikana keskustella myös sopimuksesta. Toisaalta kaikki oli nyt hyvin, eikä Draco tahtonut pilata miellyttävää ilmapiiriä ottamalla esiin 'liikeasiat' kuten hän välillä kutsui sopimusta mielessään.  
  


~ * ~

  
Asunto oli hiljainen, kun he astuivat hissistä kantaen ostoskasseja. Matkalla takaisin Harryn asunnolle he olivat pysähtyneet Tescossa ja ostaneet hieman iltapalaa itselleen. Tai lähinnä Harry oli innostunut hyllyjen välissä ja mättänyt heidän kärryynsä mitä ihmeellisimpiä tuotteita. Draco oli nauranut kippurassa kun Harry oli pohtinut teko-vakavalla äänellä olisiko suklaakastike herkullisempaa nuolla Dracon vartalolta vai kinuskikastike. Lopulta tämä oli ottanut molemmat. Lisäksi Harry oli halunnut jäätelöä ja vaatinut Dracoa valitsemaan ainakin kolmea erilaista makua ja kohotellut sitten kulmiaan kun Draco oli ottanut perinteistä vaniljaa, suklaata ja mansikkaa.  
  
"Ei seikkailunhalua?" Harry oli kysynyt kulmat koholla.  
"Sinä riität seikkailuksi minulle", Draco oli kuiskannut Harryn huulia vasten ja tämä oli naurahtanut matalasti.  
  
Nyt he nostelivat ruokia ja herkkuja jääkaappiin ja Harry hauskuutti Dracoa kertomalla tarinaa lapsuudestaan, kuinka hän ja Ron olivat onnistuneet värjäämään Ginnyn hiukset sinisiksi.  
  
"Mitä heidän äitinsä sanoi?" Draco kysyi kauhuissaan.  
"Molly on hyvin rento tyyppi, hän totesi vain, että Ginny saa tulla jonkun aikaa toimeen sinipäisenä, mutta meidät hän määräsi Ronin kanssa puutarhaan kitkemään rikkaruohoja", Harry sanoi ja värähti inhosta.  
"Sinä et taida liiemmin välittää fyysisestä työstä", Draco virnisti ja mietti, ettei Harry ollut antanut itsestään aikaisemmin työtä vieroksuvaa kuvaa.  
"Ei ole kysymys siitä, vaan heidän puutarhansa on hyvin - miten sen nyt sanoisi - mielenkiintoinen paikka", Harry selitti. "Se on aivan järkyttävän iso, joten kitkettävää riitti. Plus suurin osa rikkaruohoista oli tietenkin ruusupensaiden alla."  
  
Draco nauroi Harryn ilmeelle, joka kertoi että tämä oli yhden jos toisenkin kerran satuttanut sormensa ruusunpiikkiin.  
  
"Minä ymmärrän", Draco hymyili ja kohotti sitten Harryn käden huulilleen ja puhalsi vanhoihin, näkymättömiin arpiin hellästi.  
"Tiedätkö, sinä olet todellakin aivan uskomaton", Harry sanoi yllättäen hiljaisella äänellä. "Minä en ole koskaan puhunut näin paljon kenenkään - ulkopuolisen, kanssa."  
"Todellako?" Draco punastui ja puraisi huultaan.  
"Älä", Harry sanoi ja sipaisi Dracon huulta. "Sinä teet minut hulluksi kun olet tuollainen, yhtä aikaa viaton naapurin poika, mutta samalla viettelevä keimailija. Tahtoisin vain sitoa sinut kiinni ja pitää sinut kokonaan itselläni."  
"Miksi et sitten tee niin?" Draco kuiskasi.  
"Koska meillä ei ole vielä sopimusta", Harry vastasi ja tämän silmissä paloi tuli. Draco arveli, ettei sopimuksen puuttuminen pidättelisi tätä hetkeäkään. "Ja koska minä olen periaatteen mies, niin tahdon kirjallisen sopimuksen ennen kuin teen sinun kanssasi juuri niin kuin tahdon."  
"Miksi meillä täytyy olla sopimus?" Draco painoi päätään Harryn kättä vasten ja värisi pidätellystä kiihkosta. "Miksi me emme voin voi olla näin? Miksi se sopimus on niin tärkeä?"  
"Ei puhuta siitä nyt", Harry sanoi ääni paksuna himosta. "Puhutaan siitä huomenna. Nyt minä tahdon nuolla sen suklaakastikkeen iholtasi."  
  
Sen sanottuaan Harry tarttui Draco vyötäröltä ja veti hänet lähelleen. Yllättynyt äännähdys pääsi Dracon suusta kun hän tarttui Harryn hartioihin säilyttääkseen tasapainonsa. Samassa Harry oli nostanut Dracon istumaan saarekkeen päälle ja suuteli häntä ahnaasti. Draco vastasi suudelmaan ja työnsi sormensa Harryn sotkuisen hiuspehkon sekaan, hän ei kyllästynyt koskaan Harryn hiuksiin.  
  
Suudelmien lomassa Harry riisui taitavasti Dracoa ja itseään, niin että Draco ei edes huomannut, missä vaiheessa Harry oli ottanut häneltä housut pois. Dracon kovuus oli täydessä mitassaan ja huusi Harryn kosketusta. Nähtävästi juuri tämä oli Harryn mielessä, sillä ilkikuristesti virnistäen Harry kurkotti suklaakastikkeen käteensä ja työnsi Dracon selälleen pöytätason päälle niin että Dracon jalat olivat kiertyneet Harryn lantion ympärille tasapainoin säilyttämiseksi.  
  
Huoneenlämpöinen suklaakastike tuntui tahmealta osuessaan Dracon iholle, mutta Harryn kieli, joka seurasi pian perässä, teki niin uskomattomia asioita, että Draco unohti epämiellyttävän tuntemuksen. Harry oli levittänyt kastiketta aluksi vain Dracon vatsalle ja sisäreisille välttäen juuri ne paikat jotka olisivat kaivanneet eniten kosteaa suuta. Niinpä Draco vääntelehti turhautuneena kun Harry piti hänet tiukasti pöytätasoa vasten painettuna.  
  
"Harry", Dracon huohotus kaikui keittiössä.  
"Mmmmh", oli ainoa mitä Draco sai vastaukseksi, kunnes ensimmäinen pisara kastiketta osui Dracon jomottavalle erektiolle.  
  
Märkä suu, joka seurasi kastikevanaa, nielaisi Dracon lähes täydeltä mitalta sisäänsä ja Draco tunsi alaselkänsä irtoavan pöydästä. Kun Harryn toinen käsi etsiytyi vielä Dracon nännille, hän tiesi ettei kestäisi pitkään.  
  
"Minä tulen kohta", Draco koitti varoittaa nautinnon pyörteen keskeltä.  
"Tule", Harryn kuiskaus oli pehmeä ja samassa Draco oli jälleen syvällä Harryn kurkussa.  
  
Ei mennyt kuin hetki ja Draco tunsi orgasmin ensiaallon lyövän ylitseen. Saareketason reunoja puristaen Draco laukesi ja vapisi Harryn taitavassa otteessa. Hitaasti Harry nuoli viimeisetkin pisarat kastikkeesta samalla kun Draco tasasi hengitystään.  
  
"Herkullista", Harry mumisi Dracon sisäreittä vasten ja Draco tunsi punan kohoavan poskilleen. "Nyt makuuhuoneeseen."  
  
Sanottuaan sen, Harry nosti Dracon syliinsä ja kantoi tämän vaivattomasti pehmeälle sängylle ja painui Dracon päälle, eikä Dracolle jäänyt epäselväksi, mitä Harry halusi.  
  


~ * ~

  
Myöhemmin he istuivat olohuoneessa, katsoivat telkkaria ja söivät jäätelöä. Draco mietti, ettei elämä Harryn kanssa ollut lainkaan hassumpaa. Ainoa, mikä latisti hänen hyvää mieltään, oli ajatus siitä, että he asuivat eri kaupungeissa. Toisaalta Dracon täytyi pian etsiä itselleen harjoittelupaikka ja hän voisi aivan hyvin koettaa saada paikan Lontoosta. Ajatus siitä, että hän voisi nähdä Harrya lähes milloin vain, piristi Dracoa ja hän käänsi päätän antaakseen Harrylle suukon.  
  
"Mistä hyvästä tuo oli?" Harry kysyi irrottamatta kuitenkaan katsettaan televisoin ruudusta.  
"Koska sinä olet siinä", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Ja sinä olet siinä", Harry käänsi nyt katseensa ja hymyili lempeästi Dracolle ennen kuin veti tämän tiukemmin itseään vasten. Tyytyväisenä Draco käpertyi Harryn kainaloon ja huokaisi onnellisena. Tässä oli hyvä olla.  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikärajan mukaista materiaalia, varoitus piiskaamisesta.

**17\. luku**  
  
  
Ainoa, mikä Dracoa häiritsi muutoin täydellisessä sunnuntaiaamussa, oli tieto siitä, että Harry joutuisi matkustamaan illalla työasioidensa vuoksi Saksaan. Mikäli tämä olisi voinut lykätä matkaansa, heillä olisi ollut kokonainen päivä aikaa olla yhdessä, mutta nyt Dracosta tuntui, että päivä oli alusta alkaen jotenkin tynkä. Vaikka kumpikaan heistä ei sanonut sitä ääneen, ajatus leijui aamiaispöydän yllä kuin synkkä pilvi.  
  
He valmistivat yhdessä aamupalan ja Draco nautti siitä, kun sai puuhata jonkun kanssa keittiössä. Yleensä hän laittoi viikonloppuisin aamupalan vain itselleen, paitsi joskus harvoin kun Pansy jaksoi nousta samaan aikaan hänen kanssaan ja tuli lähinnä katselemaan kun Draco kokkasi. Nyt tuntui mukavalta jakaa hetki Harryn kanssa ja jutella samalla niitä näitä. Draco kertoi hieman lapsuudestaan, jonka oli viettänyt Etelä-Englannissa Wiltshiressä isänsä kanssa.  
  
Isänsä konkurssista hän ei halunnut kertoa Harrylle, ainakaan vielä, sillä Dracosta tuntui kuin se olisi ollut jonkinlainen häpeätahra hänen menneisyydessään. Lisäksi se, että konkurssi saattoi liittyä jollain tavalla myös Harryn menneisyyteen, häiritsi Dracoa. Ei ollut mukavaa ajatella, että oli olemassa ihminen, Voldemort, joka jollain tavalla yhdisti heitä, halusivatpa he sitä tai eivät. Draco ei kuitenkaan osannut kysyä asiasta niin, ettei se olisi tuntunut Harryn yksityisasioiden utelemiselta.  
  
Sen sijaan Draco kertoi kahdesta parhaasta ystävästään, Gregorysta ja Vincentistä, joiden kanssa hän oli käynyt samaa koulua. Vaikka kumpikaan heistä ei ollut halunnut yliopistoon Dracon tavoin, he olivat olleet erottamaton kolmikko aikoinaan. Nykyisin he eivät enää olleet juurikaan tekemisissä.  
  
Nyökytellen Harry kuunteli Dracon jutustelua ja kyseli aina silloin tällöin jonkun tarkentavan kysymyksen. He joivat Harryn valmistamaa appelsiinimehua ja söivät Dracon paistamia munia kunnes jäljellä oli vain kasa likaisia astioita. Silloin Draco aisti Harryssa tapahtuvan pienen muutoksen ja arvasi, että kevyt jutustelu olisi ohi. Harry tahtoi varmasti siirtyä asiaan, eli keskustelemaan sopimuksen sisällöstä.  
  
"Minä voisin käydä suihkussa", Draco sanoi ennen kuin Harry ehti ottaa sopimusasiaa esille. "Puhtaanko sen jälkeen siitä sopimuksesta?"  
"Hyvä on", Harry nyökkäsi ja jäi keittiöön siivoamaan viimeisiä astioita Dracon suunnatessa pesulle.  
  
Kun Draco oli kuivaamassa itseään, Harry saapui pesuhuoneeseen ilman rihman kiertämää ja Draco tunsi suunsa kuivuvan. Harry oli todellakin kaunis katsella. Tämän lihakset olivat sopusuhtaiset ja kaartuivat sopivan muodokkaina juuri oikeissa paikoissa. Harryn pakarat olivat kiinteät ja pyöreät ja tämän elin lepäsi viattoman näköisenä jakojen välissä. Draco tarkasteli Harrya silmäkulmastaan kun tämä astui höyryävän suihkun alle ja ryhtyi pesemään hiuksiaan.  
  
"Pidätkö näkemästäsi?" Harry kysyi yllättäen ja Draco käänsi nopeasti päänsä pois punastuen jäätyään kiinni tirkistelystä.  
  
Vaikka he olivatkin nähneet toisensa lukemattomat kerrat ilman vaatteita, tällä kertaa tilanteessa oli jotain erilaista. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että he kumpikin tiesivät, ettei tällä kertaa olisi tiedossa seksiä. Ei ainakaan ennen kuin he olisivat saaneet hoidettua monta päivää avoimena roikkuneen sopimusasian kuntoon.  
  
"Pidän", Draco vastasi ennen kuin kääntyi ja asteli makuuhuoneen puolelle.  
  
Kunpa Draco vain saisi pitää tämän kaiken, mutta nyt kun sopimuksen käsittely oli oikeasti ajankohtainen, Draco mietti, pystyisikö hän sittenkään toteuttamaan Harryn vaatimuksia ja toiveita. Hän itse oli lopulta jättänyt sopimukseen vain muutaman hänelle sopivan kohdan, mutta Dracolla oli vahva tunne siitä, ettei se riittäisi Harrylle.  
  
Pukeuduttuaan Draco kaivoi oman sopimusluonnoksensa laukustaan ja suuntasi se kädessään olohuoneeseen. Olisi varmaan järkevää käydä keskustelu jossain muualla kuin makuuhuoneessa? Istuessaan sohvalle Draco tunsi käsiensä tärisevän hieman vaikka hän ei pystynytkään ymmärtämään syytä. Hehän vain keskustelisivat sopimuksesta, mutta Draco ymmärsi kyllä, että kaikki tämä olisi Harrylle tuttua ennestään. Tämä oli tehnyt ties kuinka monta vastaavaa sopimusta, mutta Dracolle tilanne oli uusi ja luultavasti ainutkertainen. Entä jos he eivät löytäisi molempia tyydyttävää ratkaisua? Etsisikö Harry sitten uuden kumppanin, sellaisen joka suostuisi jokaiseen sopimuksen kohtaan? Dracoa kylmäsi pelkkä ajatuskin ja hän koitti karkottaa sen mielestään. Oli turha maalata piruja seinille vielä tässä vaiheessa.  
  
"Oletko valmis?" Harry oli tullut äänettömästi olohuoneeseen ja Draco hätkähti tahtomattaan.  
"Olen", Draco pakotti kuitenkin itsensä vastaamaan ja nielaisi kun Harry istui viereiselle sohvalle ja veti kirjekuoresta oman sopimusluonnoksensa ja napsautti kynäänsä.  
"Hienoa. Aloita sinä", Harry suuntasi katseensa Dracoon joka laski katseensa äkkiä papereihinsa.  
"Hyvä on", Draco rykäisi kurkkujaan. "Ensin tämä kohta tässä alussa, että vaikenemme  _kaikesta_. Tarkoittaako se, etteivät Pansy ja Ron ja sinun kasvatti-isäsi tai kukaan muukaan saa tietää että me edes olemme suhteessa? Taitaa olla hieman myöhäistä sen suhteen, vaikka en toki tiedäkään minkälainen tämä meidän suhteemme on."  
"Hyvä huomio", Harry sanoi ja raapusti jotain kohdan viereen kynällään. "Jos muokkaamme sen niin, ettei kukaan saa tietää mitään seksielämästämme?"  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Draco huokaisi hieman helpottuneena, sillä hän oli pelännyt että Harry tahtoisi pitää kohdan sopimuksessa. "En muutoinkaan kyllä kertoisi meistä kenellekään mitään intiimiä."  
"Selvä", Harry hymyili. "Entä sitten?"  
  
"No nämä välineet", Draco käänsi sivua. "Luulen, että anaalitapit ovat ok, samoin penisrenkaat ja naamiot. Suukapulasta en ole aivan varma, mutta nänninipistimet ja penislukot ovat ehdottomasti 'ei'."  
"Oletko varma?" Harry kysyi. "Jos näyttäisin sinulle kerran kuinka nipistimet toimivat? Ne näyttävät ehkä hurjilta, mutta ovat oikeasti kyllä todella kiihottavat."  
"Hmm, ehkä myöhemmin. Mutta tässä vaiheessa ne ovat kiellettyjen listalla. Samoin kuin nyrkkinainti”, Draco värähti pelkkää ajatustakin.  
”Ymmärrän”, Harry virnisti ja teki merkinnän omaan paperiinsa.  
”Miten nämä ruoskat ja piiskat eroavat toisistaan?" Draco kysyi.  
  
Kun Harry ryhtyi selittämään asiaa, Draco rentoutui vähitellen. Ei tämä ollutkaan niin vaikeaa, ehkä he löytäisivät sittenkin yhteisen sävelen, sillä tähän asti Harry oli hyväksynyt mukisematta Dracon ehdottomat muutokset eikä ollut hangannut vastaan.  
  
"Jätetäänkö ruoskat ja piiskat siis tapauskohtaiseen harkintaan?" Harry ehdotti. "Voimme laittaa niille myös vahvan turvasanaluokituksen jos haluat."  
"Mitä se tarkoittaa?" Draco kysyi uteliaana.  
"Että joka kerta kun käytämme niitä, minun on varmistettava sinulta värikoodin avulla missä sinun rajasi kulkevat", Harry selitti.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Draco myöntyi ja Harry kirjoitti paperin laitaan jotain.  
"Hyvä", Harry sanoi ja nosti katseensa Dracoon.  
  
"Turvasanat kuulostavat hyviltä ja voin hyväksyä ne, mutta sitten loppuosa tätä sopimusta onkin sellainen, etten oikein tiedä", Draco sanoi empien sillä nyt siirryttiin siihen vaikeimpaan osaan.  
"Luuletko, että voisit kokeilla joitain juttuja?" Harry kysyi toiveikkaasti.  
"En ihan oikeasti tiedä onko tämä edes minun juttuni", Draco sanoi ja vääntelehti sohvalla, tuntui vaikealta puhua näistä ääneen. "Kuten esimerkiksi tämä kattoon sitominen. En ymmärrä miksi minut pitäisi sitoa, mitä se hyödyttää."  
"Se on kiihottavaa", Harry vastasi välittömästi. "Se kiihottaa minua, ja uskon että se kiihottaa myös sinua."  
"En ymmärrä", Draco sanoi, sillä hän ei todellakaan nähnyt asioiden yhteyttä.  
"Kysymys on alistamisesta ja alistetuksi tulemisesta. Pohjimmiltaan tässä on kyse vallankäytöstä ja siitä, kuinka voi tuottaa toiselle ja itselleen suurinta seksuaalista nautintoa", Harry koitti selittää asiaa.  
"Mutta eikö tässä ole kysymys myös kivusta?" Draco kysyi epäillen.  
"Kyllä, mutta vain nautinnon rajoissa. Siksi käytössä on turvasanat", Harry selitti.  
"Mutta sinä siis kiihotut kun minä koen kipua?" Draco pohti ääneen.  
"Tavallaan, mutta siinä on paljon muutakin. Sitominen on yksi asia, mutta sitten piiskaaminen on toinen. Sitä on vaikea selittää", Harry sanoi.  
"No näytä minulle sitten", Draco sanoi.  
  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Harry kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"Että näytä minulle", Draco sanoi ja suoristi selkäänsä. "Näytä minulle miksi tämä kiihottaa sinua niin paljon. Minä en ymmärrä ylipäätään, miksi meillä pitäisi olla tämä sopimus, joten jos sinä näyttäisit minulle, niin ymmärtäisin varmasti paremmin."  
"Oletko sinä varma?" Harry katseli Dracoa epäilevästi.  
"Minä en tiedä kuinka minun pitäisi suhtautua tähän kaikkeen", Draco huokaisi. "En ole koskaan tehnyt mitään tällaista, joten minulla ei ole mitään käsitystä mitä tämä on ja kuinka tämä leikkiminen oikein toimii. Joten jos sinä näytät minulle niin ehkä minä sitten ymmärrän."  
"Hyvä on", Harry sanoi hitaasti. "Mitä sinä haluaisit?"  
"En tiedä", Draco vastasi totuudenmukaisesti, sillä hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan mitä hän pyytäisi. "Jos sinä teet jotain sellaista mikä kiihottaa sinua kaikista eniten? Jotain, mitä haluaisit tehdä juuri minulle. Olet sanonut moneen kertaan että olisin täydellinen palvelija, joten ehkä voisit nyt näyttää mitä tarkoitat sillä?"  
  
Aataminomena Harryn kaulalla liikahti näkyvästi kun tämä nielaisi katse tiukasti Dracossa. Hetken aikaa Draco mietti, oliko tämä sittenkään viisasta, mutta toisaalta, kuinka hän saattoi muuten tietää mitä Harry tarkoitti tällä kaikella.  
  
"Jos sinä näytät minulle, niin minä pystyn luultavasi ymmärtämään paremmin myös tätä sopimusta", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja antoi kätensä levätä papereiden päällä.  
"Allekirjoitatko sinä sen sitten?" Harry kysyi.  
"Todennäköisesti", Draco lupasi vaikka ei tiennytkään kuinka paljon hän joutuisi vielä rajoittamaan sopimuksen sisältöä.  
  
Hetken aikaa Harry katseli Dracoa tutkivin silmin. Sitten tämä huokaisi ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä.  
  
"En tiedä Draco", Harry sanoi hiljaa. "Tässä on nyt pelissä niin paljon. Haluaisin, että etenisimme hitaasti ja voisin esitellä sinulle asioita rauhassa. Vaikka olen painostanut sinua allekirjoittamaan sopimuksen, niin olen valmis odottamaan vielä."  
"Mutta minä haluan tietää", Draco sanoi. "Minä haluan  _ymmärtää_."  
  
Hiljaisuus venyi jälleen eikä Harry nostanut päätään.  
  
"Hyvä on", Harry sanoi viimein. "Mennään leikkihuoneeseen."  
  
Välittömästi Draco nousi sohvalta ja odotti että myös Harry pääsi ylös.  
  
"Oletpa sinä innokas", Harry hymyili hitaasti ja Draco tunsi punan kohoavan poskilleen.  
  
Ei hän ollut innokas. Utelias ehkä, mutta suurin syy oli, että hän tahtoi oikeasti tietää. Draco ei pystynyt ymmärtämään, kuinka Harry saattoi kiihottua kivusta tai kuinka hän itse pystyisi kiihottumaan, mutta nähtävästi se oli mahdollista ja hän halusi kokea sen. Harry oli näyttänyt Dracolle jo muutenkin niin paljon uutta, että Draco luotti siihen, että tästä tulisi vain yksi mahtava kokemus muiden joukossa.  
  
Jossain Dracon sisällä oli myös ajatus, että sopimuksen allekirjoittamisen myötä he ehkä pystyisivät puhumaan myös siitä, mitä he olivat toisilleen. Vaikka Draco tiesikin, että he olivat jo nyt enemmän kuin pelkkiä panokavereita, hän tahtoi tehdä asiat selväksi Harryn kanssa. Ei hän odottanut kihlasormusta tai elinikäistä sitoutumista, mutta olisi mukavaa jos voisi kutsua Harrya poikaystäväkseen. Mikäli se vain sopisi Harrylle.  
  
"Leikkihuoneeseen", Harry kuiskasi Dracon korvaan ja Draco värähti odotuksesta.  
  
Kaikki tulisi menemään hyvin, Draco vakuutti itselleen kun asteli Harryn edellä kohden leikkihuonetta. Ovella Harry vilkaisi Draco kuin varmistaakseen, että tämä olisi sitä mitä Draco tahtoi ja kun Draco nyökkäsi, Harry avasi oven ja viittasi Dracon sisälle.  
  
"Riisuudu", Harry sanoi käheällä äänellä ja sääti hetken huoneen valaistuksen kanssa.  
  
Hitaasti Draco riisui vaatteensa ja laskosti ne siististi sängynlaidalle. Hän ei tiennyt mitä odottaa, joten hän kietoi hieman epävarmana kätensä ympärilleen ja katseli huonetta.  
  
"Nojaudu tätä vasten ja pidä käsilläsi kiinni näistä kahvoista", Harry näytti eräänlaista pukkia joka oli noin Dracon vyötärön korkeudella.  
  
Kun Harry kääntyi valitsemaan jotain seinällä olevasta telineestä, Draco asettautui pukin luo siten, että hänen ylävartalonsa makasi sen päällä ja käsillään hän piti kiinni sivuilla olevista kahvoista. Hän ei ollut tuntenut itseään näin alastomaksi Harryn seurassa aikaisemmin. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Harry itse ei ollut vielä riisunut omia vaatteitaan tai sitten asennosta johon Harry oli Dracon määrännyt. Takapuoli paljaana, ilman minkäänlaista hellyydenosoitusta tai kosketusta Draco tunsi olevansa paljas ja avoin Harryn edessä.  
  
"Hyvä", Harry totesi kääntyessään takaisin ja ryhtyessä riisumaan paitaansa. "Minä piiskaan sinua tällä, sopiiko?" Harry nosti Dracon nähtäväksi leveän nahkaremmin.  
  
Nielaisten Draco nyökkäsi. Mitä muutakaan hän olisi voinut tehdä, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä mitä eroja erilaisilla ruoskilla oli vaikka Harry oli selittänyt asiaa juuri hetki sitten.  
  
"Viisi iskua ja sinä lasket ne ääneen. Ymmärrätkö?" Harry kysyi matalalla äänellä.  
"Ymmärrän", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja mietti oliko tämän todella sitä mitä hän tahtoi, mutta nyt tuntui myöhäiseltä perääntyä.  
”Sinä muistat myös tämän huoneen säännöt?” Harry varmisti.  
”Kyllä”, Draco vastasi automaattisesti, häntä jännitti ja hänen äänensä oli käheä kun hän puristi kahvoista tiukasti ja koetti keskittyä tulevaan.  
  
Harry riisui housunsa, mutta jätti bokserit jalkaansa ja Draco erotti Harryn pehmeän kalun ääriviivat kankaan läpi. Hänen oma elimensä roikkui jalkojen välissä eikä osoittanut pienintäkään kiinnostuta tapahtumiin, mutta Draco arveli sen johtuvan siitä, että häntä jännitti niin paljon se, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.  
  
Ilman suurempaa ennakkovaroitusta Harry löi ensimmäisen iskun ja Draco tunsi vesien herahtavan silmiinsä. Isku poltteli ja kirveli hänen takapuolellaan ja Draco haukkoi henkeään yllättyneenä. Hän ei ollut varautunut siihen, että lyönti tuntui  _tältä_.  
  
"Y- yksi", Draco sai sanottua ja kuuli Harryn mutisevan hyväksyvästi.  
  
Toinen isku läjähti aivan yhtä kovaa ja jälleen ilmat tyhjenivät Dracon keuhkoista. Se sattui, se todellakin sattui eikä tuntunut millään tavalla hyvältä. Draco tunsi kyyneleet silmissään ja puri hammastaan.  
  
"Kaksi", Dracon onnistui kuitenkin sanoa hiljaa.  
  
Kolmas isku sattui kahta ensimmäistä enemmän ja Draco tunsi kyyneleen karkaavan silmäkulmastaan. Tämä oli sairasta. Tämä ei ollut nautinnollista vaan tämä oli yksinkertaisesti  _sairasta_.  
  
”Kolme", Draco sanoi vaimeasti koettaen tukahduttaa nyyhkäyksen.  
  
Draco kuuli Harryn hengittävän takanaan raskaasi ja jännittyi jo valmiiksi neljättä iskua varten. Se läjähti hänen ihoonsa saaden Dracon kirahtamaan hiljaa. Nyt kyyneleet valuivat molemmista silmistä ja Draco puristi silmänsä kiinni. Kuinka joku saattoi  _nauttia_  tästä? Kuinka joku saattoi  _kiihottua_  jostain tällaisesta? Tämä ei ollut lainkaan sitä, mitä Draco oli odottanut. Hänestä tuntui pahalta ja häneen sattui.  
  
"Neljä", Dracon kuiskaus oli hiljainen, pettynyt.  
  
Tuntui kuin Harry olisi kerännyt voimiaan viimeistä iskua varten, tai sitten tämä tahtoi nauttia tilanteesta mahdollisimman pitkään. Kun viides isku viimein tuli, Draco värähti kivusta ja puri huultaan ettei olisi huutanut ääneen tuskasta.  
  
"Viisi", Draco sanoi hitaasti.  
  
Hetken aikaa Draco vain makasi pukilla kunnes kuuli Harryn liikahtavan takanaan. Vaikka Draco ei pystynyt näkemään taakseen, hän aisti, kuinka Harry ojensi kättään häntä kohden. Silloin Draco nousi nopeasti ja vetäytyi kauemmas Harrysta ja pukista jonka päällä oli maannut.  
  
"Pysy kaukana minusta", Draco sanoi ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen kuin suojellakseen itseään.  
  
Hämmästyneen näköinen Harry katsoi Dracoa eikä Draco voinut olla huomaamatta, kuinka Harryn erektio oli kasvanut ja näkyi nyt selvästi boksereissa. Dracoa oksetti, häneen sattui eikä hän pystynyt ymmärtämään kuinka kukaan saattoi ajatella, että äskeinen olisi ollut missään mielessä eroottista tai kiihottavaa.  
  
"Mutta -", Harry kurtisti kulmiaan aivan kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt.  
  
"Älä tule lähemmäs", Draco sanoi, pyörähti ympäri ja otti vaatteensa sängyltä. Sitten hän lähti nopein askelein huoneesta katsomatta taakseen.  
  
Pakokauhu puristi Dracon kurkkua kun hän pääsi ulos käytävälle. Ripein askelein, jotka muuttuivat pian juoksuksi Draco suuntasi kohden makuuhuonetta. Siellä hän kiskoi vaatteet ylleen kiireellä, hänen oli päästävä ulos, pois täältä, äkkiä, nopeasti. Paniikki velloi hänen sisällään ja sai Dracon kädet tärisemään. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi moukarin lailla hänen rinnassaan ja takamuksessa kirveli ja kihelmöi edelleen Harryn lyöntien jäljeltä. Draco ei ymmärtänyt itkevänsä ennen kuin nyyhkytys purkautui äkkiä hänen suustaan. Nopeasti Draco veti kengät paljaisiin jalkoihinsa ja otti takkinsa ja laukkunsa. Hän ei vaivautunut pakkaamaan vaatteitaan, pääasia että hänellä olisi tärkeimmät mukanaan.  
  
Hissin luona Draco kuuli Harryn askeleet takanaan. Pelko kouraisi syvällä hänen sisällään ja hän tunsi tärisevänsä. Mitä Harry tekisi jos saisi hänet kiinni? Löisikö tämä Dracoa uudelleen, rankaisisiko siitä että Draco oli lähtenyt leikkihuoneesta ilman lupaa? Onneksi hissin ovet liukuivat juuri silloin auki ja Draco astui sisään.  
  
"Draco", Harryn ääni oli omituinen eikä Draco pystynyt määrittämään sitä.  
"EI!" Draco huusi paniikissa, painoi hissin nappia ja näki vilauksen Harrysta joka oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen, ennen kuin hissin ovet liukuivat kiinni.  
  
Vasta alhaalla Draco ymmärsi, ettei hän ollut koskaan poistunut asunnosta tätä reittiä. Hän oli kulkenut aina autotallin kautta. Suuret lasiset ovet johtivat ulos kadulle ja kohtelias portieeri avasi oven Dracolle kumartaen kevyesti. Draco ei huomannut miehen hieman kummastunutta katsetta hänen astuessaan ulos.  
  
Hetken Draco seisoi neuvottomana miettien, mihin suuntaan hänen pitäisi lähteä, kunnes päätti suunnata vasemmalle ja lähti kävelemään toivoen löytävänsä metroaseman. Kyyneleet valuivat edelleen Dracon silmistä ja sumensivat hänen näkönsä, mutta hän ei kyennyt pyyhkimään niitä pois. Kouristuksenomaisesti Draco puristi reppuaan rintaansa vasten ja nieleskeli itkua. Jokainen askel tuntui kipuna hänen takapuolellaan ja Draco mietti, kuinka sairas ihmisen täytyi olla saadessaan nautintoa jostain tämmöisestä. Kuinka Harry saattoi kiihottua siitä että satutti Dracoa?  
  
Sitä mukaa kun Harryn asunto jäi Dracon selän taakse, hän tunsi sydämensä puristuvan yhä pienemmäksi ja pienemmäksi. Häneen sattui niin ulkoisesti kuin sisäisesti. Hän oli luottanut Harryyn ja uskonut, että kaikki menisi hyvin. Niin ei ollut käynyt, vaikka olisihan Dracon toki pitänyt ymmärtää, että nämä kuviot olivat hänelle aivan liian isoja. Hän ei osannut leikkiä isojen poikien kanssa, sillä hän tahtoi aina uskoa kaikista pelkkää hyvää. Harry oli onnistunut näyttämään Dracolle tehokkaasti mikä heidän eronsa oli, kaikilla mahdollisilla tasoilla. Harry oli palauttanut Dracon takaisin maanpinnalle ja osoittanut hänelle hän oikean paikkansa.  
  
Nähdessään viimein metroaseman Draco lähes juoksi portaat alas. Hänen täytyi päästä pois, pian. Hän ei kestänyt enää hetkeäkään. Sokeasti Draco suuntasi ihmisvirran mukana kohden laituria ja ahtautui metroon. Tyhjä katse silmissään Draco jäi seisomaan kun metro nytkähti liikkeelle ja kiihdytti kohden tuntematonta.


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. luku**  
  
  
Ilta oli hämärtynyt kun Draco viimein avasi kotiovensa. Hän tärisi väsymyksestä ja potki nopeasti kenkänsä pois. Sytyttämättä valoja asuntoon Draco suuntasi omaan huoneeseensa, riisuutui ja meni suihkuun. Lämpimän veden virratessa hän vuodatti viimeiset kyyneleet, vaikka oli luullut itkeneensä itsensä jo tyhjiin.  
  
Päivä oli ollut kamala. Päästyään metroon Draco oli ajanut sen päätepysäkille saakka vain huomatakseen, että oli aivan väärällä puolella Lontoota. Hänen oli pitänyt palata takaisin, vaihtaa kaksi kertaa metrolinjaa ennen kuin oli päässyt Paddingtonille ja Oxfordiin menevään junaan. Kipu hänen pakaroillaan oli vihlaissut joka kerta ja muuttunut vähitellen jomotukseksi.  
  
Sen sijaan kipu hänen sisällään oli vain kasvanut mitä kauemmas Lontoosta hän oli päässyt. Istuessaan Oxfordin junassa Draco ymmärsi viimein, mitä hän oli tehnyt. Hän oli jättänyt Harryn. Hän oli lähtenyt sen ainoan ihmisen luota, joka oli koskaan merkinnyt hänelle mitään. Mutta kuinka hän olisi voinut jäädä! Hän ei ollut se ihminen, joka pystyi vastaamaan Harryn sairaisiin tarpeisiin. Draco ei nauttinut kivusta, eikä se saanut häntä kiemurtelemaan himosta. Kuinka Harry saattoi kiihottua siitä, että piiskasi Dracoa. Hän muisti edelleen, miltä Harryn erektio oli näyttänyt tämän housuissa.  
  
Puhelimensa Draco oli sulkenut sen jälkeen kun Harry oli yrittänyt soittaa hänelle kolmatta kertaa. Ei ollut mitään millä Harry olisi vakuuttaa Dracon. Tämä oli lyönyt Dracoa ja se siitä, jos se oli se mitä Harry halusi kumppaniltaan niin silloin Draco ei ollut oikea kumppani tälle.  
  
Suihkun jälkeen Draco kietoutui lämpimään pyjamaansa ja pujahti peiton alle. Sitten hän otti puhelimensa käteensä ja avasi sen. Onneksi se oli jäänyt äänettömälle, sillä näytölle vilkkui välittömästi viestejä viestien perään. Draco meni puhelimen asetuksiin, määritti Harryn nimen estolistalle ja poisti sen jälkeen kaikki Harrylta tulleet viestit vaivaantumatta lukemaan niitä. Vaikka hänen sydämensä huusi tuskasta, Draco ajatteli että näin oli paras. Hän ei pystynyt olemaan Harrylle se mitä tämä halusi, joten hän ei myöskään tahtonut kuulla Harrysta sanaakaan.  
  
Sen jälkeen hän pisti puhelimensa pois, sammutti valot ja koetti nukahtaa. Uni ei vain tahtonut tulla millään, kun silmistä valui katkeamaton virta kyyneleitä ja sydän oli pakahtua tuskasta. Lopulta, jossain vaiheessa aamuyöstä, Draco vaipui horteeseen kun väsymys voitti viimein sisäisen kivun.  
  


~ * ~

  
Rytmikäs koputus havahdutti Dracon unesta. Hetken ajan hän ei muistanut missä ja oli miksi. Sitten oman huoneen ääriviivat hahmottuivat ja kaikki palasi rytinällä Dracon mieleen. Tuska puristi kurkkua, mutta jyskytys jostain päin asuntoa ei antanut tunteiden nousta pintaan. Draco nousi sängystään ja laahusti ovelle.  
  
Katsottuaan ensin ovisilmästä kuka oven takana seisoi, Draco avasi oven. Hetken aikaa hän oli toivonut, että se olisi sittenkin ollut Harry, mutta nähdessään Nevillen Draco oli oikeastaan vain helpottunut. Hän ei ollut valmis kohtaamaan Harrya, eikä tulisi ehkä koskaan olemaan. Edellisen päivän tapahtumat olivat kaivautuneet sen verran syvälle hänen nahkaansa.  
  
"Hei Draco", Neville sanoi ystävällisesti.  
"Hei Neville", Draco vastasi ja hieroi väsyneitä silmiään.  
"Harry olisi halunnut tulla itse, mutta hän joutui eilen matkustamaan Saksaan kuten ehkä muistat", Neville aloitti varovaisesti ja Draco värähti Harryn nimen kohdalla. "Hän pyysi minua kuitenkin tuomaan tämän."  
  
Järkyttyneenä Draco katsoi Nevillen kädessä olevaa kirjekuorta jota tämä ojensi Dracolle. Sydän pamppaillen Draco tarttui kuoreen, piti sitä käsisään kuin se olisi ollut vaarassa räjähtää.  
  
"Hän toivoi, että tämä auttaisi selvittämään asiat", Neville nyökkäsi kuoreen ja Draco tunsi tärisevänsä.  
  
Sitten Draco tarttui kuoreen kaksin käsin ja Nevillen katsoessa kauhistuneena repi kuoren ensin kahtia ja sitten vielä kahtia.  
  
"Sano Harrylle, etten minä tahdo enää mitään. Minulle riittää", Dracon ääni särähti hieman mutta hän ei välittänyt.  
"Draco -", Neville sanoi hiljaa.  
"Minä. En. Tahdo. Häneltä. Mitään! Se on ohi, kaikki on ohi", Dracon painotti jokaista sanaa kivun hakatessa hänen sydämessään.  
  
Kuinka Harrylla oli pokkaa? Kaiken sen jälkeen mitä eilen oli tapahtunut, tämä julkesi tarjota uutta sopimusta Dracolle. Harryn täytyi olla sairaampi kuin Draco olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella. Viha poltteli Dracon sisällä, sillä kaikkea muuta hän olisi voinut Harrysta uskoa mutta ei tätä.  
  
"Hyvästi Neville", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja sulki oven hämmästyneen miehen nenän edestä.  
  
Hetken aikaa hän nojasi otsaansa oveen ennen kuin kääntyi ja laahusti takaisin sänkyynsä. Häneen koski ja hän tahtoi vain nukkua. Uupuneena Draco vajosi uneen näkemättä kuitenkaan unta.  
  


~ * ~

  
Kun Draco seuraavan kerran heräsi, se johtui siitä, että hänen puhelimensa soi. Näytöllä vilkkui Pansyn nimi ja puolittain vielä unessa Draco vastasi.  
  
"Muru!" Pansyn ääni kaikui puhelimesta. "Oletko sinä kunnossa?"  
"Olen", Draco raakkui puhelimeen.  
"Missä sinä olet?" Pansy kuulosti hätääntyneeltä.  
"Kotona", Draco vastasi ja räpytteli silmiään yrittäen herätä.  
"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Pansy kysyi.  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Draco kysyi edelleen puoliunessa.  
"Harry -", Pansy aloitti, mutta Draco silloin keskeytti hänet.  
"Ei, Pansy ei", kyyneleet lähtivät jälleen valumaan Dracon silmistä.  
  
Juuri kun hän oli unohtanut hetkeksi.  
  
"Muru", Pansy nyyhkäisi puhelimen toisessa päässä.  
"Minä en halua puhua siitä", Draco sanoi ja nieleskeli.  
"Mutta -", Pansyn ääni haipui ja Draco kuuli jonkun puhuvan hiljaa. Sen täytyi olla Ron, sitten Pansy puhui taas: "minä tulen kotiin. Me lähdetään aikaisemmalla koneella."  
"Ei, älä tule", Draco sanoi nopeasti. "Minä olen ihan oikeasti kunnossa. Olin vain nukkumassa enkä oikein jaksaisi puhua."  
"Minä luulin -", Pansy yritti mutta Draco keskeytti hänet.  
"Oikeasti, kaikki on hyvin. Me - me erottiin Harryn kanssa joo, mutta ei siihen liity mitään suurta draamaa. Jos Harry väittää jotain muuta Ronille, niin hän on erehtynyt. Minä olen ihan kunnossa, kaikki on hyvin. Se ei vain toiminut, näin on paljon parempi."  
  
Valheet sattuivat Dracoon, mutta hän ei voinut muutakaan. Hän ei tahtonut, että Pansy tulisi kotiin tai vielä pahempaa että Ron tulisi ja pääsisi raportoimaan kaikesta Harrylle. Sitä Draco ei tahtonut. Harry ei ollut enää osa hänen elämäänsä, joten tällä ei ollut mitään oikeutta tietää mitä Dracolle kuului.  
  
"Oletko sinä varma?" Pansy kuulosti epäilevältä.  
"Joo, olen", Draco pakotti äänensä pysymään tasaisena.  
"Mutta mitä tapahtui?" Pansy ei voinut olla kysymättä.  
"Ei mitään erikoista, oikeasti. Me vain huomasimme, ettei tämä toimi. Me olemme aivan liian erilaisia toisillemme. Ajattele nyt meidän luokkaeroammekin", Draco kehitteli hätävalheita puhuessaan, vaikka toisaalta ne eivät edes olleet valheita.  
"Hyvä on", Pansy sanoi hitaasti. "Me tullaan sitten keskiviikkona. Pärjäätkö sinä, muru?"  
"Tietenkin", Draco pakotti itsensä naurahtamaan. "Sitä paitsi minulla on kasapäin hommia. Pitäkää hauskaa Pariisissa."  
"Palataan, muru", Pansyn ääni oli edelleen huolestunut mutta Draco ei antanut sen häiritä.  
"Palataan", Draco sulki puhelimen ja silmänsä.  
  
Kipu jyskytti Dracon sisällä ja sai kyyneleet valumaan hiljaa hänen silmistään. Siitä huolimatta Draco vakuutti itselleen, että tämä oli paras ratkaisu. He olivat liian erilaisia Harryn kanssa, ja sitten Draco muisti Nevillen joka oli aamulla seisonut ovella uusi sopimus kädessään. Sekin vielä! Viha kuohahti Dracon sisällä.  
  
Luuliko Harry todellakin, että eilisen jälkeen Draco voisi edes harkita uutta sopimusta? Aivan kuin joku paperi voisi määrittää sen, mitä Draco tahtoi ja tunsi. Tai että se antaisi Harrylle oikeutuksen kohdella Dracoa kuten tämä mieli. Lyödä ja tyydyttää sairaat tarpeensa.  
  
Saadakseen muuta ajateltavaa, Draco päätti nousta sängystä. Hänellä olisi iltavuoro eikä hänellä ollut vara jäädä sairaslomalle, ei etenkään viime viikon työvuorojen menetyksen jälkeen. Se, että hän oli jättänyt tämän päivän luennot väliin oli jo riittävän paha, sillä hän joutuisi lainaamaan joltain muistiinpanoja ja opiskelemaan asiat itsenäisesti.  
  
Mennessään suihkuun Draco ryhtyi laatimaan tehtävälistaa mielessään. Kokemuksesta hän tiesi, että se pitäisi hänet kiireisenä ja hän saisi muuta ajateltavaa kuin Harryn.  _Pyydä Colinilta muistiinpanot, ryhdy viimeinkin etsimään harjoittelupaikkaa, soita isälle, siivoa kylpyhuone, kirjoita klassismin essee viimein loppuun, kysy Mundungukselta lisävuoroja._  
  
Keksiessään yhä uutta tekemistä itselleen Draco huomasi, että hänen oli helpompi hengittää, kipu väistyi ja muuttui jomotukseksi hänen sisällään. Hän selviäisi tästä. Harry oli kuitenkin vain yksi sairas paskiainen jonka Draco oli päästänyt liian lähelle. Mutta hän oppisi tästä, kukaan ei pääsisi enää satuttamaan häntä. Seuraavan kerran Draco ei antaisi tunteidensa viedä häntä vaan hän käyttäytyisi järkevästi. Seuraavan miehen kohdalla Draco osaisi jo niin paljon enemmän.  
  


~ * ~

  
"Onko sinulla mukava viikonloppu?" Blaise kysyi Dracolta kun he seisoivat kassan takana ja katselivat kaupasta poistuvaa asiakasta, jolle Draco oli juuri myynyt kolme erilaista purkkia huonekalumaalia.  
"Kohtalainen", Draco vastasi vältellen ja koitti painaa tunteensa piiloon.  
"Hei, onko kaikki hyvin?" Blaise oli sittenkin huomannut Dracon äänessä jotain, sillä tämä seisoi äkkiä aivan liian lähellä Dracoa ja kohotti kättään.  
"Älä", Draco sävähti ja väisti Blaisea aivan kun olisi pelännyt tämän lyövän.  
"Shh", Blaise sanoi ja sipaisi varovasti Dracon kämmenselkää. "Kaikki on hyvin."  
"Joo, joo", Draco käänsi kasvonsa pois, ettei Blaise näkisi hänen silmiään.  
  
Nopeasti Draco asteli pois tiskin takaa ja suuntasi kohden lähintä hyllyväliä. Hänen oli pakko saada etäisyyttä ja päästä hetkeksi pois. Nähdessään Susanin, Draco pysähtyi.  
  
"Sopiiko, että pidän tauon?" Draco kysyi naiselta koittaen pitää äänensä mahdollisimman värittömänä.  
"Toki", Susan hymyili ja Draco kääntyi kohden taukohuonetta ennen kuin nainen kysyisi häneltä mitään.  
  
Onneksi taukotila oli tyhjä ja Draco lysähti pöydän ääreen istumaan. Hänen olisi pakko kasata itsensä. Tämä ei voinut jatkua näin. Kukaan ei aikonut satuttaa häntä täällä, mutta Harryn lyönnit olivat jättäneet Dracon epävarmaksi sillä hän ei ollut oikeasti uskonut, että Harry todella satuttaisi häntä. Draco oli luullut, että se olisi ollut samanlaista kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla leikkihuoneessa, jolloin Harry oli kiihottanut häntä hitaasti ja johdattanut kohden nautintoa kiusoitellen mutta ei kuitenkaan aidosti satuttaen. Dracoa harmitti oma sinisilmäisyytensä. Miksi ihmeessä hän oli mennyt luottamaan Harryyn? Eikö hän ollut oppinut mitään lukiessaan sopimusta ja katsellessaan videoita joita Harry oli hänelle lähettänyt? Oliko oikeastaan edes kovin suuri yllätys, että Harry tahtoi satuttaa muita. Tämä oli kuitenkin koko ajan puhunut sopimuksesta ja sen tärkeydestä heidän suhteensa kannalta. Nyt Draco kiitti onneaan, ettei ollut mennyt allekirjoittamaan paperia. Ties missä pulassa hän olisi jos olisi sen mennyt tekemään.  
  
Huokaisten Draco painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja kokosi itseään. Kaikki olisi hyvin, hän oli töissä ja hänen täytyisi hoitaa hommansa, se oli ainoa mitä häneltä vaadittiin tällä hetkellä opintojen lisäksi. Siitä Dracon mieleen muistuivat päivällä väliin jääneet luennot ja niinpä Draco nousi ja suuntasi pukuhuoneen puolelle.  
  
Kaapistaan Draco kaivoi puhelimensa ja ryhtyi kirjoittamaan Colinille viestiä saadakseen jotain muuta ajateltavaa kuin Harryn ja tämän kieroutuneen ajatusmaailman.  
  
Draco (18:38): Jäi tämän päivän luento väliin. Saanko lainata muistiinpanojasi?  
  
Vastaus tuli lähes välittömästi.  
  
Colin (18:39): Tietenkin! Pistän mailia. Tuletko käymään kahvilla?  
  
Draco (18:39): Olen töissä.  
  
Colin (18:40): Monelta pääset?  
  
Draco (18:40): 20:30  
  
Colin (18:40): Tulenko hakemaan?  
  
Draco (18:41): Se olisi kiva. Kiitos.  
  
Colin (18:41): Nähdään!  
  
Hymyillen Draco laittoi puhelimensa takaisin kaappiinsa ja suoristi ryhtinsä. Onneksi hänellä oli vielä ystävänsä. Aivan varmasti Draco pääsisi pian Harrysta yli, sillä hänellä oli ympärillään niin loistavia tyyppejä. Sitten Draco suuntasi takaisin myymälän puolelle.  
  


~ * ~

  
"Sinä näytät väsyneeltä", Colin sanoi ensimmäisenä kun Draco avasi tämän pienen Peugeotin oven.  
"Kiitos", Draco tuhahti ja ahtautui etuistuimelle.  
"Hah, mutta sinä näytät", Colin totesi ja tarkasteli Dracon kasvoja huolellisesti.  
"Olen nukkunut vähän huonosti", Draco koitti puolustella. "Mutta kiitos kun tulit hakemaan, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut."  
"Me ei olla nähty kunnolla aikoihin kun olet ollut sen uuden poikaystäväsi pauloissa, niin pakkohan minun oli jos tahdon vielä joskus nähdä sinua. Sen luonako sinä olit tänään kun et tullut luennolle?" Colin kysyi lähtiessään ajamaan.  
"Me erottiin", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja tuijotti ikkunasta ulos.  
"Voi paska. Olen pahoillani", Colinin äänessä kuului aito harmistus mikä lämmitti hetken Dracon sisintä. "Haluatko puhua siitä?"  
"En", Draco vastasi päättäväisesti. "Kerro minulle sen sijaan, kuinka näyttelysi suunnittelu etenee."  
  
Matkan aikana Colin kertoi Dracolle kaikki uusimmat käänteet mitä näyttelyn suhteen oli tapahtunut ja mitä kuvia hän oli ajatellut laittavansa esille. Draco kuunteli, nyökytteli ja esitti silloin tällöin jonkun tarkentavan kysymyksen. He juttelivat aivan kuten aina ennenkin ja Draco rentoutui vähitellen. Colin oli hieno ystävä, sillä tämä uskoi ensimmäisestä kerrasta, toisin kun Pansy, ja jätti utelematta Dracon yksityisasioista Harryn suhteen.  
  
Kun Colin parkkeerasi Dracon kodin eteen, Draco ajatteli että hän oli onnekas kun hänellä oli näin hyvä ystävä, joka sai hänen ajatuksensa kokonaan pois Harrysta ja kaikesta siitä pahasta mitä oli tapahtunut. Joten niinpä hän kysyi, haluaisiko Colin tulla vielä iltateelle. Ilahtuneena Colin vastasi myöntävästi kutsuun ja iloisesti jutellen he suuntasivat Dracon ovelle. Draco ei huomannut kadun toiselle puolelle pysäköityä tummaa autoa, eikä Nevilleä joka katsoi, kuinka Draco ja Colin astuivat rappukäytävään hymyillen toisilleen.  
  


~ * ~

  
Neville Longbottom rummutti hermostuneena auton ohjauspyörää ja epävarmuus nakersi hänen sisällään. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Harry oli kyllä antanut hänelle selkeät ohjeet katsoa että Dracolla oli kaikki hyvin. Se, että Draco oli aikaisemmin aamulla repinyt Harryn kirjeen, oli ollut järkytys Nevillelle. Hän ei tiennyt mitä näiden kahden miehen välillä oli tapahtunut viikonlopun aikana, mutta Harryn käytöksen perusteella se oli jotain todella vakavaa. Neville ei muistanut, että hän olisi koskaan nähnyt Harrya niin poissa tolaltaan kun tämä oli ollut edellisenä päivänä kun Neville oli saapunut viemään tätä lentokentälle.  
  
Nyt Neville mietti, pitäisikö hänen soittaa Harrylle vai ei. Se, että Draco oli mennyt vieraan miehen kanssa kotiinsa, näytti huolestuttavalta, mutta entä jos nämä olivat vain ystäviä keskenään? Eikö tuntematon mies ollutkin sama, joka oli kävellyt perjantaina Dracon kanssa kampuksella? Tuskastuneena Neville pyöritteli puhelinta käsissään kunnes teki lopulta päätöksensä ja valitsi numeron. Linja hälytti kunnes puheluun vastattiin.  
  
"Kulta?" Lunan pehmeä ääni sanoi.  
"Hei", Nelville sanoi. "Kuule, minä tarvitsen apua."  
  
Muutamalla sanalla Nelville hahmotteli tilanteen vaimolleen ja kysyi, että mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.  
  
"Minä en lähtisi ilmoittamaan tästä Harrylle mitään", Luna sanoi hitaasti. "Sen perusteella mitä näin heitä pari päivää sitten, sanoisin että he ovat todella kiintyneitä toisiinsa."  
"Mutta mitä heidän välillään on oikein tapahtunut?" Neville tuskaili.  
"En tiedä, mutta kuulostaa siltä, että jompikumpi on loukannut toista aika pahasti", Luna pohti.  
"Minä luulen, että se on Harry", Neville sanoi ääneen sen, mitä oli koko päivän pohtinut. "Sillä se miten sekaisin hän oli eilen kun vein hänet kentälle. Ja sitten ne kaikki puhelut ja viestit illalla ja tänä aamuna joita olen saanut Harrylta. Ja sitten vielä tämä kummallinen ohjeistus seurata Dracoa."  
"Luulen, että olet oikeassa", Luna myöntyi.  
"En vain ymmärrä, miksi Draco ei ollut kotona eilen illalla kun kävin hänen ovensa takana", Neville sanoi saman, minkä oli sanonut Lunalle jo monta kertaa aikaisemmin.  
"Ehkä hän tarvitsi aikaa ajatella? Ehkä hän oli jonkun ystävänsä luona?" Luna ehdotti.  
"Luultavasti", Neville sanoi. "Eli en sano Harrylle mitään tästä?"  
"Parempi on, ettet sano", Luna totesi ja he lopettivat puhelun.  
  
Hetken aikaa Neville päivysti vielä asunnon edessä, mutta Dracon vieras ei ollut lähdössä aivan heti ja niinpä Neville päätti jäädä vielä hetkeksi odottamaan, sillä eihän hänellä ollut parempaakaan tekemistä Harryn ollessa työmatkallaan. Vaikka Luna oli luultavasti oikeassa ja mies oli vain Dracon ystävä, Neville tahtoi varmistautua, ettei mies jäisi asuntoon yöksi, sillä sitä hän ei voisi eikä haluaisi pimittää Harrylta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poikkeuksellisesti seuraava päivitys vasta **viikon päästä** perjantaina!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joudun hidastamaan päivitystahtia koska _elämä_. Seuraava päivitys tulee kuitenkin ensi tiistana ja ilmoitan sitten lisää!

**19\. luku**  
  
  
"Oletko jo saanut valittua kaikki näyttelyyn tulevat kuvat?" Draco kysyi potkiessaan kengät jalastaan ja laittaessaan takkinsa naulakkoon.  
"En vielä", Colin sanoi ja seurasi Dracon esimerkkiä. "Haluaisitko auttaa?"  
"En usko, että osaisin", Draco naurahti.  
"Kyllä sinulla on silmää", Colin sanoi rohkaisevasti.  
"Niin, onnistun aina valitsemaan väärin", Draco tuhahti ja hetkellinen välähdys Harryn vihreistä silmistä välähti hänen mielessään kun hän suuntasi keittiöön.  
  
Laittaessaan teeveden kiehumaan Draco kuunteli Colinin jutustelua. Toki hän haluaisi auttaa ystäväänsä, mutta hän tiesi ettei ymmärtänyt valokuvauksesta mitään.  
  
"Oletko muuten nähnyt tämän?" Colin kysyi äkkiä varovasti ja veti taskustaan lehtileikkeen.  
"Mikä se on?" Draco kysyi ja ojensi automaattisesti kättään.  
"Tämän päivän lehti", Colin sanoi mutta ei antanut leikettä vielä Dracolle. "En tiedä haluatko nähdä tätä, jos te olette kerran eronneet."  
"Näytä", Draco sanoi ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi äkkiä kovaa.  
  
Oliko Harry ehtinyt tehdä jotain? Oliko Harry löytänyt itselleen jonkun uuden? Näin nopeasti! Oliko se edes mahdollista? Dracosta tuntui, ettei hän pystynyt hengittämään kunnolla, sillä kurkkua kuristi ja sydän takoi moukarin lailla.  
  
"Näytä", Draco pyysi nyt hiljaa.  
  
Hitaasti Colin ojensi lehtileikkeen ja Draco avasi sen. Sitten hänen silmiensä edessä oli kuva, missä hän ja Harry suutelivat sylikkäin Camdenin markkinoilla. Dracolla kesti hetken ennen kuin hän muisti, että tämä oli tapahtunut sen hopeakorukojun edessä, silloin kun kaikki oli vielä hyvin ja hän oli valmis tekemään mitä vain Harryn puolesta, silloin kun Harry oli näyttänyt onnelliselta. Mutta se oli ennen kuin hän oli nähnyt, kuinka sairas Harry oikeasti oli. Nielaisten Draco ojensi lehtileikkeen takaisin Colinille.  
  
"Haluatko pitää tämän?" Colin kysyi varovaisesti, mutta Draco ravisti päätään.  
  
Teepannu vihelsi ja antoi Dracolle tekosyyn vetäytyä tilanteesta. Silti kuvan alla olleet sanat olivat syöpyneet hänen mieleensä:  _Monimiljardööri Harry Potter tuntemattoman seuralaisensa kanssa._  Sitä Draco tulisi aina olemaan, tuntematon. Ei sillä, että hän olisi koskaan halunnutkaan olla muuta. Mutta tieto siitä, ettei hän ollut enää sitäkään Harryn silmissä, ettei hän ei ollut mitään eikä tulisi koskaan olemaan, sattui. Silmät sumeina Draco kaatoi vettä kuppeihin ja vältti katsomasta Colinia silmiin.  
  


~ * ~

  
Seuraavana aamuna Draco pakotti itsensä sängystä ylös ja suuntaamaan askeleensa kampukselle. Hänellä ei olisi varaa olla poissa luennoilta vaikka Colin olikin luvannut illalla ennen lähtöään, että Draco voisi milloin vain lainata tämän muistiinpanoja. Vaikka tarjous oli houkutteleva, Draco ei tahtonut heittäytyä Colin hyväntahtoisuuden varaan, ja lisäksi opiskelu ja luennoilla istuminen antoi Dracolle muuta tekemistä niin, ettei hänen tarvinnut miettiä joka hetki Harrya.  
  
Toki Dracolla olisi pian käsissään toinen ongelma, nimittäin Pansy joka palaisi huomenna Pariisista. Vaikka Draco rakasti parasta ystäväänsä, hän ei halunnut käydä tämän kanssa keskustelua hänen ja Harryn suhteesta. Ei juuri nyt kun Draco ei itsekään tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi kaikesta ajatella. Pansy oli tällä hetkellä liian lähellä Harrya seurustellessaan Ronin kanssa, eikä Draco ollut lainkaan varma, pystyisikö hän katsomaan Ronia silmiin tietäen minkälainen Harry oikeasti oli.  
  
Sitten Draco pysähtyi pohtimaan, tiesikö Ronkaan? Tiesikö kukaan minkälainen Harry oikeasti oli? Draco mietti Harryn sanoja, jotka tämä oli lausunut ikuisuudelta tuntuva aika sitten, ettei Harry ollut kertonut kenellekään niistä suhteistaan jotka hän vei leikkihuoneeseensa. Mutta silti, jonkun oli pakko tietää! Ehkä Neville tiesi, Draco pureskeli huultaan. Tai Rosmerta joka kuitenkin oli Harryn taloudenhoitaja ja siivosi tämän asunnossa.  
  
Tunsiko kukaan oikeastaan Harrya? Draco jäi miettimään asiaa, sillä vaikka hän oli kuvitellut, että hän oli oppinut tuntemaan Harryn näiden päivien aikana, jotka he olivat viettäneet yhdessä, totuus oli, ettei toista voinut oppia tuntemaan näin lyhyessä ajassa vaikka olisi halunnutkin. Tietenkin he olivat puhuneet paljon Harryn kanssa, kertoneet asioita elämästään ja opetelleet toistensa vartaloita, mutta silti Draco oli kokenut järkyttävän shokin sunnuntaina Harryn piiskatessa häntä.  
  
Vaikka sadomasokismin määritteissä mainittiin kipu ja siitä seuraava seksuaalinen tyydytys, Draco ei ollut kuvitellut sen olevan sellaista mitä hän oli kokenut. Se, että Harry nautti siitä, että Draco tunsi kipua, että tätä ihan oikeasti sattui, tuntui väärältä ja pahalta eikä Draco tahtonut olla missään tekemisissä sellaisen asian kanssa. Hän oli vasta viime viikkojen aikana oppinut ylipäänsä mitä seksi oli ja kuinka hyvältä se saattoi tuntua. Näihin oppeihin nähden, Draco pystyi sanomaan, ettei SM ollut häntä varten eikä tulisi koskaan olemaan. Hän nautti kyllä kosketuksesta, mutta vain sellaisesta joka tuotti mielihyvää eikä satuttanut. Se mitä Harry tahtoi seksiltään ei ollut Dracon tavoite.  
  
Niinpä näin oli parempi. Harrylla oli nyt täysi mahdollisuus etsiä itselleen kumppani, joka pystyisi tyydyttämään tämän kaikki tarpeet. Sillä Draco ei siihen pystynyt, hänestä ei ollut makaamaan Harryn ruoskittavana.  
  
Sitten Dracon mieleen tuli Neville, joka oli edellisenä aamuna ollut hänen ovensa takana. Draco oli repinyt Harryn lähettämän kuoren edes katsomatta mitä sen sisällä oli. Ehkä siellä oli salassapitosopimus, sillä Draco ei ollut missään vaiheessa allekirjoittanut minkäänlaista paperia. Pelkäsikö Harry, että Draco menisi puhumaan tämän perversiosta lehdistölle? Että Draco kertoisi kaikille mikä sai suuren ja mahtavan Harry Potterin kiihottumaan? Jos Harry pelkäsi sitä, silloin tämä ei tuntenut Dracoa lainkaan. Sillä vaikka Harry oli satuttanut Dracoa niin fyysisesti kuin henkisesti, Draco ei voisi koskaan tehdä samaa Harrylle. Hän ei kaivannut julkisuutta tai ylimääräistä huomiota, puhumattakaan palkkiosta jonka lehdet varmasti maksaisivat tiedoista.  
  
Pienen hetken ajan Draco oli luullut olevansa rakastunut Harryyn. Hän oli mennyt tunteensa mukana ja uskonut, että pelkkä tunne voisi kannatella heidän suhdettaan. Mutta nyt Draco ymmärsi, että hänen kuvitelmansa olivat vain pilvilinnoja joiden tarkoitus ei ollut kestää. He painivat aivan eri sarjassa niin taloudellisesti kuin yhteiskuntaluokissakin. Harry oli eliittiä kaikilla mahdollisilla mittareilla mitattuna, tällä oli rahaa, valtaa ja ulkonäköä. Dracolla ei ollut mitään näistä.  
  
Äkkiä Draco tunsi suunnatonta helpotusta siitä, että lähes kaikki Harryn hänelle ostamat vaatteet olivat edelleen Harryn asunnossa. Draco ei tahtonut tältä mitään, joten oli hyvä, ettei hänen tarvinnut ryhtyä pakkaamaan ja toimittamaan tavaroita Harrylle. Hetken Draco silti pohti, mitä Harry tekisi niillä, ellei sitten antaisi niitä uudelle kumppanilleen. Pelkkä ajatus Harrysta jonkun muun kanssa sai Dracon vatsan menemään solmuun ja ahdistuksen sykkivän hänen suonissaan. Hänen oli lopetettava tämmöiset ajatukset. Hänen oli mentävä elämässään eteenpäin. Ei kannattanut jäädä murehtimaan mennyttä.  
  


~ * ~

  
Illalla Dracon koettaessa opiskella hänen puhelimensa soi. Välittömästi Draco valpastui, sillä vaikka hän oli asettanut Harryn estolistalle, mikään ei estänyt tätä käyttämästä toista puhelinta. Nähdessään isänsä nimen välkkyvän näytöllä Draco rentoutui.  
  
"Hei isä", Draco vastasi.  
"Hei", Lucius Malfoyn ääni oli syvä. "Mitä sinulle kuuluu?"  
"Kiitos hyvää", Draco vastasi kurtistaen hieman kulmiaan. Ei ollut hänen isänsä tapaista soittaa ja kysellä kuulumisia, yleensä tämä meni suoraan asiaan.  
  
"Minä näin sinun kuvasi lehdessä", Lucius sanoi ja Draco pyöritti silmiään. Niinpä tietenkin.  
"Niinkö?" Draco esitti kuitenkin viatonta, sillä tämä oli aihe josta he eivät usein keskustelleet hänen isänsä kanssa, nimittäin Dracon seksuaalinen suuntautuminen.  
"Minä en tiennyt että sinä tunnet Potterin", Luciuksen ääni oli hillitty mutta Draco tunsi isänsä, tämä paloi uteliaisuudesta tietää kaikki kuuluisasta Harry Potterista.  
"No, ei ole tullut puheeksi", Draco sanoi sillä hän tahtoi vielä hetken ajan kiusata isäänsä, jonka oli vaikea hyväksyä sitä, että hänen ainoa poikansa piti toisista miehistä.  
"Ymmärrän kyllä", Lucius kiirehti sanomaan ja Draco hymyili, ai nytkö isä sitten ymmärsi Dracoa ja tämän suuntautuneisuutta. Hah, tuskinpa vain!  
"Niin, me emme ole puhuneet vähään aikaan puhelimessa enkä ajatellut, että asia kiinnostaisi sinua", Draco sanoi ja koitti pitää äänensä vakaana, ettei suru kuuluisi hänen äänestään.  
"Onko sinulla viikonlopuksi suunnitelmia?" Lucius kysyi yllättäen, vaihtaen puheenaihetta.  
"Ei", Draco vastasi automaattisesti ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.  
"Tulkaa käymään tämän Potterin kanssa, haluaisin tutustua häneen jos olette kerran noinkin hyvissä väleissä keskenänne", Lucius sanoi.  
"En tiedä pääseekö Harry", Draco aloitti varovasti, ehkä hänen pitäisi sittenkin kertoa totuus isälleen, etteivät hän ja Harry olleet yhdessä enää, mikäli olivat koskaan olleetkaan.  
"No tule sinä vaikka yksin sitten, et ole käynyt täällä aikoihin. Tulkoon tämä Potter jos kiireiltään ehtii", Lucius sanoi ja hetkeksi Draco pysähtyi miettimään.  
"Voisin vaikka tullakin", Draco kuuli itsensä sanovan, ehkä tämä olisi hänen pelastuksensa ettei hänen tarvitsisi vasta Pansyn uteluihin tai vältellä Ronia.  
"Hienoa, ilmoita kun olet asemalla niin Dobby tulee hakemaan sinua", Lucius sanoi.  
"Hyvä on", Draco myöntyi ja pohti, ettei viikonlopun viettäminen Wiltshiressä ollut ehkä hullumpi ratkaisu. Ainakin hän saisi etäisyyttä asioihin. Lapsuudenmaisemissa hän pystysi varmasti ajattelemaan taas selkeästi tulevaisuuttaan. Ehkä hän voisi käydä kyselemässä harjoittelupaikkaakin sieltä, Lontooseen hänellä ei ollut enää mitään hinkua.  
  


~ * ~

  
Torstaiaamuna Draco heräsi Colinin sohvalta. Hän oli kysynyt saisiko tulla yöksi tämän luo, sillä Draco tahtoi kaikin keinoin vältellä Pansya joka pommitti häntä taukoamatta puheluilla ja viesteillä. Vaikka Draco rakasti parasta ystäväänsä, hän ei tahtonut käydä tämän kanssa keskustelua, miksi hän ja Harry olivat eronneet. Draco ei ollut edelleenkään valmis siihen, ja kun otettiin vielä huomioon, että todennäköisesti kaikki mitä Draco sanoisi kulkeutuisi Pansyn ja Ronin kautta Harryn korviin, niin Draco ei ollut kovin innostunut asiasta. Lisäksi hän ei tiennyt ollenkaan mitä edes sanoisi Pansylle. Hän ei voinut kertoa totuutta, mutta hän ei myöskään halunnut valehdella. Joten olisi parempi miettiä rauhassa asiaa ja ehkä ajan kanssa Pansykin kyllästyisi utelemaan.  
  
Niinpä Draco oli valehdellut pokkana Pansylle, että heidän täytyi tehdä Colinin kanssa ryhmätyötä ja että he eivät tahtoneet häiritä Pansya ja Ronia tylsällä jaarituksella sisustusarkkitehtuurin historiasta. Draco tiesi kyllä, ettei Pansy uskonut häntä hetkeäkään, mutta ei antanut sen häiritä. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut vielä ilmoittaa kämppikselleen, että lähtisi illalla kohden Wiltshireä ja olisi koko loppuviikon poissa. Onneksi Blaise oli luvannut auttaa ja tehdä hänen viikonlopun vuoronsa rautakaupalla, vaikka se tiesi taas kerran rahanmenetystä Dracolle. Oli kuitenkin asioita joita ei voinut mitata rahassa ja tämä oli yksi niistä. Oma aika ja rauha Wiltshiressä.  
  
"Huomenta", Colin sanoi ja astui makuuhuoneestaan pelkissä boksereissa.  
"Huomenta", Draco vastasi ja käänsi nopeasti katseensa pois Colinin puolialastomasta vartalosta ja hamuili omia vaatteitaan.  
  
Vaikka he olivat ystäviä, Dracolla ei ollut minkäänlaista mielenkiintoa olla Colinin kanssa lähemmissä väleissä. Se, että tämä lainasi muistiinpanojaan tai sohvaansa, riitti Dracolle mainiosti, hän ei tahtonut muuta. Mutta silloin tällöin Colin vihjaisi, että olisi ehkä valmis muuhunkin Dracon kanssa. Ei sillä, Colin oli kyllä hauskannäköinen ja mukava, mutta ei Dracon tyyppiä. Ei hän varsinaisesti tiennyt, kuka hänen tyyppiään nyt edes oli, mutta tällä hetkellä tuntui, että eräät vihreät silmät olivat ainoat jotka saivat Dracon jalat tärisemään ja sydämen lyömään lujempaa. Vaikka noiden silmien omistaja olikin satuttanut Dracoa pahasti, hänen oli silti vaikea luopua siitä tunteesta jota hän Harrya kohtaan tunsi.  
  
"Kiitos kun sain punkata täällä", Draco sanoi napittaessaan paitaansa.  
"Ei mitään, jäätkö vielä toiseksi yöksi?" Colin koetti näyttää rennolta, mutta Draco näki kuinka tätä selvästi jännitti, mitä hän vastaisi.  
"En kiitos, lähden iltapäivällä isäni luo", Draco kääntyi sillä hän ei tahtonut kohdata Colinin pettynyttä ilmettä.  
  
Aamupalan jälkeen he suuntasivat kampukselle, missä Draco lähti omalle luennolleen ja Colin suuntasi kirjastoon. Päivä sujui nopeasti ja iltapäivällä Draco seisoi Oxfordin juna-asemalla valmiina lähtemään kohden vanhaa lapsuudenkotiaan. Hän oli käynyt kotona viimeksi joskus alkukesällä, monta kuukautta sitten. Vaikka heillä oli hyvät välit hänen isänsä kanssa, he eivät silti olleet kovin läheisiä toisilleen. Dracon seksuaalinen suuntautuminen kaihersi pinnan alla, vaikka he eivät juurikaan puhuneet aiheesta. Lucius eli omaa elämäänsä, eikä Draco nähnyt tarvetta sukeltaa siihen kovin syvälle. Riitti, että he tapasivat muutaman kerran vuodessa, yleensä kesällä ja jouluna sekä pari kertaa muutoin.  
  
Junamatka sujui tenttikirjaa lukien, sillä Draco oli tehnyt periaatepäätöksen jo alkuviikosta, ettei roikkuisi puhelimellaan. Hän ei tahtonut viestitellä kenenkään kanssa eikä hän tahtonut lukea uutisia. Hän oli sattumalta nähnyt jutun, jossa oli uutisoitu Harryn investoinnista Saksaan, eikä hän tahtonut lukea mitään mikä liittyi Harryyn tai tämän yritykseen. Eikä varsinkaan, jos uutisissa olisikin yllättäen kuva Harrysta jonkun uuden ihmisen kanssa. Sitä Draco ei kestäisi, ei näin pian kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen. Hän tarvitsi aikaa ja hän uskoi, että jonain päivänä hän pystyisi jälleen kohtaamaan Harryn kuvan ja toivomaan tälle pelkkää hyvää, mutta se päivä ei ollut vielä lähelläkään. Juna kolkutteli rauhassa eteenpäin kunnes konduktööri kuulutti Dracon asemaa.  
  
Asemalaiturilla Dracoa oli vastassa innokas mies. Tämän suuret silmät olivat pullistua ulos kuopistaan ja levottomat liikkeet kertoivat, kuinka innoissaan tämä oli. Draco hymyili tahtomattaan, sillä Dobbya uskollisempaa ystävää sai hakea. Lucius oli menettänyt rahansa konkurssissa vuosia sitten, mutta orvolla Dobbylla oli aina paikka hänen talossaan. Dobby oli hyväntahtoinen, hieman yksinkertainen mies, joka oli Dracoa viitisen vuotta vanhempi. Tämä oli menettänyt vanhempansa ollessaan vasta lapsi ja oli muuttanut pian sen jälkeen Dracon perheeseen. Draco tiesi, ettei hänen isänsä harrastanut hyväntekeväisyyttä, vaan suurin syy siihen, että Dobby oli päätynyt asumaan heille, oli korvaus, joka Luciukselle maksettiin joka kuukausi siitä, että tämä ruokki ja vaatetti Dobbyn. Nykyisin korvausta ei tietenkään enää maksettu, mutta Dobby teki työtä heidän pienellä maatilallaan ja maksoi näin oman ylläpitonsa. Pienenä Draco olisi tahtonut kutsua kotiaan kartanoksi, mutta Lucius oli nauranut ja sanonut, että kartanot olivat monta kertaa isompia ja hienompia kuin heidän pieni mökkinsä ja pari ulkorakennusta, joista toisessa Dobby asui nykyisin.  
  
"Tervetuloa kotiin, herra", Dobby kumarsi Dracolle. Tämä oli heidän leikkinsä lapsuusvuosilta kun Draco oli tahtonut leikkiä kartanonherraa ja Dobby oli ollut hänen uskollinen palvelijansa.  
"Oi kiitos, Dobby", Draco nauroi kun he kävelivät autolle, tuntui hyvältä nähdä Dobbya.  
  
"Kuinka isä voi?" Draco kysyi kun Dobby käynnisti auton.  
"Hyvin", Dobbyn kulmat olivat kurtussa. "Hänellä on vieraita."  
"Niinkö?" Draco kysyi ihmetellen, miksi isä ei ollut sanonut että hänellä oli jo vieraita. Heidän talonsa ei ollut niin suuri, että sinne olisi voinut majoittaa useamman vieraan kerralla.  
"Jotain vanhoja ystäviä", Dobby kohautti olkiaan ja suuntasi auton nokan kohden maaseutua.  
  
Aina lapsuudesta saakka Draco oli nauttinut matkasta kylästä kotiin. Viimeinen mutka, jonka jälkeen silmien eteen levittäytyi laakso ja heidän pieni ja idyllinen talo. Joka kerta näky sai Dracon huokaamaan tyytyväisenä. Tämä oli koti. Pihalla seisoi pitkä hahmo, ja Draco tunnisti sen jo kaukaa isäkseen.  
  
"Draco", Lucius tervehti lämpimästi ja kätteli poikaansa.  
"Isä", Draco sanoi ja hymyili. "Kuulin, että sinulla on jo vieraita. Olisit sanonut, niin olisin tullut myöhemmin."  
"Ei, ei Draco. Kaikki on hyvin. Kalkaros on vanha ystävä vuosien takaa, joka tuli piipahtamaan", Lucius sanoi ja kietoi kätensä Dracon hartioiden ympärilleen. "Tule tervehtimään häntä."  
  
Kulmiaan kurtistaen Draco antoi isänsä ohjata hänet sisälle. Tuntui kun Lucius olisi ollut innoissaan jostain vaikka Draco ei ollut aivan varma mistä. Dobby jäi auton luo epävarmana siitä, pitäisikö hänenkin seurata heitä sisälle vai ei. Draco vilkaisi olkansa yli ja koetti hymyillä nuorukaiselle mahdollisimman aurinkoisesti. Ehkä hän voisi majoittua Dobbyn huoneeseen, ja he voisivat vaihtaa kuulumisia pitkästä aikaa kunnolla.  
  
Sisällä talossa oli yllättävän hämärää ja Draco räpytteli silmiään. Varjot tuntuivat kiemurtelevan nurkissa ja kaikkialla oli hiljaista, liian hiljaista. Lucius puristi edelleen Dracon olkaa ohjatessaan häntä kohden olohuonetta.  
  
"Tässä on poikani Draco", Lucius sanoi huoneessa oleville miehille jotka kääntyivät katsomaan Dracoa kiinnostuneina.  
"Hän on täydellinen", nojatuolissa istuva kalpea mies sanoi ja hymyili hyytävää hymyä kapeilla huulillaan. Miehellä oli omituinen nenä.  
"Isä?" Draco kysyi epävarmana ja katseli muita huoneessa olevia.  
  
Takan vieressä seisoi mustahiuksinen mies joka oli pukeutunut kokomustaan asuun. Näytti aivan kun tällä olisi ollut jonkinlainen kaapu tai viitta päällä, mutta sitten Draco ymmärsi, että kyseessä oli vanhanaikainen hännystakki. Toinen mies seisoi hermostuneen oloisena nojatuolin takana ja hypisteli toista kättään. Kesti hetken ennen kuin Draco oivalsi, että miehellä oli käsiproteesi.  
  
"Mukavaa tavata nuori herra Malfoy", nojatuolissa istuva mies sanoi. "Isäsi on puhunut sinusta paljon."  
"Anteeksi, mutta meitä ei ole esitelty", Draco sanoi jäykästi.  
"Aivan, kuinka saatoin olla niin huolimaton", mies naurahti kolkosti ja ojensi kättään. "Minun nimeni on Tom Valedro."  
  
Luisevat sormet kiertyivät Dracon käden ympärille ja hän värähti. Tuntui kun käärme olisi tarttunut hänen käteensä ja koittanut luikerrella hänen sisälleen. Kesti hetken ennen kuin Draco tunnisti nimen. Säikähtäneenä hän nosti katseensa kylmiin silmiin ennen kuin hänen tajuntansa hämärtyi ja hän tunsi kaatuvansa.  
  
Maailma Dracon ympärillä pimeni kun hän pyörtyi.  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**20\. luku**  
  
  
Kaikkialla oli hämärää, lähes pimeää kun Draco tuli viimein tajuihinsa. Kesti hetken ennen kuin hän muisti missä oli, vaikka ei pystynyt ymmärtämään, miksi. Voihkaisten Draco koetti nousta istumaan mutta se ei onnistunut, sillä jokin esti häntä. Ihmeissään hän yritti liikuttaa käsiään ja jalkojaan, mutta huomasi olevansa sidottu makuuasentoon. Lievä paniikki vyöryi hänen ylitseen, mutta koska kaikkialla oli hiljaista, Draco päätteli olevansa yksin.  
  
Hengittäen muutaman kerran syvään Draco kokosi voimiaan ja ryhtyi analysoimaan tilannettaan. Ilmeisesti hänet oli köytetty sänkyyn. Katsellessaan ympärilleen Draco huomasi olevansa huoneessa, jossa Dobby nykyisin asui. Se sijaitsi heidän pienen maatalonsa toisessa ulkorakennuksessa. Huone oli pieni ja karu, vain kapea sänky ja pieni pöytä sekä tuoli. Yhdellä seinällä oli vesihana jonka alla oli pesuastia, käymälän ovi repsotti puoliksi auki. Dobbylla ei ollut huoneessaan ylellisyyksiä kuten televisiota tai edes kirjoja. Tai mikäli oli, nyt ne oli viety pois.  
  
Draco tunsi kuinka häntä huimasi ja hän laski päänsä takaisin tyynyyn katseltuaan aikansa ympärilleen. Ehkä hänen ei kannattanut tehdä äkkinäisiä liikkeitä. Sulkiessaan silmänsä Draco näki jälleen mielessään kalpean miehen kiiluvat silmät ja kuuli tämän äänen mielessään.  _Tom Valedro_ , Voldemort, mies joka oli surmannut Harryn vanhemmat. Mitä ihmettä mies teki täällä?  
  
"Psst", kuiskaus kuului oven takaa ja Draco koetti taas nousta ylös vaikka köydet estivät häntä. "Draco, kuuletko sinä?"  
  
Ääni oli hiljainen mutta Draco tunnisti silti Dobbyn hätääntyneen äänen.  
  
"Dobby, auta minua", Draco voihkaisi ja koetti tempoa köysiä jotka pitivät häntä tiukasti paikoillaan.  
  
Pakokauhu oli suistaa Dracon ajatukset pois raiteiltaan ja hän joutui hengittämään usean kerran syvään hillitäkseen halunsa huutaa. Sen sijaan hän keskittyi miettimään sitä, miksi hänet oli sidottu? Mitä hänestä haluttiin? Draco ei tahtonut ajatella sitä, kuka muu piti sitomisesta ja toisten satuttamisesta. Nyt ei ollut oikea aika ajatella Harrya ja tämän mieltymyksiä. Tärkeintä oli hahmottaa tämän hetkinen tilanne ja miettiä, kuinka hän pääsisi täältä pois.  
  
Nopeasti Draco tuli siihen lopputulokseen, että Voldemortin yllättävä ilmaantuminen liittyi jotenkin kaikkeen. Voldemort varmasti tahtoi jotain Dracosta. Mitä, sitä Draco ei osannut edes kuvitella, sillä hänen aivonsa tuntuivat olevan pehmeän pumpulin sumentamat. Ajatukset risteilivät ja poukkoilivat hänen päässään vauhkoina, ilman että hän pystyi pysähtymään ja keskittymään mihinkään yksityiskohtaan kunnolla.   
  
"Minä en voi auttaa sinua herra", Dobbyn ääni oli lähes nyyhkäys kun se keskeytti Dracon sekavat ajatukset. "Mutta tulin sanomaan, että he tulevat pian. Kuulin kuinka he puhuivat siitä. Halusin varoittaa sinua."  
"Kiitos Dobby", Draco sanoi hiljaa vaikka ei tiennyt, mitä tekisi tiedolla.  
  
Rimpuilu ei auttanut, sen Draco tiesi kokeiltuaan jo köysien kestävyyttä. Eikä hän olisi edes päässyt pitkälle vaikka olisikin päässyt vapaaksi. Hänen päässään jyskytti ikävästi ja hänellä oli todella huono olo. Oliko hän todellakin pyörtynyt itse vai oliko häntä mahdollisesti lyöty? Draco muisti, että hänen takanaan oli ollut kaksi hahmoa hänen kätellessään Voldemortia. Ehkä hänet oli huumattu?  
  
Ulkoa kuului kolinaa ja Draco valpastui. Ovi avautui ja Voldemort sekä tekokäsi-mies astuivat sisään. Tietäen olevansa täysin miesten armoilla, Draco päätti pysyä hiljaa ja odottaa että nämä itse avaisivat keskustelun.  
  
"Draco Malfoy", Voldemort sanoi venyttelevällä äänellä ja tämän silmät kiiluivat. "Olen pahoillani että olemme joutuneet sitomaan sinut, mutta tahdoimme vain varmistaa, että sinun on mukava olla siinä etkä päätä tehdä mitään hätiköityä."  
  
Draco pysyi täysin hiljaa mutta katseli Voldemortia ja toista miestä tyynesti.  
  
"Olen iloinen, että noudatit isäsi kutsua ja saavuit näin pian. Tosin ihmettelen, ettei uusi poikaystäväsi liittynyt seuraamme, mutta ehkä hän on vielä tulossa myöhemmin?" Voldemortin ääni oli toiveikas ja pieni naurahdus livahti Dracon huulten välistä.  
  
Siitä tässä kaikessa oli siis kysymys. Harry oli se kenet Voldemort tahtoi. Draco pudisteli päätään hitaasti ja naurahti uudelleen. Kuinka tämä oli niin hänen tuuriaan: ihastua mieheen jolla oli tämmöinen sekopäinen vihollinen.  
  
"En ehkä aivan ymmärrä mitä huvittavaa tässä tilanteessa on", Voldemortin ääni oli vaarallisen petollinen. "Mutta Peter tässä voi ehkä hieman avustaa sinua löytämään oikean tunnetilan."  
  
Tämä oli siis petollinen Peter, Harryn isän paras ystävä, joka oli siirtynyt Voldemortin puolelle ja kavaltanut ties mistä syystä ystävänsä. Draco katseli pelokkaan oloista miestä ja tunsi äkkiä sääliä tätä kohtaan. Vaikka Draco ei ollut koskaan nähnyt kuvia nuoresta Peteristä, hänen täytyi todeta etteivät vuodet olleet kohdelleet miestä lempeästi. Tämän iho roikkui kellertävänä ja hiukset olivat ohentuneet päälaelta. Epäsiistit vaatteet olivat täynnä likatahroja ja Peter puristi käsiproteesiaan kuin se olisi ollut hänen kallein aarteensa.  
  
"Mitä sinä tahdot minusta?" Draco rikkoi lupauksensa olla puhumatta, mutta hän halusi tietää mitä Voldemortilla oli mielessään.  
  
"Ah, hän puhuu", Voldemort sanoi ilahtuneena. "Minä tahdon oikeutta. Potter vei minulta vuosia sitten jotain mikä kuuluu minulle ja nyt minä tahdon sen takaisin. Olen joutunut odottamaan vuosia, mutta nyt olen koonnut itselleni riittävästi vaikutusvaltaa että pystyn nousemaan häntä vastaan. Ja toki sinä olet hyvin merkittävässä roolissa tässä suunnitelmassani. Itse asiassa en ollut ajatellut voivani toteuttaa tätä vielä moneen kuukauteen, mutta teidän pieni julkinen kuhertelunne laittoi asioihin vauhtia. Olen sinulle ikuisesti kiitollisuudenvelassa nuori Malfoy."  
  
"Oikeutta?" Draco kysyi jättäen huomiotta sen tosiasian että Voldemort oli nähtävästi nähnyt heistä Camdenissa otetun valokuvan.  
"Kyllä, oikeutta", Voldemortin ääni oli kuiskaus. "Potter vei minulta lähes koko omaisuuteni ja pikku pirulainen jäi vielä henkiin. Ellei hänen typerä äitinsä olisi ollut niin uhrautuvainen olisin saanut heidät molemmat, sekä isän että pojan."  
"Miksi?" Draco ajatteli, että jos hän pitäisi miehen äänessä, tämä ehkä paljastaisi hänelle jotain, mistä voisi olla myöhemmin hyötyä, vaikka Draco ei tällä hetkellä nähnytkään, milloin tuo myöhemmin voisi olla.  
"Koska vain minä ja yksin minä voin hallita markkinoita!” Voldemortin suusta roiskui sylkeä kun hän huusi lähellä Dracon kasvoja. ”Potterin pieni puuhastelu oli tuhota minut ja lopulta se tuhosikin. Olin rakentanut itselleni vuosia imperiumia ja valloittanut markkinaosuuksia. Sitten tämä isä-Potter ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä, perusti kilpailevan liikkeen ja ajoi minut ahtaalle."  
"Ja sinun ratkaisusi oli tappaa heidät?" Draco kysyi aidosti järkyttyneenä.  
"Niin, sillä Potter ei suostunut myymään omistustaan. Hän oli niin pirun kultasydäminen eikä ymmärtänyt, mitä bisnes vaatii. Joskus on tehtävä uhrauksia, palkat viivästyvät ja työpäivät ovat pitkiä. Se kuuluu pelin luoneeseen, ymmärräthän", Voldemort selvitti ja levitti käsiään.  
  
Mykkänä Draco nyökkäsi, vaikka ei ymmärtänytkään mitä mies oikeastaan tahtoi sanoa. Oliko tämä todella murhannut kaksi ihmistä vain bisnesten vuoksi? Mielenvikaista!  
  
"Tietenkin minulla oli myös oma pieni sivubisnekseni, jonka Potter uhkasi tuhota toiminnallaan", Voldemort sanoi aivan kuin tekisi suurtakin tunnustusta Dracolle. "Me pyöritimme pientä, tai no ei ihan pientä, huumekauppaa. Mutta tietenkin se loppui kun Potter tuli kuvioihin ja puhdassydämiset asiakkaat lähtivät ihmettelemään hinnoitteluani. Mutta nyt Potter saa maksaa, vihdoinkin!"  
"Miten minä liityn tähän?" Draco tahtoi että Voldemort jatkaisi puhumista.  
  
"Sinä", Voldemort astui nyt sängyn viereen ja sipaisi Dracon poskea luisevalla ja kylmällä sormellaan. "Sinä kultaseni olet se, millä minä aion kiristää Potteria. Joko hän luovuttaa osuuteni takaisin tai hän menettää sinut. Reilu kauppa vai mitä sanot?"  
  
Kylmät väreet juoksivat Dracon selkää pitkin. Hän oli siis kaupankäynnin kohde, mutta kysymys kuuluikin, tahtoiko Harry käydä tätä kauppaa? Draco mietti kuumeisesti kertoisiko hän tälle hullulle ja mielenvikaiselle miehelle, etteivät he olleet enää Harryn kanssa yhdessä, tai että Harry tuskin tulisi suostumaan Voldemortin käsittämättömään sopimukseen. Sillä Draco ei uskonut hetkeäkään, että Harry haluaisi hänet takaisin sen jälkeen mitä sunnuntaina oli tapahtunut. Draco ei ollut se joka pystyi tyydyttämään Harryn tarpeet, se oli tullut harvinaisen selväksi. Kipu vihlaisi jälleen Dracon sydäntä.  
  
"Entä jos Harry ei suostu?" Draco pakotti äänensä tasaiseksi.  
"Oi kyllä hän suostuu! Hän on juuri sellainen sankaripoika, joka tahtoo pelastaa kissanpentuja puista", Voldemort nauroi ja kääntyi ympäri purjehtien ulos ovesta Peterin seuratessa hiljaa.  
  
Draco jäi yksin ja sydän pamppaillen hän mietti, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Hän toivoi, että Dobby tulisi takaisin, sillä ehkä tämä voisi auttaa Dracoa pakenemaan. Ja miten Lucius oli sotkeentunut tähän kaikkeen? Vasta nyt ajatus iskeytyi Dracon mieleen ja hänen vatsaansa väänsi.  
  
Kukaan ei tullut katsomaan Dracoa moneen tuntiin ja hän menetti täysin ajantajunsa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä, paljonko kello oli, mutta hän päätteli että nyt oli pakko olla yö. Hän oli saapunut illalla isänsä luo, joten ehkä hän ei näkisi ketään ennen aamua. Pelko ja voimattomuus nakersivat Dracon sisällä. Hän makasi liikkumattomana ja kuunteli ympärillään humisevaa hiljaisuutta. Voldemortin sanat kieppuivat hänen päässään, ja Draco pohti mitä Harry mahtaisi sanoa, jos tämä tietäisi Voldemortin suunnitelmista.  
  
Siitä ajatuksesta Dracon mietteet harhautuivat Harryyn, ja edelliseen sunnuntaihin kun Draco oli rynnännyt Harryn kattohuoneistosta kyyneleet silmissään. Vaikka tilannetta olisi katsonut mistä näkökulmasta tahansa, Harry oli satuttanut Dracoa ja kipu tuntui edelleen sydämessä. Kyyneleitään nieleskellen Draco mietti, mitä hän sanoisi Harrylle, jos saisi vielä yhden mahdollisuuden puhua tämän kanssa. Syyttäisikö hän Harrya sairaaksi vai kertoisiko hän tälle, kuinka oli nauttinut niistä hetkistä kun heidän välillään kaikki oli ollut vielä hyvin.  
  
Kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen Draco uskoi ymmärtävänsä viimein, mihin Harry tarvitsi sopimusta, sillä ei kai kukaan suostunut tuollaiseen vapaaehtoisesti. Draco muisteli mitä oli lukenut netin sadomasokistien keskustelufoorumilla, kuinka joku oli hehkuttanut onnistunutta sessiota ja euforista tunnetta sen jälkeen. Ehkä Draco ei vain ymmärtänyt mistä siinä kaikessa oli oikeasti kyse, eikä leikkiminen ollut häntä varten. Siinä mielessä oli hyvä, että asia oli selvinnyt heille molemmille, vaikka sen hintana olikin ollut kipu ja tuska, jonka Draco oli joutunut käymään läpi.  
  
Oven ulkopuolelta kuuluva rapina keskeytti Dracon mietteet ja hän jännittyi kuuntelemaan, liikkuiko ulkona eläin vai ihminen. Draco ei uskaltanut kutsua Dobbya nimeltä, sillä hän ei halunnut aiheuttaa tälle hankaluuksia jos oven takana rapisikin Peter. Parasta olisi, jos kukaan ei kiinnittäisi Dobbyyn mitään huomiota, sillä tämä oli Dracon ainoa linkki ulkomaailmaan tällä hetkellä.  
  
Tunnit kuluivat hitaasti ja välillä Draco tunsi torkahtelevansa. Hän oli miettinyt, että yrittäisi pysyä valveilla niin paljon kuin mahdollista, sillä jos hän oli aivan rehellinen niin hän pelkäsi. Köydet puristivat häntä ja nälkä kurni hänen vatsassaan. Annettaisiinko hänelle lainkaan ruokaa? Ja mitä Voldemort aikoi tehdä hänen kanssaan? Mikä miehen suunnitelma oikeastaan oli? Jos tämä aikoi kiristää Harrya jollain konstilla niin eikö tämän pitäisi silloin ottaa yhteyttä Harryyn? Levottomat ajatukset vilistivät Dracon mielessä ja jossain vaiheessa hän huomasi kuinka valo lisääntyi, aurinko oli nousemassa.  
  
Kului kuitenkin pitkä aika ennen kuin ovi avautui ja Kalkarokseksi kutsuttu mies astui sisään sulkien oven perässään. Kädessään mustahiuksisella miehellä oli tarjotin jonka päällä oli höyryävä kuppi teetä sekä pari leipäpalaa lautasella. Niiden lisäksi Draco näki vilauksen jostain kiiltävästä, joka osoittautui hetken päästä aseeksi.  
  
Näppärin sormin, puhumatta sanaakaan Kalkaros avasi Dracon köydet ja viittasi hänet sitten istumaan osoittaen Dracoa kuitenkin koko ajan aseella. Hitaasti Draco kohottautui varoen tekemästä liian hätiköityjä liikkeitä.  
  
"Syö", Kalkaros komensi ja osoitti tarjotinta.  
  
Edelleen hitaasti Draco ojensi kätensä ja otti leipäpalan. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa Draco söi ja joi samalla kun katseli Kalkaroksen pitelemää asetta. Kun Draco oli nielaissut viimeisenkin suupalan Kalkaros viittasi Dracoa nousemaan ja osoitti käymälän ovea. He eivät puhuneet mitään kunnes Draco oli jälleen kapean vuoteen vieressä.  
  
"Käy makuulle", Kalkaroksen ääni oli viileä.  
  
Vastustelematta Draco totteli ja siinä samassa Kalkaros oli kiepauttanut köydet hänen ympärilleen. Vaikka tilanne oli varsin epämiellyttävä, Draco huomasi ettei Kalkaros sitonut köysiä aivan niin tiukalle kuin ne olivat olleet yön aikana. Juuri kun mies oli saanut työnsä loppuun, ovi avautui ja Voldemort astui sisään.  
  
"Voit poistua", Voldemort totesi tylysti ja nyökäten Kalkaros poistui.  
"Sinä, tee hommasi", Voldemort käskytti takanaan tullutta Peteriä.  
  
Nyt Draco huomasi, että Peterillä oli kädessään sanomalehti jonka tämä nyt asetti Dracon rinnan päälle niin että päivämäärä näkyi selkeästi.  
  
"Hymyä", Voldemort sanoi kun Peter kohotti kameran ja otti Dracosta kuvan. "Kiitos yhteistyöstä."  
  
Seuraavassa hetkessä miehet olivat poistuneet ja Draco oli jäänyt jälleen yksin hämärään huoneeseen. Kukaan ei ollut vaivautunut sytyttämään hänelle valoja. Kohtelu oli sietämätöntä ja Draco nieleskeli väsyneenä kyyneleitään. Mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi? Voldemort lähettäisi tietenkin Dracon kuvan Harrylle kiristysviestin kera ja sen jälkeen kaikki olisi Harryn käsissä. Eikä Draco tahtonut ajatella, mikä olisi Harryn lopullinen ratkaisu. Ehkä tämä vain jättäisi Dracon mätänemään tänne?  
  
Väsymys iski yllättäen ja Draco ajatteli, että ehkä hänen sittenkin pitäisi yrittää nukkua. Ehkä hän keksisi jonkunlaisen pakosuunnitelman kunhan olisi levännyt ensin. Tämähän oli kuitenkin hänen entinen kotinsa jonka hän tunsi läpikotaisin ja nyt kun köydet tuntuivat olevan hieman löysemmällä, ehkä hänellä olisi mahdollisuuksia päästä pakoon. Draco antoi silmiensä painua kiinni ja unen johdattaa hänet hetkeksi pois todellisuudesta.  
  


~ * ~

  
Herätessään Dracolla oli olo, että joku tuijotti häntä. Hän räväytti silmänsä auki ja huomasi tuijottavansa Dobbyn mulkosilmiin.  
  
"Huh", Draco hätkähti ja Dobby perääntyi pari askelta.  
"Anteeksi, en halunnut säikyttää sinua", Dobby sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Mitä?" Dracon kurkku oli käheä ja hän tuijotti Dobbya ihmeissään. "Mitä sinä teet täällä?"  
"He tulevat taas kohta eivätkä he ole iloisia", Dobby sanoi ja samassa ovi lyötiin auki voimalla.  
  
Säikähtäneenä Dobby hyppäsi taaksepäin ja kaatoi pöydän luona olleen tuolin kyyristyessään pöydän viereen. Draco hätkähti ja katsoi Voldemortin kiukusta kihiseviin silmiin. Tämän perässä seurasivat Dracon oma isä, Kalkaros ja viimeisenä Peter. Kukaan ei näyttänyt iloiselta.  
  
"Kuinka sinä selität tämän?" Voldemort karjui Dracolle.  
  
Kylmä hiki nousi Dracon iholle. Harry ei siis ollut suostunut Voldemortin ehtoihin ja Draco oli nyt täysin tämän armoilla. Se ei sinällään yllättänyt Dracoa mutta hän ei mahtanut mitään pienelle pettymykselle joka valtasi hänen mielensä. Jossain syvällä sisällään hän oli toivonut, että ehkä Harry sittenkin tulisi ja pelastaisi hänet, jos ei muuten niin edes ystävän eleenä, edes niiden hyvien hetkien vuoksi, jotka he olivat viime viikkoina jakaneet ennen kuin kaikki oli romahtanut.  
  
"Minkä?" Draco pakotti äänensä rauhalliseksi ja nosti leukaansa kohdatakseen Voldemortin vihan.  
"Sen, ettet sinä olekaan missään suhteessa Potterin kanssa!" Voldemort karjui. "Sinä valehtelit minulle!"  
"Minä en saanut tilaisuutta selittää", Draco koitti sanoa, mutta Voldemort löi häntä avokämmenellä kasvoihin.  
  
Kyyneleet herahtivat Dracon silmiin ja ihoa kihelmöi. Hän ei todellakaan nauttinut kivusta, etenkään kun sitä oli jakamassa täysin hullu mielipuoli.  
  
"Sinä et ole minkään arvoinen", Voldemort sanoi ja harppasi Kalkaroksen luo.  
"Herra -", Lucius Malfoy yritti ja kohotti kättään torjuvaan eleeseen.  
"Minä tapan sinut!" Voldemort karjui ja tempaisi aseen Kalkaroksen kädestä.  
"Älä!" Draco huusi hädissään ja riuhtoi köysiään. Hänen olisi keksittävä jotain ja äkkiä, tai tuo mielipuoli tappaisi hänet. Sitten Dracolla välähti ja hän huusi: "minulla on tietoja. Minä tiedän asioita Potterista, jotka voivat auttaa sinua."  
  
Hädissään Draco puhui mitä sylki suuhun toi. Hänen täytyi voittaa aikaa. Vaikka Harry ei tulisikaan pelastamaan häntä, niin hänen oli keksittävä jotain millä hän voisi saada hieman lisää aikaa. Sen verran, että keksisi miten pääsisi pakoon. Hän ei ollut valmis kuolemaan.  
  
"Hyvä on", Voldemort laski aseen ja kallisti päätään. "Minä kuuntelen."  
"Minä puhun, mutta vasta sitten kun olen saanut ruokaa", Draco tiesi pelaavansa vaarallista peliä, mutta tällä hetkellä hän ei välittänyt. Jokainen ylimääräinen hetki oli tervetullut.  
"Selvä, hanki hänelle syömistä", Voldemort työnsi aseen takaisin Kalkarokselle ja marssi ulos huoneesta toisten seuratessa perässä.  
  
Kukaan ei huomannut pöydän viereen kyyristynyttä Dobbya.  
  
"Dobby", Draco henkäisi kun ovi oli sulkeutunut. "Sinun täytyy auttaa minua."  
"Miten?" Dobbyn ääni tärisi pelosta.  
"Vie viesti minun ystävälleni Pansylle, sinä muistat hänet, muistathan. Me kävimme täällä muutama vuosi sitten. Pansy Parkinson", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja Dobby nyökkäsi. "Kerro hänelle, että minua pidetään vankina ja jos hän voi lähettää poliisin tai ihan kenet vain tänne."  
"Pansy", Dobby kuiskasi hiljaa. "Hän oli mukava ja kaunis."  
"Niin juuri", Draco sanoi rohkaisevasti.  
  
Samassa oven takaa kuului kolinaa ja Dobby vetäytyi seinän viereen. Kalkaros avasi oven ja toi jälleen tarjottimella ruokaa, eikä hän ollut unohtanut asetta.  
  
"Sinulla on parasta olla hyviä tietoja hänelle", Kalkaros murahti irrottaessaan Dracon siteitä. "Hän on todella hermona, joten mieti tarkkaan poika, mitä puhut."  
"Ymmärrän", Draco nyökkäsi ja hieroi ranteitaan.  
"Tarvitsetteko jotain?" Dobby kysyi ovelta ja Kalkaros käännähti katsomaan tätä.  
"Häivy täältä senkin otus", Kalkaros murahti ja Dobby livahti ovesta pihalle, Draco koitti peittää tyytyväisen hymynsä teekupin taakse.  
  
Mikäli Dobby saisi sanan Pansylle, Dracolla voisi olla jonkinlaiset mahdollisuudet päästä täältä pois. Pansy tekisi kyllä mitä tahansa pelastaakseen Dracon. Ei hän Harrya tarvinnut, hänellä oli kyllä muitakin ystäviä jotka auttaisivat häntä. Draco nielaisi hieman vaivallollisesti suun täydeltä ruokaa, sillä ajatus Harrysta ja siitä ettei tämä sittenkään auttaisi Dracoa puristi hänen kurkkuaan.  
  
Mutta mitä hän oli sitten odottanut? Että Harry olisi rynnännyt paikalle poliisivoimien ja MI5:n kanssa? Ei sen jälkeen kun Draco oli lähtenyt tämän asunnosta eikä ollut viikkoon ollut missään yhteydessä miehen kanssa, torjunut kaikki tämän yhteydenotot ja sulkenut tämän kokonaan elämästään. Draco oivalsi äkkiä, ettei ollut antanut Harrylle minkäänlaista mahdollisuutta selittää tapahtunutta. Hän oli ollut aivan liian järkyttynyt siitä, mitä Harry oli leikkihuoneessa tehnyt, jotta ollut tullut ajatelleeksi, että ehkä Harry olisi voinut selittää tapahtuneen. Ehkä tällä olisi ollut erilainen näkemys asiaan, ehkä jotain olisi ollut vielä pelastettavissa.  
  
Omalla toiminnallaan Draco oli kuitenkin estänyt sellaisen mahdollisuuden, ja siitä hän sai nyt maksaa makaamalla yksin täällä. Se, ettei Harry tulisi ja pelastaisi satutti nyt kovempaa kuin aikaisemmin. Draco yritti vakuuttaa itselleen, että hän oli kaikesta huolimatta tehnyt oikean ratkaisun jättäessään Harryn. Tämä ei ollut samanlainen kuin hän, tällä oli sairaita tarpeita joita Draco ei voinut tyydyttää, tämä oli sadisti joka nautti toisten satuttamisesta.  
  
Vaikka Draco kuinka koetti vakuutella itselleen, että hänen oli parempi olla ilman Harrya, jokin pieni ääni nakersi hänen sisällään, että hän saattoi kuitenkin olla väärässä. Eikä hänellä ollut enää mahdollisuutta selvittää asiaa, sillä nyt oli liian myöhäistä. Harry oli tehnyt oman ratkaisunsa, tämä oli päättänyt jättää Dracon oman onnensa nojaan eikä Draco voinut moittia häntä siitä. Silti se sattui yllättävän kovaa ja sai Dracon silmät kostumaan. Draco käänsi nopeasti päätään, ettei Kalkaros huomaisi kyyneleitä hänen silmissään. Ei ollut enää muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin yrittää selvitä yksin ja toivoa, että Dobby saisi Pansyn pian kiinni. Sitä odotellessa Dracon täytyisi miettiä tarkkaan, mitä hän kertoisi Voldemortille, sillä vaikka Harry oli hylännyt hänet, hän ei voisi kuitenkaan koskaan pettää Harrya kertomalla tämän likaisimpia salaisuuksia tuolle täysin hullulle ihmiselle.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seuraava osa mahdollisesti sunnuntaina, mutta viimeistään maanantaina :)


	21. Chapter 21

**21\. luku**  
  
  
Kului useampi tunti ennen kuin Voldemort palasi. Draco ihmetteli tätä hieman, sillä hän oli luullut, että mies tahtoisi kuulla heti kaiken, mitä Dracolla olisi kerrottavana Harrysta. Aika kuitenkin kului ja Draco makasi yksin pienessä huoneessa. Kalkaros oli poistunut sanomatta mitään heti kun Draco oli saanut syötyä loppuun. Ei sillä, että Draco olisi kovin kaivannutkaan vähäpuheisen miehen seuraa. Dobbysta Draco ei ollut kuullut mitään sen jälkeen kun tämä oli vähin äänin poistunut huoneesta.  
  
"No niin", Voldemortin ääni sanoi ovelta ja Draco käänsi päätään. "Oletko valmis?"  
"Kyllä", Draco vastasi ja kertasi mielessään mitä oli viime tunnit käynyt läpi päässään. Hän oli luvannut Voldemortille tietoja, mutta mietittyään asioita Draco oli todennut, ettei hän halunnut sittenkään kertoa miehelle aivan kaikkea mitä tiesi Harrysta. Niinpä hän oli kehitellyt suunnitelman jolla hän voittaisi niin aikaa kun saisi Voldemortin uskomaan, että hänet ehkä sittenkin kannatti pitää hengissä. Itse asiassa Draco oli keksinyt ideansa Peteriltä, joten jotain hyötyä tuosta luopiostakin oli.  
  
Viime tunnit olivat olleet Dracolle enemmän kuin ristiriitaisia. Hänen tunteensa Harrya kohtaan olivat heitelleet laidasta laitaan. Yhdessä hetkessä Draco oli valmis kertomaan Harrysta kaiken, aivan kaiken Voldemortille. Mutta heti seuraava ajatus oli, ettei Draco voisi koskaan pettää Harryn luottamusta kertomalla näistä asioista kenellekään. Hän ei ollut allekirjoittanut sopimusta tai salassapitoasiakirjaa, mutta silti ei ollut Dracon tehtävä huudella Harryn salaisuuksia koko maailmalle, etenkään Voldemortille.  
  
Tietenkin ajatus siitä, ettei Harry ollut enää kiinnostunut siitä mitä Dracolle tapahtui, sattui. Mutta Draco koetti kovettaa itsensä ja keskittyä siihen, kuinka pääsisi pakenemaan Voldemortin kynsistä. Kunhan hän olisi vapaa, hän pystyisi ajattelemaan Harrya ja menneitä tapahtumia järkevästi. Ehkä jopa kertomaan Harrylle, että oli pahoillaan siitä, mitä heidän välillään oli tapahtunut. Sillä vaikka Harryn toiminta olikin anteeksi antamatonta, Draco ei saanut pyyhittyä mielestään niitä hetkiä jolloin Harry oli hyväillyt häntä lempeästi ja hellästi, pitänyt lähellään ja suudellut pehmeästi. Kuinka yhdessä ihmisessä saattoikin olla kaksi niin erilaista puolta? Draco oli pyörällä päästään kaikesta mitä oli viime päivin aikana miettinyt ja käynyt läpi mielessään. Enää hän ei itsekään tiennyt mikä oli oikeastaan totta ja mikä mielikuvituksen aiheuttamaa satua.  
  
Nyt Draco ei kuitenkaan saanut ajatella Harrya. Hänen täytyi keksiä ratkaisu, kuinka pääsisi pois täältä. Draco saattoi vain toivoa, että Dobby olisi saanut sanan Pansylle ja tämä olisi hälyttänyt poliisin tai kenet tahansa Dracon avuksi. Pansy oli Dracon ainoa toivo tällä hetkellä, ja hän tiesi että hänen paras ystävänsä rakasti häntä ja olisi valmis tekemään kaikkensa Dracon eteen. He olivat eräänlainen perhe, omituinen pieni perhe, mutta sen lisäksi että he olivat parhaita ystäviä keskenään, he olivat myös lähes sisaruksia toisilleen. Pansy auttaisi häntä aivan varmasti, ja Draco saattoi vain toivoa, että Ron auttaisi naista parhaansa mukaan.  
  
Huokaisten Draco keskittyi tähän hetkeen ja katsoi Voldemorttia suoraan silmiin.  
  
"Voimmeko puhua jossain muualla kuin täällä?" Draco pyysi.  
"Hyvä on", Voldemort myöntyi ja samassa Kalkaros astui Dracon vuoteen äärelle.  
"Älä yritä mitään", Kalkaros varoitti ja nyökkäsi Voldemortia kohden jolla oli kädessään ase.  
"En tietenkään", Draco sanoi pakotetun rauhallisella äänellä, hän ei todellakaan pitänyt siitä, että häntä osoiteltiin aseilla.  
  
Saatuaan Dracon köydet auki, Kalkaros astui kauemmas ja antoi Dracolle tilaa nousta. Kun Draco nyökkäsi kysyvästi käymälän suuntaan, Kalkaros mutristi suutaan mutta viittasi Dracon käymään asioillaan. Voldemort huokaisi ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle mutta ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään.  
  
Draco ei uskaltanut viivytellä yhtään ylimääräistä, joten hän koetti olla mahdollisimman nopea toimissaan. Palatessaan takaisin Voldemort viittasi hänet ovelle ja Draco astui hiljaa ulos raikkaaseen iltaan. Valoa riitti vielä hyvin, niin että Draco erotti tien joka kiemurteli kukkulan taakse. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista ja autiota kun Draco lähti astelemaan kohden päärakennusta. Olisi voinut luulla, ettei maailmassa ollut mitään muuta kuin tämä tässä ja nyt.  
  
Sisällä talossa Peter ohjasi Dracon olohuoneeseen, missä Lucius istui tutussa tuolissaan. Kalkaros seurasi Voldemortia ja äkkiä huone tuntui liian täydeltä kuin siellä oli viisi ihmistä. Dobbya ei näkynyt missään. Draco tunsi ahdistuksen nousevan sisällään ja antoi sen häivähtää kasvoillaan.  
  
"Voimmeko puhua kahden?" Draco pyysi hiljaa antaen äänensä särkyä hieman, pieni teatteri ei olisi pahitteeksi.  
"Enpä tiedä", Voldemort empi ja Draco ymmärsi painostaneensa liikaa.  
"Me voimme mennä keittiön puolelle", Kalkaros sanoi yllättäen ja nyökkäsi Luciukselle ja Peterille. "Onhan sinulla aseesi", Kalkaros lisäsi vielä kun Voldemort oli avaamassa suutaan protestoidakseen.  
"Totta", Voldemort muutti mieltään ja vilkaisi kädessään olevaa mustaa pistoolia, josta Draco ei tiennyt muuta kuin että se näytti pelottavalta.  
  
Toiset lähtivät olohuoneesta ja Draco jäi seisomaan epävarman näköisenä keskelle lattiaa. Sitten Voldemort nyökkäsi kohden nojatuolia ja Draco istahti varovasti sen reunalle.  
  
"Noin, kerrohan nyt minulle kaikki Potterista", Voldemort sanoi jääden seisomaan ja osoittamaan Dracoa aseellaan.  
  
Hermostuneena Draco nielaisi mutta kertasi vielä suunnitelmansa. Hän aikoi puhua paljon, mutta ei mitään tärkeää. Hän aikoi täyttää tilan höpötyksellään antamatta Voldemortille kuitenkaan mitään tarkkaa tietoa Harrysta. Niin hän oli päättänyt, sillä hän ei kuitenkaan tahtonut vahingoittaa Harrya vaikka Harry olikin satuttanut häntä. Lisäksi hänellä oli valttikorttinsa, ja sen hän aikoi pelata tarkoin.  
  
"Hyvä on", Draco aloitti hitaasti. "Hän on hyvin tarkka yksityisyydestään."  
"Vaikea uskoa, kun katsoi sitä kuvaa joka teistä oli otettu", Voldemort sanoi eikä Draco pystynyt lukemaan tämän äänestä mitään tunnetta.  
"Niin no, hän ei yleensä tee mitään sellaista", Draco koetti puhua mahdollisimman hitaasti ja rauhallisesti.  
"Se on nyt itsestään selvää", Voldemort tuhahti hieman ja Draco värähti, toivottavasti edes jokin tiedonmurunen miellyttäisi tätä omituista miestä.  
"Hän ei luota kehenkään", Draco sanoi. "Ja hän vaatii allekirjoittamaan salassapitosopimuksia."  
  
Tästä Draco ei ollut aivan varma pitikö se aivan täysin paikkaansa, mutta se kuulosti hyvältä ja Voldemort tuntui kiinnostuvan asiasta. Nyökäten tämä kehotti Dracoa jatkamaan.  
  
”Hänen kotinsa on suojattu vahvoin turvajärjestelyin”, Draco sanoi hitaasti ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Hänen olisi sanottava se nyt ja toivottava, että Voldemort tarttuisi syöttiin. ”Ja minulla on edelleen pääsy hänen asuntoonsa.”  
”Todellako?” Voldemortin ääni oli epäilevä ja Draco nielaisi.  
”Tiedän kuinka hälytysjärjestelmän voi kiertää”, Draco koetti hillitä äänensä vapinan.  
”Eli voisit siis kertoa sen minulle, niin että pääsen sisään”, Voldemort puhui hitaasti ja Draco näki tämän miettivän jo tiedon tarjoamia mahdollisuuksia.  
  
Draco ei kuitenkaan päässyt vastaamaan, sillä äkkiä ovi tönäistiin auki ja joku astui huoneeseen. Yllättyneenä Voldemort käännähti oven suuntaan yhtä aikaa kun Draco nousi seisomaan.  
  
Harry Potter seisoi ovensuussa ja tuijotti leimuavin silmin Voldemortia.  
  
"Sinä!" Voldemort huudahti hämmästyneenä ja kohotti aseensa.  
  
Seuraavassa hetkessä Voldemort oli laukaissut kädessään olevan pistoolin ja järkyttyneenä Draco katseli kuinka ensin yksi, sitten toinen ja lopuksi vielä kolmas luoti osui suoraan Harryn rintaan. Tämä nytkähti jokaisen luodin voimasta ennen kuin kaatui lopulta taakse ja tömähti raskaasti lattiaan.  
  
Huuto juuttui jonnekin Dracon kurkkuun kun hän tuijotti näkyä. Harry oli tullut! Harry oli sittenkin tullut. Mutta nyt tämä makasi maassa liikkumattomana. Draco tunsi silmiensä sumentuvan ja ennen kuin hän ymmärsi mitä teki, hän syöksyi kohden Harrya. Hänen Harryaan, joka oli tullut. Ja joka oli nyt kuollut.  
  
Ennen kuin Draco ennätti Harryn luo, jokin tarttui häneen lujasti ja esti hänen aikeensa. Draco tunsi kuinka häntä vedettiin taaksepäin, ja hän tunsi painautuvansa jotain kovaa vasten samalla kun luisevat kädet kiertyivät hänen ympärilleen.  
  
"Se on täytetty", Voldemort sihisi Dracon korvaan voitonriemuisella äänellä ja rutisti Dracoa itseään vasten. "Se on viimein täytetty."  
"Päästä minut", Draco luuli huutavansa mutta ääni tuli hänen suustaan nyyhkytyksenä.  
"Sinä olet minun", Voldemortin äänessä oli outo sointi ja säikähtäneenä Draco katsahti olkansa yli.  
  
Voldemortin silmät hehkuivat omituisesti kun tämä työnsi Dracon takaisin samaan tuoliin josta Draco oli juuri noussut. Säikähtäneenä Draco katsoi kuinka Voldemort kumartui hänen ylleen ja lipoi huuliaan kuin saalistaan haisteleva käärme.  
  
"Sinä olet nyt minun", Voldemort sihisi ja kumartui lähemmäs Dracoa ja Draco tunsi pahanhajuisen hengityksen kasvoillaan.  
  
Samassa huoneen täytti valtava pamaus ja Voldemort nytkähti omituisesti. Voldemortin kasvoilla oli hämmästynyt ilme kun tämän suusta purskahti yllättäen verta jota roiskui Dracon päälle. Draco huomasi huutavansa ja työntävänsä päälleen kaatuvaa miestä pois kun jostain kuului tuttu ääni.  
  
"Hän on  _minun_!"  
  
"Harry?" Draco kysyi uskomatta koviaan.  
  
Se ei voinut olla Harryn ääni. Harry makasi kuolleena. Mutta kun Draco katsoi lattialle, siihen mihin oli nähnyt Harryn kaatuvan, hän ei nähnyt mitään. Sen sijaan Harry seisoi Voldemortin takana kädessään pistooli joka osoitti edelleen Voldemortin selkään.  
  
"Hän on minun", Harry sanoi uudelleen hiljempaa ja laski aseensa ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa.  
"Sinun", Draco kuiskasi hiljaa ennen kuin hänen kätensä pettivät ja Voldemortin eloton ruumis liukui hänen päälleen.  
  
Samassa Harry oli siinä ja kampesi kuollutta pois. Draco haukkoi henkeään ja ajatukset vilistivät villeinä hänen päässään. Kuinka Harry saattoi olla siinä? Miksi Harry oli siinä? Miksi tämä ei ollut kuollut? Sitten Draco tunsi vahvojen käsien tarttuvan itseensä ja vetävän hänet ylös tuolista.  
  
"Draco", Harry kuiskasi vasten Dracon huulia ennen kuin suuteli Dracoa rajusti.  
  
Kukaan ei ollut koskaan suudellut Dracoa sillä tavoin kuin Harry suuteli häntä nyt. Dracosta tuntui kuin hän olisi noussut muutaman sentin ylös lattiasta, sillä Harryn huulet olivat uskomattomat. Ne halusivat ja vaativat ja hukuttivat Dracon kaikkiin niihin tunteisiin jotka Draco oli jo luullut menettäneensä. Draco vastasi suudelmaan kaikella sillä intohimolla mikä oli patoutunut hänen sisälleen viime päivien aikana ja pääsi viimein purkautumaan sieltä ulos. Hän ei miettinyt muuta kuin sitä, että Harry oli nyt siinä. Kaiken muun he ehtisivät selvittää myöhemmin. Tärkeintä oli, että Harry piti Dracosta tiukasti kiinni ja puristi niin että Draco joutui haukkomaan happea.  
  
"Kuinka?" Dracon onnistui kysyä kun he pysähtyivät hetkeksi vetämään henkeä.  
"Luotiliivit", Harry vastasi ennen kuin suuteli Dracoa uudelleen.  
  
Dracosta tuntui että hän upposi jonnekin syvälle Harryn sisään. Hän ahmi tuttua tuoksua ja läheisyyttä ja kesti hetken ennen kuin hän huomasi kyynelten valuvan silmistään.  
  
"Miten?" Draco kysyi vetäytyen hieman kauemmas, hänen aivonsa eivät vielä osanneet käsitellä tätä uutta tietoa, että Harry olikin siinä, ettei tämä ollutkaan hylännyt Dracoa.  
"Voldemort kiristi minua", Harry sanoi ja katsoi syvälle Dracon silmiin.  
"Mutta sinähän kieltäydyit, hän sanoi minulle, että sinä kieltäydyit", Draco sanoi.  
"Tietenkin, en tahtonut hänen saavan selville kuinka tärkeä sinä olet minulle", Harry sanoi hiljaa ennen kuin suuteli jälleen Dracoa ja Draco suli suudelmaan ja Harryn sanoihin.  
  
Samassa huoneeseen ryntäsi joukko raskaasti aseistautuneita poliiseja. He osoittelivat isoilla aseillaan sinne tänne ja valaisivat kaikkea kirkkailla lampuillaan.  
  
"Tyhjä!" joku huusi kun muutama mies suuntasi kohden keittiötä.  
  
Harry ja Draco seisoivat keskellä huonetta liikkumattomina ja katselivat tehokasta toimintaa ympärillään.  
  
"Täällä!" yksi poliiseista huusi keittiön ovelta.  
  
Sitten ovesta vedettiin ensin Peter jonka perässä astui Lucius. Viimeisenä tuli asetta kädessään pitävä Kalkaros ja Draco henkäisi.  
  
"Hän on – ”, Draco aloitti ja osoitti sormellaan mustahiuksista miestä.  
"Draco, oletko tavannut Severus Kalkaroksen? Hän on hyvä ystäväni", Harry keskeytti Dracon ja ositti miestä joka nyt laski aseensa kun poliisit ottivat Pererin ja Luciuksen huostaansa.  
"Severus Kalkaros?" Draco lausui nimen hitaasti ja tuijotti ilmeettömänä. "Mutta – ”  
"Olen pahoillani Draco, en voinut sanoa sinulle mitään vaikka olisin halunnut", Severus tuli heidän luokseen. "Pelkäsin, että vaarantaisin kaiken jos oivaltaisit, kuka minä olen. Olen pitänyt koko ajan Harryn ja muut ajan tasalla siitä mitä täällä tapahtuu. Onneksi osasit pelata mukana ja keksit sen, että sinulla on tietoja Harrysta. Minulta alkoivat jo ideat ja aika loppua kesken."  
  
Hämmästyneenä Draco kuunteli miestä. Olisiko hänen muka pitänyt tuntea tämä jostain? Sitten Dracon mieleen muistui kuinka Hermione oli puhunut Severuksesta, joka oli nähnyt Voldemortin Pariisissa.  
  
"Me olemme suunnitelleet tätä jo pidemmän aikaa", Harry sanoi hiljaa, lähes nolona. "Tosin sinun kidnappaaminen ei kuulunut suunnitelmaan vaan meillä oli tarkoitus saada Voldemort tänne Englantiin ja jollain tekosyyllä kiinni. Kun hän sitten juoni isäsi kanssa tämän sinun kuvion jouduimme hetken miettimään omaa strategiaamme uudelleen."  
"Isän kanssa?" Draco kuiskasi ja kääntyi katsomaan isäänsä, jota poliisit johdattivat juuri ulos ovesta. Lucius Malfoyn kädet olivat tämän selän takana ja pää oli painunut kumaraan.  
"Olen pahoillani Draco", Harry sanoi lempeästi. "Hän on ollut korviaan myöten veloissa ja oli valmis mihin vain pelastaakseen oman nahkansa."  
  
Pettymys ja suru valtasivat Dracon mielen. Oliko hänen isänsä todellakin ollut valmis myymään Dracon rahasta? Riskeeraamaan tämän hengen vain pelastaakseen oman nahkansa. Puistatus kiiri Dracon läpi kun hän ajatteli asiaa.  
  
"Se on ohi nyt", Harry kietoi kätensä Dracon ympärille ja voimattomana Draco nojasi Harrya vasten.  
  
Se oli ohi mutta toisaalta kaikki oli vasta alussa. Dracolla ei ollut mitään tietoa mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi, mutta juuri nyt hän ei jaksanut välittää. Hän oli tässä, Harryn sylissä ja se varmaan merkitsi jotain. Sitten ovi avautui ja nainen kiljaisi kovaa.  
  
"Muru!" Pansy oli hetkessä heidän vierellään ja veti Dracon tiukkaan syleilyyn. "Oletko sinä kunnossa?"  
"En tiedä", Draco vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.  
"Älä enää ikinä tee mitään tällaista, säikytit meidät kaikki puoli kuoliaiksi!" Pansy moitti.  
"Hyvä on, minä lupaan", Draco pinnisti hymyn huulilleen ja rutisti parasta ystäväänsä.  
  
Äkkiä Draco tunsi itsensä järkyttävän väsyneeksi ja hän horjahti. Siinä samassa Harryn vahvat kädet olivat kietoutuneet hänen ympärilleen ja tasapainottivat hänet.  
  
"Shh, mennään istumaan", Harry kuiskasi ja johdatti Dracon sohvan luo jolle tämä vajosi kiitollisena.  
  
Kun Harry istui hänen viereensä tämä ähkäisi hieman ja vasta silloin Draco muisti, että Harrya oli ammuttu.  
  
"Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Draco nousi heti ja kosketti varovasti Harryn olkapäätä.  
"Joo, kaikki hyvin", Harry yritti mutta irvisti hieman.  
"Mutta ne luodit", Draco sanoi.  
"Severus oli vaihtanut ne eivätkä ne olleet oikeita, mutta kumiluodin lähtönopeus on kuitenkin samaa luokkaa kuin aidossa", Harry sanoi riisuessaan samalla paitaansa.  
  
Paidan alta paljastui paksu musta luotiliivi jota Harry ryhtyi varovasti riisumaan. Draco nousi auttamaan Harrya ja yhdessä he saivat hankalan suojan Harryn yltä. Kun Draco kumartui katsomaan Harryn lihaksikasta rintaa, hän näki heti kolme lähekkäin olevaa ilkeän näköistä punaista jälkeä.  
  
"Pitäisikö sinun näyttää näitä jollekin?" Draco kysyi huolestuneena.  
"Äh, ei. Kyllä ne siitä paranevat", Harry sanoi ja puki paidan takaisin ylleen.  
  
Hämmentyneenä Draco vajosi takaisin sohvalle Harryn viereen. Hänen ajatuksensa myllersivät eikä hän tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi oikeastaan ajatella kaikesta. Vielä hetki sitten hän oli ollut hullun mielipuolen vankina ja luullut, että Harry oli hylännyt hänet ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Nyt hän istui tässä Harryn vieressä, tämän kädet ympärillään. Kaikki oli äkkiä liikaa Dracolle, ja hänen täytyi päästä pois. Niinpä hän nousi seisomaan ja suuntasi kohden ovea.  
  
"Draco", Harry sanoi ja koitti tarttua hänen käteensä.  
"Anna minun olla hetki, jooko", Draco pyysi hiljaa ja katsoi Harrya. "Ihan hetki vain."  
"Hyvä on", Harry sanoi huolestuneena ja Draco loi kiitollisen katseen Pansyyn joka oli siirtynyt Harryn viereen ja puristi tämän hartioita rauhoittavasti.  
  
Ulos päästyään Draco hengitti rauhallisesti sisään ja ulos. Hän katseli kaukaisuuteen ja koitti koota sekavia ajatuksiaan. Mitä tämä kaikki tarkoitti? Miksi Harry oli tullut? Samassa Draco muisti, että hän itse oli ollut se joka oli juossut pois Harryn luota ja torjunut kaikki tämän yhteydenotot. Ehkä hän oli se, joka oli selityksen ja anteeksipyynnön velkaa? Ajatus ei tuntunut kovin miellyttävältä, mutta Draco tiesi, että juuri niin hänen olisi tehtävä.  
  
Ehkä he eivät olisi enää mitään tämän jälkeen, mutta totuus oli se, että Harry oli sittenkin tullut pelastamaan Dracoa. Sen täytyi tarkoittaa jotain. Mitä, sitä Draco ei osannut ajatella. Eikä hän myöskään tiennyt mitä hän itse tahtoi. Viime päivien ajan hän oli pohtinut paljon suhdettaan Harryyn ja niitä tunteita joita hänellä oli miestä kohtaan. Päällimmäiseksi oli joka kerta noussut välittäminen tai jopa rakkaus. Ehkä hänen pitäisi antaa Harrylle vielä mahdollisuus. Voisiahan olla että he selviäisivät tästä jollain tavalla? Tai ainakin heidän täytyisi puhua asiat selväksi. Pakoon juokseminen ei ollut enää ratkaisu.  
  
Huokaisten muutaman kerran syvään Draco kääntyi ja lähti astelemaan takaisin kohden taloa. He keksisivät jotain, heidän oli pakko keksiä, sillä Dracosta ei ollut koskaan tuntunut mikään muu niin hyvältä kuin Harryn huulet hänen huulillaan ja tämän keho painautuneena Dracoa vasten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seuraava päivitys keskiviikkona!


	22. Chapter 22

**22\. luku**  
  
  
Tunnit heti Voldemortin kuoleman jälkeen olivat sekavia ja täynnä kaikenlaista hälinää. Poliiseja ja muita viranomaisia tuli ja meni, pihalla välkkyivät hälytysajoneuvojen siniset valot ja joka paikassa oli aivan liikaa ihmisiä. Dracoa oli puhuttanut useampi viranomainen ja häntä oli pyydetty kuvailemaan viime päivien tapahtumia yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.  
  
Viimein eräs naispoliisi oli tarttunut Dracoa kädestä ja ohjannut hänet keittiön pöydän ääreen. Poliisi oli sanonut nimekseen Parvati Patil ja tämä oli keittänyt Dracolle teetä, minkä hän oli ottanut kiitollisena vastaan.  
  
”Tiedän, että sinulla on ollut todella rankaa viime päivien aikana”, Parvati sanoi ystävällisesti istuessaan toiselle puolen pöytää. ”Mutta olisi todella tärkeää, jos jaksaisit käydä tapahtumat vielä kerran läpi. Meidän on muodostettava mahdollisimman pian kokonaiskuva kaikesta tapahtuneesta että pääsemme nostamaan tarvittavat syytteet.”  
”Hyvä on”, Draco nyökkäsi ja siemaisi pienen hörpyn vahvaa teetään. Tuntui omituiselta istua tässä samassa keittiössä, missä hän oli kasvanut, tehnyt läksynsä lapsena sekä opetellut kokkaamaan.  
”Minä nauhoitan tämän keskustelun, vaikka tämä ei olekaan vielä virallinen kuulustelu, sopiiko?” Parvati nosti pienen nauhurin pöydälle ja Draco nyökkäsi uudelleen.  
  
Samassa keittiöön astui pitkä vaalea, Dracoa ehkä muutaman vuoden vanhempi nuorukainen, jolla oli kädessään nahkasalkku ja yllään siististi leikattu puku. Mies hymyili ystävällisesti Dracolle ja poliisille.  
  
”Hei, minun nimeni on Anthony Goldstein ja olen lakimies”, mies ojensi kätensä Dracolle.  
”Hei”, Draco puristi kättä varovasti.  
”Herra Potter on firmamme pitkäaikainen asiakkaamme ja olen täällä hänen pyynnöstään”, Anthony selitti.  
”Aivan”, Draco nielaisi, hänellä ei olisi koskaan varaa palkata omaa asianajajaa, eikä asia olisi varmaan tullut edes hänen mieleensä.  
”Sopiihan, että liityn seuraanne. Herra Potter pyysi minua erityisesti sinun avustajaksesi Draco. Isäni hoitaa itse herra Potterin asiaa”, Anthony piti kättään tuolin selkänojalla ja katsoi ensin Dracoa, sitten poliisia ja kun Parvati nyökkäsi, mies istuutui.  
”Hienoa, voimme varmaan aloittaa?” Parvati hymyili ystävällisesti ja käynnisti nauhurin.  
  
Kääntäen ajatuksensa poliisiin ja lakimieheen, Draco keskittyi kertomaan yksityiskohtaisesti viime päivien tapahtumista. Parvati keskeytti hänet välillä ja esitti jonkun tarkentavan kysymyksen, Anthony oli pääasiassa hiljaa ja teki muistiinpanoja pieneen kirjaseen mutta nyökytteli välillä Dracon puheelle. Vähitellen Draco rentoutui ja oli loppujen lopuksi kiitollinen, että lakimies istui hänen vieressään. Vaikka tämä olikin Harryn palkkaama, Draco otti avun vastaan kiitollisena ja päätti miettiä raha-asiaa myöhemmin.   
  
Kuulustelun edetessä Draco vilkuili tuon tuosta avoimesta keittiönovesta olohuoneen puolelle. Hän oli nähnyt Harrya vain pari kertaa vilaukselta kun tämä oli keskustellut vakavannäköisenä Severus Kalkaroksen sekä useiden siviilipukuisten poliisien kanssa. Näiden joukossa oli myös hieman vanhempi, tummaihoinen mies jolla oli syvä ääni ja joka tuntui olevan jonkunlainen johtaja. Tavasta miten muut viranomaiset kohtelivat häntä, Draco arveli hänen olevan hyvin korkeassa asemassa. Mies saattoi olla vaikka MI5:n pääjohtaja. Harry tuntui puhuvan miehen kanssa pitkään ja vakavasti, Dracosta näytti aivan kuin nämä kaksi olisivat jopa tunteneet toisensa ennestään.  
  
Katsellessaan Harryn ja tumman miehen viittomista olohuoneessa, Draco ymmärsi äkkiä, että Harryhan oli ampunut Voldemortin, tappanut tämän. Voisiko se vaikuttaa johonkin? Vangittaisiinko Harry? Olisiko mahdollista, että Harry joutuisi vankilaan tekonsa vuoksi?  
  
Oivallettuaan tämän Draco ryhtyi miettimään tarkemmin puheitaan ja antoi ymmärtää kaikin keinoin, että ellei Harry olisi tullut, Voldemort olisi saattanut tehdä mitä tahansa hänelle. Vaikka Draco ei paljon lakitermejä ymmärtänytkään, hän toivoi, että ’hätävarjelun liioittelu’ olisi sellainen samoin kuin itsepuolustus. Sillä olihan Voldemort uhannut tappaa Dracon, toivottavasti Severus muistaisi sen omassa todistuksessaan.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa taloon saapuivat myös Sirius ja Remus, jotka sulkivat kumpikin vuorollaan Harryn tiukkaan syleilyyn. Draco katseli kuinka noiden kolmen välillä käytiin pitkä keskustelu hiljaisella äänellä, jonka lopulla Sirius pyyhki silmiään ja Remus puristi miehensä hartioita Harryn seisoessa vakavana heidän vierellään.  
  
"Se on siis lopullisesti ohi?" Draco kuuli Siriuksen kysyvän kun kolmikko siirtyi hieman lähemmäs keittiötä missä Draco istui edelleen pöydän ääressä Parvati Patilin ja Anthony Goldsteinin kanssa.  
"Kyllä, hän on kuollut", Harry vastasi.  
"Sinä teit sen mitä sinun piti", Remuksen ääni oli vakaa.  
"Entä Peter?" Sirius kysyi.  
"Poliisi vei hänet, mutta Severus sanoi, ettei hän ole kunnossa. Luultavasti hänellä on jokin pitkälle kehittynyt sairaus, todennäköisesti syöpä. Severus arveli, ettei hänellä ole paljon elinaikaa jäljellä", Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Vaitonaisena Draco kuunteli keskustelua. Peter oli kyllä näyttänyt huonolta, joten todennäköisesti tämä oli todellakin vakavasti sairas. Lisäksi Dracoa vaivasi miehen käsiproteesi, sillä näytti siltä, ettei se ollut kovin vanha. Missähän Peter oli mahtanut satuttaa kätensä?  
  
"Minä olisin halunnut tappaa hänet", Sirius sanoi.  
"Mutta se ei olisi kuitenkaan tuonut Jamesia ja Lilyä takaisin", Remus vastasi.  
"Ei ehkä olisi tuonut, mutta se olisi ollut oikeudenmukaista", Sirius valitti.  
"Minä luulen, että hän on saanut ansionsa mukaan. Voldemort ei ole kohdellut häntä hyvin", Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Enempää Draco ei kuullut, sillä häntä edelleen kuulusteleva Parvati kysyi häneltä jälleen jotain ja Draco joutui keskittymään vastaukseensa. Hän uskoi vielä kuulevansa asioista tarkemmin Harrylta itseltään, kunhan tulisi sen aika. Kaikki oli vielä niin alussa, ettei Draco oikein tiennyt milloin pääsisi edes pois täältä puhumattakaan, että milloin he voisivat puhua asioista rauhassa Harryn kanssa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Paljon myöhemmin, lähempänä keskiyötä, Draco sai viimein luvan lähteä. Anthony lupasi, että he kävisivät vielä kaiken läpi ennen Dracon lopullista todistusta Lontoon poliisiasemalla. Väsyneenä ja nälkäisenä Draco raahusti ulos talosta joka oli kerran ollut hänen lapsuudenkotinsa. Nyt hän ei enää tiennyt, kuinka hänen pitäisi paikkaan suhtautua. Luultavasti hän ei tulisi enää koskaan palaamaan tänne. Olohuoneesta oli siivottu kaikki jäljet pois, Voldemortin ruumis oli viety ja tekninen tutkinta oli ottanut näytteensä. Talo rupesi viimein hiljenemään, kun viranomaiset poistuivat yksi toisensa jälkeen, ja Draco pohti, missähän Harry mahtoi olla. Hän ei ollut nähnyt tätä pitkään aikaan.  
  
Sen sijaan Draco näki Dobbyn joka istui eteisessä huteralla jakkaralla höyryävä teemuki käsiensä välissä. Joku poliiseista, vahvalla irlantilaiskorostuksella puhuva ruskeahiuksinen mies, kyseli Dobbylta jotain ja kirjasi tämän vastauksia muistilehtiöön. Kun Dobby näki Dracon ovensuussa, tämä nousi välittömästi ylös.  
  
”Draco!” Dobby huudahti ja hetken Draco luuli Dobbyn heittäytyvän hänen kaulaansa mutta viime hetkessä tämä hillitsi itsensä.  
”Hei Dobby”, Draco sanoi väsyneenä ja taputti miehen hartiaa.  
”Oletko sinä kunnossa?” Dobby kysyi ja katseli Draco päästä varpaisiin nähdäkseen oliko hänessä näkyviä vammoja.  
”Olen”, Draco huokaisi, sillä hän ei jaksanut selvittää omituista oloaan enää kenellekään monen tunnin kuulustelun jälkeen. ”Mutta kuinka sinä voit?”  
”Minä olen kunnossa”, Dobby kiirehti vakuuttamaan. ”Minä soitin Pansylle.”  
”Hienoa, kiitos siitä”, Draco hymyili.  
”Ja minä puhuin myös Harry Potterin kanssa, hän on hieno mies”, Dobby sanoi mulkosilmät innosta loistaen. ”Harry Potter tuli pelastamaan Dracon.”  
”Niin hän tuli”, Draco huokaisi ja käänsi päätään, mutta Harrya ei näkynyt vieläkään missään.  
  
Väsymys painoi Dracon ruumista ja hän toivoi pääsevänsä nukkumaan. Koko viikko oli ollut oikea katastrofi ja täynnä vääriä valintoja ja päätöksiä, joten Draco toivoi että voisi vain kaivautua sänkyyn, aivan sama mihin sänkyyn, ja nukkua kunnes kaikki olisi taas hyvin.  
  
”Minun täytyy mennä”, Draco sanoi. ”Nähdään myöhemmin Dobby.”  
”Hyvä on, nähdään”, Dobby sanoi ennen kuin kääntyi jälleen poliisin puoleen joka oli odottanut kärsivällisesti.  
  
Pihamaalla oli muutama auto käynnissä kun Draco astui ulos ovesta. Draco erotti yhdessä autossa Nevillen hahmon joka oli kumartunut nähtävästi näppäilemään puhelintaan, sillä näytön valo valaisi miehen kasvoja. Se, että Neville oli yhä täällä, täytyi tarkoittaa sitä, että Harrykin oli vielä täällä. Toisaalta Draco ei ollut uskonut hetkeäkään, että Harry olisi lähtenyt ja jättänyt hänet yksin. Ei sen jälkeen mitä tänään oli tapahtunut. Draco tiesi, että Harry tahtoi varmasti puhua hänen kanssaan. Oli tapahtunut niin paljon niin lyhyessä ajassa, ettei Draco tiennyt itsekään kuinka suhtautua kaikkeen. Lisäksi hänelläkin oli omat kysymyksensä esitettävänä Harrylle.  
  
"Draco!" Neville huudahti avatessaan auton oven. "Oletko sinä kunnossa?"  
"Olen, kiitos kysymästä", Draco sanoi jälleen kerran mutta liikuttui kuitenkin autonkuljettajan aidosta huolesta.  
"Me olemme olleet todella huolissamme monta päivää", Neville sanoi ja avasi Dracolle takaoven että tämä pääsi kiipeämään auton kyytiin.  
"Me?" Draco kysyi käpertyessään takapenkille.  
"Harry ja Ron ja Pansy tietenkin, sekä minä", Neville sanoi ja punastui hieman. "Mutta kyllä Sirius ja Remuskin ovat olleet huolissaan, sillä he ovat nähneet kuinka Harryyn on koskenut."  
"Niinkö?" Draco kysyi, häntä väsytti aivan valtavasti ja auton lämpö sai hänet uniseksi. Silti hän toivoi kuulevansa lisää.  
"Kyllä! Harry on ollut todella huolissaan. Hän palasi Saksastakin aikaisemmin, ja sitten kun saimme tiedon että sinut oli – no, kaapattu, niin hän ei ole juuri nukkunut, kun hän on koettanut löytää ratkaisua…", Nevillen ääni kuului enää etäisesti Dracon korvissa kun hänen silmänsä painuivat väkisin kiinni ja hän liukui uneen.  
  


~ * ~

  
Keinuva liike herätti Dracon. Oli pimeää ja hiljaista, vain auton moottorin hurina kuului vaimeana. Draco tunsi kuinka hänen päänsä lepäsi jonkun päällä ja iso ja vahva käsi silitti hänen hiuksiaan. Hänellä oli hyvä ja turvallinen olo kun hän liukui takaisin uneen pieni hymy huulillaan.  
  


~ * ~

  
Joku kantoi Dracoa. Kirkas valo häikäisi ja Draco painoi kasvonsa lämmintä ihoa vasten puristaen silmiään tiukasti kiinni. Tuoksui hyvältä, tuoksui Harrylta ja Draco veti syvään henkeä antaen huuliensa painua Harryn ihoa vasten. Hänen oli lämmin ja hyvä olla. Joku kuiski hiljaa jossain kauempana mutta Draco ei erottanut sanoja. Harry kantoi Dracoa pois valoista ja äänistä kunnes astui hämärään huoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään. Alusta, jolle Draco laskettiin, oli pehmeä ja mukava, hän olisi halunnut kehrätä kissan lailla.  
  
"Älä mene", Draco mumisi unisena kun hän tunsi Harryn vetäytyvän kauemmas.  
  
Vastausta ei tullut, mutta sen sijaan Draco tunsi kuinka sängynlaita notkahti kunnes Harryn lämmin vartalo painautui vasten hänen omaansa. Tyytyväisenä Draco käpertyi Harrya vasten ja hamusi lähes automaattisesti huulillaan tämän suuta.  
  
Suudelma oli raukea ja Draco nautti pelkästään siitä tunteesta, että hän sai suudella Harrya. Hänen päässään ei liikkunut yhtään ajatusta ja hänen kehonsa oli edelleen rento nukkumisen jäljiltä. Huulet olivat pehmeät ja Harryn vartalo oli lämmin Dracon vieressä. Hitaasti Draco antoi käsiensä vaeltaa Harryn iholla, tunnustellen ja opetellen taas tuntemaan tuttuja muotoja. Kuin varkain Draco livautti kätensä Harryn paidan alle ja tunnusteli vahvoja lihaksia jotka värisivät hänen kosketuksensa alla. Hän muisti kumiluotien jättämät ilkeännäköiset punaiset jäljet ja siveli hellästi Harryn rintaa.  
  
"Draco", Harry huokasi Dracon suuhun kun sormet löysivät Harryn herkän nännin.  
"Mmmmh", Draco hymisi ja veti Harrya päälleen, hän tahtoi tuntea toisen koko painon, hän tahtoi tuntea olevansa turvassa.  
  
Aikailematta Harry noudatti Dracon äänetöntä pyyntöä ja lukitsi Dracon vartalon alleen omalla voimakkaalla ruumillaan. Draco oli nyt täysin hereillä ja uneliaisuus oli karissut täysin pois. Hän tahtoi vain ahmia Harrya ja tuntea tämän kaikkialla. Harry tuntui tahtovan samaa, sillä tämä hyväili Dracoa suullaan sieltä mistä ylsi ja antoi käsiensä pitää huolen lopusta.  
  
Vaate kerrallaan he riisuivat toisiaan, suutelivat ja hyväilivät, kunnes Draco tunsi Harryn alastoman vartalon painautuvan viimein vasten omaansa. Harryn erektio painautui vasten Dracon kovettunutta elintä ja hengästyneenä Draco heitti päätään taakse nautinnosta. Tunne oli uskomaton ja hän tahtoi lisää, hän tahtoi tuntea Harryn täysin. Hän ei ollut muistanut, miten hyvältä tuntui olla Harryn sylissä, kuinka uskomatonta oli kun Harry kosketti häntä, hyväili ja tuotti nautintoa. Vasta nyt Draco ymmärsi, kuinka hän oli kaivannut tätä, kaivannut Harrya.  
  
Sanomatta mitään, Harry kohottautui sen verran että sai kätensä heidän vartaloidensa väliin. Sitten Draco tunsi kuinka Harry kietoi sormensa heidän erektioidensa ympärille, puristi niitä yhteen ja lähti liikuttamaan kättään rytmikkäästi samalla kun antoi lantionsa keinua Dracoa vasten.  
  
”Luoja Draco”, Harry henkäisi. ”En voi uskoa, että olet oikeasti siinä.”  
”Minä olen tässä”, Draco sanoi hellästi ja silitti Harryn käsivarsia aina olkapäiltä alemmas.  
”Luulin jo – ”, Harryn hengitys kiihtyi, ” – että menettäisin sinut.”  
”Shh”, Draco hymisi ja hänen selkänsä kaartui Harryn kosketuksen ansiosta tämän nopeuttaessa kätensä ja lantionsa liikettä.  
  
Suutelemisesta ei tullut enää mitään. Draco oli liian täynnä pidätettyä kiihkoa ja halua, että hän olisi voinut keskittyä mihinkään muuhun kuin Harryn käteen, joka liukui hänen varrellaan edestakaisin ja Harryn elimeen, joka oli Dracon omaa kalua hieman isompi ja painoi syntisen hyvänä sitä vasten. Harry oli painanut nyt päänsä Dracon olkaa vasten ja imi ja nuoli ihoa kunnes oli liian hengästynyt tekemään mitään muuta kuin huohottamaan Dracon ihoa vasten.  
  
Orgasmi rakentui Dracon sisällä yllättävän nopeasti ja vaikka hän olisi kuinka tahtonut pitkittää tätä kaikkea vielä hetken, hän laukesi rajusti vavahdelleen ja Harryn nimeä kuiskien. Ei mennyt pitkään kun hän tunsi Harryn jäykistyvän yläpuolellaan ja sitten lämpimät roiskeet laskeutuivat Dracon vatsalle ja rintakehälle sekoittuen Dracon äskeisen laukeamisen jäänteiden joukkoon.  
  
Huohottaen toistensa suuhun he pitivät kiinni toisistaan, ja Dracosta tuntui, ettei hän tahtonut enää koskaan laskea irti. Harryn kädet silittivät lempeästi, hyväilivät ja rauhoittivat. Draco puolestaan oli kiertänyt omat kätensä Harryn niskaan ja veti tätä lähemmäs itseään.  
  
Vähä vähältä Draco tunsi Harryn kehon rentoutuvan ja hetken päästä mies makasi puoliksi Dracon päällä ja hengitti raskaasti. Hymyillen Draco oivalsi, että Harry oli nukahtanut. Mikäli Dracolla oli ollut rankaa viime päivien aikana, hän ei voinut edes kuvitella mitä kaikkea Harry oli käynyt läpi. Draco kurkotti alushousut käteensä, pimeässä hän ei nähnyt kumman ne olivat, ja pyyhki suurimmat sotkut pois iholtaan. Sitten hän veti peiton heidän päälleen ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä.  
  
Vaikka äskeinen tuntui heikolta korvaukselta kaikesta siitä tuskasta, mitä Draco oli kokenut viime päivien aikana, se oli kuitenkin saanut Dracon oivaltamaan, että tätä hän halusi. Tätä hän oli myöskin kaivannut. Polttavaa tunnetta kun joku halusi häntä, kun joku tahtoi tuottaa juuri hänelle uskomatonta nautintoa. Harryssa oli omat vikansa, mutta Draco tahtoi uskoa ja luottaa että he saisivat selvitettyä tilanteen jollain keinolla.  
  
Heillä olisi paljon puhuttavaa, ei pelkästään siitä mitä tänään oli tapahtunut, mutta myös siitä mitä oli tapahtunut ennen kuin Draco oli rynnännyt ulos Harryn asunnosta. Dracosta tuntui nyt, että hänen olisi annettava Harrylle tilaisuus selittää. Itsekkäästi hän oli torjunut Harryn yritykset ottaa yhteyttä, eikä ollut näin antanut tälle edes mahdollisuutta. Se, mitä tänään oli tapahtunut, sai Dracon vakuuttumaan, että Harry tahtoi hänet, sillä miksi tämä olisi muutoin rynnännyt Luciuksen talolle valmiina jopa kuolemaan.  
  
Draco tahtoi antaa heille vielä uuden mahdollisuuden ja uskoi, että kaikki tulisi selviämään, kunhan he vain saisivat levätä ensin kunnolla. Niinpä hän sulki viimein silmänsä, kietoi kätensä tiukemmin Harryn ympärille ja liukui uneen.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seuraava päivitys viikonloppuna!


	23. Chapter 23

**23\. luku**  
  
  
Lämpö ympäröi Dracoa kun hän heräsi hitaasti. Harry makasi edelleen puoliksi hänen päällään ja rutisti Dracoa yhä tiukasti. Tyytyväisenä Draco kaivautui vielä hieman syvemmälle Harryn syliin ja nautti olostaan. Hän ei ollut uskonut, että voisi enää koskaan kokea Harryn lämpöä ja tämän vahvoja käsiä ympärillään. Niinpä Draco aikoi nauttia jokaisesta hetkestä, sillä pieni ääni hänen sisällään sanoi, että jossain vaiheessa heidän olisi kuitenkin pakko puhua tästä kaikesta, ja silloin ratkeaisi, minkälainen tulevaisuus heillä olisi edessään.  
  
Sitten viime päivien tapahtumat rysähtivät aivan yllättäen Dracon mieleen ja herättivät hänet lopullisesti. Hän tunsi, kuinka hänen ruumiinsa alkoi täristä holtittomasti, aivan kun hänellä olisi ollut kylmä. Järkevä osa hänen aivoissaan sanoi, että kyseessä oli jonkinlainen myöhäinen shokkireaktio mutta ei niin järkevä osa hänestä tahtoi nousta ja juosta jonnekin pois, piiloutua, kaivautua syvälle jonnekin koloon ja pysyä poissa. Miksi hän tahtoi tehdä niin, sitä hän ei itsekään osannut sanoa.  
  
Sitten Harryn kädet Dracon ympärillä kiristyivät ja pehmeät huulet painuivat Dracon iholle rauhoittavina.  
  
"Shhh, kaikki on hyvin", Harry mumisi ja silitti rauhallisesti Dracoa. ”Se on ohi nyt, ei mitään hätää. Minä olen tässä, kaikki on hyvin.”  
"Minä tiedän", Draco vastasi hiljaa ja yritti taltuttaa pakokauhuaan pelkän tahdon voimalla.  
  
Hetken aikaa he vain makasivat sylikkäin. Draco koetti hillitä tärinäänsä ja Harry silitteli häntä hitain, lempein liikkein. Vähitellen Draco tunsi, että paniikki hänen sisällään hellitti ja hän pystyi jälleen hengittämään helpommin. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hätää, hän oli turvassa Harryn luona, Voldemort oli kuollut ja kaikki oli hyvin eikä kukaan aikonut satuttaa häntä enää. Draco toisteli näitä mielessään samalla kun rentoutui Harryn voimakasta vartaloa vasten.  
  
"Haluatko aamupalaa?" Harry kysyi, kun tärinä oli viimein loppunut kokonaan ja Draco hengitti jälleen rauhallisesti.  
  
Ensin Draco oli aikeissa kieltäytyä, mutta pysähtyi kuitenkin kuulostelemaan oloaan. Hän oli kuvitellut, ettei pystyisi enää koskaan syömään mitään, mutta nyt hän huomasi kuinka kova nälkä hänellä oikeastaan olikaan.  
  
"Kyllä kiitos", Draco vastasi ja hymyili Harryn painaessa pienen suukon hänen nenänsä päähän.  
  
Hitaasti he nousivat sängystä ja pukeutuivat vaitonaisina, Harry ojensi Dracolle paksua aamutakkia johon tämä kääriytyi kiitollisena. Jalkansa Draco sujautti tohveleihin. Harry kiskoi ylleen t-paidan ja löysät olohousut, jalkoihinsa tämä ei laittanut mitään vaan lähti avojaloin kohden keittiötä.  
  
Siellä hääräsi jo Rosmerta, joka loi heihin ystävällisen ja hieman äidillisen katseen.  
  
"Laitoin vähän kaikkea, kun arvelin ettei teillä ole tänään kiire minnekään", nainen sanoi ja osoitti ruokailutilassa olevan ison ruokapöydän suuntaan. Sinne oli katettuna runsas aamiainen ja vesi herahti välittömästi Dracon kielelle.  
"Kiitos Rosmerta", Harry sanoi ja asteli pöydän ääreen ryhtyen kaatamaan tuoremehua laseihin.  
"Kiitos", Draco kuiskasi ja katseli kuinka nainen kiersi saarekkeen takaa hänen luokseen.  
  
Sitten Dracon suureksi yllätykseksi ja pieneksi järkytykseksi nainen halasi häntä tiukasti.  
  
"Ihanaa nähdä, että olet kunnossa, Draco. Me kaikki olimme niin huolissamme", Rosmerta kuiskasi Dracon korvaan ja painoi pienen suukon hänen poskelleen.  
  
Ele sai kyyneleet Dracon silmiin ja kun hän vilkaisi Harrya, hän näki tämän vakavan katseen, jolloin hän uskoi että naisen sanat olivat totisinta totta. Osaamatta tehdä muuta kuin nyökätä Rosmertalle kiitokseksi, Draco asteli pöydän ääreen ja istuutui. Hetkeen hän ei osannut päättää, mitä olisi tahtonut syödä, mutta Harryn ojentaessa lämpimiä sämpylöitä Draco otti yhden itselleen ja mursi sen kahtia. Lämpimän leivän tuoksu sai veden herahtamaan hänen kielelleen.  
  
Sitten Draco söi ja söi ja söi, kunnes tunsi olevansa aivan ähkyssä. He eivät puhuneet Harryn kanssa mitään koko aterian aikana ja Rosmerta oli kadonnut jonnekin päin asuntoa jättäen heidät kahden. Kun Draco kaatoi kolmatta teekupillista itselleen hän huomasi Harryn katselevan häntä hymyillen.  
  
"Mitä?" Draco kohotti kulmiaan.  
"Ei mitään, on vain hyvä nähdä sinut siinä. Minulla oli ikävä", Harry sanoi yllättävän vakavalla äänellä ja hymy oli pyyhkiytynyt pois.  
"Minullakin oli ikävä", Draco tunnusti laskien teekuppinsa varovasti pöydälle, hän aavisti että pian se tulisi. Keskustelu, joka ratkaisisi kaiken heidän välillään. Sen jälkeen he näkisivät olisiko heitä vai ei.  
  
"Meidän pitäisi puhua", Harry huokaisi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen aivan kun olisi lukenut Dracon ajatukset.  
"Minä tiedän", Draco sanoi. "Mutta voinko käydä ensin pesulla?"  
"Tietenkin", Harry sanoi kiireesti.  
"Ei se tarkoita että minä olen lähdössä pois tai mitään sellaista", Draco selitti. ”Minä en ole vain päässyt suihkuun moneen päivään.”  
"Ymmärrän. Aivan kuten Rosmerta sanoi, meillä ei mitään kiirettä", Harry hymyili hidasta hymyä ja nousi pöydästä Dracon seuratessa.  
  
Kun he seisoivat vierekkäin pesemässä hampaitaan, se tuntui Dracosta samaan aikaan luonnolliselta ja jännittävältä. He olivat eilen harrastaneet seksiä, mutta nyt päivänvalossa tuntui siltä, ettei Draco olisi voinut heittäytyä Harryn kanssa uudelleen sänkyyn, ei ennen kuin he olisivat keskustelleet, käyneet läpi kaiken sen mitä oli tapahtunut. Viime yö oli ollut hetken huumaa, vakuuttelua siitä että he molemmat olivat yhä elossa ja toistensa lähellä. Draco oli heittäytynyt tilanteeseen ajattelematta asiaa sen kummemmin, mutta nyt tuntui, ettei hän voisi koskettaa Harrya ennen kuin tietäisi mitä tämän päässä liikkui.  
  
Viimein he olivat valmiita ja Harry ohjasi Dracon olohuoneen puolelle. Tilanne muistutti liikaa heidän sopimusneuvotteluaan ja Draco värähti tahtomattaan. Sitten hän työnsi sellaiset mietteet päättäväisesti pois mielestään. Hänen oli keskityttävä tähän hetkeen ja toivottava, että he löytäisivät keskusteluyhteyden Harryn kanssa.  
  
"Mistä sinä haluaisit aloittaa?" Harry kysyi hiljaa.  
"En tiedä, on tapahtunut niin paljon", Draco vastasi ja pureskeli huultaan kuten hän aina teki hermostuneena.  
"Draco", Harryn ääni oli pyytävä ja Draco huomaisi mitä oli tekemässä ja päästi huulensa vapaaksi. Nyt ei ollut hyvä hetki kiusoitella Harrya.  
"Anteeksi", Dracon ääni oli hiljainen ja hän tyytyi hypistelemään paitansa helmaa. ”Pitäisikö meidän aloittaa siitä, mitä tapahtui viime sunnuntaina?  
  
Ehdotus jäi roikkumaan heidän välilleen ja Draco huomasi välttelevänsä Harryn katsetta. Nyt hän saisi tietää totuuden Harrysta. Oliko tämä todellakin niin sairas ja kieroutunut kun Draco oli ymmärtänyt vai pystyisikö tämä kuitenkin selittämän jollain tavalla tapahtuneen? Kääntämään kaiken paremmaksi?  
  
"Minä – ”, Harry aloitti hitaasti ja Draco oivalsi äkkiä, että Harry oli hermostunut. "Minun pitäisi pyytää sinulta anteeksi."  
  
Harryn silmät olivat anovat kun tämä katsoi Dracoa.  
  
"Minä olen todella pahoillani. En olisi missään nimessä halunnut satuttaa sinua", Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
"Ymmärrän", Draco nielaisi kurkussaan tuntuvan palan sillä tuntui hyvältä kun Harry tahtoi edes yrittää.  
"Minä en vain ymmärrä mitä tapahtui. Olen miettinyt sitä yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan enkä vain ymmärrä", Harry pudisteli päätään puolelta toiselle.  
”Mitä tarkoitat, ettet ymmärrä?” Draco kysyi ihmeissään, sillä hänelle oli itsestään selvää mitä oli tapahtunut. Miksi Harry ei nähnyt sitä?  
”En ymmärrä mitä tapahtui, mikä meni pieleen. Olen miettinyt mitä tein väärin, enkä ymmärrä miksi lähdit sillä tavalla. Kaikki oli hyvin ja sitten ei yhtäkkiä ollutkaan”, Harry sanoi selvästi yhä mietteissään.  
"Sinä satutit minua", Draco sanoi hiljaa kurtistaen kulmiaan, miksi Harry ei ymmärtänyt tätä tosiasiaa.  
"Minun ei ollut tarkoitus satuttaa sinua, tiedäthän sinä sen. En halua koskaan satuttaa sinua”, Harry sanoi kiihkeästi. ”Sinä pyysit minua näyttämään mitä se olisi, mutta sen ei pitänyt satuttaa sinua. Sitä varten meillä on turvasanat.”  
"Turvasanat?" Draco kuiskasi hitaasti.  
  
Sulkien silmänsä Draco tunsi, kuinka puna lähti yllättäen leviämään hänen kasvoilleen. Hämärä muisto sopimuksesta nousi Dracon mieleen. Siinä oli lukenut jotain turvasanoista ja niiden käytöstä.  _Keltainen_  ja  _punainen_. Harry oli kysynyt Dracolta jotain ennen kuin oli aloittanut, mutta Draco ei muistanut enää mitä se oli. Häin muisti vain sen tunteen, kuinka häntä oli jännittänyt ja kuinka hän oli odottanut mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Oliko Harry sanonut jotain turvasanoista vai säännöstä?  
  
"Niin, tietenkin. Turvasanat ovat juuri sitä varten, ettei kukaan loukkaannu, ettei ketään satu. Niitä käytetään että leikkiminen on miellyttävää molemmille, niin että molemmat voivat nauttia siitä", Harry sanoi ja äkkiä oivallus näytti saavuttavan myös hänen tajuntansa. "Sinä ei käyttänyt turvasanaa! Miksi sinä et käyttänyt turvasanaa? Draco! Voi ei!"  
  
Voihkaisten Harry polvistui Dracon eteen ja puristi tämän käsiä omien käsiensä välissä. Kyyneleet kimmelsivät Dracon silmissä kun hän ymmärsi, mistä oli kyse. Kuinka hän oli ollut niin tyhmä? Miten hän ei ollut muistanut, että hänen olisi pitänyt käyttää turvasanaa heti eikä antaa tilanteen mennä niin pitkälle. Tietenkin Harry, jolla oli huomattavasti enemmän kokemusta, oli kuvitellut tilanteen olevan Dracon hallinnassa. Ja totta kai Harry olisi lopettanut heti jos Draco olisi vain sanonut turvasanan tai mitä tahansa muuta. Kuinka Draco tunsikaan itsensä hölmöksi.  
  
"Minä unohdin", Draco sanoi ja painoi nolona päänsä.  
"Voi Draco", Harry huokaisi ja painoi päänsä Dracon jalkojen päälle. "Anteeksi. Se oli minun vikani, sillä minun olisi pitänyt muistuttaa sinua, kerrata säännöt vielä ennen kuin aloitimme. Mehän olimme juuri puhuneet siitä, että asetamme ruoskille erilliset turvasanaluokitukset enkä varmistanut asiaa sinulta riittävän selvästi. Minä unohdin, ettet sinä ole tottunut sellaiseen, etteivät säännöt ole sinulle tuttuja ja itsestään selviä. Anteeksi."  
"Ei, minun olisi pitänyt sanoa itse. Mutta tahdoin tietää, olin utelias ja tahdoin kokeilla mitä se on", Draco mumisi nolona.  
"Se ei saisi koskaan olla sellaista mitä se oli. Se ei saa sattua, tai saa, mutta sinun pitää itse tietää omat rajasi. Ja minä ylitin ne moneen kertaan ja satutin sinua todella pahasti. Nyt ymmärrän myös miksi lähdit sillä tavalla. Sinä luulet varmasti, että minä olen hirviö. Minähän olen hirviö!" Harry huudahti tuskaisella äänellä.  
"Et ole", Draco silitti Harryn hiuksia. "Et sinä ole hirviö. Tämä oli vain kamala väärinkäsitys, minä olen niin pahoillani."  
"Minä olen enemmän", Harry huokaisi ja nousi istumaan Dracon viereen sohvalle. ”Minun tässä täytyy pyytää sinulta anteeksi ja rukoilla, että voit jonain päivänä antaa minulle anteeksi.”  
  
Draco mietti kulunutta viikkoa, Voldemortia ja sitä, että Harry oli tullut vaikka Draco oli torjunut tämän kerran toisensa jälkeen. He olivat kumpikin satuttaneet toisiaan.  
  
”Tietenkin minä annan sinulle anteeksi”, Draco sanoi. ”Jos sinäkin annat minulle?”  
”Totta kai! Vaikka sinä et olekaan tehnyt mitään väärää, minä olen”, Harry sanoi ja veti Dracon tiukasti itseään vasten.  
  
Hiljaa Draco painautui Harryn syliin, käpertyi pieneksi Harrya vasten ja hengitti tämän tuoksua sisäänsä. Kuinka hän oli ollut niin typerä. Miksi hän ei ollut sanonut heti että Harryn pitäisi lopettaa? Mutta kuten Harry oli itsekin sanonut, se kaikki oli Dracolle uutta eikä hän tuntenut tai muistanut pelin sääntöjä kunnolla. Harry oli luultavasti leikkinyt aikaisemmin vain ihmisten kanssa jotka tunsivat säännöt eikä ollut todellakaan muistanut, että Dracoa olisi pitänyt muistuttaa rajoista. Vaikka he olivat juuri keskustelleet sopimuksesta ja sen sisällöstä, niin silti perusasiat olivat unohtuneet heiltä molemmilta. Ehkä Harry oli ollut liian innokas ja Draco liian utelias.  
  
"Miksi sinä torjuit minut?" Harry kysyi viimein hiljaisella äänellä pitäen edelleen Dracoa sylissään.  
"Torjuin?" Draco ihmetteli.  
"Niin, blokkasit kaikki puheluni ja viestini ja Neville kertoi, ettet edes avannut kirjettäni", Harry sanoi ja tämän äänessä oli surua.  
"Kirjettäsi?" Draco nosti nyt päätän ja katsoi Harrya ihmeissään.  
"Minä kirjoitin sinulle", Harry sanoi vakavana. "En edes muista milloin olisin viimeksi tehnyt niin. Kirjoitin ihan oikean kirjeen käsin, halusin pyytää anteeksi ja toivoin, että voisimme keskustella asiasta. Tahdoin selvittää tämän ja yrittää uudelleen. Olisin tullut itse luoksesi ellei minun olisi ollut aivan pakko matkustaa Saksaan."  
"Minä luulin, että se oli uusi sopimus", Draco sanoi ja tunsi nolostuvansa, hän ei ollut todellakaan edes viitsinyt avata Harryn lähettämää kuorta.  
  
"Minä ymmärsin kyllä, että olin satuttanut ja loukannut sinua, mutta luulin että olisit antanut minun edes selittää", Harryn ääni oli täynnä tuskaa.  
"Minä en halunnut kuulla sinun selityksiäsi", Draco kuiskasi. "Minua sattui liikaa, tänne", Draco painoi Harryn kämmenen omalle rinnalleen, sydämensä päälle.  
"Anteeksi", Harry sanoi jälleen.  
"Minä luulin, että sinä nautit siitä. Tarkoitan sitä, kun näit kuinka minuun sattui ja se loukkasi minua. Kuvittelin, että tahdot sellaisen suhteen missä voit tehdä minulle mitä ikinä haluat. Siksi revin sen kirjeen koska luulin sen olevan sopimus, jossa sinä vaatisit minulta jotain, mitä en olisi valmis antamaan", Draco sanoi.  
"En voisi ikinä nauttia mistään sellaisesta, sehän olisi aivan sairasta", Harry sanoi kauhuissaan. "Minä nautin siitä hetkestä leikkihuoneessa, sillä luulin sinunkin nauttivan siitä, luulin sinunkin haluavan sitä", Harry kiirehti selittämään nähdessään Dracon kulmien kurtistuvan. "Se on osa leikkiä. Toisen satuttaminen tämän sallimissa rajoissa tuottaa nautintoa minulle. Mutta samalla sen pitäisi tuottaa nautintoa myös toiselle osapuolelle. Muistathan sen hapsuruoskan?"  
  
Hitaasti Draco nyökkäsi. Kyllä hän muisti kuinka ruoskan nahkaiset hapsut olivat iskeytyneet hänen ihoonsa ja saaneet hänet kiemurtelemaan. Se oli tuntunut hyvältä, mutta se, mitä Harry oli tehnyt toisella kerralla, oli satuttanut. Miksi se oli niin? Aivan kun Harry olisi lukenut Dracon ajatukset tämä ryhtyi selittämään.  
  
"Palvelijan täytyy tuntea omat rajansa. Se on pitkä tie, mutta erittäin palkitseva. Siinä opitaan yrityksen ja erehdyksen kautta samalla kun etsitään oikeaa tasapainoa. Tarkoitus ei ole piiskata toista mielivaltaisesti, ja herrallakin on oma vastuunsa. Valitettavasti minä en ollut riittävän tarkkaavainen enkä osannut tulkita sinua siinä tilanteessa oikein. Jälkiviisaana voin tietenkin sanoa, että minun olisi pitänyt varmistaa sinulta joka iskun jälkeen voinko jatkaa”, Harry painoi päänsä käsiinsä.  
  
”Minä tahdoin tietää”, Draco sanoi jälleen kerran hiljaa.  
”Minä en osannut olla hyvä herra”, Harry mumisi käsiensä lomasta.  
”Me molemmat teimme väärin”, Draco koetti löytää oikeita sanoja mutta tunsi olevansa hukassa.  
  
Tilanne oli liukunut aivan liian pitkälle ja he kumpikin olivat menettäneet kontrollin.  
  
”Minä ymmärsin sen kyllä jo aikaisemmin, että tämä kaikki on sinulle uutta, mutta luulin ihan oikeasti että käyttäisit turvasanaa heti jos sinusta tuntuisi pahalta", Harryn ääni oli täynnä tuskaa ja Dracon sydäntä riipaisi.  
  
Häpeissään Draco painoi vuorostaan päänsä, hänestä tuntui että koko sotku oli täysin hänen syytään. Ja sitten hän oli vielä onnistunut jäämään Voldemortin kidnappaamaksi. Äkkiä Dracosta tuntui, että koko viikko oli ollut täynnä huonoja valintoja.  
  
"Mitä nyt tapahtuu?" Draco kysyi.  
"Mitä sinä haluaisit?" Harry esitti vastakysymyksen.  
"En tiedä", Draco tunnusti hiljaa ja käänsi katseensa Harrysta Lontoon kattojen ylle.  
  
Jos Draco jostain oli varma niin juuri siitä, ettei hän todellakaan tiennyt mitä hän halusi juuri sillä hetkellä. Kaikki oli sekavaa ja Draco tunsi tarvetta miettiä kaikkea kuulemaansa kaikessa rauhassa. Harry oli pyytänyt häneltä anteeksi ja Draco oli antanut, mutta kuinka he jatkaisivat tästä eteenpäin. Mitä Harry haluaisi? Vieläkö tämä vaatisi Dracoa allekirjoittamaan sopimuksen ja mitä Draco tekisi, jos Harry sitä vaatisi.  
  
Huokaisten Draco painoi päänsä vasten sohvan selkänojaa ja sulki silmänsä. Häntä väsytti ja ajatukset kieppuivat hänen päässään sekavana sotkuna. Ahdistuksen keskellä hän tunsi kuitenkin Harryn lempeän kosketuksen kun tämä silitti hitaasti Dracon päätä. Toivo nosti päätään Dracon sisällä, ehkä se saisivat sittenkin asiat järjestymään jollain tavalla.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seuraava päivitys keskiviikkona :)


	24. Chapter 24

**24\. luku**  
  
  
Totaalinen väsymys ja uupumus oli vallannut Dracon sen jälkeen kun he olivat käyneet pitkän keskustelun Harryn kanssa. Dracon tunteet olivat liukuneet laidasta laitaan, välillä hän oli ollut häpeissään siitä, ettei ollut osannut käyttäytyä leikkihuoneessa, sitten hänen mielialansa oli vaihtunut epävarmuuteen siitä, mitä heille seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Haluaisiko Harry sopimuksen hänen kanssaan vai mitä tällä oli mielessä? Kun Harry oli ensimmäisen sitten kerran ehdottanut, että Draco menisi lepäämään, hän ei ollut halunnut myöntää väsymystään, mutta Harry oli kuitenkin nähnyt hänen lävitseen.  
  
"Sinä olet aivan väsynyt", Harry oli silittänyt Dracon poskea. "On tapahtunut niin paljon. Sinulla on ollut rankka viikko ja me ehdimme kyllä puhua tästä kaikesta myöhemmin lisää. Mene nukkumaan, meillä on kyllä aikaa."  
  
Sen sanottuaan Harry oli vetänyt Dracon takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja peitellyt tämän paksun peiton alle. Harry oli pysynyt Dracon vierellä siihen saakka kunnes hän oli vajonnut uneen silittäen ja hyväillen hellästi Dracon hiuksia.  
  
  
Nyt Draco heräsi ja huomasi, ettei Harry ollut enää hänen luonaan. Katsoessaan kelloa Draco tajusi nukkuneensa lähes kolme tuntia. Harrylla oli luultavasti parempaakin tekemistä kuin valvoa Dracon unta, joten ei ihme, ettei tämä ollut enää paikalla. Hitaasti Draco venytteli ja kuulosteli oloaan todeten, että hänellä oli hieman nälkä.  
  
Käytyään peseytymässä Draco suuntasi olohuoneeseen, ehkä Rosmerta olisi paikalla ja keittäisi Dracolle kupin teetä. Rosmerta oli kuin olikin keittiössä mutta niin oli moni muukin. Koko olohuone näytti olevan täynnä ihmisiä ja Draco pysähtyi hämmästyneenä katsomaan ympärilleen. Sohvalla istuivat Pansy ja Ron seuranaan Hermione ja Ginny. Nelikko jutteli selvästi syventyneenä keskusteluun, ja käsissään heillä oli kahvikuppeja ja lautasia joilla oli osittain syötyä ruokaa. Sirius ja Remus seisoivat keittiössä saarekkeen äärellä ja söivät jotain pienistä kulhoista, joita oli katettu pöydälle Rosmertan häärätessä heidän ympärillään. Neville istui Lunan kanssa ruokapöydän ääressä ja keskusteli Severus Kalkaroksen kanssa, heilläkin edessään ruokalautaset ja teekupit. Dobby lymysi keittiön nurkassa ja koetti olla mahdollisimman huomaamaton pidellen kädessään mukia, joka sisälsi todennäköisesti teetä, sillä Draco tiesi ettei Dobby juonut koskaan kahvia.  
  
Katsellen ympärilleen Draco yritti paikantaa missä Harry oli ja hetken päästä hän huomasikin tämän löhöämässä sohvalla. Tosin Harry ei ollut sohvalla yksin, vaan tämän vieressä istui punatukkainen mies ja kaksikko oli selvästi syventynyt keskusteluun päät lähellä toisiaan ja kasvoillaan vakavat ilmeet. Draco ei ollut nähnyt miestä koskaan aikaisemmin ja äkkiä hänen vatsaansa väänsi kipeästi.  
  
Samassa Harry käänsi päätään ja huomasi ovensuussa seisovan Dracon joka oli juuri aikeissa kääntyä kannoillaan ja paeta takaisin makuuhuoneen suojaan. Yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä Harry nousi sohvalta ja tuli Dracon luo tarttuen tämän käteen ennen kuin Draco ehti liikahtaa minnekään. Sitten Harry kietoi kätensä Dracon lantion ympärille ja veti tämän lähemmäs itseään niin että pystyi painamaan pehmeät huulensa Dracon huulille, eikä Dracolle jäänyt muuta mahdollisuutta kuin sulaa suudelmaan.  
  
"Sinä heräsit", Harry mumisi suudelman loputtua ja Draco tunsi olevansa punainen kuin tomaatti, etenkin kun hän huomasi joka ikisen huoneessa olevan tuijottavan heitä.  
"Niin heräsin", Draco sanoi hiljaa. "Mitä täällä on tekeillä?"  
"Kaikki ovat olleet huolissaan sinusta, joten lupasin, että he voivat tulla tervehtimään sinua", Harry sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan toisia. ”Lisäksi luulen, että meidän täytyy selvittää muutamia asioita viime päivien tapahtumista. Niin sinä kuin muutkin ovat ansainneet kuulla mitä tapahtui.”  
  
Sitten Draco olikin piiritetty ja häntä halattiin ja hänen selkäänsä taputettiin. 'Ihanaa kun olet kunnossa', 'olimme niin huolissamme' ja 'hienoa että kaikki on nyt hyvin' -tyyppiset lausahdukset kaikuivat Dracon korvissa eikä hän osannut liikutukseltaan sanoa oikein mitään. Hän halasi takaisin, nyökytteli ja hymyili. Lopulta Harry veti hänet takaisin itselleen ja luotsasi Dracon keittiöön missä Rosmerta odotti jo lautasen ja höyryävän teekupin kanssa.  
  
"Sinulla on varmasti kova nälkä", Rosmerta hymyili ja ojensi astioita Dracolle.  
  
Tyytyväisenä Draco lappoi lautaselleen kaikenlaista, kunnes istahti sohvalle haukkasi ensimmäisen palan täytettyä croissantiaan. Harry istui hänen viereensä ja kietoi kätensä luontevasti Dracon harteiden ympärille. Toisella sohvalla istuva punatukkainen katseli heitä hymyillen ja Draco pohti, kuka tämä oikein mahtoi olla. Ennen kuin hän ehti kuitenkaan kysyä miehen nimeä, Pansy avasi suunsa.  
  
"Kerro meille nyt kaikki mitä tapahtui", Dracon paras ystävä pyysi käsiään väännellen. "Minä olen ollut koko viikon aivan sekaisin kun en ole tiennyt mitä sinun päässäsi oikein on liikkunut."  
"Kyllähän me soittelimme alkuviikosta", Draco koitti sivuuttaa hankalan puheenaiheen ja jatkoi kiireesti: "mutta haluat varmaan kuulla, että miten minä jouduin Wiltshireen?"  
  
Kun toiset nyökyttelivät, Draco hörppäsi teetään ennen kuin aloitti.  
  
"No, isä soitti minulle keskiviikkona ja pyysi kylään. Jos olisin pysähtynyt ajattelemaan asiaa hieman tarkemmin, olisin ehkä osannut epäillä jotain, sillä hän ei pyydä minua juuri koskaan käymään luonaan ellei ole kyse jostain erikoisesta. Olin kuitenkin nukkunut todella huonosti ja mielessäni oli aika paljon kaikkea muuta”, Draco vaikeni ja nielaisi vilkaisten samalla syrjäsilmällä Harrya joka katsoi häntä vakaasti takaisin. ”Niinpä en ajatellut asiaa ja mietin vain, että ehkä olisi hyvä käydä kotona ja saada hieman etäisyyttä – asioihin. Kun sitten pääsin sinne, Voldemort istui olohuoneessa, minkä jälkeen seuraava muistikuvani oli se, että heräsin sänkyyn köytettynä.”  
  
Draco kohotti uudelleen teekupin huulilleen ja mietti, kuinka jatkaisi kertomustaan. Jokainen huoneessa oleva katsoi häntä keskittyneesti ja Draco tunsi olonsa hieman vaivautuneeksi, hän ei tykännyt olla huomion keskipisteenä, mutta Harryn käsi hänen hartiallaan ja lämmin hymy tämän huulilla rohkaisi Dracoa jatkamaan.  
  
”Voldemort ilmoitti kiristävänsä Harrya minun avullani ja oikeastaan hän puhui hyvin paljon sekavia asioita, joista en ymmärtänyt puoliakaan. Suurimman osan ajasta olin kuitenkin yksin huoneessa ja mietin, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan. Viimein asiat nytkähtivät eteenpäin ja loput te sitten tiedättekin", Draco päätti kertomuksensa nopeasti ja loi kysyvän katseen Severus Kalkarokseen. Mies oli ainoa Dracon ja Dobbyn lisäksi paikalla ollut, ja Draco paloi halusta kuulla mitä tällä olisi kerrottavana. Severus Kalkaros vastasikin tyynesti Dracon katseeseen ja vilkaistuaan pikaisesti Harrya, ennen kuin kohensi ryhtiään ja valmistautui puhumaan.  
  
"Minun täytyy aloittaa tarinani varmaan hieman kauempaa", Kalkaros sanoi rykäisten hieman kurkkuaan. "Kaikki lähti liikkeelle oikeastaan jo yli puoli vuotta sitten. Harry oli minuun tuolloin yhteydessä, sillä hän tahtoi viimeinkin saattaa loppuun sen, mikä oli alkanut sinä yönä kun hänen vanhempansa olivat kuolleet. Harry tiesi, että minulla ja Voldemortilla oli yhteistä historiaa vuosien takaa, vaikka itse olisin toivonut sen tosiseikan painuvan unholaan. Nyt tuo yhteys muodostui kuitenkin ratkaisevaksi tekijäksi, sillä Voldemort oli todella epäluuloinen eikä luottanut juuri keneenkään. Se, etten ole ollut julkisesti ollut lämpimissä väleissä Harryn kanssa edesauttoi sitä, että Voldemort päästi minut lähelleen ja luotti minuun.”  
  
Tässä vaiheessa Sirius tuhahti hieman etäämmällä ja Draco huomasi Remuksen laskevan kätensä rauhoittavasti miehensä olalle. Draco ei voinut olla pohtimatta, mikä mahtoi olla näiden välisen kinan tai kaunan alkuperäinen syy, sillä Draco muisti kyllä kuinka halveksivasti Sirius oli puhunut Kalkaroksesta aikaisemmin päivällisellä.  
  
”Joka tapauksessa Harry otti minuun yhteyttä”, Kalkaros jatkoi aivan kun ei olisi kuullut Siriuksen tuhahtelua. ”Meillä oli muutamia yhteisiä intressejä, liittyen Harryn menneisyyteen, joiden vuoksi lupauduin auttamaan häntä. Lisäksi en olen koskaan kannattanut Voldemortin tapaa hoitaa bisneksiään, hän oli läpeensä mätä ihminen. Mutta sovimme siis Harryn kanssa, että etsisin Voldemortin käsiini ja tunnustelisin olisiko mahdollista, että tämä palaisi takaisin Englantiin, jolloin hänet olisi mahdollista saada oikeuden eteen ja tuomita niistä rikoksista, jotka hän teki vuosia sitten.”  
  
Kaikki huoneessa olijat kuuntelivat nyt tarkkaavaisesti Kalkaroksen puhetta, jopa Sirius, joka oli rauhoittunut Remuksen silitellessä tämän selkää hellin liikkein. Nähtävästi Kalkaroksen tiedot olivat muillekin täysin uusia, sillä Harrya lukuun ottamatta he olivat nojautuneet hieman eteenpäin kuullakseen paremmin.  
  
"Niinpä matkustin Albaniaan ja etsin Voldemortin käsiini. Se ei ollut helppoa, sillä hän oli vaihtanut nimeään ja piiloutunut. Eräs hänen alaisistaan, Orave nimeltään johdatti minut kuitenkin hänen luokseen. Voldemort tunnisti minut heti, sillä olin tehnyt hänelle keikkahommia nuorena, vaikka nyt en olekaan ylpeä siitä tosiasiasta kuten jo totesin. Se auttoi minua kuitenkin, sillä muuten olisi voinut olla, ettei Voldemort olisi luottanut minuun aivan yhtä helposti. Olin kehitellyt tarinan, jonka mukaan olin joutunut eroamaan työpaikastani tiettyjen epäselvyyksien vuoksi. Tiesin ettei hän voinut vastustaa hämäräpuuhia, joten sanoin että olin ollut mukana tekemässä erinäisiä bisneksiä ja hän kiinnostui tietenkin välittömästi", Kalkaros jatkoi tarinaansa ja vilkaisi nyt Dracoa. "Olen ammatiltani kemisti, joten Voldemort oli hyvin kiinnostunut muun muassa kemiallisten huumeiden valmistamisesta ja niiden kauppaamisesta. Meillä oli Harryn kanssa tietenkin hyvin tarkka suunnitelma. Kukaan muu ei tiennyt siitä, mitä juonittelimme, sillä tahdoimme olla varmoja, ettei juttu vuotaisi ennen aikojaan."  
  
Harryn onnistui näyttää hieman häpeilevältä luodessaan silmäyksen kasvatti-isiensä suuntaan, mutta nämä eivät tuntuneet välittävän vaan sekä Sirius että Remus kuuntelivat kiinnostuneena Severuksen kertomusta.  
  
"Pitkän suostuttelun jälkeen sain Voldemortin lähtemään kanssani Ranskaan, sillä sen lisäksi että suunnittelin hänelle olevinaan uutta muotihuumetta mitä hän voisi kaupata Pariisin yökerhoissa, istutin vähitellen hänen mieleensä ajatuksen kaapata takaisin se liiketoiminta jonka vuoksi hän oli menettänyt asemansa Englannissa vuosia sitten. Puhuin Harrysta ja tämän investoinneista ympäri Eurooppaa, niin että vähitellen Voldemort alkoi uskoa, että hänellä voisi oikeasti olla mahdollisuudet saada vanha liiketoimintansa takaisin mikäli hän osaisi olla riittävän ovela. Sitä hän ei tietenkään ottanut huomioon, että koko suunnitelman takana oli Harry itse”, Kalkaros hymähti hieman ja sai muutkin naurahtelemaan. ”Minun oli kuitenkin vaarallista olla jatkuvasti yhteydessä Harryn kanssa, sillä emme voineet antaa pienintäkään mahdollisuutta siihen, että Voldemort olisi tajunnut välillämme olevan yhteyden. Niinpä jouduin käyttämään välillä kiertoreittejä saadakseni toimitettua Harrylle viestejä.”  
  
Tässä vaiheessa Kalkaros vilkaisi Hermionea ja Ginnyä jotka istuivat vierekkäin ja kuuntelivat kertomusta suut hieman raollaan.  
  
"Tällä viikolla asioihin tuli kuitenkin odottamaton ja suunnittelematon käänne. Maanantaina Voldemort näki englantilaisen sanomalehden jonka kannessa oli suuri kuva Harrysta tuntemattoman vaalean miehen kanssa. Koetin estää häntä, mutta hän tahtoi ostaa lehden ja luki jutun suurella mielenkiinnolla."  
  
Väristykset kulkivat Dracon selkäpiissä. Mikäli he eivät olisi menneet Camdeniin, kaiken tämän olisi voinut estää. Vai olisiko?  
  
"Voldemort innostui näkemästään niin, että tahtoi lähteä saman tien Englantiin. Tulimme pienellä veneellä kanaalin yli, ja Lucius Malfoy, Voldemortin vanha liikekumppani oli meitä vastassa eräässä syrjäisessä poukamassa. Tässä vaiheessa en vielä tiennyt, että Lucius oli menettänyt koko omaisuutensa konkurssissa ja oli siitä asti ollut puilla paljailla. En luottanut häneen, sillä en tiennyt hänen motiiviaan auttaa Voldemortia. Kun meille selvisi, että sanomalehden kuvassa ollut vaalea mies oli Luciuksen poika, ymmärsin, että Lucius oli mukana rahan vuoksi. Hän myönsikin sen minulle jossain vaiheessa ja toivoi, että voisi Dracon avulla saada raha-asiansa kuntoon.”  
  
Järkytys vihlaisi Dracon sisällä. Hän isänsä oli todellakin ollut valmis tekemään mitä tahansa saadakseen omat asiansa järjestykseen. Draco tiesi kyllä etteivät heidän välinsä olleet koskaan olleet erityisen lämpimät, mutta kyseessä oli kuitenkin hänen oma isänsä.  
  
”Kun Voldemort puolestaan sai selville, että kuvassa oli Luciuksen poika hän ryhtyi välittömästi suunnittelemaan kuinka voisi käyttää tietoa hyväkseen. Hän lupasi Luciukselle suuria summia rahaa, mutta ei kuitenkaan kertonut tälle koko totuutta suunnitelmastaan. Minulle hän uskoutui, että aikoi viedä Harrylta liiketoimien lisäksi myös tämän elämänkumppanin.”  
  
Tässä vaiheessa Draco tunsi kuinka Harry puristi häntä aavistuksen lähemmäs itseään ja kuin huomaamatta Draco painautui lähemmäs lämmintä vartaloa.  
  
"Niinpä Voldemort suostutteli Luciusta ottamaan yhteyttä poikaansa ja pyytämään tätä kylään uuden kumppaninsa kanssa. Kun Draco ilmoitti, että hän tulisi yksin, Voldemort oli enemmän kuin riemuissaan. Nyt hän saisi aseen jolla kiristää Harrya ja kiduttaa tätä", Kalkaroksen ääni oli tyyni hänen puhuessaan. "Mutta siihen Voldemort ei ollut valmistautunut, miten Harry vastasi hänen vaatimuksiinsa."  
  
Nyt Kalkaros katsoi ensi kerran Dracoa silmissään pahoitteleva ilme ja vasta kun Harry nyökkäsi, tämä jatkoi kertomustaan.  
  
"Kun Voldemort esitti vaatimuksensa Harrylle ensin sähköpostin välityksellä ja soittaen vielä perään, Harryn vastaus oli tyly ja sai Voldemortin suunniltaan. Harryn mukaan kuvassa oleva nuorukainen ei merkinnyt hänelle mitään", tässä kohtaa Draco värähti ja Harryn ote hänestä tiukkeni samalla kun Draco kuuli useamman nyyhkäyksen eri puolilta huonetta. "Niinpä Harry ilmoitti varsin suoraan, että Voldemort voisi tehdä miehelle mitä haluaisi. Tilanne oli minulle hankala, sillä en voinut olla varma, tarkoittiko Harry todella sitä mitä sanoi Voldemortille, enkä voinut tarkistaa asiaa häneltä. Harry ei ollut maininnut Dracoa aikaisemmin, enkä minä voinut riskeerata operaatiota kysymällä asiaa Dracolta suoraan."  
  
Anteeksipyytävä katse oli suunnattu sekä Harryyn että Dracoon.  
  
"Sinä teit voitavasi siinä tilanteessa”, Harry sanoi ja kohensi ryhtiään pitäen kuitenkin edelleen tiukasti kiinni Dracosta. ”Olin palannut Saksasta aikaisemmin mitä suunnitelmiini kuului, sillä tahdoin selvittää Dracon ja minun välillä tapahtuneen väärinkäsityksen.”  
  
Yllättyneenä Draco katsahti Harrya, sillä hän ei ollut odottanut että Harry ottaisi asiaa esille näin laajassa porukassa. Mutta katsellessaan ympärilleen, Draco ymmärsi, että kaikki huoneessa olevat tiesivät jo heidän välirokostaan, vaikka Draco uskoikin, ettei kukaan heistä tiennyt sen todellista syytä.  
  
”Olin huolissani Dracosta, sillä hän oli lähtenyt luotani erittäin loukkaantuneena eikä suostunut puhumaan kanssani. Myös se, että Draco vältteli Pansya oli harmillista, sillä en saanut oikein mitään kautta toimitettua hänelle viestiä, että tahdoin puhua hänen kanssaan ja selvittää välillämme tapahtuneen väärinkäsityksen. Kun Draco sitten lähti Wiltshireen, emme kukaan tienneet pitkään aikaan missä hän oli. Ne teistä, jotka olitte silloin täällä, tiedätte, että olin vähällä menettää järkeni, sillä olin todella huolissani Dracosta ja pelkäsin, että hänelle tapahtuu jotain pahaa”, Harry hymähti surumielisesti, ja vasta nyt Draco alkoi käsittää, minkälaisen helvetin Harry oli joutunut käymään läpi viime päivien aikana.  
  
”Kun sitten Voldemort otti yhteyttä ensimmäisen kerran, ilmoitin asiasta tietenkin välittömästi poliisille ja MI5:n johtajalle ja ryhdyimme suunnittelemaan pelastustoimia kuinka saisimme Dracon turvaan. Yritin voittaa aikaa ja jätin vastaamatta Voldemortin ensimmäiseen sähköpostiin vaikka sisälläni kiehui ja olisin vain tahtonut rynnätä Wiltshireen pelastamaan Dracoa”, Harry painoi hetkeksi huulensa Dracon ohimolle ja Draco tunsi kuinka Harry hengitti raskaasti muistellessaan tapahtumia. ”Sitten kun Voldemort soitti minulle ja jouduin teeskentelemään, ettei Draco olisi merkinnyt minulle mitään, jouduin käyttämään kaiken tahdonvoimani, ettei äänestäni olisi kuulunut sitä paniikkia ja hätää mitä tunsin. Se puhelu oli ehdottomasti elämäni kamalin.”  
  
Mykistyneenä Draco katseli, kuinka kyyneleet virtasivat Harryn silmistä, eikä tämä vaivautunut edes peittelemään niitä. Sydän takoen Draco yritti ymmärtää kuulemaansa. Hän oli koko viikon uskotellut itselleen, että Harry oli sairas paskiainen ja vaikka he olivat aikaisemmin jo selvittäneet välillään olleet epäselvyydet, vasta nyt Draco todella oivalsi, mitä hän merkitsi Harrylle.  
  
"Onneksi Draco itse keksi, kuinka sai Voldemortin mielenkiinnon heräämään uudelleen. Voldemort osoitti Dracoa jo aseellaan, ja minä olin valmiina toimimaan kun Draco keksi että kertoisi kaikki tietonsa Harrysta", Kalkaros jatkoi tapahtumien kertaamista.  
"En minä oikeasti olisi kertonut mitään tärkeää", Draco keskeytti nopeasti ja katsoi hädissään Harrya.  
"Ei sillä ole väliä vaikka olisit kertonut  _kaiken_ ", Harry sanoi silmissään vakava ilme.  
"Tahdoin suojella sinua ja kehitin päässäni mitättömiä asioita ja koetin voittaa aikaa", Draco selitti. "Olin pyytänyt Dobbya ottamaan yhteyttä Pansyyn, sillä olin sinä uskossa, ettei sinua kiinnostanut minun kohtaloni."  
"Voi Draco!" Pansy huudahti viereiseltä sohvalta ja painoi kätensä suulleen. "Harry ei muuta tehnytkään kun puhui sinusta taukoamatta. Me olimme täällä Ronin kanssa ja yritimme auttaa siinä missä pystyimme. Kun Dobby sitten soitti, Harry tempaisi puhelimen itselleen niin pian kuin ymmärsi mistä oli kyse. Hän oli todella huolissaan sinusta, muru, aivan kuten kaikki me muutkin olimme."  
  
Kyyneleet nousivat Dracon silmiin kun hän kuunteli ystävänsä sanoja. Niin paljon oli tapahtunut viime päivien aikana, että Dracon tunteet olivat pinnassa ja hän liikuttui vähästä. Lisäksi tieto siitä, että heidän välinsä Harryn kanssa eivät olleet vieläkään täysin selvät sai Dracon nieleskelemään. Kaikki tämä, mitä hän nyt kuuli Harrylta ja parhaalta ystävältään, sai Dracon pohtimaan, kuinka väärässä hän olikaan ollut ja mitä he oikeastaan merkitsivät toisilleen Harryn kanssa.  
  
"Dobbyn yhteydenoton jälkeen saimme vihdoin kaipaamiamme tarkempia tietoja sinun tilanteestasi ja pystyimme suunnittelemaan poliisien kanssa rynnäkön isäsi taloon. Severus ei voinut olla meihin yhteydessä, mutta Dobbyn avulla pystyimme luomaan kokonaiskuvan tilanteesta. Kun Voldemort yllättäen siirsi sinut päärakennukseen, jouduimme miettimään strategiamme uudestaan, mutta onneksi mukana oli kokeneita poliiseja jotka tiesivät kuinka toimia. Tahdoin olla itse ensimmäinen joka tulisi sisään taloon, sillä minun oli varmistettava että olisit kunnossa. Poliisit eivät olleet kovin hyvillään tästä mutta suostuivat vaatimukseeni kun kuulivat, ettei Voldemortilla olisi kädessään toimivaa asetta. Olimme sopineet ennakkoon, että Severus vaihtaisi kaikkiin aseisiin joko kumiluodit tai paukkupatruunat niin ettei vahinkoja tapahtuisi. Onneksi Severus oli ymmärtänyt viedä Peterin ja isäsi keittiöön ja pidätteli heitä siellä", Harry selitti Dracolle. "Minun ei ollut tarkoitus tappaa Voldemorttia, vaan ajatuksena oli ottaa hänet kiinni ja saattaa oikeuden eteen. Mutta kun näin kuinka hän ahdisteli sinua, päässäni napsahti ja ammuin häntä ennen kuin ehdin ajatella mitä tein."  
  
Liikuttuneena Draco painoi silmänsä kiinni. Harry oli todellakin tullut vain ja ainoastaan hänen vuokseen. Hän siis merkitsi jotain Harrylle ja sykkivä tunne Dracon sisällä voimistui, sillä Harrykin merkitsi jotain hänelle. Kaikkea.  
  
"Kiitos", Draco mumisi hiljaa ja käänsi päänsä Harryyn päin. "Kiitos kun tulit pelastamaan minut."  
  
Sitten Draco suuteli Harrya pehmeästi ja toivoi että pystyi huultensa kautta kertomaan Harrylle kuinka paljon hän arvosti tämän ratkaisua, kuinka paljon hänelle merkitsi se, että Harry oli tullut. Erotessaan suudelmasta Draco huomasi hänelle tuntemattoman punatukkaisen miehen katselevan heitä kiinteästi ja hetken Dracon sisällä häilähti epävarmuus. Kuka mies oikeastaan oli ja mitä tämä tahtoi? Oliko hänellä jotain tekemistä Harryn kanssa ja jos oli niin mitä? Epävarmuus nakersi inhottavasti Dracon sisällä.  
  
"Minä tekisin mitä vain sinun puolestasi", Harry kuiskasi hiljaa ja pakotti Dracon keskittymään jälleen itseensä. "Sinä olet minun kaikkeni. En ole koskaan tavannut kaltaistasi ihmistä enkä ole valmis päästämään sinua pois luotani enää koskaan."  
  
Sanat olivat hiljaiset ja ne oli selvästi tarkoitettu vain Dracon korville. Draco kuitenkin kuuli, kuinka lähellä istunut Luna huokaisi hiljaa ja kääntyessään katsomaan Draco kohtasi naisen kyynelten sumentamat silmät ja onnellisen hymyn.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen kun kaikki sulattelivat kuulemiaan tietoja. Draco painautui tiiviimmin vasten Harrya ja hän toivoi, että voisi pyytää muita poistumaan niin että he voisivat jatkaa Harryn kanssa keskusteluaan. Aivan kuin lukien Dracon ajatukset, Harry nousi yllättäen seisomaan ja rykäisi kuuluvasti.  
  
"Mikäli kaikki on tällä hetkellä suurin piirtein selvitetty, niin luulen että Draco kaipaa vielä lepoa. Hänellä on ollut rankka viikko ja toipuminen vie oman aikansa", Harry sanoi päättäväisesti.  
  
Välittömästi muut seurasivat hänen esimerkkiään ja ryhtyivät tekemään lähtöä. Draco istui edelleen sohvalla ja otti vastaan halauksen Pansylta ja olalletaputuksen Ronilla. Myös muut kävivät sanomassa näkemiin ja lähtivät kohden eteistä missä Harry jutteli heille ohjaten heitä kohden hissiä.  
  
Sitten Draco huomasi punahiuksisen miehen joka seisoi hänen edessään. Mies katseli häntä ystävällisesti ja ojensi kättään.  
  
"Hei, meitä ei ole vielä esitelty. Minä olen Charlie Weasley, Ronin veli", punapää sanoi ja Draco tarttui käteen.  
"Draco Malfoy", Draco sanoi kohottaen hieman leukaansa.  
"Minä tiedän", Charlie sanoi ja Draco tunsi itsensä typeräksi, tietenkin mies tiesi kuka hän oli. "Huomasin kuinka katselit minua aikaisemmin ja tahdon vain sanoa, että sinä merkitset Harrylle enemmän kuin itse elämä. Hän todella välittää sinusta ja on valmis tekemään mitä vain puolestasi, toivottavasti ymmärrät sen. Jos sinä satutat häntä, niin joudut vastaamaan siitä minulle."  
  
Vaikka Charlie puhui lempeästi, Draco näki tämän silmissä leiskuvan tulen ja hän nielaisi.  
  
"En haluaisi koskaan satuttaa Harrya", Draco pakottautui sanomaan tyynesti. "Hänkin merkitsee minulle paljon, vaikka minusta se ei ole millään muotoa sinun asiasi."  
"Ymmärrän kyllä mitä hän näkee sinussa", Charlie naurahti. "Olet juuri sellainen jota hän tarvitsee rinnalleen."  
  
Samassa Harry saapui heidän luokseen ja katsoi kysyvästi toisesta toiseen.  
  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Harry kysyi hieman huolestuneena.  
"Paremmin kuin hyvin bro", Charlie sanoi ja läimäisi Harrya olalle. "Hän on oikein mehukas pakkaus. Jos kyllästyt häneen, niin lähetä hänet minun luokseni."  
"Törkimys", Harry sanoi, pukkasi Charlieta varsin kipeännäköisesti kylkiluiden väliin mutta naurahti kuitenkin. "Hän on minun, joten pidä pisamaiset näppisi erossa hänestä."  
  
"Minä menen nyt, pitäkää hauskaa", Charlie sanoi ja lähti kohden eteistä missä Neville ja Luna pukivat vielä ulkovaatteitaan.  
"Nähdään", Harry sanoi hymyillen Charlielle mutta kietoi kuitenkin samalla kätensä Dracon ympärille.  
  
Kun hissin ovet olivat sulkeutuneet viimeisen kerran, Harry huokasi hiljaa ja rutisti Dracoa kevyesti.  
  
"Vihdoinkin kahden", Harry kuiskasi ja painoi suunsa Dracon huulia vasten.  
"Hmmm", Draco hymisi suudelmaan, mutta ei osannut rentoutua, heillä oli vielä paljon puhuttavaa Harryn kanssa.  
"Minä tiedän mitä sinä ajattelet", Harry sanoi vetäytyessään kauemmas. "Ja luulen että olet oikeassa, meidän on puhuttava asiat selviksi ennen mitään muuta. Vaikka kuinka tahtoisin kantaa sinut sänkyyni ja rakastella tajuttomaksi, niin meidän on pakko puhua ensin."  
  
Väristys kulki Dracon lävitse Harryn sanojen myötä. Hän ei olisi halunnut mitään muuta kuin että Harry olisi toteuttanut sanansa, vienyt Dracon makuuhuoneeseen, riisunut ja tehnyt hänelle kaikkea hyvää niin pitkään, että Draco olisi nähnyt tähtiä. Heidän oli kuitenkin selvitettävä muutama asia ennen sitä, joten Draco istahti takaisin sohvalle, veti jalat alleen ja odotti mitä Harry sanoisi.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seuraava päivitys viikonlopun aikana!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viimeinen luku! Ikärajan mukaista materiaalia luvassa ;)

**25\. luku**  
  
  
Ilta hämärtyi ikkunoiden takana kun Draco tuijotti ulos ja odotti, mitä Harry hänelle sanoisi. Äsken käyty keskustelu ja kaikki uusi informaatio pyöri edelleen hänen mielessään. Se, että Harry oli kaikesta huolimatta tullut pelastamaan Dracon, merkitsi hänelle todella paljon ja oikeastaan hän oli ollut sen perusteella valmis vaikka mihin.  
  
Sitten oli kuitenkin se toinen puoli mistä Draco ei ollut vieläkään täysin varma. Sopimus ja sen mukanaan tuomat monimutkaisuudet. Eikä Draco tiennyt, mitä Harry oikeastaan edes halusi hänestä. Äsken oli sanottu paljon, mutta silti Dracon sisällä kaivoi epävarmuus. Oliko hän Harrylle vain hetken huvia vai jotain muuta. Saattoihan olla, että Harry pelkäsi, että Draco haastaisi tämän oikeuteen siitä mitä leikkihuoneessa oli tapahtunut vaikka tämä ei sitä äsken ollutkaan sanonut toisten läsnä ollessa.  
  
Saman tien Draco pudisti päätään. Hänen oli aivan turha spekuloida asialla. Tähän tilanteeseen ei ollut kuin yksi ratkaisu ja se oli puhua asia halki Harryn kanssa. Draco arveli, että tämän keskustelun jälkeen he joko jatkaisivat yhdessä tai sitten Draco lähtisi Harryn asunnosta viimeisen kerran. Mutta kumpikaan heistä ei voinut tehdä päätöstä yksin vaan siihen tarvittiin heidät molemmat.  
  
"Hei", Harry sanoi hiljaa tullessaan keittiöstä kantaen tarjottimella teetä ja pikkuleipiä.  
"Hei", Draco vastasi ja ojensi kätensä ottamaan teekupin.  
"Haluatko sinä aloittaa?" Harry kysyi puhaltaen omaan kuppiinsa.  
"En oikeastaan tiedä mitä sanoisin", Draco vastasi hieman epävarmana.  
"Kerro minulle, mitä sinä haluaisit minusta, meistä?" Harryn ääni oli hiljainen, lähes ujo ja Draco huomasi ensimmäisen kerran, ettei Harry ollutkaan joka tilanteessa niin hillitty ja määrätietoinen kun antoi ymmärtää.  
  
"Minä en tiedä, mitä minä haluan", Draco aloitti hitaasti. "Vaikka toisaalta tiedän paljonkin mitä tahdon. Tiedän, että haluan olla sinun kanssasi, mutta en halua meidän välillemme mitään sopimusta. En tiedä haluanko leikkihuonetta, vaikka toisaalta haluaisin kokeilla jotain uusia asioita. Äh, tämä kaikki on niin ristiriitaista."  
  
Vakavana Harry kuunteli Dracon epäselvää purkausta ja nyökytteli.  
  
"Minäkin tahdon sinut", Harry sanoi ja Dracon sydän hypähti ilosta. "Mutta en ole koskaan ollut muunlaisessa suhteessa kuin sellaisessa mistä on sovittu paperilla, joten en tiedä osaanko."  
"En minäkään ole seurustellut", Draco kiirehti sanomaan äkkiä. "Ehkä me voisimme miettiä jonkinlaista kompromissia?"  
"Enkä tiedä haluanko tehdä enää sopimusta sinun kanssasi", Harryn hymy oli lempeä ja Draco kuuli sanojen takaa sen todellisen sanoman. "Luulen, että haluan sinun kanssasi jotain aivan muuta kuin kliinisen seksisuhteen. En tiedä osaanko olla hyvä poikaystävä, mutta tahtoisin yrittää."  
"Minäkin tahtoisin yrittää", Draco sanoi.  
  
"Eli seurustelemmeko me nyt?" Harry kysyi hieman hämmentyneen näköisenä ja Draco naurahti.  
"Kyllä varmaan."  
"Mitä se sitten tarkoittaa?" Harry kysyi. "Sinä sanoit, ettet tahdo leikkihuonetta. Mitä tarkoitat sillä?"  
"En halua että kohtelet minua enää koskaan sillä tavalla kuin viimeksi kun olimme siellä", Draco sanoi vakavana ja Harry nyökkäsi totisena.  
"Lupaan sen, en lyö sinua enää ikinä", Harryn ääni oli kiihkeä.  
"Hyvä. Mutta voisin ehkä kokeilla jotain muuta, jos sovimme säännöistä etukäteen", Draco puhui harkiten sanojaan. "En tarkoita mitään kirjallista sopimusta, mutta tiedäthän, puhumme etukäteen mitä teemme ja niin edelleen. Aivan niin kuin tähänkin asti."  
"Ymmärrän", Harryn hymy oli lämmin. "Kuulostaa hyvältä. On nimittäin paljon, mitä tahtoisin näyttää sinulle. Uskon, että pitäisit siitä."  
  
Hetken aikaa he katselivat toisiaan ja Draco mietti miten kivuttomalta tuntui keskustella näistä asioista Harryn kanssa. Tilanne ei ollut ollenkaan niin vaivaannuttava kuin hän oli alun perin kuvitellut sen olevan.  
  
"Minkälaisen suhteen sinä haluat Draco?" Harry kysyi yllättäen.  
"En minä tiedä", Draco vastasi ja jäi hetkeksi miettimään asiaa. "Hyvän. Tasa-arvoisen. Enkä minä missään nimessä tahdo elää sinun rahoillasi."  
"Etkö?" Harry nauroi iloisesti, mutta vakavoitui kun Draco ei yhtynyt nauruun. "Et tietenkään. Sillä jos sinä haluaisit, niin minä en varmaan haluaisi olla sinun kanssasi."  
  
Harry liukui sohvalla aivan Dracon viereen ja suuteli häntä hellästi. Vaikka hetkellinen kiukku olikin kuohahtanut Dracon sisällä, hän vastasi kuitenkin suudelmaan.  
  
"Haluan löytää harjoittelupaikan itse ja suorittaa opintoni loppuun", Draco sanoi suudelman jälkeen.  
"Mutta minä voisin – ”, Harry aloitti.  
"Ei, et voisi", Draco keskeytti. "Minä tiedän, että sinä omistat sitä ja tätä, eikä minua edes kiinnosta, mutta minä haluan tehdä tämän itse."  
"Miksi?" Harryn ääni oli aidon ihmettelevä.  
"Koska jos sinä jonain päivänä kyllästyt minuun, niin minä tiedän että voin jatkaa sitä elämää minkä olen itselleni rakentanut ilman että minun täytyy miettiä mitä olen sinulle velkaa", Draco sanoi topakasti.  
"En minä kyllästy sinuun", Harry sanoi ja veti Dracon lähelleen.  
"Sinä et voi tietää sitä", Draco mumisi.  
"Ehkä en, mutta luuletko, että minä olisi huvikseni kovistellut Britannian sisäministeriä ja MI5:n johtajaa siitä, että sinut on saatava elossa ulos siitä talosta", Harry sanoi kevyellä äänensävyllä, mutta käsi Dracon ympärillä puristi häntä lujasti.  
"Oikeastiko?" Draco käänsi hämmästyneen katseensa Harryyn.  
"Oikeasti", Harry vahvisti. "Ymmärrätkö sinä, Draco Malfoy, etten ole koskaan tavannut kaltaistasi ihmistä. Sinä merkitset minulle todella paljon ja olen valmis tekemään puolestasi mitä ikinä tahdot."  
  
Liikuttuneena Harryn sanoista Draco painoi päänsä tämän olkaa vasten ja hengitti hetken Harryn ominaistuoksua sisäänsä. Hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut oloaan turvallisemmaksi kuin Harryn lähellä. Jokin pieni ääni sanoi Dracon sisällä, että hänellä oli nyt oman onnensa avaimet käsissään ja olisi hänestä itsesään kiinni, mitä hän niillä tekisi.  
  
"Tahdon kuitenkin hankkia itse sen harjoittelupaikkani", Draco mumisi Harryn kaulaa vasten ja sai palkakseen pienen naurahduksen.  
"Tietenkin", Harry sanoi ja painoi huulensa Dracon hiuksiin.  
"Enkä minä aio muuttaa tänne sinun luoksesi", Draco kokeili hieman hapuilevasti.  
"Katsotaan nyt", Harry hymisi hiljaa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Ajaessaan partaansa peilin edessä Draco vilkuili samalla Harrya joka pesi hiuksiaan suihkun alla. He olivat istuneet äsken pitkään olohuoneessa, halailleet ja puhuneet hieman, mutta tärkein oli sanottu jo aikaisemmin, joten he olivat vain lähinnä nauttineet toistensa läheisyydestä ja siitä onnesta, että he olivat viimein yhdessä. Sitten Harry oli kysynyt, tahtoiko Draco lähteä sänkyyn. Toteamus oli lausuttu äänellä, joka jätti Dracolle mahdollisuuden tulikita sanat aivan kuinka itse tahtoi.  
  
Yllätyksekseen Draco huomasi arvostavansa Harryn elettä enemmän kun olisi voinut kuvitella. Se, ettei aikaisemmista puheistaan huolimatta ollut vaatimassa Dracolta heti seksiä nosti Harryn pisteitä ja Draco tulkitsi, että tämä todellakin tarkoitti sitä mitä sanoi. Niinpä Draco vastasi ehkä hieman yhtä ympäripyöreästi, että he voisivat kyllä mennä sänkyyn, mutta että haluaisi ensin käydä suihkussa. Harryn katse oli vakaa kun hän koetti lukea Dracon ilmettä jonka tämä piti mahdollisimman neutraalina.  
  
Niinpä he olivat tulleet ylelliseen kylpyhuoneeseen ja ryhtyneet peseytymään ensin suihkun alla vuorotellen kunnes Draco oli siirtynyt harjaamaan hampaitaan ja ajamaan partaansa. Katsellessaan Harryn vartaloa Draco tunsi sisällään hitaasti nousevan kiinnostuksen toista kohtaan. Vaikka Draco ei ollutkaan ollut kenenkään muun kanssa sängyssä, ei hän voinut kuvitellakaan, että kenenkään toisen miehen vartalo herättäisi hänessä samanlaisia tuntemuksia.  
  
"Väsyttääkö sinua?" Harry kysyi astuessaan suihkusta ja hapuillessaan pyyhettä käteensä.  
"Mmmh", Draco kiersi kysymyksen ja oli keskittyvinään hankalaan kohtaan leukansa alapuolella.  
"Tiedätkö mitä", Harry sanoi ja asteli pyyhe lantionsa ympärillä aivan Dracon taakse. "Sinä olet luultavasti kaunein koskaan näkemäni ihminen."  
  
Kädet laskeutuivat Dracon olkapäille ja hänen oli laskettava partahöylä pois, ettei olisi satuttanut vahingossa itseään. Harry suuteli hitaasti Dracon niskaa ja väristykset kulkivat pitkin Dracon ihoa saaden sen nousemaan kananlihalle.  
  
"Minulle riittää, että saan käydä viereesi nukkumaan, meidän ei tarvitse tehdä muuta", Harry mumisi Dracon ihoa vasten. "Mutta anna minä pidän sinua hetken hyvänä ennen sitä."  
"Nngh", Draco sanoi ja taivutti kaulaansa niin että Harry pääsi paremmin hänen herkälle iholleen.  
"Sano heti jos haluat että lopetan", Harry kuiskasi ja kutitti kielellään Dracon kaulaa. "Sanothan?"  
"Sanon", Draco henkäisi ja sulki silmänsä, Harryn kosketus tuntui taivaalliselta.  
  
Hetkeen ei ollut kuin Harryn pehmeät huulet Dracon niskassa, tämän kädet Dracon vyötäröllä ja lämmin vartalo painautuneena Dracon selkää vasten. Nautinto vyöryi Dracon sisällä ja hän nautti jokaisesta hetkestä täysin siemauksin. Tuntui uskomattomalta, kuinka joku saattoi koskettaa häntä näin, yhtä aikaa lempeästi mutta ahnaasti herättäen Dracon sisällä halun jota hän ei tahtonut enää padota.  
  
"Sänkyyn?" Harry kysyi ja Draco nyökkäsi antaen Harryn pyyhkiä ylimääräiset partavaahdot Dracon iholta ennen kuin johdatti tämän kohden pehmeää vuodetta.  
  
Makuuhuone oli hämärä mistä Draco oli kiitollinen. Hän tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan ja sykkeensä hakkaavaan lujaa. Vaikka hänelle ei ollut vierasta olla Harryn kanssa alasti, niin silti tuntui jotenkin paremmalta kun valaistus ei ollut kovin kirkas. Harry hengitti Dracon korvan juuressa ja tämän kädet vaelsivat Dracon selällä.  
  
"Sinä olet ihana", Harry kuiskasi hiljaa ja hyväili Dracoa hellästi joka paikasta.  
  
Silmät kiinni Draco nautti Harryn kosketuksesta samalla kun liukui sängylle vatsalleen Harryn seuratessa perässä. Pyyhe liukui pois ja Draco tunsi Harryn alastoman vartalon painautuvan omaansa vasten. Huulet ja kädet olivat kaikkialla kun Draco antautui kosketuksille.  
  
Aikansa nautittuaan Harryn hyväilyistä Draco tahtoi antaa oman osansa Harrylle ja hän kääntyi selälleen Harryn siirtyessä hänen viereensä. Draco painoi kosteat huulensa Harryn rintakehälle ja lähti liukumaan edestakaisin etsien huuliensa väliin Harryn kovettuneen nännin. Harryn henkäistessä syvään Draco pyöritti kieltään sen ympärillä ja tunsi, kuinka Harry työnsi sormensa hänen hiustensa sekaan ja painoi Dracoa lähemmäs itseään.  
  
"Luoja", Harry henkäisi eikä Draco voinut olla hymyilemättä Harryn ihoa vasten, tuntui hyvältä kun sai toisen kiemurtelemaan mielihyvästä.  
  
Hetken pyöriteltyään nännin ympärillä Draco siirtyi kiusaamaan toista nipukkaa Harryn rinnalla saaden tämän voihkaisemaan entistä kovempaa. Harryn sormet olivat päättäväisen lempeät kun ne ohjasivat Dracon päätä alemmas vartalollaan, eikä Dracoa tarvinnut kehottaa kahdesti. Hän siirtyi enemmän kuin mielellään Harryn jalkojen väliin, kierteli kielellään Harryn erektiota kunnes painoi suunsa vasten Harryn kiveksiä. Kun Harryn lantio nyki ylöspäin, Draco päätti armahtaa tätä ja sulki suunsa Harryn kovuuden ympärille.  
  
Huokaus, joka Harryn suusta purkautui, oli kaiken kiusoittelun arvoinen ja Draco hymisi tyytyväisenä suu täynnä Harrya. Koettaen rentouttaa kurkkunsa Draco otti Harrya yhä syvemmälle suuhunsa yrittäen samalla painaa kieltään vasten Harryn kalua kunnes Harry ei kestänyt enää vaan pakotti Dracon nostamaan päänsä.  
  
"Minä en halua tulla vielä", Harry kuiskasi ja veti Dracon kiihkeään suudelmaan. "Minä tahdon että tämä kestää pitkään."  
  
Sen sanottuaan Harry käänsi Dracon takaisin selälleen sängylle ja kävi vuorostaan Dracon jalkojen väliin missä odotti jo Dracon kovana seisova kalu. Harry tarttui siihen varmalla otteella ja veti muutaman kerran saaden Dracon voihkaisemaan. Sitten Harry kumartui ja sulki erektion pään suuhunsa, nuollen ja leikitellen sillä niin että Dracon varpaita kipristi. Tuntui hyvältä olla Harryn taitavien käsien ja suun kohteena, ja Draco koetti rentoutua ottamaan vastaan kaiken.  
  
Hetken päästä Harry levitti Dracon jalkoja antaen sormiensa etsiytyä Dracon pakaroiden väliin. Kuin lupaa kysyen Harry siveli Dracoa, ja kun hän ynähti myöntävästi, Harry lähti painelemaan rytmikkäästi vasten Dracon aukkoa. Jostain ilmestyi liukuvoidetta ja kun Draco kohotti lantiotaan, Harry äännähti tyytyväisenä.  
  
"Saanko?" Harry varmisti ja katsoi tarkkaavaisesti Dracoa.  
"Saat", Dracon ääni oli halusta käheä ja hän nyökkäsi sanojensa vakuudeksi.  
"Niin tiukka", Harry sanoi ensimmäisen sormen liukuessa Dracon sisälle.  
  
Ummistaen silmänsä Draco koitti rentoutua entistä paremmin. Hän odotti milloin Harry löytäisi sen maagisen hermopesäkkeen hänen sisältään ja kun hetken päästä Harryn sormenpää hipaisi sitä, Draco henkäisi.  
  
"Siinä!" Draco huudahdus oli kiihkeä ja Harry noudatti heti Dracon pyyntöä ja lähti hieromaan kohtaa.  
  
Nautinto vyöryi Dracon ylitse yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan samalla kun hän katseli Harryn keskittynyttä ilmettä silmäripsiensä lomasta. Harryn otsa oli hieman kurtussa kun tämä hyväili huolella Dracoa niin sisältä kuin ulkoa. Hetken Draco mietti kuinka Harry saattoi nähdä niin paljon vaivaa pitääkseen huolen, että Draco nautti jokaisesta hetkestä. Sitten nautinnon aalto humahti jälleen hänen lävitseen ja kuin automaattisesti Dracon silmät painuivat kiinni.  
  
"Lisää", Draco voihkaisi ja tunsi toisen sormen työntyvän sisäänsä.  
  
Lantio nousi kuin itsestään ottamaan vastaan Harryn sormet ja Draco puristi lakanoita nyrkkiensä sisään. Sitten Harry kumartui Dracon ylle ja painoi päänsä tämän rintakehälle, kostea suu löysi nännin ja imaisi. Draco kirkaisi.  
  
Kaikki oli liikaa mutta ei kuitenkaan riittävästi. Draco kiemurteli ja voihki Harryn kosketuksen alla, aneli sanattomasti lisää mutta mietti samaan aikaan kuinka paljon hän kestäisi ennen kuin räjähtäisi. Harryn taitavat sormet liikkuivat rytmikkäästi Dracon sisällä, kieli pyöritteli nännillä imien ja nuollen samalla kun toinen käsi puristi Dracon erektiota tiukasti, pumppasi ja hyväili. Monet erilaiset tuntemukset risteilivät Dracon sisällä eikä hän tiennyt, mitä hän loppujen lopuksi halusi.  
  
"Lopeta", Draco huohotti katkonaisesti kun tuntemus kävi lähes ylivoimaseksi kestää ja siinä samassa Harry vetäytyi kauemmas.  
  
Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan hengittäen kiivaasti. Draco tunsi omien silmiensä laajenneen hämmästyksestä, sillä vaikka hän oli pyytänyt Harrya lopettamaan hän ei ollut kuitenkaan tarkoittanut sitä. Ei sillä tavalla kun Harry oli sen ymmärtänyt. Harry puolestaan puristi käsiään nyrkkiin ja tuijotti Dracoa säikähtäneenä, aivan kun peläten että oli juuri satuttanut tätä.  
  
"Kaikki on hyvin", Dracon onnistui sopertaa ja Harryn jännitys laukesi silminnähden. "Minä vain – se kaikki oli – hyvää, mutta – ”  
  
Draco ei tiennyt kuinka hän olisi selittänyt oudot tuntemuksensa. Sillä samaan aikaan kun hän tahtoi yhä enemmän Harrya, hän oli kuitenkin jossain reunalla mistä hän ei tiennyt kumpaan suuntaan hänen pitäisi astua.  
  
"Tule tänne", Draco sanoi viimein ja levitti kätensä kutsuvasti.  
  
Hitaasti, kuin varoen Harry painautui Dracon syleilyyn ja tämän kivikova erektio painautui Dracon lonkkaa vasten. Draco suuteli Harrya pitkään toivoen, että voisi sitä kautta todistaa, ettei ollut menossa minnekään, että kaikki oli hyvin.  
  
"Rakastele minua", Draco kuiskasi hiljaa suudelmien lomasta ja tunsi samalla Harryn jännittyvän uudelleen. "Minä tahdon tuntea sinut sisälläni. Pyydän."  
  
Vetäytyen hieman kauemmas Harry katsoi hetken Dracoa syvälle silmiin kuin etsien niistä vahvistusta pyynnölle. Nähtävästi sellainen oli nähtävissä sillä hymy levisi Harryn huulille ja tämä kumartui antamaan vielä yhden intohimoisen suudelman ennen kuin kohottautui.  
  
Kohentaen heidän molempien asentoja, Harry valmisteli itsensä, asettui sopivaan kulmaan ja lähti työntymään Dracoon. Katsoen koko ajan Harryn vihreisiin silmiin Draco tunsi täyttyvänsä Harrysta. Tämä oli hänen sisällään ja päällään, joka paikassa ja Draco nautti siitä täysin rinnoin. Harryn liikkeet olivat aluksi varovaisia, tunnustelevia, kunnes Draco veti tätä vaativammin yhä lähemmäs, kietoi jalkansa Harryn ympärille ja pakotti tämän painumaan pohjaan saakka.  
  
Huokaus, joka Dracon suusta purkautui, kertoi kuinka paljon hän tilanteesta nautti. Myös Harry tuntui lopulta uskovan tämän sillä tämän liikkeet saivat varmuutta ja kun huulet hamusivat uudelleen Dracon nänniä, Draco heitti päänsä taaksepäin ja vaikersi nautinnosta.  
  
"Enemmän", Draco huohotti, nosti lantiotaan ja koitti saada Harryn liikkumaan nopeammin.  
"Sinä olet niin kaunis", Harry kuiskasi nopeuttaen lantionsa liikettä. "Sinä tunnut täydelliseltä. Draco, sinä olet täydellinen."  
  
Orgasmi iski Dracoon aivan yllättäen kun Harry tarttui hänen erektioonsa ja puristi siitä. Harryn huulet hyväilivät Dracon hikistä ihoa ja Draco tunsi räjähtävänsä Harryn käsissä. Hän vapisi ja tärisi ja tunsi, kuinka Harry piti hänestä tiukasti kiinni. Vasta kun Dracon orgasmi laantui, Harry jatkoi keinuvaa liikettään hyväillen edelleen Dracoa joka paikasta.  
  
"Täydellinen Draco, sinä olet täydellinen", Harry kuiski ja tämän lantion liike kiihtyi kuin huomaamatta.  
  
"Minä rakastan sinua", Draco sanoi ja katseli kuinka Harryn silmät levisivät ensin hämmästyksestä ja painuivat sitten kiinni kun Harry laukesi rajusti.  
  
Erektio Dracon sisällä sykki pitkään ja Draco katseli haltioituneena Harryn kasvoja joilla näkyi koko tunneskaalan kirjo. Harryn kasvot olivat niin alastomat ja avoimet, että Dracon sydäntä särki. Hän oli juuri tunnustanut rakkautensa tälle miehelle, joka oli ollut valmis tekemään mitä tahansa pelastaakseen Dracon. Silti Draco tiesi, että oli tarkoittanut jokaista noista kolmesta sanasta ja toivoi että saisi sanoa ne Harrylle vielä monta kertaa uudelleen.  
  
Viimein Harryn orgasmin jälkiravistukset laantuivat ja tämä jäi tuijottamaan Dracon kasvoja silmissään edelleen ihmettelevä ja ehkä hieman pelokas katse, aivan kun tämä ei olisi ollut varma oliko kuullut äsken oikein.  
  
"Minä rakastan sinua Harry Potter", Draco sanoi uudelleen ja näki kuinka ilo ja riemu levisi ensin Harryn silmiin, sitten koko tämän olemukseen.  
  
"Minä rakastan sinua", Harry sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Dracoa lempeästi.  
  
Edelleen sisäkkäin he uppoutuivat aina uusiin ja uusiin suudelmiin kummankin tietäessä, ettei koskaan tulisi olemaan enää mitään muuta kuin he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogin julkaisen tiistaina :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viimeinen osa tähän tarinaan, nyt tämä on valmis!
> 
> Varoitukset ikärajan mukaisesta materiaalista sekä pienestä sitomisesta ja piiskaamisesta.

**Epilogi**  
  
  
  
 **Kolme vuotta myöhemmin**  
  
  
Draco Malfoy sulki toimiston oven takanaan ja astui Lontoon perjantairuuhkaan. Ihmiset kiirehtivät pitkin katua kuka minnekin ja kadunkulmassa pyöri lauma japanilaisia turisteja kamerat valmiina kuvaamaan kaikkea, mitä sateenvarjoa korkealla merkkinä pitävä opas heille osoitteli. Draco puikkelehti heidän ohitseen kohden metroasemaa, laskeutui portaat puolijuoksua ja suuntasi massan mukana kohden laituria. Tunnelin ilmavirta kertoi paremmin kuin näytöllä näkyvät numerot, että metro olisi aivan pian asemalla.  
  
Pitäen huolen, ettei kukaan päässyt tungoksessa liian lähelle häntä, Draco ahtautui muiden mukana pysähtyneen junan sisälle ja odotti tuttua nykäystä kun juna nytkähti liikkeelle. Sitten hän nojasi seinään ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Hän oli saanut yhden viestin.  
  
Harry (16:34): Meneekö vielä pitkään?  
  
Hymyillen Draco ryhtyi naputtelemaan vastausta.  
  
Draco (16:48): Olen juuri metrossa. Anteeksi kun kesti.  
  
Harry (16:48): Ei mitään. Ruoka on valmista.  
  
Draco (16:49): Hienoa! Avaatko viinin?  
  
Harry (16:49): En. Rosmertan kalan kanssa juodaan vain aitoa shampanjaa.  
  
Draco (16:50): Niinpä tietysti!  
  
Harry (16:50):   
  
Hymyillen Harryn viimeiselle viestille Draco sujautti puhelimen takaisin taskuunsa. Sitten hänen kätensä nousi kuin itsekseen sivelemään hopeista lohikäärmeriipusta joka roikkui hänen kaulassaan. Draco oli saanut sen heidän yksivuotismerkkipäivänään lahjaksi Harrylta kun he olivat istuneet Pariisissa jossain sen lukemattomista kahviloista ja siemailleet kahvejaan. Draco muisti vieläkin moccachonsa maun ja Harrylla oli ollut tietenkin americano. Harry oli antanut pöydän yli samettisen rasian, josta Draco oli onneksi nähnyt heti että se oli suurempi kuin sormusrasia. Kaunis ja taidokkaasti tehty lohikäärmeriipus oli sama, jota Draco oli hypistellyt aikoja sitten Camdenin markkinoilla kun he olivat olleet siellä ensimmäistä kertaa. Harry oli kertonut, että oli ostanut korun jo silloin ja säästänyt sitä koko vuoden odottaen sopivaa tilaisuutta antaa se Dracolle. Heidän yksivuotisvuosipäivänsä näytti olevan juuri sopiva, sillä Draco oli kieltäytynyt järjestelmällisesti kaikista muista Harryn hänelle ehdottamista lahjoista.  
  
Oma auto tai moottoripyörä, vaikka Dracon olisi täytynyt suorittaa ensin ajokortti, ja sen vaatima kallis parkkipaikka Dracon uuden työpaikan läheltä oli torjuttu Dracon toimesta hyvin päättäväisesti. Hän ei tahtonut jonottaa tuntikausia Lontoon ruuhkassa sillä hän pääsi vallan hyvin liikkumaan metrolla paikasta toiseen. Sitä paitsi Draco piti metrolla matkustamisesta, hänestä oli mukava katsella toisia ihmisiä ja miettiä mistä nämä olivat tulossa ja minne menossa. Ja jos hän joskus autoa tarvitsi, niin hän sai aina lainata Nevilleä, vaikka ne kerrat olivat näiden vuosien aikana yhden käden sormissa laskettavissa.  
  
Muutenkin Draco oli hyvin tarkkana siitä, ettei käyttänyt Harryn rahoja. Hän maksoi itse omat lounaansa, Oyster-korttinsa sekä tätä nykyä myös vaatteensa. Tietenkin Harry sanoi aina, että Draco saisi käyttää hänen tilejään lukemattomissa kaupoissa, mutta nyt kun Draco oli elämänsä ensimmäisessä työpaikassaan, hän tahtoi pärjätä omillaan. Toki kun Draco oli ehdottanut, että maksaisi Harrylle vuokraa siitä, että sai asua tämän kattohuoneistossa, oli ollut viimeinen niitti ja silloin Harry oli aivan todella suuttunut.  
  
"Sinä olet minun poikaystäväni etkä mikään helvetin alivuokralainen!" Harry oli huutanut tuohtuneena ja Draco oli ymmärtänyt että raja kulki tässä.  
  
Ehkä Harry hyväksyi Dracon pienet ja oikeastaan aika mitättömät raha-asiat, mutta tässä kulki raja. He olivat sitoutuneet toisiinsa, luvanneet olla yhdessä vaikka heillä ei ollutkaan sormuksia tai kirjallisia sopimuksia asiasta. Joten oli oikeastaan hyvin luontevaa, että Draco asui Harryn omistamassa asunnossa, jos kerran myös nukkui tämän sängyssä.  
  
Metro jarrutti asemalle ja Draco havahtui mietteistään. Hän poistui muiden mukana, nousi ylös kadulle ja suuntasi parin korttelin päässä sijaitsevaan kotiinsa. Tänään oli monessa mielessä jännittävä päivä. He olivat puhuneet Harryn kanssa tulevan illan tapahtumista pitkään ja vielä aamulla Draco oli antanut Harrylle mahdollisuuden perua, mutta tämä ei ollut suostunut. Jännitys kipristeli Dracon vatsassa kun hän mietti osaisiko hän, pystyisikö hän siihen mitä Harry oli häneltä pyytänyt.  
  
Hissi kilahti ja ovet avautuivat eteiseen. Draco haistoi herkullisen tuoksun ja suuntasi suoraan keittiöön missä Harry nojasi saarekkeeseen ja jutteli hiljaisella äänellä Rosmertan kanssa.  
  
"Hei", Draco tervehti ja välittömästi Harry tuli hänen luokseen ja sulki syliinsä.  
"Hei, oliko hyvä työpäivä?" Harry kysyi suudeltuaan ensin perinpohjaisesti Dracoa.  
"Kyllä, sain viimein loppuun sen ehdotukseni Tonksin perheelle. Toivottavasti he hyväksyvät sen, että pääsen maanantaina viemään asiaa eteenpäin. Entä miten sinun päiväsi sujui?" Draco riisui puvun takkiaan, kravatin hän oli riisunut jo metrossa ja työntänyt taskuunsa.  
"Hienosti, tein kahdet kaupat, yhdet sen norjalaisen firman kanssa joiden kanssa on väännetty monta viikkoa ja sen lisäksi ostin yhden kustantamon", Harry hymyili aurinkoisesti.  
"Kustantamon?" Draco kohotti kulmiaan.  
"Niin, ajattelin laajentaa sillekin puolelle", Harry oli aivan liian viattoman näköinen, että se olisi uponnut Dracoon.  
"Minkä alan kustantamo? Kirjoja vai lehtiä?"  
"Onko sillä väliä?" Harry yritti väistää.  
"Ostitko sinä Pansyn työpaikan?" Draco kysyi vaarallisen matalalla äänellä.  
"Ei se häntä haittaa", Harry koetti puolustella ja lähti kiertämään saareketta takaisin Rosmertan luo.  
"Minähän sanoin, ettei hän tykkää", Rosmerta sanoi iloisesti Harrylle ja iski Dracolle silmää. "Harry ei koskaan malta pysyä poissa ystäviensä asioista."  
"Se, että Pansy on raskaana, ei tarkoita että hän menettäisi sen vuoksi työpaikkansa", Draco koetti hillitä kiukkuaan.  
"No, nyt hän ei ainakaan menetä", Harry sanoi ja poimi tarjoilulautaselta kirsikkatomaatin suuhunsa. "Hänestä tuli juuri tänään kulttuuriosaston päätoimittaja."  
"Harry!" Draco voihkaisi ja pyöritti silmiään. "Sinun täytyy lopettaa tämmöinen!"  
"Niin mutta – ”, Harry yritti mutta Draco ärähti hänet hiljaiseksi.  
"Minä voin perua vielä sen mistä puhuttiin aamulla", Draco uhkasi.  
"Et sinä tekisi sitä", Harry koitti näyttää vakuuttavalta mutta hänen äänessään särähti pieni pelko.  
"Haluatko testata?" Draco tiedusteli.  
  
"Anteeksi", Harry painoi päänsä ja asteli Dracon luo Rosmertan katsellessa heitä hymyillen edelleen lempeästi. Naisella ei ollut pienintäkään epäilystä siitä, kuka tämän suhteen määräävä osapuoli oli. Se, missä kaikkialla se toteutui, ei ollut ehkä hänelle täysin selvillä, mutta tunnettuaan Harryn vuosikymmenet Rosmerta oli iloinen, että tämän rinnalla oli kumppani joka uskalsi ja pystyi sanomaan miehelle vastaan.  
  
"Minä tiedän, että minun olisi pitänyt kysyä sinulta ensin. Mutta ajattelin, että se olisi mukava yllätys", Harry koitti selittää.  
"Niin, uskon sen", Draco sanoi nyt lempeästi ja silitti Harryn poskea. "Minä en vain tykkää yllätyksistä ja sinä tiedät sen."  
"Tiedän", Harry myönsi.  
"No, kerro sitten mitä Pansy sanoi", Draco huokaisi, sillä tehtyä ei saataisi enää tekemättömäksi. "Ja miten Ron tähän suhtautui?"  
"He olivat molemmat todella iloisia", Harryn ilme kirkastui kun tämä ryhtyi kertomaan heidän ystäviensä reaktioita yrityskaupasta.  
  
Samaan aikaan Rosmerta viimeisteli ruokien tarjolle asettelun, ojensi Harrylle shampanjan ja toivotti heille mukavaa viikonloppua riisuessaan esiliinansa ja suunnatessaan hissin luo. Harryn yhä puhuessa Draco johdatti heidät ruokapöydän ääreen ja he istuutuivat kun Harry oli ensin avannut kuohuvan ja kaatanut sitä heidän laseihinsa.  
  
"Kippis", Draco sanoi ja kohotti lasiaan. "Tälle illalle."  
"Tälle illalle", Harry vastasi ja kristalli helähti vaimeasti.  
"Oletko sinä edelleen varma?" Draco sanoi maistettuaan helmeilevää juomaa.  
"Kyllä. Minusta on jo korkea aika", Harry vastasi ja katseli Dracoa tiiviisti lasinsa reunan yli.  
"Jos sinä olet valmis niin minäkin olen", Draco hymyili ja tarttui haarukkaansa. "Syödään kuitenkin ensin, tämä näyttää herkulliselta."  
  


~ * ~

  
Leikkihuoneen valaistus oli hämärä, juuri sellainen mistä Draco piti. Lämpötila oli myös sellainen kun sen kuuluikin olla, eikä Dracolla ollut lainkaan kylmä hänen riisuessa kylpytakkiaan naulaan. Harry odotti häntä jo sängyllä alastomana, kasvot käännettynä pois ovelta, maaten vatsallaan.  
  
"Oletko sinä valmis?" Draco kysyi hiljaa.  
"Olen", Harryn ääni oli hieman käheä mutta tämä rykäisi kurkkuaan ja katsoi Dracoa silmiin.  
"Muista, että voit lopettaa tämän milloin tahdot. Mitkä ovat turvasanat?" Draco kysyi istuen sängyn laidalle.  
"Keltainen ja punainen", Harry sanoi heti ja Draco nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.  
  
Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Draco varmisti turvasanat Harrylta, aina aikaisemmin se oli ollut Harry joka oli huolehtinut tästä osuudesta. Mutta tänään he aikoivat tehdä jotain mitä eivät olleet koskaan ennen tehneet leikkihuoneessa.  
  
Ajatus oli tullut alun perin Harrylta. Hän oli sanonut sen ensimmäisen kerran ääneen noin vuosi sitten, mutta ajatus oli jäänyt leijumaan ilmaan että kumpikaan heistä olisi tarttunut siihen. Sen jälkeen Harry oli palannut asiaan aina silloin tällöin ennen kuin oli ryhtynyt puhumaan siitä aktiivisesti noin kuukausi takaperin.  
  
Harry tahtoi kokeilla miltä tuntui olla alistettuna. Tämä ei ollut koskaan ollut siinä asemassa kenenkään kumppaninsa kanssa ja Draco oli ensimmäinen johon Harry tunsi luottavansa niin paljon että tahtoi kokea miltä se oikeasti tuntui. Olla sidottuna ja täysin toisen armoilla, ottaa vastaan nautintoa ja heittäytyä sen pyörteeseen.  
  
"Hyvä", Draco silitti hitaasti Harryn selkää. "Sinä muistat mistä me olemme puhuneet. En tee sinulle mitään mitä et ole pyytänyt. Ja sinä lopetat tämän heti jos sinusta tuntuu siltä."  
"Mmmh", Harry mumisi ja hautasi kasvonsa patjaan.  
  
Draco ymmärsi hyvin miltä Harrysta tuntui. Toisen armoille heittäytyminen oli erittäin intiimiä ja vaati äärimmäisen suurta luottamusta. Kolme vuotta sitten Dracolla oli ollut suuria vaikeuksia oppia jälleen luottamaan Harryyn, mutta hitaasti ja kärsivällisesti he olivat löytäneet jälleen sopivan tavan käyttää leikkihuonetta. Se oli vaatinut monta turvasanan käyttöä ja keskeytettyä leikkiä, kunnes Draco oli lopulta uskonut, että Harry todellakin lopetti joka ikinen kerta kun Draco sitä vaati. Silloin Draco oli rohkaistunut vähitellen kokeilemaan uusia asioita, antanut Harryn näyttää itselleen uusia asioita ja jokaisen onnistuneen kokemuksen jälkeen Draco oli huomannut nauttivansa yhä enemmän ja enemmän heidän leikeistään.  
  
Nykyisin Draco tahtoi sinne useamman kerran viikossa, sillä seksi sai unohtamaan työstressin ja Harryn läheisyys oli ihanaa etenkin rankan session jälkeen kun Harry piti Dracoa sylissään ja kuiski kauniita sanoja tämän korvaan. Nyt Draco toivoi että pystyisi avaamaan Harrylle uuden maailman ja näyttämään kuinka vapauttavaa oli olla sidottuna.  
  
"Minä laitan nyt silmäsiteen", Draco puhui rauhallisella äänellä ja sitoi Harryn silmien eteen siteen.  
  
He olivat käyneet tarkkaan läpi kaiken mitä tänään tulisi tapahtumaan. Harry oli itse toivonut, että hänen silmänsä sidottaisiin, ettei hän näkisi mitään, mutta samalla tämä oli pyytänyt että Draco kertoisi koko ajan mitä aikoisi tehdä. Lisäksi Harry oli sanonut, ettei pystyisi olemaan kokonaan sidottuna, joten he olivat sopineet, ettei tämän jalkoja sidottaisi ollenkaan. Draco ymmärsi tämän hyvin, sillä kaikkien raajojen sitominen rajoitti vapaudentunnetta. Alussa hänkin oli ollut sidottuna vain käsistään tai jaloistaan, ei koskaan molemmista yhtä aikaa.  
  
"Nyt minä laitan köydet", Draco tarttui ensin Harryn oikeaan ranteeseen ja pujotti köysisilmukan siihen.  
  
Sitten Draco sitoi köyden pään sängynpäädyssä olevaan metallilenkkiin. Seuraavaksi oli toisen käden vuoro, jolle Draco toisti saman toimenpiteen. Harry jännittyi välittömästi kun tämän kädet oli sidottu.  
  
"Muista että voit lopettaa milloin tahdot", Draco muistutti ja kun Harry ei sanonut mitään Draco jatkoi: "väri?"  
"Vihreä", Harry vastasi välittömästi selvällä äänellä.  
  
Vaikka he olivat aterian aikana nauttineet muutaman lasin shampanjaa, he olivat kuitenkin molemmat selvin päin, sen oli varmistanut yli tunnin yhteinen kylpy ja valmistautuminen iltaan sekä runsas määrä vettä jota he olivat juoneet. Heidän molempien ehdoton edellytys leikkihuoneen käytölle oli, etteivät he koskaan menneet sinne humalassa. Riski siihen, että jotain peruuttamatonta tapahtuisi oli liian suuri.  
  
"Minä aloitan nyt", Draco sanoi ja siveli hitaasti Harryn selkää sormillaan.  
  
Jostain syystä Harry oli valinnut avokämmenellä piiskaamisen ja Draco arveli sillä olevan jotain tekemistä sen asian kanssa että silloin Draco olisi lähempänä Harryn ihoa kuin jos välissä olisi ollut hapsupiiska tai jokin muu ruoska.  
  
Iho Dracon sormien alla oli lämmin ja pehmeä. Hän oli silittänyt lukuisat kerrat Harrya mutta kertaakaan aikaisemmin hänen tarkoituksenaan ei ollut satuttaa Harrya. Draco koetti valmistella Harryn mahdollisimman hyvin tulevaan, ja vuoroin puristi, vuoroni hieroi tämän pakaroita kunnes ennen erillistä ennakkovaroitusta kohotti kätensä ja läimäisi Harryn pakaraa.  
  
Yllättyneenä Harry älähti ja tämän vartalo nytkähti. Draco palautti kätensä Harryn iholle ja jatkoi hieromista ja sivelyä. Hetken päästä hän kohotti toisen kätensä ja antoi iskun Harryn toiselle pakaralle.  
  
Tätä jatkui niin kauan, että Draco oli lyönyt kumpaakin pakaraa viisi kertaa, aivan kuten he olivat ennalta sopineet. Nyt Harryn pakarat punoittivat ja Draco ihaili salaa kättensä jälkiä, oli yllättävää että hän kiihottui nähdessään punaiset laikut Harryn iholla ja vaivihkaa Draco painoi kovettuvaa erektiotaan toisella kämmenellä kun kääntyi ottamaan liukuvoidepullon läheiseltä pöydältä.  
  
"Nouse polviesi päälle", Draco käski lempeän päättäväisesti ja Harry asettautui haluttuun asentoon niin että tämän ylävartalo lepäsi patjaa vasten ja takapuoli oli koholla. "Levitä jalkojasi", Draco ohjeisti ja auttoi Harrya siirtämään polvia oikeaan asentoon. "Hyvä."  
  
Sitten Draco avasi liukuvoiteen ja valutti ainetta Harryn alaselälle ja sieltä vähitellen pakaroiden päälle ja lopulta niiden väliin. Harry kiemurteli hieman aineen osuessa tämän iholle ja Draco odotti hetken sanoisiko Harry jotain. Kun mitään ei kuulunut Draco kaatoi liukastetta vielä kädelleen ennen kuin laittoi pullon pois. Sitten hän hieroi käsiään yhteen ennen kuin asetti kädet Harryn iholle ja ryhtyi hieromaan ja levittämään ainetta pakaroilla.  
  
Vähitellen Harryn lihakset rentoutuivat Dracon kosketuksen alla kun Draco pyöritteli käsillään ensin suuria ympyröitä pitkin alaselkää ja pakaroita. Vasta hyvän ajan päästä Draco lähti liu'uttamaan sormiaan Harryn pakaroiden väliin tuntien tämän jäykistyvän heti, mutta rentoutuvan pian kun Draco ei tehnyt muuta kun kuljetti sormiaan edestakaisin levittäen liukastetta joka paikkaan.  
  
Dracon sormet viipyivät kerta toisensa jälkeen yhä pidempään Harryn aukon päällä, sormi pyöritteli sen reunoilla kunnes Draco uskalsi painaa sormea hieman sisään. Reaktio oli välitön ja Harry nykäisi käsillään köysiä ja jännitti vartaloaan. Draco pysähtyi kuulostelemaan mutta koska Harry ei sanonut mitään, jatkoi varovaista liikettä antaen sormenpäänsä painua vähä vähältä syvemmälle.  
  
Tuntui kun aika olisi pysähtynyt, eikä Draco oikeastaan edes välittänyt. Hän tahtoi antaa Harrylle kaiken olemassa olevan ajan eikä kiirehtinyt sillä Draco tiesi kuinka paljon tämä merkitsi Harrylle eikä hän tahtonut pilata sitä liian nopealla toiminnalla.  
  
Kun Harryn hengitys muuttui raskaaksi ja tämä lähti liikuttamaan itse lantiotaan Dracon sormea vasten, Draco uskalsi lisätä niin liikettä kuin syvyyttä. Hän tahtoi löytää Harryn eturauhasen, sillä Draco tiesi kuinka mielettömältä tuntui kun Harry hieroi sitä saaden Dracon vaikertamaan. Draco tiesi osuneensa oikeaan kun Harry yllättäen äännähti ja kiskaisi taas köysistä.  
  
"Väri?" Draco kysyi, sillä ensimmäinen kerta tuntui aina hieman omituiselta.  
"Vi- vihreä", Harry sai sanottua ennen kuin painoi päänsä jälleen patjaa vasten.  
  
Tyytyväisenä nyökäten Draco ryhtyi hieromaan sormenpäällään herkkää hermopesäkettä ottaen toisella kädellään Harryn velton elimen käteensä. Molempien käsien työskennellessä hitaan määrätietoisesti Draco tunsi Harryn kovettuvan kädessään ja hymyili tyytyväisenä. He olivat sopineet yhdestä sormesta ja eturauhashieronnasta, se laukeaisiko Harry ei ollut päätavoite, sillä tämä tahtoi vain tietää miltä tämä tuntui. Draco kuitenkin toivoi, ettei Harry lopettaisi tätä liian nopeasti, sillä eturauhasorgasmi oli yksi parhaita orgasmeja joita Draco itse tiesi ja siksi hän toivoi että voisi antaa sen Harrylle. Nähtävästi Harrylla ei ollut mitään tätä ajatusta vastaan, sillä tämä huohotti suu puoliavoimena ja puski lantiotaan Dracon käsiä vasten.  
  
"Luoja", Harry läähätti. "Älä lopeta! Draco älä lopeta!"  
  
Äänessä oli lähes suoranaista epätoivoa ja Draco painoi entistä vaativammin sormeaan vasten pistettä Harryn sisällä. Tuntui, että Harry oli aivan reunalla ja Draco lisäsi erektiota puristavaan käteensä pienen kiertoliikkeen saaden Harryn huutamaan ääneen.  
  
"Draco!" Harry huusi juuri ennen kuin Draco tunsi kovuuden kädessään sykkivän ja aukon sormensa ympärillä supistuvan orgasmin voimasta.  
  
Sitten Harry purkautui kovaa Dracon käsiin ja Draco tunsi oman erektionsa painavan vaativana boksereiden kangasta vasten. Sillä Draco ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään niin kiihottavaa kun sidottu Harry orgasminsa kourissa. Kun Harry viimein huohotti orgasminsa jälkiväristysten ravistellessa tämän kehoa, Draco veti sormensa ulos ja tarttui omaan kovuuteensa. Ei tarvittu kuin kolme vetoa ja Draco laukesi rajusti huohottaen roiskien pitkin lakanaa.  
  
Nopeasti Draco pyyhki kätensä ja siirtyi irrottamaan Harryn siteitä. Tämän silmät katsoivat Dracoa suurina ja ihmeissään kun Draco poisti viimeisenä silmäsiteen ennen kuin veti Harryn tiukasti syliinsä.  
  
"Sinä olit uskomaton", Draco kuiski Harryn korvaan ja silitti Harrya.  
"Mmmh", Harry painoi päänsä Dracon olkaa vasten ja kietoi kätensä Dracon vyötärön ympärille.  
"Se oli niin kaunista", Draco suukotti Harryn hiuksia ja puristi miestä lähelleen.  
"Haluatko sinä, että minä – ”, Harry havahtui äkkiä, mutta Draco ravisti päätään.  
"Ei tarvitse, minä hoidin sen jo", Draco hymyili ja Harry rentoutui uudelleen hänen syliinsä.  
  
Hetken aikaa he vain olivat sylikkäin, nauttivat toistensa läheisyydestä ja lämmöstä. Draco tiesi omasta kokemuksestaan, kuinka tärkeä tämä hetki oli ja mietti miten Harry oli osannut kohdella häntä juuri oikein vaikka ei ollut koskaan itse kokenut samaa. Ehkä se oli jonkinlainen luontainen taipumus huolehtia muista, Draco pohti ja kuunteli Harryn tasaista hengitystä tämän häälyessä unen ja valveen rajamailla.  
  
Joskus paljon myöhemmin kun Harry havahtui horteestaan ja vetäytyi kauemmas ja Draco antoi hänen mennä, he katselivat toisiaan syvälle silmiin.  
  
"Oliko se sellaista kun olit ajatellut?" Draco kysyi hiljaa.  
"Oli ja ei", Harry vastasi ja jäi hetkeksi miettimään. "Se oli monta kertaa parempaa kuin olisin ikinä voinut kuvitella."  
"Haluatko, että tehdään tämä joskus uudestaan?" Draco kysyi jännittyneenä, sillä vaikka hän kuinka nautti Harryn armoilla olosta niin äskeinen oli avannut hänen silmänsä ja jokin pieni osa hänestä tahtoi kokeilla tätä vielä uudestaan.  
"Kyllä, kyllä minä haluan", Harry sanoi hymyillen. "En ehkä heti huomenna, mutta jossain lähitulevaisuudessa."  
"Hienoa", Draco hymyili.  
  
Hitaasti he nousivat sängyltä, vetivät kylpytakit jälleen ylleen ja Draco keräsi tavaransa mukaansa Harryn oikoessa petivaatteita. Sitten he lähtivät leikkihuoneesta jättäen sen oven raolleen seuraavaa kertaa varten. Heillä olisi edessään kokonainen viikonloppu yhdessä ja Draco näki Harryn silmistä, että tällä oli jo jokin idea mielessään. Draco värähti odotuksesta ja toivoi, että he palaisivat huoneeseen heti aamusta.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kun olet lukenut! Kudot ♥ ja kommentit ovat tevetulleita!


End file.
